Apples
by DJ Dubois
Summary: In the days following "Slumber," everything's still jumbled. Worse still, Clark needs an article idea. Lana needs to come up with an idea for the Talon's menu. Perhaps the answers might lie in a road trip and a day picking apples? And will the answers be more than they bargain for? Please R and R! (Clana)
1. Argument and a Prompt

Apples

DJ Dubois

August 2016

Rating: T (Teen)

Pairing: Clana (of course!)

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. This story takes place right after "Slumber".

Chapter 1

With the calendar's passage toward late September, the heat waned ever so slightly over western Kansas ever so slightly. School activities picked up again. Farmers toiled in the fields laying in the harvest before sowing winter wheat. Pies, jams and jellies began appearing on tables around town.

For all knew Jack Frost would be back sooner than they'd like…..

[ _Torch_ —after school]

Clark sat in the otherwise deserted office considering ideas for the paper's next edition. His mind scrambled to discern a few gleaming nuggets for Chloe's consideration. Yet his mind still remained in a jumble from the events of the previous few months.

…Kal's rampage through Metropolis….

…his dissing of Lana (yet again)….

…breaking up with her (again)….

…Van's serial murder spree….

 _I just wish I could relax. The parents don't trust me. Lana wants to be friends but doesn't trust me more than that. Then again would I trust me?_ He rolled his eyes and bit into a juicy Macintosh apple. He savored the tang and sweet coursing over his tongue. His mind floated back home in anticipation of the cinnamon and sugar scent waiting to greet his eager nostrils.

"Hey, Clark! Anything percolating behind the steely blues and flannel?" the _Torch_ 's editor queried albeit hopefully. While she had several ideas of her own, she wanted to give the Farm Boy a chance to shine on his own. She strolled into the room and threw her purse on the desk next to her computer She smoothed her brown poplin blouse before sitting down to her three addictions in life.

Her computer snapped on.

Her triple whip cappuccino perked her attention ever so slightly.

Her eyes peeked out over the computer at the Farm Boy. She'd accepted that they were just friends. Still her frustrated heart wanted more….more that it would never have. _He's still brooding. Can't he get over it?_ She cleared her throat. "Umm, Earth to Clark? Hey, Space Cadet?"

"Huh?" He jumped in surprise worrying that she'd figured out the Secret.

"Wow! Maybe I should start calling you that instead of Farm Boy." She grinned almost in snarky triumph that she'd been able to jar him out of a rather-bad mood fest. "You know Principal Reynolds is expecting you to have something substantial very soon."

Hearing the name of the always-looming Principal laid a very prominent frown across his face. "Yeah I know. At least Lana and I had that piece on Van." The mention of his brunette _barista_ softened the frown and momentarily perked his heart.

"True but Reynolds would really like something _not shared_ with a certain roommate of mine, you know," she retorted allowing a bit of irritation and a smattering of jealousy into her voice.

"We were both involved. Why not share insights? Chloe, what's your problem? You liked the piece." He quirked an eyebrow not understanding the reaction on her part. He thought they'd made their apologies and settled things after Metropolis.

"Yeah, Clark, it was good. It was also a couple of weeks back. Maybe you two might want to write about your trip to Crater Lake too?" she shot back sarcastically. "Clark, you're better than this! You _can_ write something else besides about Lana!"

He bit into the last bit of juicy flesh on the apple and swallowed hard. "I don't need this, Chloe. You wanted me on the paper again. I'm trying. Okay?" He flung the core into the trash can. "I can do this at the Talon just as well!" He turned to leave to find the aforementioned authoritarian looming in the doorway. He grimaced.

"Is something wrong in here, Mr. Kent? Miss Sullivan?" Reynolds supposed tersely as he strode into the newsroom. "I thought you would be discussing ideas _civilly_ and not treating the hallway to a drama in progress." His eyes glinted purposefully while he closed the door and stood in front of it. "Sit back down, Mr. Kent."

He glared at Chloe. _Now you've done it!_ Despite all of his gifts, he really dreaded the elder's lectures. "Principal Reynolds, I'm sorry. I was trying to come up with ideas for an article."

"I am sure you were, Mr. Kent. Since we started back into session, your attendance and work has been exemplary. I can see you're dealing with certain issues. Trust that they will work themselves out with time. Miss Sullivan is right that I would like to see more contributions from you toward the _Torch_. However goading you through insults is not going to shake the apple down off the tree any faster. If going to the Talon or being on your parents' farm helps you to come up with ideas, then be there," Reynolds complimented.

Clark stared at him incredulously. His stunned ears not believing what they'd just heard. "Mr. Reynolds, was that…?"

"A compliment? Yes. An acknowledgement? Indeed. It was also a nudge to press on. Show me something else. I know you can do it. And if working _with you_ nudges Miss Lang back to her creative standard then that would be suitable as well." Reynolds opened the door. "That is all for you, Mr. Kent. Go forth and discover something that catches my eye and intrigues my brain. I know you can do it. Have a good day. I need to have a word in private with Miss Sullivan."

Clark gulped almost anticipating the firestorm about to rain down on his friend's blonde head. "Mr. Reynolds, it's all right. We're all worked up over last summer and…."

"Mr. Kent, it is an admirable trait you have. Loyalty is to be treasured. However there are certain things which you _have to allow to happen_." Reynolds motioned toward the hall. "Go. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh…sure. Good night, Sir." Despite his hurt feelings, Clark's eyes met Chloe's sympathetically. He quickly grabbed his knapsack and headed into the hall. He somehow resisted the urge to rush away at super speed from the scene until he was well out of sight.

Some scenes were best avoided if possible, it seemed….


	2. Lana's Issues

Chapter 2 [Talon]

With the school bell's final ring, flocks of Crows flew quickly away from Smallville High. Their minds turned toward their afternoon activities. For many of them, it involved a certain caffeinated fix from the former theater turned café downtown.

For some however, meeting their needs proved challenging….

Lana wiped the counter down with a demonstrative flourish. The AP English and History classes proved more challenging than she'd initially anticipated. She dealt with Chloe's issues at home. The close calls from Van and Sarah's Uncle Christopher unnerved her….

…nothing like being held at gunpoint and nearly being blown to Hell….

…and that was _after_ having to save Clark and his family from Morgan Edge's goons…

 _Clark._ She sighed wondering why things had become so muddied between them. _What happened?_ She could still see him in the cratered-out remains of the storm cellar. As she had in the nights and months since then, she could still feel herself reaching out to him; her fingertips just brushing up against the treasured flannel over his shoulders….

…brushing up against it before he drew away and ran off….

 _What was so bad? He had some sort of break down. Was it from the explosion? His Mom losing the baby? I wish I knew._ She bowed her head and stared at her hands. While they sweat from the afternoon's toil, she saw something else…

In an almost Shakespearean twist, her mind's eye caught blood dripping from them for a moment.

Her eyes watered. She trembled ever so slightly. She knew that the goon's death was an accident. She had to save her heart's bastion and its loved ones….

…even if it meant sacrificing her innocence in the process….

 _Even if it felt great for Clark to trust me again, I wish he'd look at me again seriously! I'm right here! I want to help._ She sulked.

"Wow. If I knew the numbers would affect you like that, I'll hold them back, Lana."

She glanced up to find Lex watching her intently. "Hi, Lex. Sorry about the drama. I just have a lot on my mind."

"No problem, Lana. Trust me. I can relate." The billionaire shook his own doldrums off to smirk at her supportively. "My father thinks I need a psychiatrist."

"What?" She rolled her eyes at the mention of Lionel's machinations. "You seem stable enough."

"Try telling that to Lloyds of London. They won't underwrite my coverage for LuthorCorp. Van's escapade at our Metropolis office isn't helping any. They think I'm too big of a risk," he explained. "Enough of me. You need a break." He stepped around the counter and stuck his head in the back. "Miranda?"

"Hey, Mr. Luthor!" The waitress turned from the sink where she had plates and mugs floating in a sea of suds. "Our dishwasher's on the blink again. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually maybe you can give Lana a breather up front for half an hour? I need to talk with her. Besides she could use a break," he requested.

"That's why I'm back here. I offered. She said no. I figured since there was no line, I'd give her space," Miranda explained while wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "She still having a hard time?"

"Yeah." He nodded earnestly.

She frowned sharing Chloe's thoughts on the matter. _Wish Lana could move on. Yeah right!_ "Time to give her a push then." She strode toward her friend. "Hey, Boss."

"Miri, are the dishes done? I told you…." Lana started to chastise.

"I told her to give you a break, Lana. Come on. Get yourself a coffee and join me in the corner booth. I think you need someone to listen," he pressed in a tone not brooking any argument.

"Okay," Lana conceded knowing the tone in his voice. She filled a mug and fixed it to her own specifications. "Be back in a few minutes. Let me know if you need help, Miri."

"Just take a deep breath, Lana. Okay? I've got this," Miranda assured her while tying on her own apron. She motioned toward where Lex was sitting. "He's waiting."

Lana numbly nodded. She trudged across the floor as if making her way to Reynolds' office…or worse…into Sheriff Adams' office to explain the standoff at the Kents' barn. _How can I explain how I feel? I can't!_ She frowned before sliding into the booth across from her waiting partner. "Sorry, Lex. I don't mean to be moody in front of the customers."

"I'm sure you're being professional about it, Lana." He sipped on his own coffee letting the Java-Viennese blend to soothe his nerves. "That is smooth! I have to hand it to you. That coffee promotion was a great idea."

"Chloe suggested it." She exhaled deeply. "Clark and I picked out the flavors to try."

"Clark's involved? Now why am I not surprised?" He smirked warmly while sipping on his coffee.

"Is that so bad? Lex, he…."

"I'm not criticizing you. He seems to inspire you." He glanced around but didn't see Smallville's resident Atticus anywhere around. "He hasn't been around a lot lately though."

"He's been giving me my space," she noted. "He's wanted to do something as friends but we're both working through things." Her mind floated back to the recent discussion at the farm

 _She and Clark considered each other on either side of the white picket fence. She'd just driven out there. He tended his mother's garden._

 _They'd talked._

 _He'd reverted to being evasive._

 _She insisted, "If you push everyone away, you'll be alone. Is that what you want?" When he had no real answer (at least to her), she added, "If you do, you could be missing something truly amazing."_

 _Wish Clark would open up. There's something going on with him._ Her eyebrow arched. Call it intrigue over Morgan Edge's presence. Perhaps Van's assertions stuck with her. Maybe some nagging from Sara's dream world picked at her. However she knew her question to him that day at the fence had hit its plaid target flush in the bullseye.

"Lana. Hey, you okay?" Lex queried while tapping her on the arm. He made a mental note to check with the Farm Boy in short order about the situation.

The sudden unexpected touch jarred her, spilling some coffee on the table. She blinked while collecting herself. "Hmm…yeah, Lex. Sorry. I just thought of something." She shrugged trying to nonchalant it off while wiping off the spill.

 _Clark, we really do need to talk._ Despite being friends with the two teens, he tired of the secrets. "Anything you want to share? I can keep it between us."

"I know you can, Lex. I just want to think it through first," she declined as pleasantly as possible. "I did have something that came to me at lunch today. Want to hear about it?"

He took another draught from his own mug. While he felt glad she had snapped out of her mood enough to initiate a strand of discussion, the evade-and-redirect technique did not go unnoticed. _Clark, you're a bad influence._ Still he humored her. "Sure, Lana. Lay it on me."

"Well…" She sipped on her own coffee while collecting her thoughts. "It was something Clark had. This is so stupid." She squirmed.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" He arched an eyebrow. He knew Clark loved Lana and could act irrationally from time to time. Still he didn't believe the younger man would ever raise a finger against his _barista_ fair.

She recoiled demonstratively. Her eyes narrowed. "What? No! I…." She sighed heavily. "It was nothing like that."

"Sorry, Lana. As much as he's on your mind, I figured there was something. What did he have?"

She rolled her eyes while realizing she'd overreacted. "He bit into an apple."

He shook his head and coughed. "And that's the big deal? Clark Kent, Man of Mystery, bites into an apple?"

"Lex, you want to hear the rest?" she insisted defensively.

"Okay." He exuded a calming breath. "So he bit into an apple. What did that spark?"

She fought the instinct to get up and storm back to the counter. Instead she tapped her fingers against the table's polished surface. "I was thinking of an apple fest here. We could do some apple theme. Maybe hot cider? I was going to ask Mrs. Kent for some ideas."

He considered the notion carefully. He had to admit that the idea had merit. With the apple harvest in mid-season form, they could acquire the necessary fruit at a good price. Martha certainly would know how to craft exquisite delicacies to tempt their customers. Besides it would be a good way to get his friend and business partner to talk over things. "Sounds great to me, Lana. Cider's a great idea. I'm sure we can add to it? Why don't you give Mrs. Kent a call?"

She nodded while taking her phone out. She sucked in a deep breath. Then she dialed the Kents' number and waited.

"Good afternoon. Kent Farm," Martha answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. It's Lana. How are you?" Lana replied. "Sorry to call when you're busy."

"Nonsense, Lana. It's great to hear from you. I'm sorry but Clark isn't here. Maybe he'll be at the Talon? He said he might stop by there," Martha reassured her.

Lana's heart skipped a beat at that assessment. A sunny smile broke through the clouds of her despair and hesitancy. "Oh? Maybe he's on his way. Umm…I wanted to ask if you were free tonight or tomorrow. I was talking to Lex about ideas for the Talon. We're thinking of an apple festival idea. I figured you could make a few great suggestions on desserts and other things."

"Certainly. I'll be glad to help in any way I can. In fact, I have a pie baking in the oven. Would you like to come over for dinner?" Martha invited.

"I don't want to trouble you. I…" Lana doubted.

"Lana, you know you're always welcome. Please come. Maybe you might give Clark a ride? I'd appreciate it," Martha insisted reassuringly. "Mr. Kent would be happy to share some suggestions as well."

"Sure. I'd be happy to do that. We'll see you later. I can bring something with me," Lana accepted.

"Thank you but that's not necessary. You do enough by being a good friend to Clark. You deserve our thanks for that, Lana. I appreciate it," Martha declared. "See you about six. All right?"

"Sure, Mrs. Kent. Thank you again. Be seeing you then," Lana concluded.

"You're welcome. Take care and see you shortly," Martha signed off.

Lana considered the phone while feeling herself relaxing. She let herself exhale contentedly before sipping long and hard on her coffee.

He nodded presuming a successful result. "Nice start. If anyone knows the whole harvest décor and food thing, it's Martha Kent. Tell you what. I'll come up with some ideas. Maybe we can meet or you can email me?"

"We'll see how it goes. I was thinking about a couple of desserts, the cider, a pastry and maybe some menu specials," she proposed.

At that moment, she saw Clark walk through the door and head for the counter. Seeing the gloomy expression on his face, her brain started deducing potential causes. _Now what happened? He seemed fairly okay…well given what we've been through lately._

Lex's eyes followed hers toward the Plaid Center of Her Concern at the counter. _Maybe we can get to the bottom of this._ He was about to invite Clark and talk with them both. Still he could see the Farm Boy glancing at her while he ordered. He could also see Miranda cluing the other in on things in no uncertain terms. _No lecture needed now._ "Hey, Lana, I gotta run. Remember let me know about those ideas. Hope you're feeling better." He smiled briefly before heading for the counter.

Lana winced. _Lex, don't make a scene with Clark. Please!_ She sipped anxiously on her coffee.


	3. Clark's Talon Ordeal

Chapter 3[Three Minutes Earlier]

Clark walked into the Talon morosely. His feelings remained split between anger and concern for Chloe. _She didn't have a right to tear into me like that. I mean we are friends. She knows that's it, right? Still Reynolds doesn't have to get involved._ He surveyed the half-full café while heading toward the counter. _I'll get a coffee and then read in the corner for a while. Mom won't have dinner ready until late. Dad's in Dodge. Guess I have some time._

As he passed by Lana and Lex's booth, he noted her somber expression. Even though they had broken up, his heart immediately lurched. _Is she okay? What did I do now?_ He bowed his head while hustling up to the counter. "What's up, Miranda?"

"Hey, Clark," she responded professionally. Frankly she wanted to kick his tail for the previous six months. "Haven't seen you in a while. What'll it be?"

He could clearly see the frown plastered across her face. "What did I do to you?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She glanced at Lana and shook her head. "You had a _great girlfriend_ and managed to break her heart. That's what. You know when you pulled your disappearing act, Lana _never_ stopped looking for you? She _cried_ in the back when you pissed it all away." She stopped short and tapped her fingers on the counter. "There are _others in the town_ who'd be a _lot more_ considerate of her feelings." She exhaled a sharp breath; her mouth crinkling up like a prune.

"Yeah well. Lana and I are just friends, Miranda. Those guys can ask if they want." He looked around to be sure that nobody was listening in. As he did so, however, his eyes met Lana's momentarily…

 _Please!_ Her eyes seemed to plead with his.

Miranda stewed over his misinterpretation of her lecture. _Guys indeed. Really, Clark? This is the twenty-first century!_ Since she didn't want to go into detail right there and then, she scribbled down his order. "You still do your coffee with 1 cream and two sugars?"

"That's right." He quirked an eyebrow at the attitude. _First Chloe and now her? Great. Now I'm really a pariah._

She nodded while taking a blueberry muffin from the case. She sliced it and set it in the microwave. "I'll bring it out."

"I didn't order the muffin, Miranda. I only have enough for my coffee," he pointed out.

"No charge, Clark. I've got you today. Just treat Lana better. All right?" she conceded but with a moody overtone. "I'll bring the muffin to your table." She poured the coffee and fixed it for him.

"Uh _okay_ ," he accepted albeit warily not sure how to take the fire and brimstone lecture and then the free coffee break.

"Hey, Clark. Looks like everyone's having a rough day," Lex supposed as he sauntered up to the counter. "Coffee's on me by the way. You look like you need it."

"Miranda's already covered me," Clark assured him. "This has been a _weird_ hour." He rubbed the back of his neck as she set his cup on the counter. "Thanks, Miranda, for being a great friend to Lana and sticking up for her."

"You're welcome on both counts. Just remember what I said," the waitress replied earnestly. As the microwave beeped, she took the plate out. "Give it a minute to cool." She exchanged pointed looks with the owner before heading for the back.

"Ouch. I've never seen her go off like that." Lex arched his brow and sipped on his coffee to further consider the point. Of course she'd affirmed a few suspicions but he wasn't about to say anything in that regard.

"Tell me about it. Just don't be next," Clark requested. "I'll just go and sit in the corner. I've made enough of a scene."

"Right idea. Wrong corner, Clark. Lana could really use a friend right now. Care to follow up on your lunch time inspiration?" the billionaire directed.

"Lunch… _what?_ " Clark stared strangely at his friend. He scanned his own coffee wondering if something was in the Smallville water supply on that afternoon. "All I did was eat my lunch. I let Lana have her space to work things out for herself. I don't want to force anything."

"Very noble. She saw you eat an apple. That inspired her." He smirked and tipped his cup to the Farm Boy. "You have more lives than a cat, Clark. Time to step up. Go on. She's waiting…or do I have to get Miranda out of the back again?"

The Farm Boy narrowed his eyes. "That's really not funny. I'll take Reynolds complimenting my work on the _Torch_ again over that, Lex."

Lex coughed on his coffee. "Reynolds did that?" He shook his head. "Must've come with a challenge after it." Seeing Clark staring dumbly at him, he chuckled. "Yeah that's his way of setting you up. Man's nothing if not predictable."

"Yeah like Miranda being a good friend to Lana. I can appreciate that. I know you're doing that too," Clark noted.

"We all try, Clark. And you're being a bigger man by getting her intent. Think on that. Have a great night," Lex accepted before heading out the door.

Clark shook his head. "Too strange." He saw Miranda looking at him curiously. "I didn't mean to offend you again. I…."

"No, Clark. You did just the opposite. Thanks for sticking up for me just now." She shook her head. "Sometimes you're so awesome. Other times you act so dense and clueless. Be more of the former and less of the latter." She motioned with her eyes. "Go on. She's waiting for you."

"You're welcome." He allowed her a grin before heading over toward the booth in question.

 _Just be consistent! Please don't screw it up this time!_ Miranda shrugged and turned back to the coffee machine. It seemed the pots needed a change…among other things….

[A/N: As if Clark's day wasn't bad enough, it's about to get worse….]

[Booth]

Clark balanced his coffee and muffin anxiously while weaving his way through the tables toward Lana. He'd learned this technique from watching her do the same of course marveling at how she organized the whole operation in her mind—the customers, their requests, which plates were which and their respective concerns. _I'd never be able to do this!_

As Fate would have it, a lanky blonde haired girl gabbed away on her cell phone. Her attention and world focused on her personal melodrama rather than on her surroundings. She grabbed for her coat and slid her chair out to get up without looking….

…right as Clark reached the same spot.

From her booth, Lana yelled, "CLARK, LOOK….!"

Distracted by their shared situation, he didn't see the girl's intrusion into his airspace until it was too late. While her impact wouldn't have normally fazed him, her sudden butting in startled him out of his thoughts. He stumbled losing control over his burdens. Due to being in the Talon, he couldn't use his speed openly. So he took the dive for the Secret's sake.

The still burning hot coffee splattered over them both.

"…OUT…." Lana grimaced as she could almost see the whole scene unfolding before herself. Seeing the hot liquid targeting the two customers' hands, she sprang from her seat; her managerial duties overwhelming everything else.

The girl recoiled as the liquid irritated her skin. "LIKE OW!" She dropped her phone on the table. She rubbed her hand while trying to assuage the pain. "What the Hell, Dude?"

"I'd…ask you the same question," Clark groused while grabbing his muffin. The shards of his coffee cup lay in an impact cone across the immediate area.

"Is everyone all right?" Lana asked while pressing on them. Out of concern, she grabbed for his hand.

"Lana, don't. It's okay," he advised.

"Clark, stop. You burned yourselves. I have to…." She glimpsed at the back of his hand. While the coffee dripped from it, she couldn't believe what else she saw…..

… _nothing_ …no burn…no irritation…no _nothing_ ….

 _What the Hell?_ Lana wondered aghast. Her mind swam within this new current of confusion.

"I've got some ice!" Miranda advised while rushing toward them with a pair of towels and two glasses of ice on a tray. "Lana? How are they? Lana?"

Lana stared at him still frozen in the moment. "Clark?"

He shook his head; his eyes pleading with her. _I'll explain later. Please don't say anything. Please…_ He pulled himself to his feet. For effect, he grabbed his hand trying to cover for himself.

Fortunately the girl insisted, "Hey, Creep! I should sue! You're paying my hospital bills. You're…."

"You tripped him accidentally," Miranda corrected her as she wrapped some of the ice in a towel. "Here. Get this on that burn." _I really should have insisted on bringing that muffin out to him._ She repeated the procedure and almost threw another one at Clark in her panic.

"Thanks, Miranda," he expressed absently; his mind still struggling with how to explain his way out of this particular tight spot with Lana. His heart wailed at its desired perfect peace lay shattered like that coffee mug across the hard wood floor. He pressed the ice compress against his stained hand.

"Clark? Clark, are you okay?" Lana inquired fearfully. She looked up at her 'lieutenant'. "I'm booking off. Can you call Alice in early?"

"Least I can do. Get Clark home. I'll clean up here and let Mr. Luthor know," Miranda noted.

"Sounds great." She guided Clark over to the corner booth. "I just need to get my backpack. Then we'll get you back to the farm. Okay?" She exhaled sharply still trying to wrap her head around this issue. She rushed in back of the counter. With one motion, she punched her timecard. Then she grabbed her coat and backpack. _What's going on? How did you do that, Clark? Van knew. That's what he meant! HE KNEW!_

Meantime he slumped into the booth. His eyes scanned the entire area. While most people had gone back to their affairs, he knew they still were watching either out of concern, pure snoopiness or both. He frowned. _Now Lana knows. Great!_ He could imagine his father's lecture over his clumsiness. _I don't need this! I really don't! What else can happen? I…._

Almost on cue, his forehead and temples burned at him. He grimaced while closing his eyes as tightly as he could.

"Clark? Clark, what is it?" Miranda queried. She didn't understand why he was holding his eyes even not favoring his injured hand to do so.

"Great." He felt his eyes screaming in pain at himself. In the polished napkin holder's reflection, he saw his pupils taking on the now dreaded red hue. "No! Sorry!" He ran out of the café as normally as possible.

"LANA!" Miranda called not understanding. She stared in disbelief at the door.

"What's going on, Miri?" Lana looked around with uncertainty. "Where's Clark?"

"That crazy guy started freaking out!" the burned girl spat angrily. "He grabbed his face and then ran out the door."

Without another word, Lana rushed out the door into the Smallville afternoon. She looked each way. _Where are you, Clark?_ Her heart beat at a panicked pace. "CLARK! CLARK, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ARRGHH! LANA, STAY BACK!" he called from the alley just behind her.

"CLARK!" Her heart pounded away in a dead panic at his pained wail. She ground her teeth and rushed toward its source. Within a heartbeat, she'd turned the corner into the expanse between the Talon and the hardware store beside it. There, in the narrow expanse between them, she found him shaking and grimacing as if struggling to control some internal problem. "Clark! It's okay." She reached out toward him.

"No! I…." His eyes snapped open. His heat vision flared to life shooting intense beams of fire at the brick face scorching it soot-black. For two minutes he continued this assault on the building leaving scorch marks and lines into the building's facing.

"Clark? What?" Once again shock struck her. She gaped at the flames scoring the façade before them. Her mind flashed back to the previous year….

…back to the string of fires at the jail, in the biology classroom and inside of the café itself…

 _He DID cause the fires!_ She stared in increasing disbelief at him. Fear momentarily paralyzed her.

His heat vision had finally tapered off. He trembled in both pain and embarrassment. Tears streaked his face. "I'm sorry, Lana….I…."

Even as she struggled to wrap her mind around this situation, she cautiously approached him. "You…You're not going to burn me. Right?"

"Lana, I…I'd never hurt you. I'd rather die first. Please…believe me. I…" Despite his abilities, he felt drained by the events at school and inside. His heart ached that she'd believe he'd _ever_ hurt her deliberately.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally, Clark. Still we need to talk with your parents. I have questions and not about apples," she indicated. She needed to help him but would still need further information before she could decide on her next course of action. "Mind a ride back to the farm?"

"That'd be great. Thanks," he accepted as they headed toward her blazer. Once they were buckled in, she punched the accelerator and took off away from town.

Invulnerability and heat vision. Now those were two things you didn't see every day. That was for sure….


	4. Parents' Nightmare

Chapter 4

[Kent Farm]

Even as everything unfolded in town, Martha planned dinner's next stage. In addition to the baking ham and scalloped potatoes, she shredded lettuce and some carrots for a salad. _Glad Lana's getting interested in this. Wonder what sparked the sudden idea?_ She considered the cooling apple pie resting on its wire rack enjoying the wonderful fruit and cinnamon aromas filling the air. _At the risk of getting apple crazy, maybe she might appreciate something else too._ She opened the refrigerator and pulled out three apples—two Macintoshes and one red delicious—from the bottom tray. She cored and sliced them before setting the pieces with the other salad ingredients. Finally she dressed the salad in a light _vinaigrette. "There." She ran her hand across her forehead. "Glad that's all done. That'll have a couple of hours to chill before dinner." She set the salad back in the fridge and closed the door._

 _Before she could do anything else however, the phone interrupted her train of thought. "Hope Jonathan's all right." She sighed knowing how much the grange's future meant to them all._ _The grain prices really need to come up. I just hope he won't need to stay overnight._ _"Good afternoon, Kent Farm."_

 _"Hi, Mrs. Kent?" Miranda queried in the Talon's back room anxiously. She peered back out in the main area to where Lex talked to the still-angry girl._

 _"Yes. Who is this?"_

 _"Sorry. I'm Miranda Arighatto. I'm a waitress at the Talon. So sorry to disturb you. Are either Clark or Lana there?" Miranda clarified._

 _Martha felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She could hear the fear and trepidation in the caller's voice. "They aren't expected back here until 6. Why? I thought Clark was there. Has something happened?"_

 _"Uh…you might say that." Miranda bit her lip. "Clark had an accident here this afternoon. He was heading toward the corner booth from the counter. I guess he had a lot on his mind. He was also carrying a muffin and a coffee mug. No big deal except…."_

 _"Except…_ _except what?"_ _Instinctual anxiety blossomed in her heart along with a touch of Jonathan's paranoia._ _"Miranda, what happened? Is he all right?"_

 _The waitress grimaced. "That's…just it…._ _I don't know._ _I'm sorry." She ran her hands through her dark brown hair nervously. "Anyhow this girl was sitting at one of the tables in front of him. Just as he passing by her, she shoves her chair out and gets up. She was talking away on her cell phone and not watching around herself. She rammed right into him. The coffee spilled on them both. He fell to the floor but got up. Lana and I got him to the booth. I got him a towel and some ice for his hand. I know he was really distraught over it but then he started freaking out."_

 _"Freaking out?" Several possible scenarios ran through Martha's mind…none of them good._

 _"Clark started squinting. He had his hands over his face. One of the other customers noticed that he was looking at the napkin holder. Maybe there was something about his face? Anyhow he ran out of here. Lana ran after him. We haven't seen either of them since," Miranda continued. "Mrs. Kent, when they get there, can you have them call me? Lana has my cell. I just want to know if they're okay."_

 _Martha shook her head. She knew that Clark had endured an extraordinary gauntlet for most of that year. Both she and Jonathan had hoped that his life was returning to normal. His grades had settled into their normal grove. For the most part, his friendships with Pete, Chloe, Lana and Lex were back on track. He'd even made a new friend in Sarah Conroy, the new "girl next door," who lived at the former Lang farm with her cousin, Nancy Rogers. He had resumed working on the_ _Torch_ _. He accomplished a great deal on the farm…._

 _…Jor-El and Lionel had been practically invisible…._

 _Everything had seemed to be going great._

 _Until now…._

 _"Mrs. Kent?" Miranda queried jarring her from her mental ruminations._

 _Martha cleared her throat. "Sorry, Miranda, just considering some things. No, they haven't arrived yet." She exhaled deeply trying to collect her jangled nerves. "How is the girl?"_

"She's got an ice pack on her hand. She's upset with Clark for bumping into her. I don't know why. She was obsessed with her phone and…." Miranda saw Sheriff Adams strutting into the café. "Oh terrific."

"Miranda?"

"Gotta go. Sheriff Adams just walked in. Can you have Lana call me please? Thank you. I'm sorry to trouble you with this. Sorry," Miranda concluded before hanging up.

 _And now Sheriff Adams?_ Martha rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. _Clark, what happened?_ She leaned against the wall; her brain frantically grasping at the facts from the phone call and piecing them back together.

Clark had a muffin and a coffee and was heading toward a booth…more than likely to read or something.

The girl in question wasn't paying attention and shoved her chair into him tripping him in the process.

Probably to protect his secret, he tried to act natural, hit the floor and act as if he'd burned his hand.

Lana helped him to sit down. That girl, Miranda, gave him an ice pack for the burn.

Clark's considering of his face and grabbing at the latter especially under the stressful circumstances reminded her of the circumstances under which his heat vision had manifested.

 _If he was about to lose control with the heat vision, that's why he ran out of there. So where is he now? And where's Lana?_ Martha sighed and dialed the phone. Given this turn of events, she knew Jonathan needed to know immediately.

"Hi, Sweetheart! This is a surprise!" Jonathan answered. "I'm just leaving the grange hall. We've got great news!"

"That's wonderful. Jonathan, how…soon…can you be back here?" Martha inquired anxiously. She hated to rain on his parade knowing how hard he'd worked to prepare for that meeting. Still with Clark being potentially in the Sheriff's and Lex's crosshairs again, it was necessary.

The farmer knew the anxious tone in his wife's voice well. He instinctively hustled to his truck and climbed quickly into the cab. "All right, Martha, what happened? Is Clark all right?"

"We…don't know."

"Don't know?" His frustration, fear and paranoia churned into a destructive mix. His stomach burned. He'd forgotten about the grange results. "Where was he?"

"He was at the Talon. He had an accident. Nothing major happened. Still he…may have had an incident with his heat vision. According to one of the waitresses, he was acting like he does when it's about to happen. He rushed out of the café normally before he burned the walls again in there. Still…." she started to explain.

"Still… _what_?" Jonathan grimaced while feeling a slight twinge in his chest. "Martha, did somebody see him?"

"Lana ran after him. Neither of them have been seen since," Martha reported. "Apparently Lex was talking with the girl who bumped into Clark. Sheriff Adams just showed up."

"Lex and Sheriff Adams? Terrific," Jonathan gruffly muttered. "Martha, I'll be there as soon as I can. Call the Rosses. Maybe Pete can help look for Clark. Last thing I want is for Clark to be on their radar again. If the kids show up, we need to make sure they're okay. I'll be there soon. Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Just be careful. You getting into an accident isn't going to help Clark either," she reminded him.

"I will. See you in about forty-five minutes," he concluded before hanging up. He turned the key in his truck and pulled out of the lot onto Route 90.

She hung up the call before dialing Pete's cell phone.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent! Everything all right?" Pete answered.

"Hi, Pete. Can you come over? We may need you." Through the front window, she saw Lana's blazer coming up the dirt driveway toward the house. _Thank God!_ She exhaled in relief.

"Come over? Is it Clark? What's going on? Is he okay?" Pete wondered anxiously.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Pete. If you can come over, we can find out together. Lana drove him back here. Thank you. I'll have dinner ready for everyone," Martha apologized.

"No sweat, Mrs. Kent. You know I've got Clark's back. Be right there," Pete assured her before hanging up.

As she set the phone down, another glance through the glass saw Lana supporting Clark as they walked tentatively toward the house. _What happened?_ She headed for the door.

Time to get some answers….So much for apple night…..


	5. Explanations at the Farm

Chapter 5 [Seven minutes earlier—State Road 90 between Town and the Farm]

Lana sighed deeply. Her hands clenched the steering wheel. Her eyes, while focused on the blacktop rushing up to meet her vehicle, really didn't register totally with that road or her surroundings. Her mind badly doggy-paddled through the raging maelstrom battering and drowning it…..

….but then again, that particular storm had ravaged her psyche since the Freshman Dance…

…since the day she'd seen Clark _fly_ ….

Her eyes went wide at that insight. She blinked and shook her head to force her attention back onto the road. _The Kent Farm! You've got to get Clark home. Then you can get answers from his parents._ She ground her teeth and kept going. _Another couple of miles until the turn off._

Her cell phone rang over and over. She disregarded it.

Clark muttered something incoherent and in his pain.

She winced and stole a quick glance at his shuddering form. She could almost feel the guilt radiating off of the flannel fabric, tanned skin and dark hair. Her ears discerned rasping agonized whispers…over and over again….

"I hurt people. I hurt the ones I love."

Her heart sank at hearing those words. She resisted the temptation to punch the accelerator. Tears blurred her vision. She blinked them to a stop. _Have to get to the farm. Keep it together until you get there, Lana. Come on!_ She moved her head about attempting to fight the numbness tightening over her scalp. She breathed in several times in rhythmic fashion while trying to collect her nerves.

Still her brain refused to cease in its quest…its quest to piece together the clues….

The clues….to the mystery….

The mystery of Clark Kent….

 _That's how you did it._ She cast another glance toward him. Through _Memoria_ 's eye, she perceived the devastated granite crypt where Tina Greer had trapped her….

…she felt the frozen bee carcasses crunching underfoot from Sasha Woodman's assault on the Talon….

…the smoke from the burning screen and the wood work within the café clogged her nose….

…the pickup truck ripping apart in the midst of the twister…

…as he… _Clark_ …floated up toward him in an almost too orderly fashion….how he sheltered her before she blacked out….

…waking up in the middle of a frantic medical center….

…watching as Clark stood over Tina's impaled corpse….

She sucked in a deep breath. _You've always been there. Haven't you, Clark?_ Seeing the familiar sign hanging on its twin posts, she banked onto the dirt driveway. _Unbelievable_

Ahead she saw the familiar barn and canary colored farmhouse awaiting their arrival patiently. Much as a Christian might seek sanctuary in a church, she deduced that the two structures kept Clark safe…especially the barn's loft, his self-appointed "Fortress of Solitude."

His sanctuary…his bastion…his prison….

 _Oh, Clark!_ Her heart broke as the realization dawned upon her consciousness. _You're almost like Byron!_ She stepped on the brake slowing them down and finally bringing them to a halt. She considered him shaking like an unsteady leaf. _Could Kal be another personality like Byron's angry other side?_ The thought gave her pause. _I need answers. Right now though, Clark needs to get into the house._ She undid her seatbelt and got out of the blazer. Then she instinctually hustled around the vehicle. Opening the door, she rubbed his arm. "Clark? Clark, we're at your house. Can you hear me?" She pressed the metal buckle undoing the seatbelt.

"H…home? We're home?" Clark whispered. He raised his eyes to verify that she'd indeed gotten them there.

"That's right. We're here," she assured him. "I wasn't going to leave you in the alley, Clark."

"I…I know. Thanks, Lana. I…appreciate it." He stood with effort; his raging emotions draining his energy.

"My pleasure. Come on. I'm sure your Mom's getting dinner ready," she urged. She put her hand on his right arm.

He nodded feeling a surge of strength from her presence. "It means a lot…you know."

"What does? Clark, I have questions but I'm not running. We have time. Come on. One step at a time." She walked in sync with him. She timed her footfalls to coincide with his as they made their way toward the door.

Martha opened the door and rushed out to meet them. "Clark? Thank goodness you're home, Sweetheart!" She hugged him desperately.

"Mom, sorry…I…." he apologized.

"We'll figure it out, Baby. Let's just get you inside," his mother reassured him. "Lana, thank you for getting him back here. Can you come in?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent, I'd like that. We need to talk," Lana noted. She frowned at the doubts and troubling questions floating around in her head. "I'm sorry….Seeing what I saw in the Talon and the alley, I…."

"I can imagine." Martha held the door open for the two teens. "Let's all sit down for a minute." She waited for them to do so before joining them. "What happened?"

He exhaled. "I guess all of this well… _stuff_ …finally got to me." He leaned back in his chair; his eyes drilling a figurative hole into the ceiling.

"Excuse me? Clark, what do you mean by ' _stuff_ '?" Lana cut in. "I know the last few months have been hard on all of us. Your running off to Metropolis didn't help matters. Nor is you talking to your Mom in vague references and code like I'm not even here." She sighed deeply. "I want to be here for you. Why do you keep pushing me away, Clark? Why?"

"I keep hurting you. Being around me puts people in danger. Look at what Van did to you," he retorted sharply.

"Yeah he kidnapped me to get to you. As it turns out, I held my own once I managed to get a spin kick in. It turns out he was half right," Lana countered. She smelled the coffee's aroma. "That coffee smells wonderful, Mrs. Kent. Can I have a cup please?"

"Of course," Martha agreed while getting up. "Lana, it's not all Clark's fault. Mr. Kent and I have had to teach him to be careful. Until last year, it was working." She took four cups down from the cabinet. She poured coffee into three of them. "Lana, how do you like yours?"

"A little milk and a couple of sugars please," the _barista_ requested. "Being careful is one thing. Lying to us is another, Mrs. Kent. Don't we deserve honesty?"

He grimaced while forcing his eyes up. "If people found out, Sommerholt would come after me. I'd be…Garner's lab rat like…Ryan. That's why we have to keep things secret, Lana. It's not…a power trip." He sighed. "Sara told me to tell you too by the way."

"Sara? Sara Conroy?" Martha queried.

"We did talk about a lot of things while she was in the hospital," Lana indicated. She handed him his coffee cup. "So people have tried to get at you like Van did?"

"Yes unfortunately," he responded. Just then a knock came from the door. "Wonder who that is?"

"It's Pete!" Martha realized as she saw the former jock waving through the entryway's window. She hustled over and allowed the visitor in. "Thanks for coming over, Pete."

"Hey it's my pleasure! Clark, you okay?" Pete queried expectantly.

"Yeah, Pete, I'm fine. I just had a close call though at the Talon," Clark informed him rather sheepishly.

"Clark, I thought this was a secret. So why tell him?" Lana scrunched her eyes in confusion. "No offense, Pete."

"That's cool, Lana. I wondered why they were talking so openly around you. Normally it's real hush hush," Pete assured her. "How'd you find out?"

"How'd I…? Wait. _You've known_?" She threw Clark an inquiring glance. _"Seriously?"_

"Pete found out in the middle of a crisis. I rescued him from Dr. Hamilton," Clark explained. "He saw me use my abilities just like you did."

"This was the first time I put two and two together, you mean," Lana corrected him. "So other than invulnerability and heat vision, I presume there's more you can do? I remember watching you fly." She looked to Martha expectantly.

"Dude, you _fly_? That's one I haven't seen yet!" Pete exclaimed in surprise.

"It happened during the twisters. I guess I needed to get to Lana before her truck totally ripped apart. I blocked out my fear of heights and inhibitions. Guess I was able to float up to her," Clark recounted with no small measure of discomfort.

"So you did lie to me, Clark," Lana confirmed.

Clark gulped anxiously on his coffee. "Lana, I _wanted_ to tell you. _Really_. I wasn't allowed."

"Wasn't allowed?" Lana rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Clark, _come on!_ Didn't I deserve an explanation other than I was seeing things?"

"You did. That was Mr. Kent and me who told him not to, Lana," Martha admitted on her son's behalf. "Lana, we didn't know how'd you handle the Secret. Clark's been investigated several times over the past two years. One investigator, Roger Nelson, blew up Clark's truck right out back."

"Blew up? With Clark in it?" Lana supposed incredulously.

"With me in it. Nelson worked for Lex," Clark continued.

"Lex? Come on, Clark! Lex is a great friend to us. I can't believe he'd have you investigated," Lana doubted. She heard Pete chuckle sarcastically before taking a gulp from his coffee.

"Can't trust a Luthor, Lana. Come on! You saw how he kicked you to the curb over Desiree!" Pete reminded her.

"And then he reworked our partnership agreement so it couldn't happen again," Lana insisted. "But why would Lex sic a private investigator on you, Clark? Did he see something?"

"Yeah. He hit me with his Porsche," Clark recalled. He shook his head morosely. "I was hanging out on the bridge that we drove over to get here. I was dealing with Whitney being with you…that I couldn't have you…and trying to work things out. Anyhow Lex was driving way too fast as usual. I guess a trucker let a big bundle of barbed wire fall from his truck. Lex tried to avoid the wire, hit the rail and took us both into the river." He shrugged.

"He _hit you_? _With his car?_ Clark, how…?" She stared at him in disbelief. "The impact alone…."

"Our boy's tough. What can I say?" Pete supposed. "You'd think Lex would be grateful. Nah…."

"Pete, stop." Clark put his hand up. "Lex is a good friend in his own way. He's admitted to me that he wants to understand what happened on the bridge. I wish Lionel weren't in the picture." He stood slowly and looked out the window toward the old Lang (and current Conroy) residence in the distance. "So many barriers. What we want's so close yet so far."

"Clark, it's tough to take in and deal with," Pete admitted. "I've been where Lana is right now. People don't like different. If they see someone like you, they want to control you. If they can't, they'll try to bring your butt down, Dude. Look at Byron. His parents had him declared dead and locked him away because he's different. I know better. I know _you_." He pointed to his best friend's heart. "That never changes—awesome powers or not. You're still Clark. Farm Boy. Great Friend. Poster Boy for Flannel and Plaid. I've seen those folks react to stuff that happens around you. They want answers. They should just shut up, be glad you're on their side and just support you. But well…"

"Thanks, Pete. I appreciate that," Clark expressed gratefully.

"Pete's raising a great point however," Martha cut in. "That's why your Dad and I have tried to protect you, Clark. We don't want to keep you in a cage. We're just afraid that what happened to Ryan and Byron would happen to you. We don't want you as a lab rat. Still, when things happen, people ask questions. They come looking for answers."

"Like last summer…." Lana sighed sadly and bowed her head.

"Yes. That." Martha nodded. "That was the perfect storm. Everything literally went down the drain at once." She rubbed her forehead in consternation. "We all reacted badly to it." She sighed.

"I felt like I was drowning. It was all going _so great!_ Crops were awesome. Lex got married. The baby was coming." Clark squeezed Lana's hand affectionately. "We were together."

"Yes." Lana bowed her head sadly. "I still ask myself what I did wrong. How did I drive you away, Clark? I mean it was finally what we both wanted. At least I thought it was. And then…you get all mysterious in the barn. And that was right before that big earthquake rocked our town. I found you in the blown out crater out back. You were muttering something about a Voice. You ran off. I guess you had another breakdown because next thing I know you're back in the biker stuff and calling yourself Kal. That's how I found you in Metropolis, Clark."

Pete raised his eyebrow. "First of all, Lana, not everything was perfect. It wasn't you. Our boy here had interested parties last spring. Big Daddy Lionel pushed into the caves. His big shot Number Two, Walden, I guess, was investigating the symbols." He shook his head in consternation.

"The symbols." Lana glanced out the window. "You mean like that prank burned into your barn door?"

Martha squirmed not being sure of how much to tell her. _I wish Jonathan was here. He's going to have a fit!_ "Yes…well…it is like that. It wasn't a prank." She glanced at Clark. "He burned them into the door much as he did this afternoon at the Talon."

"You just did that?" Lana queried not being sure what to think.

"I lost control. Sometimes with my heat vision, it can be hormones…I guess." He winced at the implications of that insight. "Guess I'm not as immune to that stuff as Chloe thinks I am, huh?"

"Yeah I remember her saying that to you. Still… _what_ …caused that response?" Lana wondered. "It happened in class and at the Talon. I…."

"You _really_ need to ask that?" Pete chuckled.

"Pete, it really isn't funny," Martha corrected him.

"I'm not saying the damage is, Mrs. Kent. It's just that she doesn't get it. She wonders why Clark pushed her away. Yet doesn't understand who gets him all hot and bothered that his heat vision burns up," Pete asserted. "Lana, you're the cause. Okay? Clark does care about you. He's attracted to you even if he won't admit it."

"It also happens when I'm being influenced by things. The whole Kal deal happens when I'm exposed to red kryptonite. Guess that does to me what the Nicodemus flower did to you all." Clark arched his brow at Lana.

"Wait, Clark. You said it was no big deal when we were sitting on the windmill," Lana remembered. "You lied?"

"No…well…I covered up some stuff. I…"

"Yeah you got Clark stuck in Saturday detention," Pete pointed out.

"Pete…" Clark shot his friend a sharp glare. "Yeah you kind of…" He rolled his eyes not being sure of how to tell her.

"Clark, you said I didn't do anything to embarrass you," Lana reminded him. "What did I do…?"

"Lana, this might not be the best time…." Clark motioned toward his mother and shook his head.

"Clark, is there something your father and I should know?" Martha cleared her throat. "Lana?"

"This is supposed to be about my stuff, Mom. We…" Clark tried to shield her from the turning interrogation.

"Well I'd like to know too, Clark," Lana crossed her arms. "We didn't… _do anything_. _Did we?_ "

"NO! We…Lana, I'd never take advantage of you!" Clark denied. "We kind of went into the pool area and…" He squirmed.

"And…?" Lana pressed.

"You…umm…kicked your shoes off and… _everything_ …got up on the diving board. You did this awesome dive. Then when I tried to help you out of there before Principal Kwan could catch us, you pulled me in with you. We kissed. Then you scrambled out of there and left me to face the Wrath of Kwan," Clark explained under duress.

" _Everything?"_ Lana gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth in horror and embarrassment.

"Well you were in your underwear so no, I didn't see anything," Clark insisted trying to maintain his chivalry and good boy scout image. "As I said, I would never take advantage. Lana, you were out of your mind on that pollen. You weren't yourself. Like me on the meteor, your inhibitions came out. As I told you, you were that Alpha Self. That was your version of Kal. And you, Pete, you tried to kill Lex before I stopped you after you were exposed. Dad reacted out of character too. We've all been guilty. Not saying it's a good thing. Maybe we just need to learn from it and understand each other?"

Lana nodded. "Mrs. Kent, I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

Martha rubbed her arm reassuringly. "It's okay, Lana. As Clark said, you weren't thinking clearly during that Nicodemus epidemic. I know you wouldn't act like that when you're yourself." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "And here I thought we were going to talk about apples. Anyone want a refill? I'm going to make a fresh pot." She got up and headed for the coffee maker.

"Yeah. Apples huh?" Pete supposed.

"I want to run an apple promotion at the Talon. I asked Mrs, Kent for some ideas. Sorry but the idea at lunch." Lana smirked at Clark.

Pete rolled his eyes but said nothing knowing Clark had his apple at lunch.

"Nice to know I can inspire something besides questions," Clark supposed.

"You do _on occasion_ ," Lana teased. She felt herself relaxing

"So you're okay with the other stuff then?" Clark wondered.

"As Pete said, it's a lot to take in. Don't worry about your Secret. It's safe with me. I just need to reflect on it. If I have questions, I can ask, right?"

"Of course," Martha reassured her. "Lana, this is a very big Secret. Just be careful. If you need to talk about it, just come here. Pete knows. So does Byron Moore. Remember though what you've seen. Van McNaughlty tried to kill Clark after he found out. Others will too as Pete said earlier."

"That just makes me feel even worse. I'm sorry about what I said at the Talon about the meteor freaks. I didn't mean to insult you," Lana apologized sheepishly.

"It didn't, Lana. You're okay. I know you were upset over nearly being killed in the pool," Clark noted positively. "Some, as you pointed out, snap and do bad things. They end up in Belle Reeve." He looked up to see a police cruiser stopping in the driveway. "Mom?"

Martha had just started the new pot perking. She walked toward the door just in time to see Sheriff Adams getting out of the car. "It'll be okay, Kids. Just be careful of what you say. I imagine this is over what happened at the Talon." She opened the door. "Good afternoon, Sheriff Adams. What can we do for you?"

"'Afternoon, Mrs. Kent. Jus' came from town. Quite a scene at the Talon. Can I come in?" Adams requested. She chewed at a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth.

"Of course. I was just putting some fresh coffee on. Would you like a cup?" Martha invited as she ushered the official into the house.

"That there would definitely hit the spot." The Sheriff eyed the three teens at the table. "And lookie here! I just hit that ol' jackpot!" She grinned confidently; her eyes sparkling almost like a cat sizing up a couple of fat canaries for lunch. "Mr. Kent and Miss Lang, just the ones I wanna talk to! Yes sir!"

Clark and Lana looked at each other feeling increasingly nervous by the second.

Somehow they wished they were all speaking about those apples right now…..


	6. Assuring Authority Figures

Chapter 6

Clark trembled and raised the cup to his lips. He took a thoughtful sip considering how _not_ to put his boot into his mouth and down the throat in the process. "Sorry, Sheriff. It's been a tough day."

"Oh I imagine so all things considering," Adams supposed allowing the cockiness to drain from her tone. She accepted the coffee cup from her hostess. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent. Do you have any milk and sugar?"

"Of course," Martha set the milk on the counter along with the sugar bowl. "Lana brought Clark straight back here."

"Without telling anyone that she was leaving. Yeah I put them there facts together on my own. I also know Miranda Arighatto called here lookin' for Miss Lang. She also didn't answer her phone," Adams replied sharply. "Leavin' the scene is something I do care about." She measured out the milk allowing it to barely color the dark liquid in its path, added sugar and then stirred her concoction together. She sipped on the coffee and nodded in admiration. "You do have fine taste in coffee, Mrs. Kent. Have to say that." She turned her back to face the older woman.

As she did so, Clark managed to zip back and forth between the table and back room, grab a cold pack, wrap it in a towel and sit back down with it on his hand before anyone could notice.

"Glad you like it," Martha accepted while doing her best to remain composed and distract the Sheriff. "Lana helped me to pick it out."

"Really? That's awfully nice of you, Miss Lang. Just like helpin' Mr. Kent avoid trouble," Adams presumed.

"Avoid trouble? Sheriff, Miranda and I both saw the whole thing. That girl rammed her chair right into Clark. What was he supposed to do? He was hemmed in by the chairs and other tables," Lana explained.

"Yeah the other customers and your security camera confirmed that much." Adams scribbled a few notes down on her pad. "Seems you were havin' one hell of a seizure, Mr. Kent."

Clark squirmed. "I just had a panic attack, Sheriff. I've been working through a lot of things. I was about to seize up. So rather than act out, I got out of there. I didn't want the other customers to deal with any other issues. I was trying to be considerate. That girl wasn't going to listen to me. She was threatening to sue me. I didn't want a repeat of that deal with Andy, you know?"

"Yeah I get that," Adams replied acknowledging his incorporation of her direction into his actions. "I just wish you'd stayed there."

"He was out of it, Sheriff. I thought it best to bring him back here. As for why I didn't answer the phone, I was driving. Don't text or call and drive, right? Eyes on the road," Lana jumped in.

"Yeah that's right too. Still you could have _pulled over_ and let someone know, Miss Lang. One might think you were hidin' something," Adams supposed with a curious glint in her eye. She regarded Clark's propped up stance in the chair as well as his pale complexion. "You're lucky that you had witnesses this time, Mr. Kent. If you had tried to help that girl, she could've pressed charges." She noted the towel and cold pack he held on his right hand. "You should do more for that burn too."

Lana somehow didn't react. Still she wondered how he'd managed to grab the compress and rig it so that he appeared to have had it the whole time. _What the Hell? He was sitting here with us._ She eyed Pete curiously who only sipped on his coffee and stayed quiet throughout the whole interview.

Adams followed her eyes. She wondered what Pete was doing there with the others at that point. It was well known that he was Clark's close friend…perhaps best friend other than Lex Luthor…around town. "Interestin' that you'd show up now as well, Mr. Ross."

"Mrs. Kent called me. She reminded me about some chores Clark needed help with," Pete half-lied with a dead set poker face. "Mr. Kent's out of town which is why he's not at the table right now. Can't let Clark do the whole thing by myself. My Mom will tell you that Clark helps us out too."

"Judge Ross has said as much. That's very good of you, Mr. Ross. Anything to do with the _Torch_ maybe?" Adams queried.

"No…nothing until next week. I didn't know what was going on until I got here," Pete explained further telling the truth (at least in that regard).

"Jonathan's on his way back from the convention as we speak. Should I have him call you when he gets here?" Martha offered.

Adams scribbled a few more notes and clapped her pad shut. "Yeah well…a call in the morning would be great. Mr. Kent, I'm calling Principal Reynolds. He was concerned about the argument you and Miss Sullivan apparently had this afternoon." She smirked. " _Yeah._ I know about _that too_ , Mr. Kent. I ain't no doctor but you should stay home tomorrow. We don't need a fit at the school or anything."

"No, Sheriff. Thanks for the consideration. Thank Mr. Reynolds too," Clark expressed.

"No sweat, Mr. Kent. You're welcome. I appreciate you answerin' questions an' not tryin' to do too much at the scene this time. Miss Lang, I ain't going to say anything about you leavin' the scene with Mr. Kent because you were actin' in his best interest and not to hide nothin'. Just let folks know where you're goin' next time." She finished her coffee and placed the mug in the sink. "Once again, excellent coffee, Mrs. Kent. Do appreciate it."

"Our pleasure. Thanks for stopping by and checking on the kids," Martha expressed while holding the door open for the Sheriff. "I'll have Jonathan call you."

"My pleasure. Just tell him it's just routine. No charges or anythin'. Have a great evening, Mrs. Kent," Adams concluded before striding back toward her car. She got in and drove off toward the road.

Martha watched the Sheriff disappear back onto the state road. She exhaled in a deep sigh of relief. _That was almost too easy. Jonathan's still not going to be happy._ She stepped back into the house and closed the door behind herself. "That was too close."

"Clark, where'd you get the towel on your hand? And, Pete, you weren't surprised at all?" Lana pressed.

"I'm not. I've seen him do that before," Pete replied without blinking an eye. "He's also really fast when he wants to be."

"Really fast? Clark, you run fast too?" Lana inquired.

"Yeah." Clark glanced at Martha apologetically as if to say _'Sorry, Mom. Had to keep our cover with Sheriff Adams, right?'_ "That's how I get to school most mornings." He drank again from the coffee mug and set it on the table.

Somehow Lana wasn't overly shocked by the fact that he could run at least as fast as a car. _That would explain how he seems to appear and disappear as he does._ She nodded while adding that fact into her mental calculus. "Anything else I should know? You still haven't mentioned your strength. Since Lex's Porsche had the roof pulled open and you tore a door off of the truck in the twister, I'm assuming that was all you and not just the storm." She took another caffeinated draught.

"X-ray vision." Clark shrugged.

"Really? You see through things?" Lana bunched her coat closely around herself.

"I'm not like that." Clark rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. _Riggghhhttt!_ " Pete disagreed while adding a snort of his own for emphasis.

"Clark? Care to try again? You can't tell me you haven't tried to look into _certain places_?" Lana supposed. "Like…oh…the _girls' locker room_ …perhaps?" She arched her eyebrow with a degree of certainty in that regard.

"Lana, really?" Clark grimaced while motioning toward his mother.

"Dude, you are so busted," Pete informed his friend.

"So not helping, Pete," Clark tersely informed him. He blushed with embarrassment. "Once okay? I didn't see anything." He sighed deeply.

Martha shook her head but didn't say anything. Given her son's embarrassment, she knew the lesson had already been instilled in him. "I think that's enough for tonight, Kids. Lana, if you have any questions, you can always ask. All right? Just remember that Clark's still Clark."

"Sure, Mrs. Kent. I understand," Lana concurred even if she didn't. _There's got to be something else! Why did she shut off the discussion at that point?_ She managed to maintain her composure even if she frowned on the inside. "I hope it's okay if I work through those issues though."

"Of course, Lana. It's a lot to take in," Martha agreed while taking the ham and scalloped potatoes from the oven. "They're done. I worried that they were going to burn while we were all talking."

"Trust in your cooking, Mrs. Kent," Pete assured her.

"Thanks, Pete. I appreciate that. Clark, set the table please?" Martha requested.

"Sure, Mom." Clark exhaled in relief feeling the pressure easing out of the room. He walked over toward the cabinets and pulled down five plates in addition to the same number of glasses and silverware settings. In the blink of an eye, he accomplished his task and not disturbing his friends one iota in the process.

"Are you kidding me?" Lana gasped in shock. She tentatively touched the plate and glass to insure that they were indeed there. She tensed and considered the Farm Boy who was accomplishing his next unbelievable task….

…picking up the scalding hot ham pan and carrying it _bare handed_ to the wire rack for cooling….

… _bare handed…_

And Pete just acted like it was no big deal.

… _no big deal…_

 _Really?_

"You do get used to it," Pete noted in between sips of coffee. He shrugged. "I was just like you when I found out. The thing is that despite everything he can do Clark is still Clark. Even if he lost all of his abilities, he'd still love the flannel and you." He smiled.

She nodded feeling glad for the confirmation on that note. "So does Chloe know?"

"Nope. Wish she could but I don't think she'd stop at keeping the Secret," Pete assessed allowing _Disappointment_ to color his words. "Better her than Lex. That's for sure."

Lana swallowed almost perceiving the steaming hate rising from her friend. _What did Lex do to Pete that he hates him so?_ At that moment, the door opened and Jonathan walked in briskly. "Hi, Everyone! Is everything all right? Clark?" He glanced about the room. "Lana?"

"It's all right, Jonathan. Lana knows," Martha revealed.

The farmer tensed; his own inborn fears and paranoia fomenting toward their boiling point.

"I not saying a word to anyone outside of this room, Mr. Kent," Lana vowed earnestly. As with Pete, she clearly discerned the intensity of the farmer's emotions. She trembled anxiously. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get Clark out of there before anything else happened."

"Anything else?" Jonathan glanced at Clark expectantly. "Son, what happened?"

"I had another accident with the heat vision…in the alley this time. Lana saw it. Then she drove us back here," Clark explained fighting back his own case of nerves. "I got out of there at least before it happened."

"Which is a good thing. Clark, are you sure nobody else saw that? What about in the Talon itself?" Jonathan pushed albeit more impatiently than he probably should have.

"He acted pretty normal, Mr. Kent," Lana assured him. "He fell after being pushed. He didn't try to use his speed or anything to stop the situation…although I guess he could have. He even used the compress that Miranda offered him to keep appearances. Again, I tried to help even if I don't understand everything."

"Thank you for that, Lana," Jonathan expressed. "I don't know what you all talked about before I got here. I just wanted to emphasize what a big secret this is. Clark's safety depends upon us all sticking by him."

"I understand, Mr. Kent. Why do you think I called the police when Van bragged that he murdered Clark?" Lana declared. "I care about Clark and his safety. I want us to be together. I want you being comfortable with me."

"We are, Lana. You've proven yourself a loyal friend in so many ways," Martha assured her. "You saw how Sheriff Adams was just now. That's something we have to watch. We're not breaking the law. We just have to watch how the law gets involved." She set the ham and scalloped potato dishes on their designated pot holders to protect the table. "Let's dig in. Then we can talk about apples if that's okay?"

"It would be and…" Lana saw the apple salad. Her mouth watered between that and the ham. "That looks great. Can't wait to try it."

"Trust in Mom's cooking always," Clark concurred while taking a bite of scalloped potatoes.

"Among other things," Jonathan chimed in with relief as he nodded to his wife.

"Glad to hear it," Martha noted as she sliced into her handiwork…..


	7. Graveside Talk

Chapter 7 [Early the Next Morning]

[Smallville Cemetery]

[A/N: Okay, here I'm going to send one of my supernatural twists to introduce Lana to that last detail, as you put it, Nemu…sigh….Clark, you really should have told her the whole deal….]

The fog hung low over the Kansas countryside partially obscuring the bright crimson sunrise. A slight chill puffed through the air swaying the grasses therein. A nightingale sang its last note ere its daily rest.

Still for some, no rest was forthcoming on that night, it seemed…..

Lana pulled up in her blazer beside the necropolis' front gate. Despite Martha's exquisite dinner, apple tips and the refreshingly _honest_ talk with Clark up in the Loft, she still remained unable to sleep that night. Her mind struggled to confirm the details admitted by the Kents and Pete.

Clark was super human…He really did have powers.

He was also a target for those in authority or wanted to be in authority….

He needed to keep those abilities and his feelings a secret.

 _A secret…._

She sighed and sipped broodingly on the Javanese mocha brew in her mug. _You did say that a relationship built on secrets and lies was doomed to fail. Right, Lana?_ She rolled her eyes. _When I wanted the truth, I wish I'd be more careful of what I wished for…._ She emerged from her vehicle and took the lilacs she'd gathered along the roadside. _It's been too long since I've been here anyhow!_

At her touch, the gate eased open with a loud creak as if alerting the residents therein to a rare visitor.

 _That shouldn't make me jump any more. It still does though! Makes me feel like I'm six all over again._ She frowned. _Get a grip on yourself, Lana._ She slowly wove her way through the necropolis meandering on a carefully winding path through the graves. She remembered to wave hello to the sentinel angel just off to the left of her parents' site.

As she did, she could almost swear she saw Clark standing by it…as he had on that night two years earlier….

She had quailed anxiously as he'd caught her there late and in the dark. _Can you keep a secret?_

He smiled reassuringly. _I'm the Fort Knox of Secrets._

 _And now he's entrusting his Secret to me._ She exhaled sharply. _How does Clark bear it and still act normally?_ She chuckled recalling the first question of their high school relationship…now ironic in full context….

 _Are you man or superman?_

 _Guess we know the answer to that one now, don't we?_ She crossed the short remaining expanse to the stone in three broad steps. She carefully inspected the site plucking three squatting dandelions in the process. She set the lilacs beside her parents' names and dusted the stone's face. "Hi, Mom and Dad. Sorry that it's been a while since my last visit. Guess we could say it's been a Hell of a spring and summer, huh? I was dating Clark Kent…you know the guy who talked to you out here before? He and I were _so close_ last spring before everything went nuts. He vanished for the entire summer before I chased him to Metropolis. Then he went completely crazy. We broke up. He rescues me from a shooter and then a controlling uncle trying to kill Sara Conroy and me. And then I find out _how he did it_ … _._ "

She let that last bit hang for a minute as if building toward a dramatic operatic crescendo.

"He's like a _super meteor person._ I never would've guessed! After listening to him, Pete Ross and the Kents last night, I know Clark's still the same guy. I haven't changed my feelings for him. I just know that there's something else out there they didn't tell me. I wish I knew. I…." Lana continued.

For several heartbeats, the air remained still. The fog seemed to deepen around her. The dew dampened her skin and clothes.

 _Now what?_ She felt as if another pair of eyes watched her. "Hello? Hello out there!"

 _It's all right, Lana. You're never truly alone…._

A woman's form approached her through the mists. The slight breeze ruffled her white robes. Her hair remained set in a beehive hairdo of an earlier generation. Yet in all other ways, she startled and yet comforted in a paradoxical fashion.

For the visitor, it was like staring into a weird distorted mirror…..

And yet one that connected the dots….from her own childhood…from the questions about her parents, her cousins and her great-aunt….

Her Great-Aunt Louise….

The spirit smiled invitingly. "Hello, Lana. I am your Great Aunt Louise. I am so glad to meet you at last!"

"Aunt Louise? But you're…you're…."

"I believe the word you're looking for is _dead_. Yes, Lana, I died a generation ago." Louise pointed toward the back of the cemetery. "I'm buried over there by the back fence and under the apple tree actually. I've been sent back to help you tonight."

"Help me?" Lana quirked her eyebrow and gulped nervously.

"Why yes! I wish to ease your doubts about that young man." Louise scratched her chin. "What was his name now? Oh yes! Clark Kent. He has a great deal to shoulder, Lana. If you pursue your feelings, it will not be easy. But it will be so worth it!" Her eyes twinkled. She allowed herself a dreamy smile.

"You know what it's like to love a meteor freak? I didn't think they were around before the meteors came," Lana assumed.

Louise coughed. "My Dear, Clark is not a meteor freak at all. He is an alien from another world called Krypton…far, far away across the universe."

" _Alien?_ Clark is a….?" Lana stared in disbelief at Louise. "Look, Clark and I have known each other since we were five years old. Trust me. He's human."

"Is he? You've certainly seen that he's not like any other man on this planet at least," Louise supposed. "Nor was the other."

"Other? You've met others with abilities like his?" Lana queried while admittedly still dealing with her own skepticism.

"Yes indeed. I met a man who swept through Smallville in 1961. He was tall, dark haired and strong like your Clark. Bullets bounced off of him. He could run like the wind. I remember he took me high up in the air one night. The Moon seemed so close! I couldn't believe it!" Louise reminisced with a deep sigh colored with her love. "My Joe."

"Joe? He's not from around here. Was he?" Lana asked. She was genuinely intrigued and taken by Louise's love and deep-seated feelings for this mystery man from the stars.

"No, Lana. He too was from Krypton. He said his father sent him here for some test. We had our brief time together. Then he was called back to his world. I begged him to take me with him. He would not…not that it mattered," Louise continued.

"Not that it mattered? Why not, Aunt Louise?" Lana pursued. Her interest perked a great deal from that point.

"Because the world came between us. Your great-grandfather wanted me to marry a nice guy named Dexter. Joe went away and married well himself." Louise frowned. "It was an arranged marriage. At least Lara loved him in her own way. They had a son. Everything seemed all right until…."

"Until? Until _what_?" Lana pressed. "Aunt Louise, what happened?" The tale admittedly was drawing her under its spell.

"Until the planet, Krypton, blew up. They'd drilled too deeply. Their own wars had shaken the planet to its core. In one final burst, Krypton ceased to exist; its essence reduced to a streaming glowing green pile of rocks hurling across the universe," Louise told. "Hurling toward Earth."

"Earth. Here. That's why it's called Kryptonite!" Lana realized.

"Precisely. But that wasn't all. Joe built a special spaceship for his son. He'd wanted to send Lara with him but there was no time. They put their son into the craft and launched the baby, Kal, into the void. His ship just cleared orbit when the explosion destroyed the planet. Kal's ship arrived with the meteors, Lana. A kindly couple found him, adopted him and he's grown here all of these years," Louise continued.

"Wait! The baby's name was Kal? That's what Clark called himself when he…." Lana's eyes went wide.

"Yes. Clark was that baby. His birth name is Kal-El. Since the Kents raised him as a human boy, "Clark" is that persona. Kal is his latent Kryptonian persona on the other hand. Both contend for the fore. The red meteor gives Kal power. The Kents and you give Clark the ability to balance things." Louise revealed.

"He really cares like that then?" Lana queried; her heart seeking confirmation.

"Oh more than you will _ever_ know." Louise saw Lana's face turning white as the whole scenario soaked into her brain. "Lana, please don't hold what happened with your parents against Joe or Clark. They had no control over it. Clark was as much a victim as you."

"I…I know. It's just that…it's almost like Clark's in my life but my parents died because of it," Lana insisted. She wiped her tears from her face.

"Yes and he's alive because of my sacrifice as well. Joe left after my death. His spirit though resides in the Cowache Caves. Clark, however, is now of both worlds. Both worlds lay claim to him now. He has to steer between the two. You, Lana, are the one. You were spared just as Clark was. You both were bonded by the experience. Assure each other. Grow together. Love each other."

"I wish he hadn't lied about all of this though," Lana griped.

Louise laughed. "Really, Lana? Should he just broadcast what he is? As he told you, people are hunting him for who and what he is…what he can do. Remember _why_ you had to confront those men in the Kents' barn? It was your test. And you passed. You defended the Kents before yourself."

"But I…murdered that man," Lana doubted.

"It was self-defense. He was certainly to murder you in cold blood. You did what any loving family member would do. You saved those around you. You preserved your heart much as he has done for you in the past." Louise embraced her. "Oh you can do this! I have watched you. I'm so proud! I wish I could have been here for you, Dear One. But at least we know each other for this short time. Just remember me please." She glanced at the brightening sky. "I am sorry but I must go. You need to get to school. After that, go back to the Kents and ask your questions. Joe's full name is Jor-El. Assure the Kents once again that you will keep the Secret. Promise me."

"I will, Aunt Louise. I wish we could have known each other longer," Lana concurred.

"I will always watch you as do your parents. They wanted me to tell you that they love you," Louise concluded before fading away into the early morning light. _Make your love count as I could not, Lana…._

Lana shook her head while feeling entirely numb. As if dealing with Clark's abilities wasn't enough, now she had to deal with the fact that he was an alien….

 _an actual space alien…._

 _and that his world sent the troublesome glowing green rocks…._

 _or that his father, Jor-El, was the "Joe" that her initial research into her Great Aunt revealed…_

 _After this, I wish I didn't have to go to school._ Lana gulped and allowed herself to think for a minute. _Then again, if I don't go, I'll be attracting attention._ She rolled her eyes. _School it is…as if I can concentrate on that. Then answers to these new questions._ She squatted beside her parents' grave. "I love you both so much. Sorry I need to cut this short. I have to get to school. We will talk again soon." She smiled warmly for their benefit and patted the gravestone. She got up and headed toward the car.

That was going to be a long school day. That was for sure…..


	8. Pondering Points in the Barn

Chapter 8

[Fortress of Solitude—A Couple of Hours Later]

Clark stood in the upper barn doorway and surveyed his father's fields pensively. He'd done the chores easily enough out there. In rapid super speed fashion, he'd swept the entire house out for Martha. He changed and reapplied the dressing for appearance's sake. He frowned knowing that the attention would be back on him again. _I wish Sheriff Adams wouldn't have talked to Mr. Reynolds. Terrific._

Worse still, Reynolds had called the farm and requested that he'd take it easy for the day. A move very uncharacteristic of him….

 _Is there something I'm missing?_ Clark quirked an eyebrow. He folded his arms across his chest while pondering the issue at hand. _I guess I should be happy that Lana knows. At least she's not freaking out about it._ He endured an anxious spasm cutting through himself. _Is she?_ He bit his lip anxiously and sighed deeply. He crossed the oak floorboards back toward the old couch; his boot soles clomping heavily on the stained beams. _What if she finds out that I'm an alien? She'll flip out over that!_ He exhaled sharply over that troublesome thought.

A robust coffee aroma greeted his nose almost on cue.

His nostrils twitched in response.

His heart skipped a hopeful beat before recalling the time. _She's in school so who?_

"Someone could really sneak up on you, Clark. You know that?" Lex supposed from the lip of the stairs. He held up the two Talon to-go cups. "Figured you could use a pick-me-up." He smirked and shrugged almost nonchalantly.

"Hey, Lex." Clark smiled and got up slowly from the couch. "Sorry. Lots of stuff. I'm trying to figure Principal Reynolds out on having me stay home today. The burn isn't that bad."

"The man is nefarious on certain fronts." Lex handed the second cup to him. "Miranda fixed that to your particular specs. The woman's really got our customers down to a science."

Clark sucked a draught through the plastic lid's slit. He admired the touch of half and half in the French Roast with a bit of cinnamon and sugar. "Miranda's always been observant, Lex. Sign of a great business woman."

"Definitely." Lex strode elegantly over toward the couch and the accompanying chipped end table in front of it. He considered the pile of books resting on the latter. " _The Three Musketeers._ Interesting choice of reading, Clark."

"Ms. Richards has an assignment due on Friday. I figured might as well stay current. Right?" Clark supposed while chasing that thought with another caffeinated gulp.

"Now that's one of your better traits, Clark. I have to say that a lot of other people would treat this time as vacation. Not you." Lex nodded in appreciation. "Good for you."

"Thanks. I figured I did enough yesterday in the Talon…." Clark started anxiously.

"Did enough?" Lex arched an eyebrow. Granted he'd scrutinized the café's security footage looking for anything unusual. "From what I heard, that girl should've paid more attention to her surroundings. Yeah, Clark, like you have super speed and cat reflexes?"

Somehow Clark kept a straight face. "Yeah, Lex, that'd be something. Wouldn't it?" He rolled his eyes to embellish the perception further. "Then I wouldn't have gotten Lana's attention. Would I?"

Lex chuckled. "Clark, in one afternoon, you've swayed Reynolds, the Sheriff and Lana. Fortune 500 companies would pay to know _that_ secret."

"Guess I'm honest and sincere. Dad's approach works with folks, you know?" Clark supposed.

"It does indeed. Speaking of your parents, I'm looking forward to seeing what Lana learned from your Mom. We're going full steam ahead with our apple promotion," Lex mentioned before seeing the dressing on Clark's hand. "First though, how's it doing this morning?"

Clark considered the bandage. "The burn cream's working great, Lex. It only stings a little and isn't as inflamed. Mom wants me to keep it on for a few days."

"A doctor, farmer and a cook supreme? Your mother's a modern wonder, Clark," Lex admired.

"Typical life of a farm woman. I'm glad she's here though," Clark pointed out affectionately.

"You and me both. By the way, is she around? I was hoping to maybe get some hints?" Lex queried.

"Nope. She and Dad are in Granville until after lunch. I figured that some reading was in order. Thanks for understanding about yesterday," Clark explained.

"As I said, Clark, it wasn't your fault. You're fine," Lex assured him. "Well I have a meeting in an hour. I just thought I'd check on you. Glad your hand's doing better. Stop by the mansion when you can. We'll get caught up."

"Sure, Lex. Thanks for doing that," Clark expressed while making sure to shake Lex's hand in extra gingerly fashion. "Thank Miranda for the great coffee. I appreciate it."

"I'll pass it along. Meantime why not drop her a compliment on the Talon's website? Chloe put the form up on the site to help us the other day," Lex suggested. "Enjoy your trek through French literature." He waved before descending the stairs and heading out of the barn.

Clark grinned at the visitor as he got into the Porsche and drove away. He added a wave for a friendly send off before finishing the cup. _At least he's okay with it. People are getting over it already. Relief_ eased his tension. "Maybe now this stuff won't seem so dense after all." He shook his head while returning to Dumas' waiting work.

Not everything could be knocked out at super speed, it seemed….

[12:55 PM]

After meandering through a hundred pages, Clark set the book down on the end table contentedly. As expected, he'd struggled with Dumas' prose and its historical context. More often than not, he'd graced the paperback's margins with question marks. Following Lana's suggestion, he jotted down every one of those queries in his notebook….

…filling the lines imprinted on the paper….

…four pages worth…both sides….

He frowned and rolled his eyes. _I'm going to blow that test. I really am._ He exhaled deeply while flipping through his notes and questions. _I wish I understood all of that history. There's so much I'm missing!_ He shook his head while finishing the now-cold remnants of Miranda's coffee. "It's not like I'm ever going to meet someone from that time anyway." He heard another vehicle coming up the dirt driveway. He descended the stairs and peered out the barn's door.

Jonathan and Martha had climbed out of their truck's cab. He was undoing the straps over a payload of lumber in the back. She had started bringing some bags in the house.

"Hi! How'd the morning go?" Clark queried feeling glad to have someone to interact with other than seventeenth century French people at that moment.

Jonathan cracked a warm smile at his son. "Hey, Son. Everything's great. Henderson gave us a great price on this load. Your mother drove a hard bargain on some yard goods and groceries. We had a nice picnic together on the town green there. She had some bolts of cloth, I think, in there."

"Okay. Mom's always best when she's creating something, right?" Clark supposed; his mood lightening from the farm work and crafts around himself.

"Always. Maybe you can get those bolts in the house and then help unload this?" the farmer supposed.

"Yeah sure." Clark rushed around to the truck's other side. He gently picked up the two wrapped parcels. "Be right back." He carted his cargo into the house. "Where'd you like these, Mom?"

"On the table will be fine, Clark. Thanks!" Martha expressed warmly. As with her husband, a light airy attitude seemed to add a spring to her step. "Your morning go all right?"

"Yeah it did. After chores, I swept everything. Then I sat in the Loft thinking for a while and did some reading for my English class. Lex stopped by," Clark reported.

"He did? That's nice," she replied to keep the conversation on a positive note. Admittedly she wondered if the billionaire meant to catch Clark off guard or while he was alone. _Stop it! You're letting Jonathan get to you._ "Anything on yesterday?"

"He reassured me like Sheriff Adams did. It's not a big deal. In fact, he brought coffee." Clark grinned. "It was nice."

 _Wish Jonathan could hear that. Then again he'd suggest an ulterior motive._ She nodded positively. "Given what's been going on, I'd say so. How are you doing with Lana knowing everything?"

He exhaled and smiled. "It's great she knows about my abilities. I don't have to lie about that at least. There is the whole alien thing though. I'm afraid she's going to find out and not talk to me after that."

"Clark, you were a baby when it happened. Jor-El sent you here so that you _survive_. If anything, both of you lost in that disaster. It should _bring you closer not destroy what you have_ ," she reassured him. "Have faith. It will work out." She motioned toward the truck. "Your father's waiting to unload the timber. Just keep your chin up. Okay?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks, Mom!" Clark mentioned with even more relief. He headed back out the door to where Jonathan was taking down the tailgate. "Sorry, Dad. Mom was looking for an update."

"No problem, Clark. One thing we've all learned is that communication opens doors." Jonathan agreed while sliding a piece out. "So what else happened this morning?"

Clark glanced around quickly to make sure no Nixons or Vans were watching. Then he slid a beam from the pile and carried it toward the barn. "Did chores, checked the back forty and read for my English class." He shrugged. "Lex came over for a minute."

Jonathan stiffened. Instinctively his hatred of All Things Luthor sprung to life. "He did?" He set the beam on the concrete floor. "Anything I should know?"

Clark frowned and sighed. "Dad, it wasn't like that."

"I suppose he brought you coffee and just wondered how you were making out after yesterday? Son, that's how it starts. You didn't say anything, did you?" the farmer presumed darkly.

"No I didn't. I made sure this compress is on my hand. I even gingerly shook his hand at the end. He was just trying to be nice. Dad, maybe in driving Lex away, you're creating the very threat you're trying to protect me from. Ever think of that?" Clark clarified.

"Of course I have. I'm glad you're being more mindful of these things, Clark. Your mother told me what the Sheriff and that waitress said about the incident yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm glad though that you weren't exposed except where Lana's concerned. I just hope Lex wasn't out here on a fishing expedition. Be just as watchful of him as you are with that bandage or the look around you just did a minute ago," Jonathan countered while softening his tone a bit.

"You just said communication opens doors," Clark reminded him.

Jonathan chuckled. "I did indeed. Still, Son, watch your words and their meanings. Remember people like Lex are watching. I'm not saying this morning in itself wasn't a nice thing. In itself, yeah it was. I still like to think the best in people. That's why I don't object to him being on this farm. Still his father is watching even if he isn't. I'm not saying don't be grateful for your friends. Just keep an eye open."

"We can trust Lana," Clark retorted.

Jonathan grabbed another timber and started walking it into the barn. "I know we can. She cares for you and the rest of us deeply, Clark. I'm not worried about her betraying us intentionally. After what happened, I know she'll die to protect us." He exhaled somberly and glanced toward the east wall….

…toward the faded remnants of the thug's blood stain and the chipped holes from the pitchfork….

"Dad?" Clark followed the elder's eyes toward the wall. "What's over there?"

"Not now." The farmer turned and trudged back toward the truck. His mind sought anything to distract itself from _Memoria_ 's onslaught.

"Dad, come on! What happened? What could be so bad?" Clark pressed.

Jonathan exhaled deeply. "You need to know but not yet. I want Lana there when your mother and we discuss it."

"Lana? What?" Clark's eyes went wide. "Dad? Please!"

"Clark, she deserves to be there with us when it's brought up. All right? We all need to deal with it together," Jonathan insisted. "Maybe you can leave her a message or an email? We do need to talk." With that, he grabbed another timber and lugged it back toward the barn.

Clark shivered as a chill shot up his spine. _What was so bad?_ He slowly made his way over to the spot on the wall. Seeing the faded stain, he ran his fingertips across it in deep consideration.

Almost on cue, it seemed to burn his hand.

 _What happened? If it was one of the animals, Dad wouldn't be reacting like he is. Did I do something?_ Clark ran his hands through his hair. _Call and then you can talk._ He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He waited through the rings.

"Hi! This is Lana. Sorry I missed the call. Please leave your name and number so I can call you back! Thanks!" her voice announced.

After the beep, Clark advised, "Hi, Lana. It's Clark. Hope you're doing all right today. I know you have questions. Apparently I have one too. If you have time, I would really appreciate it if you could come over. Thanks." He disconnected the call and shoved the phone back in his pocket. _I just hope things are going to be okay!_

With that he went back to work on the timber pile.

Seems like work on the farm was never done…..


	9. Manuevering Through Conversations

Chapter 9

[Smallville High—About 2:20 PM]

Lana breathed a sigh of relief after the final bell rang for the day. The duration seemed an arduous trek through the subjects' waystations toward the goal. Her mind kept drifting away from the teachers' lectures toward a certain farm west of town and a certain alien farm boy on it. _He's an alien? How can Clark be an alien? He's still the same guy. Isn't he?_ She rubbed her temples while trying to assuage the dull ache therein.

"How's it going?" Pete queried with concern. Even if he knew it was out of character, he'd sat right next to her in the three classes they had in common. He'd also checked in with her at lunch. _She's swamped as I was._

"Not much better than at lunch, Pete. Thanks though," Lana expressed gratefully. She glanced around to make sure nobody seemed to listening. "I'm just hanging in there with all of this stuff."

"Yeah that was a load. There's certainly a lot under that flannel, isn't there?" he supposed.

"That's an understatement, Pete. Come on. There's something else I found out this morning," she revealed.

"This morning?" He stared at her incredulously. "Lana, we all talked last night."

"I know. I ran into someone who…" She breathed heavily and whispered, "…someone who knows Clark's situation better than he does."

He stiffened in surprise while trying to think of the people who'd know that much about Clark and were in Smallville. _That Swann guy's in New York. So who else? I…Oh man!_ "Yeah. Meet at your blazer?"

"That'll work. Thanks, Pete." After he jetted from the room, she turned her phone on. _I hope Aunt Louise is right. I'm going to look like a fool asking Clark about all of this stuff._ She noticed that a voice mail waited for her. _Now what? I hope everything's okay at the Talon. I can't go there this afternoon!_ She pulled her books together and shoved them in her bag. Then she walked briskly out the door, turned left and headed up the stairs. Weaving her way through her classmates, she reached her locker. With several quick hand movements, she unlocked the door and opened it. "French, History and English need attention tonight."

"Maybe you might try resting instead, Lana?"

Lana turned to find Chloe observing her intently. "Oh! Hey, Chloe! What's going on?"

"That's my question actually." The reporter quirked her eyebrow in curiosity. "You all right?"

Lana suppressed some butterflies in her stomach. _I wish she knew. Clark, why can't we tell her? WHY?_ She smiled anxiously. "Oh you know…just staffing issues at the Talon and this English test on Friday."

"Yeah. Ms. Richards seems ready to pounce," Chloe concurred. "By the way, have you heard anything from Clark? I heard about that mess at the Talon."

Lana nodded. "He was bringing a muffin and some coffee to a booth. One of our classmates shoved herself into his path. He tripped. Coffee went everywhere. Both of them burned their hands." She sighed and shook her head. "Clark was really shaken up by the whole thing. He ran outside. I managed to get him calmed down. Then I drove him home. He seemed really distracted."

Chloe frowned. "He was dealing with our argument. I just hope he's okay especially when he didn't show up today."

"Sheriff Adams and Principal Reynolds told him to rest at home today, I guess," Lana deduced. "I'm going to bring Clark his homework. With everything, I never got to ask Mrs. Kent for those apple ideas. Sorry I left early this morning. I went to the cemetery to check on my parents." She pulled a last notebook from the locker and shut the door.

"Oh?" Chloe sighed. She thought Lana had stolen over to the Kent Farm before school. "Everything okay in our resident necropolis?"

"Everything looked as it should." Lana scratched her head. "I wanted to ask how your Dad is. I haven't seen him the past couple of days."

"He was getting caught up at the plant before our trip." Chloe noted Lana's surprise. "We were going to tell you. Apparently he and I need to be in Denver for the week. My Aunt Rachel's having an emergency procedure. I just took Ms. Richards' test. Dad and I are leaving in an hour."

"Chloe, I'm sorry I can't come. Talon and all that. I can keep things up around the house though," Lana apologized. She genuinely felt horrible that she couldn't be there to support them….

…the café and Clark needed her….

Priorities and all that….

 _Which house? Ours or Clark's?_ Chloe somehow maintained a brave poker face. "That would be awesome, Lana. I was going to ask if you all could keep the _Torch_ going if we're gone longer than a week?"

"Definitely. Clark, Pete and me can talk to Mr. Reynolds. Maybe we can share some ideas too?" Lana supposed.

"I'd love that!" Chloe offered her housemate a smile before checking her watch. "Sorry, Lana. I have to shut things down in the _Torch_. See you in a week. Give Clark my best!" She tromped down the stairs with heavy foot falls and a disappointed expression. _Will things EVER change? I should know better!_ Once she'd cleared Lana's line of sight, _Disappointment_ 's tears wet her cheeks.

Lana sighed just as heavily. "Why do things have to be so complicated?" She grabbed her bag and purse before heading down the stairs herself. _I don't want to hurt her. Still why can't she understand that Clark only wants to be friends with her and that's it? It's not like I'm deliberately coming between them._ She hustled down the last hall and out into the parking lot.

She didn't understand how so much could come up in a week. To think she had only wanted to talk about apples with the Kents.

Funny how everything else came before that now….

[Parking Lot—Seven Minutes Earlier]

Pete checked his watch impatiently. _Man, Lana, what's keeping you?_ His mind buzzed over what she'd told him. _What kind of creep cornered her this morning?_ His mind brewed and frothed over several possibilities. _Byron knows who Clark is but doesn't know anything about the Ship or the other stuff. Swann's back in New York. So…who? Oh man! Not Big Daddy Lionel! Dammit, Clark! I told you to be careful, Dude!_

"Pete?" Lana tapped him on the arm causing him to jump. "We need to seem normal. Remember?"

He exhaled sharply while collecting himself. _Glad she's on the ball that way at least!_ "Yeah well it's weird being able to talk about this with someone other than Clark and his folks. You know? So anything wrong in there?" He motioned toward the school.

She sighed. "Chloe cornered me at my locker. She asked about Clark. I gave her the safe account of what happened yesterday. Then she told me she and her Dad are leaving for Denver for a week. Her Aunt Rachel's having a procedure. I just wish we could tell her! Pete, she knows we're all holding back something!"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Problem is Lionel Luthor's got his claws in her already."

She stared at him. "Are you serious? Chloe would _never_ do anything to hurt Clark or any of us!"

He rolled his eyes. " _Jealousy_ is enough, Lana." Seeing her continued confusion, he added, "She saw Clark and you making out hot and heavy after Lex's rehearsal dinner. Then Lionel wanted her to spy on Clark. She was so mad that she did it. She tried to get out of it but he's still pushing her."

"Really?" Lana bit her lip feeling guilty about her housemate being entangled in Lionel's web. "I just wish she could accept that Clark and I have feelings for each other."

"Yeah right." He shrugged. _Wish Chloe would look at me!_ "We just need to be careful around her. I hate keeping her out of the loop too. Sometimes this is really tough." He glanced around to make sure the reporter in question wasn't in earshot.

"I can't believe this cloak and dagger stuff! I mean this is _Chloe_! We should be able to trust her. From what you said, we can't." She sulked really feeling torn between the Secret and her friendship.

"Not her and not Lex. Sorry, Lana. He can't know and for the same reason," Pete clued her in.

"Somehow I think Lex can deal with his father, Pete. So what's _your angle_ with him anyhow? Why do you hate Lex so much?" she pointed out.

He shook his head. "He's a Luthor. He'll screw you as fast as he can make a deal with you. Look at what happened to my Dad and uncles! Besides he's had Clark investigated. _Okay?_ " Seeing her continued disbelief, he added, "Remember when Clark mentioned the truck blowing up on the farm? Lex's investigator, Roger Nixon, did that to test him. Lana, we have to be _so careful_. Who knows what will come hunting our boy next?"

She bowed her head somberly; the memory of Morgan Edge and his goons fully making that point for him. "Yes who knows indeed?"

"You okay?" he queried anxiously. "Hey. Sorry about the heavy stuff."

"You just want Clark to be safe. I get it, Pete. It's okay," she assured him. "Makes what I learned this morning all the more important."

"Yeah…that. So what happened? Who did you talk to?" he wondered.

"I was at the cemetery this morning checking on my parents' grave before school. Then my Great Aunt Louise's ghost appeared and filled me in on the rest of Clark's secrets." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked firmly at him.

"Rest of…? Like what?" he inquired in surprise.

"Oh…like he's _an alien_. The meteor rocks are the remnants of Krypton, his home world. His father came here in 1961. He and my Great Aunt really connected apparently. She begged me not to hold that stuff against him," she revealed.

He stared at her incredulously.

"So Aunt Louise was right on that stuff?" she supposed.

"Uh… _yeah_." He imagined what a fit Jonathan would have over her knowing everything like that. "I don't know about Clark's original Dad or anything like that being here. You're right about Krypton." He shook his head. "Wow. Uh yeah. We'd better get over to the farm. Clark's going to flip when he hears this."

"He said he wanted to talk with me too about things. Best to get it all out in the open. Need a ride?" she offered.

"Mom dropped me off this morning. Yeah I'd appreciate it. Thanks!" He climbed in the passenger side and strapped himself in.

She drove them out of the lot and away from town heading west. _So much to talk about! Just how big of a secret is this, Clark?_


	10. Realizations

Chapter 10 [Fortress of Solitude—Twenty Minutes Later]

Clark closed the last book on the pile and set it aside. He settled into the old couch's comforting embrace allowing it to settle his racing nerves and admitted cabin fever. He savored the aroma from the steaming cup of java Martha had just brought up to him. He exhaled sharply and checked his watch.

2:40…

The exile day was for all intents and purposes over.

 _At least I'm ahead in my homework and chores!_ He took a thoughtful draught from his cup allowing the Talon's poignant blend to dance across his tongue. "Gotta hand it to Lana. She sure knows her coffee." The mention of his _barista_ fair elicited a deep heavy sigh and a warm skip from his heart.

" _It was the best of times and worst of times…."_

He rolled his eyes not believing his mind had actually retained Dickens' opening quote from _A Tale of Two Cities_. He hadn't enjoyed the tales of blood and revolution to be honest. He'd slogged through that novel over the previous fortnight….

In truth, the only good of it came through Lana's assistance and cheerful tutoring during her coffee breaks at the Talon….

…tutoring sessions allowing him to edge toward the position she'd offered him….

…to open up and allow her in as his One...his True One….

 _If he would just answer the question without trying to take me over, I'd ask Jor-El if that's what Krypton was like at the end. If they destroyed our world as much as the Revolutionaries did theirs. Whatever. Politics make my head hurt._

His eye caught the fresh Macintosh glinting at him in the afternoon sunlight. _Forgot about that snack._ He picked it up and bit into the fruit deeply. He enjoyed the contrasting sweet and tart flavors. "This is what the week should be about. We should be working on the Talon's Apple Fest not worrying about my gifts or others' reactions to them." He bit into the fruit again and considered the issues again.

In just under 24 hours, his own world had been turned upside down…

… _again…._

 _Chloe's angry with me. The parents have to deal with this new twist. Lana's dealing with the Secret._ He forced himself from the soft perch and strode once more toward his look out post. _I know Sara's right. Lana deserves to know. I just wish it didn't have to happen like this._ He glanced down the stairs toward the Spot on the East Wall. _What happened that Dad wants her there? Why didn't they ask me to protect them?_ He frowned before biting into the apple again. _Was it while Kal was running amok in Metro?_

 _Guilt_ flooded his consciousness.

He slowly walked out of the barn and into the field behind it. Trudging steps through swaying steps gradually crossed the space. Instinct guided him toward the destined mark stopping him on the lip of an abyss….

…the cratered out remains of the old storm cellar….

…the scene of his desperate attempt to assert control against the forces tearing at him….

…against the warring worlds wanting to control him….

…against the two cultures seeking to deny him….

 _And in the end, it did more harm than good._ He dropped to his knees. Tears filled his eyes and flowed down his cheeks.

His mother's miscarriage….

Lana's heartache and lost summer….

His fathers' scathing comments cut through his heart like a hot knife in butter….

Others like Virgil Swann watching, Clark was sure, with disapproval…..

Those who'd he ended up alerting to his presence…namely Morgan Edge and Lionel (if he hadn't been already alerted)….

His numb hand dropped the mostly-consumed apple into the grass forgetting its simple pleasures and purpose.

Much as the shock wave from this disaster had disrupted life there, an emotion aftershock rocked Clark at that point. "WHY? WHY?"

And the tears kept flowing seemingly without abatement…..

[Six Minutes Earlier]

Lana turned onto the Kents' driveway with a somewhat lighter attitude. The seriousness of the matter before everyone still burdened her. She still felt like a wall—granted one with cracks and serious fissures in it now—still lay between Clark and her. For every question she'd answered, it seemed ten more popped up.

At least Pete could be forthright with her. That helped… _a lot…._

"I appreciate the advice and insight, Pete. I know Clark does too," she told him.

"Hey…no problem." He chuckled. "Like I said, the boy may be different but he loves you. Always has. Always will."

"Yeah." She allowed herself a wistful smile at that notion. "I wish he'd understand that the walls aren't necessary."

"His folks have kind of drilled that into his head. I never understood why he never had or went to birthday parties. I mean there were times when things would be weird. Kind of like that trip in Shuster's Gorge during our sixth grade field trip," he pointed out.

"Sixth grade…?" She stopped the blazer in front of the house and set the brake. She recalled the survival trip that Ritchfield Middle School did for its students every year. Every kid would roll their eyes at the stories of having to deal with the elements for the day as they'd learn to build a shelter, start a fire and try to fish.

In the case of their trip, it was even more hellish than usual. The bus broke down at the gorge stranding the class. The driver had some sort of stroke or something. The weather turned nasty sending high winds and a late blizzard despite it being late April. And the kids…they had to make it as best they could….huddling together under makeshift shelters and inside of the bus.

Still she remembered Clark enduring it more than most. For some reason, she recalled him getting paler as the day went on. He never quit trying to help the others. He'd start a fire. He'd check to make sure the shelter had no leaks.

When she'd shivered in the cold, he'd readily surrendered his own blanket for her….

 _For her…._

Still she could see through _Memoria_ 's looking glass how his efforts became more weighty…that he struggled to stay upright….

"The Kryptonite," she realized. "Pete, the meteor rocks were making Clark sick that day!"

"Yeah. Your aunt sure clued you in on a lot," he conceded still dreading the impact of Hurricane Jonathan when it struck their shores. "Same reason he couldn't go near you until last year." Seeing her confused look, he added, "Your old necklace. It literally made him sick. That's why Whitney was able to put Clark out in that field."

"Unreal. The one thing that really bonded us was also the thing that kept us apart. And here I thought he didn't like me." She frowned. "Aunt Louise told me what happened to his world...to Krypton. Our parents, Pete…gone." She sighed deeply. "I wish Clark would realize that he can share the load with me…that I _do_ understand."

"He wants nothing more than that. Trust me…." Pete started.

Then they both heard Clark bellow, "WHY? WHY?"

"CLARK!" She panicked undoing her seatbelt and pushing the door open as quickly as she could. Her heart beat at a frantic pace. Her mind scrambled to get its bearings under this new emotional duress. She sprinted past the barn and out into the field.

"Hey, Lana! Damn it, Clark!" Pete groused before rushing toward the house. He banged on the door. "Mr. Kent? Mrs. Kent?"

Martha opened it with a perplexed look on her face. "Pete, what's going on? You…."

"Sorry, Mrs. Kent. We just heard Clark yelling outside. Lana's looking for him right now. Is Mr. Kent here?" Pete explained.

"Hey, Pete. What's going on?" Jonathan asked.

"Lana just drove us here, Mr. Kent. Come on! We heard him in the field somewhere. There's nothing out there now…just…." Pete started.

"The old storm cellar," Jonathan realized. "Come on!" He led the others out the door and on a mad sprint for that spot in time….


	11. Lana's Stand

Chapter 11

Lana sprinted fearfully. She didn't know what to expect. Kryptonite? The Voice (now she knew that was Jor-El)? Lionel? Edge and his goons with the glowing green meteor again?

Worse still… _Kal_?

She narrowed her eyes angrily at that last sentiment. _I've put up with that creep enough. He isn't burying Clark again!_ Granted she only barely understood the notion that a person could have two personalities in their head. Still that side of Clark had done enough damage during the previous summer.

Not again….

For what felt like miles, she rushed through the tall grass. Her eyes scanned everywhere in front of herself. "CLARK! CLARK, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She turned her head this way and that hunting for a sign…

… _any sign…._

Then on the wind, she heard something. She craned toward the west listening more intently.

A choked sobbing reached her ears.

Her heart wailed in response knowing his pain by instinct.

"CLARK!" She ran toward the source finding him kneeling by the crater's edge with his head bowed in shame.

He didn't respond to her desperate entreaties. He didn't hear anything. All he knew was the weight of his own sins and the pain they caused. The burden crushed him down; his abilities not doing anything to help their load on his heart and soul.

She instinctively seized onto him. Her arms cradling him like a mother would a frantic child holding him closely against herself. "Clark, it's okay. I'm here. You're not alone."

"Hurt…I hurt people," he muttered almost incoherently.

"No, Clark. The barriers do. I understand. I know," she disagreed. "Come on! Don't push me away _again_. I'm here!"

He shuddered and then spasmed.

"Clark, snap out of it! Come on!" she begged; her eyes watering from desperation. Then she set her jaw in determination and wheeled him around. Then she pressed her lips hard up against his. She forced her energy and light into his darkness.

Instinctively he grabbed onto her much as a withered plant embraced a blessed deluge followed by _Sol_ 's warmth. His mouth returned her gesture with his own. His eyes snapped open before he broke the connection. "Lana?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, Clark. It's me. I'm here."

"I…I can't believe it. I…" He blinked incredulously.

"You hurt people? Yeah I've heard you confess that over and over yesterday and today. It's great that you know the consequences of your actions. Still don't shut us all out. _Let me in. Let us help you,_ " she declared firmly. "Why, Clark? What made you run away last spring?"

"He said he'd hurt Mom, Dad and you if I stayed. I couldn't…" Clark started.

"Who said that? Let me guess…your father? Was it Jor-El?" Lana supposed while trying to keep her tone warm and caring.

His eyes went wide. He stared at her. "How do you know about him, Lana? You…you shouldn't…." His mind quailed in fear at what the spirit would do next in retribution.

"This morning I was at the cemetery, Clark. While I was visiting with my parents, my Great Aunt Louise showed up. Kind of weird seeing your twin with different hair and old clothes, you know? Anyhow she filled in _the other stuff_ you left out last night. Those things are kind of a big deal," she revealed.

"Other stuff?" The breath caught in his throat. "Like what?"

Lana rolled her eyes at him. "Let's see. Oh…like that _you're an alien_. You're from the planet Krypton. The meteor rocks are the fragments from the planet's explosion. That she actually knew your father when he was here."

"Wait! He was here?" Clark's eyes went wider still if that was possible.

"She said 1961. Apparently she and Jor-El really had something for each other before he had to back to Krypton," she continued. "So it isn't the first time Earth women have had something for Kryptonians." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "I can't believe it. For all of the threats where you're concerned…."

"Clark, I'm not going anywhere. All right? If there's a threat, we'll face it together," she assured him. "All of us together." She peered back down into the still devastated crater to see a few shoots of grass and some small blossoms dotting the dirt surface beneath. "Besides _that_ is what happens when you shut everyone out and try to do it on your own. _Okay?_ You may have the powers and everything. We can be your strength, _Mr. Kent_! _"_

"Listen to her, Clark," Jonathan affirmed as he, Martha and Pete reached their side. "Are you all right?"

Clark shrugged. "I wish I knew, Dad. I just feel this big wave crashing down on me. I want to get on top of it. It just keeps swamping me. I was just trying to do the right thing but I keep making a bigger mess."

"It's part of growing up, Clark. Despite being from Krypton, your Dad and I raised you to be human. You're going to make mistakes. We know that. Don't shield us from everything. Trust that we can be there," Martha insisted.

"You know I've got your back, Clark," Pete reminded him firmly.

"There is a silver lining to all of this though. You're realizing that there are consequences to your actions now, Clark. As much as I wish that the things last Spring and Summer didn't happen, you're learning that you have to be responsible with your abilities. There are ramifications to your actions," Jonathan pointed out. "Part of that is why I asked Lana over. Pete, you can hear this too if you want."

"Lana, what?" Clark wondered aghast. "Dad, does this have anything to do with that spot on the barn wall?"

"Spot on the barn wall? _What?_ " Pete queried in confusion.

"It does, Clark." Lana stood and offered him her hand. "We need to talk about that day. _Together._ "

He grasped her hand in his. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Considering I've saved your butt twice, Clark, I think you owe me a chance," Lana rebutted firmly.

 _Twice?_ The Plaid One stared anxiously at her. He recalled Andy's blackmail attempt from the previous spring. He puzzled over her meaning of the second time. Did she mean in Metropolis? Was she talking about Van? Or perhaps against Sara's Uncle Christopher? Was she needling him again about leaving her out of the search for Byron a year earlier?

"Let's get back to the house," Martha suggested. "We'll get some dinner in us. Then we'll have that talk."

"You heard her, Clark. We'll stand together." Lana let her eyes shine firmly into his. Then she tugged him gently. "Dinner and then that explanation."

As they all walked back toward that promised dinner and talk, Clark wondered about that explanation.

Somehow he knew it would rock his world…but not in a way he'd like….


	12. Out in the Open

Chapter 12 [Half an Hour Later]

While Martha's pork roast normally set a great mood at the table, the Kents and their guests sat somberly during dinner. Each person picked at their respective plates imbibing each piece with great effort; drinking their milk or coffee with forced gulps. Their minds struggled to deal with those past events outside. Even as they managed some brief conversation about school, the grange convention or even a little about apples, the dark cloud dampened the mood overall.

Lana picked at her food. The loss of her innocence haunted her. Fear destroyed her appetite to say the least. She kept her eyes averted downward while trying to conceal her internal ordeal. Occasionally she'd steal a look at her boyfriend while trying to understand the deeper issues in front of herself. Although welcomed into their midst, she still felt like the newbie pledge in a sorority.

She'd passed her initiation… _barely survived it_ more like it…

Still she wondered how everyone else dealt with their place in this picture….

For his part, Clark's mind spun through all of the possible scenarios. He knew that the outside world had desecrated his family's sanctuary several times over the previous two years. Mostly he thought they'd managed to avoid major exposure and issues….

…still from the exposed nerves, the reality soon struck with all of the subtlety of a sledgehammer…

His eyes focused on each of the other compatriots in turn.

 _His parents…_ While having moved on, welcomed him back and working through the issues, the violation of trust and hope still gouged them…

 _Pete…_ The weight of the Secret bore down heavily on his shoulders. In addition, as with the resident Kryptonian himself, the ex-jock wondered what had happened outside that could possibly be _worse_ than blowing the storm cellar to Hell and gone….

 _Lana…_ A dark chill emanated from her form forcing shivers from him. For some reason, he clearly felt her agony—more so than the others. She rebuffed his efforts to look into her eyes yet she occasionally glanced into his.

 _Why, Clark? Why didn't you reach out? We could have faced Jor-El together!_ her voice echoed in his mind.

 _What? Now I'm hearing her?_ He frowned believing it was just some figment of his imagination. Then he felt something touch his arm. He turned.

Lana rubbed his shoulder. Her smile seemed wistful despite its weightiness. "I'm glad you're here, Clark."

"Thanks," Clark expressed hopefully. His hand squeezed hers gently almost like a normal person might an egg.

Martha finished the last bite of pork and set her silverware down. She glanced anxiously over at her husband while sipping on her coffee.

"Sorry, Kids, we kept this in the dark as we did," Jonathan started out with an apology. He wiped his mouth off with a napkin and drank some coffee to wet his unceasingly parched throat. "Lana, I know you have a great many questions and issues related to Clark's Secret. As Pete can tell you, it's a lot to deal with."

"It is, Mr. Kent. I'm glad there are no more lies or evasions. I understand the magnitude of it." Lana squeezed Clark's hand for emphasis. "Believe me. I'm ready to do what I have to in order to protect Clark."

"You should've seen her with Chloe this afternoon. She did great," Pete reported.

Lana sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wish she could know, Pete. I did what I had to. I'm not proud of it. Chloe is my friend. She and her Dad are letting me stay with them. They don't have to do that. But still, as you said, Mr. Kent, this is a big deal. One that's bigger than I thought given what I heard in the cemetery this morning."

"What you….?" The farmer queried nervously.

"Brace yourselves, Mom and Dad," Clark advised; his mind still struggling to wrap itself around her account as well.

"What happened, Lana? Are you all right?" Martha asked anxiously.

"The ghosts are coming out now over this? Yeah right…" Pete cracked.

"Actually, Pete, they are and they have been," Lana retorted firmly not appreciating his comment. Her eyes flashed fiery into his. "Jor-El certainly caused enough garbage last Spring. I've managed to piece things together too. I know you raised the topic but can I share this? I'd like your feedback, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Certainly, Lana," Martha relented. As with Jonathan, she wondered in shock how Lana possibly knew of the father-spirit's existence much less his name. "I'd like to know how you found this out though."

"That's coming." Lana gulped nervously from her coffee. She released a taxed breath to slow her jackrabbiting heart. "After Lex's rehearsal dinner, Clark and I shared a kiss up in the barn. We talked about things. Everything seemed so perfect." She bowed her head. "The next day, he asked me for a horseback ride across the meadow. We sat under the old willow tree by Martinsen's Farm. It was at that point he started to act distracted…as if he was listening to someone else. He became agitated. The day after that, I found him in the barn outside. He was acting as if it was the last time he'd ever see me. He said he had something to do. I left hoping he'd find me afterwards. Then came the shockwave. I don't know what but I know you blew something up, Clark. I found you by the crater outside. You shut me out and ran away. Next I saw you…it wasn't you….but rather your Kal personality pushing the motorcycle onto the driveway. My source told me you'd taken the red kryptonite and rode off to Metro. I know, Clark, it wasn't to forget about me or your folks. You were running from Jor-El. You were protecting us from him."

"Protecting us? Lana, he gets whacked on that rock," Pete pointed out.

"Pete, Jor-El threatened Mom, Dad and her. All right?" Clark noted defending her. "And yes, Lana, he was calling me to give up this life and return to my Kryptonian role." He sighed. "I don't want to! All right?"

"No you shouldn't. Clark, you're here. Krypton's gone," Jonathan insisted. Even so, he concealed his own detail. Despite the other truths coming out, he determined to conceal his own terrible secret….

…the Faustian deal he'd made with Jor-El to bring Clark back…..

"But it's not gone, Mr. Kent. Clark's here. He brings that with him, I guess," Lana countered. "That's why people want to get at him."

"Yeah you've got that right," Pete concurred.

"Like Morgan Edge did here at the farm," Martha cut in somberly.

"Edge?" Clark scrunched his eyes; his brain checked over details. "Edge came by here. I put on a Kal act to get rid of him. He left. I thought that was all."

His parents considered each other. Then they peered over at Lana who was shaking like a leaf.

" _Or not_. What happened?" Clark wondered anxiously.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Son, his men came back. They had us tied up in the barn. They had knocked you out with Kryptonite. Then they taped your hands and feet together and kept the rock on you. And that was before Lana came into it…."

"Before…?" Clark turned toward his _barista fair_. His heart now beat at a panicked pace. "Lana?"

Lana frowned. "I came out here to talk with you, Clark." She sipped on her warm coffee and then pressed on deliberately. "I was walking around looking for you. One of Edge's goons grabbed me and dragged me into the barn. I…I…saw your parents tied up as your Dad just said. You were on the ground with the meteor rock on your chest. They were going to….to kill us." She shut her eyes while trying to keep on top of _Pain_ 's monstrous tidal wave with an ever so flimsy balsa board. Her breathing became labored.

"Lana, it's okay…." Jonathan tried to intervene.

"No, Mr. Kent. I'm sorry but he needs to know," Lana declined pointedly. She set her jaw and raised her eyes back up to his. "They were going to shoot the three of us. Then they were going to take you back to Metropolis to do whatever their boss wanted with you. I…I…couldn't let that happen…." Her eyes watered. "God, help me. _I didn't let that happen._ " She gulped down the rest of her coffee and wiped her mouth off on her napkin. Her face turned white and then a shade of gray.

"Dang, Lana. What happened?" Pete pressed.

"I'd like to know too," Clark concurred. "When you're ready, Lana." Not caring what his parents thought at that particular moment, he embraced her supportively. "Whatever you did, I know you did for the Greater Good. Just breathe. Okay?"

She cradled herself in the safe harbor of those strong arms. Her ear pressed up against his chest. His heartbeat assured her brain that everything was okay. Her resolve returned. She managed a smile for his benefit…and then everyone else's. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he assured her and kissed the crown of her head affectionately. Then he released his hold allowing her to sit back up. "Need a hand to hold onto?"

Lana nodded timidly before glancing at the elders.

"It's all right, Lana. You've _definitely_ earned that," Martha asserted.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent." Lana squeezed Clark's hand. "Okay…so we're all in the barn. They were going to shoot us and take you away. Despite the fact that they'd tied my hands as well, I knew I couldn't let them do that. I dropped my shoulder and rammed the guy away from me. We struggled. All I knew was to keep him away from you and your parents, Clark. I pushed him into the wall…." She trembled and squeezed his hand particularly hard at that moment.

"And then?" Clark queried.

"And then he stiffened. The pitchfork had gone through his chest. He collapsed and…" She spasmed. Her eyes watered before she broke down completely. "I _murdered_ him! Sheriff Adams said it…it…was self-defense but I killed him!"

Pete stared at her but said nothing. His mind struggled to comprehend what she'd just recounted….

Lana Lang…Pink Princess…. _Time_ Cover girl…former cheerleader….honor student…Talon _barista_ …

…killed to defend those she loves…

chose to be a _hero_ rather than the _victim_ ….

He knew he'd protect the Secret but _kill to do it_?

 _Damn….._

"Lana, it was either him or you. You didn't murder in cold blood," Jonathan assured her. "You defended yourself. I shouldn't have left the pitchfork where I did."

"And I brought them here," Clark added. "You were caught in the middle." Once again he felt the urge to push her away…to protect her…

But he stopped. How could he? How could he deny someone so brave…so self-sacrificing…so _caring_?

How could he deny someone who was willing to die to preserve his way and then try to accept him as he truly was? How could he deny the person who'd waited that whole summer? Waited through the tears and with this pain?

He couldn't….

 _He wouldn't…._

"Clark, you weren't in your right mind when you were being influenced by that rock. Kal's a real creep. He's _nothing_ like you," Lana assured him. "Kind of like I was in that moment, I guess."

"Like what? Lana, you're really brave. You're no monster. You saved us!" Clark insisted while holding her closely against himself. "I wish it didn't happen either. I wish I could've opened up at that point." He released a heavy breath. "Then I wouldn't have done what I did. I wouldn't have caused what I did…" He shook his head.

"Caused what? The crater? Clark, what did you do that created that crater? It's not like you had a bomb in the storm cellar," Lana denied.

"No…just my spaceship," Clark deadpanned.

"The Ship? The one Jor-El sent you here in? How did you….?" Lana gasped. "Clark, _why_?"

"It was how Jor-El spoke to me. He was using it to send messages to me. That's how he threatened us. I thought if I got rid of the Ship, I'd get rid of him. The explosion…was bigger than I thought it'd be. It did a lot except that Jor-El's still around. He still wants me," Clark noted. "I couldn't cope. I went to school….."

"Yeah. I told you to stay away from that stupid rock," Pete reminded him. "We're all dealing with the guilt from that day. I should've stopped you, Dude."

"Pete, I wasn't thinking straight. And I haven't mentioned how much I hurt Mom and Dad. All right?" Clark insisted. "I still hurt over Mom losing the baby."

"Clark, as you said, you weren't thinking clearly. You were just trying to stop Jor-El. You didn't deliberately kill the baby no more than you wanted to cause damage to the town. Just remember what your Dad said outside, you know that your actions have consequences now. You have to face them just as we all have to," Martha indicated. "We have to forgive and try to move on. We all care about each other at this table. Now that everything's in the open, we can do that."

"Right," Jonathan lied but wanting to keep the peace so to speak. He cleared his throat. "Son, we love you. You love us. We still have the Secret but within this circle, we still can be open with each other. Lana's sacrificed. So has Pete. So have you for everyone in this town. Maybe someday, Chloe can be sitting here with us once Lionel's influence is gone." He looked at his son pointedly. "Clark, just focus on going to school, doing your chores and being a normal teenager. Let everything else fall where it may. All right?"

"Fine. Add being a great boyfriend to the list if someone would be willing to try again?" Clark agreed before shooting her a hesitant glance.

"I'm willing to try if you keep going like this. Just don't shut me out any more. Promise me," Lana insisted.

"I promise not to do that anymore," Clark vowed; his eyes meeting hers.

"All right then." Lana smiled and rubbed his hands affectionately in hers. "Aunt Louise should have had it this way too."

"Wait. Aunt Louise?" Jonathan queried.

Lana nodded. "My Great Aunt Louise MacCallum…her ghost appeared to me and filled in the blanks. She told me that her Joe…Jor-El…was caught between worlds as Clark is right now. I don't know." She sighed deeply. "I'm tired of denying myself. I want to express my feelings for you, Clark, and have you do the same for me."

"And I want to but I have to keep you safe," Clark insisted.

"Maybe that isn't your call? What are you going to do? Build a wall around yourself? Oh you're doing that all right. The only thing that'll accomplish is leave you alone and hurting. Let's share the load. Yes, it is a risk. It's one I'm willing to take. We both have done enough to deserve a chance at that, right?" Lana argued.

"We have. We all have," Clark agreed while feeling himself relaxing for the first time in over a year.

"Well then, shall we have dessert?" Martha supposed. "Now that we settled those things, maybe we can talk apples and other things?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Pete cheered glad to be getting rid of the morose topic.

"You've got that right, Pete. Time for the creativity to blossom and the Talon to benefit!" Lana cheered. "Maybe you could write that article, Clark?"

"Sounds like you have your assignment, Son," Jonathan supposed with a warm chuckle.

Clark leaned back. He definitely felt better about things. Yet a few questions continued to flow through his head. He promised not to let them dominate his thinking while he worked through them.

Part of moving ahead…..


	13. Lana's Ordeal

Chapter 13 [A Couple of Hours Later]

[A/N: A couple of things. Lana's got a major revelation here. Other revelations are about to come out. And yes, I'm about to take liberties with "Calling." References to "Pilot," "Obscura," "Exodus" and "Exile." You'd been advised…..]

Clark stood in the upper loft's doorway. He considered _Luna_ 's brilliant full countenance bathing her gentle light and pixie dust across the Kansas countryside. A gentle breeze rustled through his hair. The residue of his mother's apple pie and vanilla ice cream gently bound with cinnamon overtones skipped gently across his taste buds and assuaged the butterflies banging the sides of his stomach. A guarded smile spread itself across his face.

He turned his eyes down toward the house where Lana and Martha discussed apples and such. After the dinner's tension over his gifts, the comradery and mutual give and take provided a welcome interlude.

For the moment, his problems didn't exist. The daylight world and its issues didn't matter. The article and its issues would wait….

 _Nocturne_ with her magic had willed them away. Under the stellar archipelago in their dark sea above, she'd granted a peaceful sanctuary to the star traveler and his loved ones for that night at least.

He so wanted to believe that this could be the way. It seemed so easy….

 _Go with it! Don't overthink it!_ his heart begged.

 _We can't take a chance! Jor-El and Morgan Edge are still out there!_ his brain countered. _Now that Lana knows, we have to protect her!_

He rolled his eyes. _Even when it seems easy, I can't make up my mind. No wonder I'm such a mess!_ He ground his teeth. _Lex said if I play it safe, I'll never win. It figures!_ His eyes watered in frustration as he recalled the events of the previous spring….

…on a serenely moonlit night such as this….

...when his Beloved stood before him with his birthday cake….

 _Think of a wish and make it, Clark. Blow out the candles,_ she'd bade him.

 _I've had the same wish every year since we were five years old._ He gazed into her sparkling dark eyes reaffirming the wish to himself. _It's kind of weird though. It's not really my birthday, Lana. It's just a day picked off of the calendar for my adoption._

 _Well then. Maybe it isn't your birthday. Still, with all of the tragedy surrounding us, it's a day for us to celebrate. We can celebrate you coming into our lives, Clark. Please…._

 _Celebrate. Yeah I can wish. We were so close before Jor-El destroyed everything._ He shook his head while glancing toward the heavens.

Rao's distant red star blinked back at him in response…a reminder of his first home….

 _Why won't you let me enjoy it? WHY?_ he challenged.

"Just decide to do it then."

He quirked the eyebrow to see Lana standing behind him with a steaming cup of something in each hand. "How did you know to say that?"

"Say what? I heard you going on about Jor-El. You were talking with yourself about the birthday cake. Then you asked why this had to happen," she revealed while handing him a cup. "Your mother sent that. She said it was good for your nerves." She shrugged with a big grin. "It tastes wonderful too! Definitely a Talon hit."

"Thanks." He accepted the cup cautiously. "Lana, I was _thinking_ those things. I didn't say them out loud."

"Then how?" She scratched her head. "It's kind of weird. I get on you for secrets but I admit I have one too. Promise not to judge me?"

"Sure. You know me—Fort Knox of Secrets," he agreed harkening back to their talk in the cemetery a couple of years earlier. "So you're heard my thoughts?"

She squirmed not being sure of how to explain it. "Until now, it was more like feelings. Remember when the pipeline exploded a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah. You were seeing through that deputy's eyes for some reason," he recalled. "That went away afterwards, I thought."

"So did I. Then right after the tornado, I began feeling other emotions. I felt someone being fearful, angry at times and wanting to love at others. I didn't get it." She sighed deeply. "It came and went. For weeks at a time, I wouldn't feel anything. Then _wham!_ The connection would snap on again as if some deep trauma would trip it off. I felt it around you but since we were around other people or lost in the moment, I didn't get put two and two together…not until you blew up your Ship did I get it."

"When I…?" He looked at her anxiously.

"Your desperation practically pounced on me. I didn't understand why. Then I felt the nausea before you were overwhelmed by something. I was about to come after you when the shockwave came through. By the time I got to you, you were kneeling by the crater." She grimaced. "After that, everything was jumbled. Your folks were so angry. I recall you putting the ring on. Then there's that sickening feeling I get from Kal." She labored over to the couch and slumped onto it. "Clark, you know that you can talk to me. Right?"

"Right."

"So why didn't you? Your parents and I could stand with you," she insisted.

"Lana, Jor-El threatened to kill you all. I couldn't take that chance! I had no idea destroying the Ship would cause the damage it did," he insisted.

"But it did because you treat us all like glass. Clark, please! It's okay," she pressed. "You don't have to protect us! Don't shut us out!" She practically leapt back off of the couch and seized onto him. "You ran away because you lacked faith! It's okay! Whatever happens I believe in you! _You!_ " She put her forehead against his chest and sobbed.

"Not the way I would've liked this to go," he admitted while holding her closely against her. "I can't even get it right when everything's handed to us." He bowed his head in shame.

"Not when you deny this stuff. Open yourself. I know you love me." She forced herself to look up into his eyes. "Damn it, Clark! STOP IT!"

"He'll kill you, Lana! I can't let…."

 _It's not your choice, Kal-El._

The two teens turned to see Louise watching them intently. She frowned and shook her head.

"Aunt Louise, sorry. I didn't mean to push," Lana apologized.

"It…you… _really_ …." Clark realized. He gulped anxiously.

"I exist? Oh yes, I do. And I'll be _damned_ if I let you repeat your father's boneheaded move!" the ghost lectured. "I _will not_ let you do to my niece what your father did to me! Yes I was murdered. I died happy! I was with the man I love! You love Lana, don't you?"

"Yes…" Clark started to answer.

"Then _stop this garbage!_ " Louise snapped angrily. Her eyes flared dark fire. "Focus on _her!_ She's made her choice. _Honor it if you love her!_ "

"It's not as easy as you say it is. I…" Clark countered. He wanted to do it but he feared for Lana's safety. "He'll hurt Lana! I can't bear that!"

 _ONLY IF YOU DO NOT DO YOUR DUTY, KAL-EL!_

"That voice!" Lana realized. "Where did it come from?"

The screeching key sound ripped through Clark's brain rocking his equilibrium. He grabbed onto his ears trying to shut it out. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"Clark, what is it? What's going on?" Lana demanded. She forced her way through the emotional tempest in her path. Instinctively she embraced him. "Aunt Louise, what is this?"

"It's his father's ghost, Lana. Joe…Jor-El…will not stop," Louise clarified.

"Lana, get back! He'll hurt you!" Clark pleaded.

"Let him _try_. As Aunt Louise said, I've made my choice, Clark," Lana asserted fiercely.

"Joe, stop this! Stop it!" Louise demanded while stomping hard on the floorboards. "This has to end!"

 _DO NOT INTERFERE, LOUISE. THIS IS BIGGER THAN YOU! KAL-EL HAS HIS DUTY AS I DID!_ Jor-El's voice boomed in each of their minds.

"Jor-El?" Lana realized. Her mouth gaped in awe.

 _YES, LANA LANG. I AM HIS REAL FATHER! THANK YOU, AT LEAST, FOR YOUR RESPECT!_ Jor-El identified himself.

"Then _respect her_! Lana has more than proven herself!" Louise scolded. "At least she didn't make a deal with you behind Clark's back!"

 _I ALLOWED IT BECAUSE IT WAS IN THE BEST INTEREST OF ALL, LOUISE. HE HAS HIS DUTY. THIS EARTH LIFE IS A PLAY THING. AN OBJECT LESSON IS ALL IT EVER WAS._

"Allowed what? Jor-El, what did you do?" Clark insisted in exasperation.

 _I DID NOTHING. WHEN YOU FLED, JONATHAN KENT CAME TO ME SEEKING ASSISTANCE TO BRING YOU BACK HERE. I GRANTED HIM POWER IN EXCHANGE FOR YOU. AFTER A TIME, I WILL RECLAIM YOU, KAL-EL, IT WAS YOU WHO DESTROYED YOUR VESSEL. IT WAS YOU WHO SOUGHT TO CUT YOURSELF OFF FROM ME…FROM YOUR TRUE PURPOSE._

"My true purpose is _here_!" Clark asserted.

"Joe, Krypton is gone. You, Lara and the rest of your society no longer exists. What pulled us apart no longer matters. Kal… _Clark_ …is here now. Lana is every bit as worthy as I was," Louise argued.

 _AS I TOLD YOU, LOUISE. WHAT WE HAD WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ALLOWED ON KRYPTON…._

"Except we're _here_ ," Lana cut in.

 _YOU ARE A CHILD. YOU WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND._

The younger woman stiffened. She fought down her nerves and anxiety. She recalled the summer of tears and angst. She still burned over Kal humiliating her in the biker bar and again in Metropolis.

She _resented_ anything coming between her and her chosen love… _alien or whatever_ ….

She swallowed hard and shot a look at her deceased aunt's ghost. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Um, sorry but I don't like my boyfriend being talked about like he's a piece of meat or a house to be bought or sold. And I'm a person too. OKAY? You are dead! Clark is alive and has a life! He has to reboot the entire civilization! Why not with someone who loves him?"

 _YOU WOULD DESTROY ALL OF OUR HOPES. BEGONE!_

"What now? Don't you touch her, Joe! So help me!" Louise threatened.

Above the barn, a loud boom echoed across the countryside. A ball of fire flew through the open door and hit Lana flush.

"LANA!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Joe, how could you?" Louise protested.

 _I WILL BE RID OF THIS ONE AND THEN THE FOSTER GUARDIANS. THEN WE SHALL SEE!_

The flames seared at Lana's clothes and skin. She screamed. "CLARK!"

"LANA!" He grabbed onto her hand. "I'M HERE!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Lana squeezed his hand and then ground her teeth. "JOR-EL, YOU MAY KILL ME BUT I WILL…NOT…STOP!" Even as the flames spread, she would not back down. Her heart pounded harder refusing to surrender or yield to the father spirit. Her eyes never moved from Clark as she challenged telepathically, _MY LOVE FOR CLARK WILL NEVER DIE!_

"Lana, please…please don't leave me!" Clark winced as these flames burned even his hands.

"I'm…not…leaving! I…love you, Clark Kent!" She willed herself to stand tall as the flames tried to consume her essence. She ground her teeth. She clenched her free hand into a fist as she withstood the onslaught.

 _YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED AS WILL ALL OTHER DISTRACTIONS!_

The flames struggled, sputtered and finally went out leaving a twenty foot square area of the Loft's floor scorched black. Embers smoldered and glowed for a couple of minutes before gasping their last as well.

Lana exhaled sharply. Her eyes remained narrowed. Her jaw still set purposefully. She breathed in short direct breaths. _I'm still here, Jor-El! Love protects me! Leave us alone._

Clark grabbed her in his arms. He couldn't believe that despite the flames burning his hands, she remained basically untouched other than a slight reddening of her skin. "I thought you were dead. I…"

Lana yanked him toward herself. Grabbing onto the sides of his face, she locked her lips onto his defiantly both taking in and sending out her own _amor_ and energy between them.

Louise breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Thank You, Lord._

 _WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!_

 _In a minute. We're busy._ Lana savored the lip lock as long as possible. Besides she wanted to prove a point to the offensive father-spirit.

When it finally ended, Clark gasped in disbelief. "Lana. I…wow…."

"What, Clark? I believe in _us_. That is why I chased Kal to Metropolis. That is why I have _never_ given up on you. That is why _your fathers_ will _never_ stop me in that regard!" Lana clued him in demonstratively.

"And I appreciate that." He considered her anew in the charred circle around themselves. Whatever fears and inhibitions about her dealing with the Secret and his life had burned away in the flames. Like an anvil hitting him in the head, he now realized her worthiness to stand beside him. "I…owe you an apology. I shouldn't have run away from you. I…."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I can feel the difference in you." She smiled at him allowing her eyes to sparkle into his. "Just promise me you will include me."

"That's a definite promise," he vowed without hesitation.

"Good. _Finally!_ " Lana glared to the ceiling before turning on the telepathic connection again. _Jor-El, I want to respect Clark and the culture you come from! Why can't you respect me? Why didn't you respect Aunt Louise?_

 _BECAUSE YOU ARE OF A LOWER PLANET. VERY WELL. GO AND SEEK OUT YOUR ANSWERS. WHEN YOU FINISH YOUR QUEST, WE SHALL SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN, LANA LANG. KAL-EL, IT IS NOT FINISHED!_

Lana sighed and looked around again. "He's gone. Unreal." She considered the floor and rolled her eyes. "Your Dad's going to have a fit."

"Lana, we can put in a new floor. You're still alive and in one piece! Okay? That's what matters!" Clark insisted. He turned to the remaining spirit. "That's what matters. Right, Ms. MacCallum?"

"Exactly. You've discerned my message to you both. As long as you both have faith in each other, you can do this." She chuckled to herself. "Besides there is a little something that Joe missed that I learned on the other side."

"And what's that, Aunt Louise? Did I miss something? This whole thing isn't funny at all," Lana pointed out in exasperation.

"No, Lana, it isn't. I was considering the irony. We both have Kryptonian ancestry from centuries ago. Let Joe deal with that." Louise smirked savoring that aspect for a heartbeat before turning serious again. "You both have a discussion coming with the Kents about this matter. Don't you?"

"Great. Dad's going to love us bringing this up," Clark groused.

"Clark, you're not to be bargained over. I can't believe your Mom allowed that." Lana winced at the soot and burn marks streaking her favorite pink blouse.

"Ask and find out. You all have a lot to work through. Be watchful," Louise advised before fading into the darkness.

Clark rolled his eyes. "So much for our romantic moment."

"We had something more important. Clark, our love shrugged off Jor-El's attack. If that's not a romantic moment, I don't know what is. You don't want to get rid of me now, do you?" Lana supposed.

"Uh…nope."

"That's the correct answer, _Mr. Kent_ ," she informed him. "Rain check on the Loft, moonlight and cider?"

"Just try and stop me from collecting on that," he accepted with a grin.

"Well now…it seems there's hope for you after all. Come on. This is going to be some discussion with your folks. As if we thought it was all over for the night?" She took his hand and led them both down the stairs.

Clark grimaced. _Just listen and don't get too mad, Mom and Dad. Please!_ He could almost gather it was going to be some discussion….

…just how much so would remain to be determined….


	14. Argument Brewing

Chapter 14 [Five Minutes Earlier]

Martha set the dishes in the dishwasher and started its cycle. As with the teens, the conversation put her mind at ease. _At least we know Lana will keep the Secret._ She smiled to herself. _Clark can have his love now._

"It's something, isn't it?" Jonathan supposed. "We wondered who Clark could be with. The answer was always right next door."

"At least until recently. Lana's always wanted to be a good friend to him. Our families have always been close," she replied earnestly.

He mulled over the failed relationship with Nell in his head. _That was a long time ago even if Nell won't let it go!_ He washed that memory away with a healthy swig of cider before setting the cup down on the table. "We can see how she deals with everything…."

At that moment, the loud boom echoed like a cannon shot through the air.

"My word! Was that thunder? There isn't a cloud in the sky!" she wondered.

He looked out the window into the night sky. At first, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Weird. Wonder what that was?"

She opened the door and looked out toward the barn. As the fireball zipped out of the sky and into the structure, her eyes went wide. "JONATHAN!" She dropped the glass she'd been cleaning allowing it to shatter against the floorboards. "THE BARN!"

"What? Martha, I…" Then he saw the flickering orange light coming from the Loft. "My God! The barn's on fire! That's where the kids are!" He opened the door and rushed down the front walk.

 _STOP!_ Jor-El commanded as he blocked their path. _YOU WILL DO NOTHING!_ The glowing luminescent figure seethed in front of the two foster parents. _YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH HARM!_

"What we've done…? You've drove Clark away from us with your impossible demands!" she protested. "We're trying to raise our son!"

 _KAL-EL WAS NEVER YOURS TO RAISE. HE WAS A FOSTERLING. NO MORE. NO LESS. BESIDES I ONLY ABIDE BY THE DEAL I HAVE MADE TO BRING HIM BACK HERE._

"Deal? We never made any deal!" she argued. "We…."

 _DID WE NOT, JONATHAN KENT? ASK HIM, MARTHA KENT. ASK YOUR MATE WHAT HE DID,_ Jor-El taunted.

From the Loft, they heard Lana's scream, "CLARK!"

"The kids! What have you done, Jor-El? TELL US!" Jonathan demanded brushing aside the revelation in light of the more pressing situation.

 _RIDDING KAL-EL OF THE DISTRACTIONS OF THIS EARTHLY PLAY LIFE. IF HE WILL NOT TURN BECAUSE OF THE GIRL, I WILL DESTROY HER. SHE HAS CHALLENGED ME. MUCH AS HER AUNT BEFORE HER, SHE DOES NOT UNDERSTAND KRYPTONIAN PRIORITIES. LET HER BURN,_ Jor-El coldly assessed.

"You monster!" Martha hissed. "Lana's done _nothing_ to you! Her aunt loved you! If the story's right, she died loving you. Don't you have a heart? _Can't you understand?_ "

 _HER AND HER LINE WEAKEN OUR RESOLVE. AS THEY HAVE THROUGH THE CENTURIES, SHE TOO WILL PAY. WE…._ The threatening spirit stopped and turned toward the barn. _WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!_ He turned toward Martha and Jonathan. _IT SEEMS WE HAVE AN IMPASSE. NO MATTER!_ He glared toward the offending structure again.

In their minds, Martha and Jonathan swore they heard Lana retort fiercely, _Jor-El, I want to respect Clark and the culture you come from! Why can't you respect me? Why didn't you respect Aunt Louise?_

 _BECAUSE YOU ARE OF A LOWER PLANET. VERY WELL. GO AND SEEK OUT YOUR ANSWERS. WHEN YOU FINISH YOUR QUEST, WE SHALL SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN, LANA LANG. KAL-EL, IT IS NOT FINISHED!_ Jor-El snapped in conclusion. In a flash of light, he disappeared.

Martha blinked incredulously. Much as Lana had in the graveyard earlier that day, she struggled to wrap her mind around the situation. Clark wasn't the first Kryptonian sent to Earth after all.

Others, including Jor-El, had come before….

 _They've been here! In Smallville! We…._ She tried to process that information.

"Martha, are you all right?" Jonathan queried in concern. He grabbed at his chest. The stress caused his heart to beat faster and ache.

"I wish I knew. The kids need us. We _will_ talk later," she retorted pointedly. "Come on." She hustled about a quarter of the way toward the barn before she stopped in her tracks. "Clark? Lana?"

"Kids, are you okay?" Jonathan pressed.

"A little scorched but okay," Lana revealed. She frowned while considering her own burned clothes. "These are a wreck. Good thing Chloe and her father left for Denver this afternoon. Otherwise I'd have some explaining to do." She rubbed the back of her neck while considering the Kents. "Fortunately Clark also has a quick healing talent. That kept him from getting hurt by the flames." She shrugged. "It seems we both have some telepathic and empathetic talents."

"What?" Clark wondered.

"It means you can pick up on thoughts and emotions, Clark," Martha explained. "What happened in the barn? Was there a fire?"

"Oh yeah. It only scorched a small area though around us," Clark recounted. "I don't normally feel fire. I definitely felt that though." He considered his hands again.

"And you're still alive? Lana, I'm glad but _how_?" Jonathan queried in exasperation.

Lana shrugged. "Our love passed his test. I focused on Clark and my feelings for him. That and maybe being part-Kryptonian might have something to do with it?"

"Wait. You're Kryptonian?" Martha inquired.

"According to Aunt Louise, we're descended from an Earth-Kryptonian marriage a long time ago. Guess that's why our family has had several encounters with our friends from the stars?" Lana recounted.

"Well I wouldn't argue with that," Clark interjected supportively. "Dad, Jor-El mentioned a deal between you and him. What was that all about?"

"Son, you were running around on that red meteor. We needed to bring you home. I…went for help," Jonathan admitted.

"Went for help?" Martha queried with a sharp angry edge to her voice. She shot an uncharacteristically angry glare at her husband. "And you didn't think to _include me in that_? You agreed to give Clark back to him in exchange for that help without discussing it with me?"

"Martha, look, we had to do something. I…." Jonathan started.

The older woman shut him up with a slight shake of her head. "We can lecture Clark about not including others but it's all right for you to do it? Honestly, Jonathan!" She exhaled sharply. "It's late. They have school in the morning. Lana, you can have the guest room if you'd like. I don't want you by yourself tonight in case there are any other surprises."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. Maybe Clark can come with me to get some things at the Sullivans?" Lana requested.

"That's fine. Just be careful. We've had enough happening today. I'm glad you both are all right. Now we have to figure out what to do with this Faustian agreement," Martha marched in the house and let the screen slam shut behind herself.

"Just don't be too late," Jonathan added. "Be careful." He followed his wife back into the house and shut the door in their wake.

Clark squirmed. "Talk about uncomfortable arguments. Think we can get a coffee or something at the Talon on the way?"

"As long as you promise not to set the place on fire _again_ ," she teased with a bit of mirth. "Come on. We have just enough time to get my change of clothes and get over there before closing." She led him toward her blazer.

He glanced back toward the house and where he knew his parents were arguing. _What else is going to happen? Do I really want to know?_


	15. Revelatory Talon Visit

Chapter 15 [Talon—Fifteen Minutes Later]

Lex strolled through the door with a lot going through his mind. After speaking with Clark that morning, he'd spent the day going from orchard to orchard throughout Lowell County. While he could have done the same online, he wanted to inspect each farmer's crop personally. A lunch appointment at the Pleasant Valley Inn in Ferris City offered more insights from the area's dessert specialist, Michelle Robinson, a Julliard grad and a four and a half star chef in her own right.

Yes, he'd done his homework. He was eager to see how Lana made out with Martha Kent. _I could just take Chef Robinson's suggestions and implement them. Where would the spirit be in that?_ He looked around the café to see it a quarter-full. _At least we have some folks still in here._ He smirked and sauntered up to the counter. "Good Evening, Miranda. Any word from Lana?"

"Hi, Mr. Luthor. She's off. I think she's over at the Kent Farm. She was eating dinner with them and checking on Clark. I hope he's doing okay," Miranda replied. "Can I get you your usual?"

"Sure. Thanks," Lex agreed while handing her a five dollar bill. He eyed Pete studying in the corner. "I'll be back in a minute." He sauntered over to where the former jock was studying. "Man, everyone's reading Dumas today."

Pete looked over the top of the book to find the Bald One observing him. He sucked in a heavy breath. "Hey, Lex. Something I can do for you?"

Lex fought down the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes actually. You see Clark or Lana tonight?"

Pete shrugged. "I ate dinner there. Then Mr. Randall gave me a ride in here. Clark seemed a lot better. Great thing you did this morning. He appreciated the coffee and the visit."

Lex smiled in appreciation. He understood that the younger man still harbored ill feelings over what had happened to his family's farm years earlier. "Thank you, Pete. Yeah after yesterday, I figured he'd need a friendly face. Cabin fever's Hell, you know."

"Oh yeah." From what he'd heard from Clark at dinner, he knew Lex hadn't tried to worm anything out of the Farm Boy. He also wanted to reward a genuinely no strings attached gesture such as the donated coffee that morning. "So how's that apple deal coming? I know Lana was talking to Mrs. Kent when I left."

"Great. Thanks. I got some ideas to compare notes over with her. I'll let you get back to your reading. Thanks for the info. Have a good night," Lex expressed before heading back to the counter.

"Yeah. You too." Pete offered him a brief nod before resuming his duel of words with Cardinal Richelieu. _What are you up to, Luthor? I know you want to find out more about Clark. Not from me, you won't!_ He buried his face back in the text.

 _He never changes._ Lex sighed and moseyed back up to the counter where Miranda had his cappuccino waiting. "Thanks. By the way, did Clark email or leave a compliment?"

"Actually yes. It was really short but he said he appreciated my special touch given the day he was having," she recalled. "I imagine he was looking forward to the Boss being out there."

"Oh I agree on that." He smirked while savoring a small draught from the mug. "Never fails. You do have that touch, Miranda. Thanks." He walked over toward a corner table and took his seat there.

 _I hope everything is all right,_ the waitress mused with concern. She recalled how Lana had vanished along with Clark on the previous day. _I'll give her a call when I get off._ With that she grabbed the freshly brewed coffee pot and started out to do refills.

Even if they were within a half hour of closing, one still needed to take care of customers after all…..

Lana parked in her usual spot and leaned back in her seat. During the drive over, she hadn't said more than a dozen words to Clark. She focused on the road and trying to screen out all of the static and empathetic noise around them. She sulked over her lack of attention toward him in his hour of need.

"Hey. You okay?" he wondered.

She chuckled anxiously. "I should be the one asking that question of you. You've just skirted being exposed here yesterday. Jor-El just tried to reclaim you. Your parents are fighting because your Dad effectively handed you over to Ghost Dad so to speak. It's tough."

"No tougher than what you're going through, Lana. Trust me. I know what it's like to step into a whole new world in a single night. You're dealing with the telepathy thing a lot better than I am. Jor-El just tried to kill you. You find out that you're part Kryptonian thanks to your deceased Aunt Louise," he reassured her. "You want the truth?"

She smiled. "I'd appreciate that, Clark. Thanks."

"That's actually the reason I panicked yesterday. I could feel everyone's emotions in there. It was really tough. That's why I feel really inadequate right now. I have a little more experience than you. I should be the one guiding you through these hoops. I just feel selfish because you need support and I'm wrapped up in my own stuff," he admitted chiding himself in the process. "I'm so used to keeping things a secret and lying for my own safety. Listen to me. I sound like such a loser." He grimaced while making sure to reapply the bandage to his hand for appearance's sake.

"No, Clark. You don't sound that way at all. You're being honest and open with me. For some reason, I can feel that you're being open. Often times talking with you can be like Nell's bridge club games. You don't want me knowing what your hand is. Now you're admitting that you're trying. You're trying _for my sake_. You didn't knuckle under to Jor-El. You respected Aunt Louise. That means a lot. You held my hands through that ordeal even though you got burned. It's a process. We're both learning. We're helping each other. That's what love is about. All right?" She leaned over and brushed her lips across his cheek reassuringly. "Let's get those drinks. Okay? Then we can head back to the farm."

"All right." Although he still wasn't sure he was being as great as she thought he was being, he wasn't going to argue with her about it. He could tell that her assessment of him had raised her spirits. He wouldn't fight about that. He got out of the blazer and started toward her side.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the chivalry though," she expressed in approval. She took his hand. "No need to be nervous, Clark. If anyone's responsible for yesterday, it's that girl not you."

He perceived familiar vibes coming from within the Talon. "Pete and Lex are here." He rubbed his forehead. "Have to say this emotional stuff is so strange." He also picked up on her amusement. "Did I miss the joke?"

"No. This is really something else! I never imagined this is what you go through every day," she noted. _By the way, in here, when we talk about this stuff, we might want to use telepathy._ Seeing his eyes go wide and feeling his nerves spiking, she sighed, _You don't know how?_

He bowed his head feeling really stupid at that point.

"It's okay, Clark. Practice does make perfect." She rubbed his arm reassuringly before leading him into the sparsely populated café and up to the counter. "Hi, Miri! How's it been tonight?"

The waitress glanced strangely at her friend/manager curiously. Then she did the same thing toward Clark as if sizing them up for some reason. "Oh sorry. We had a rush about 6 and another at 7:15. Otherwise it's been pretty slow. How was dinner?"

"Oh it was interesting. Pete was there with us. Never turn down Mrs. Kent's pork roast, you know?" Lana indicated selectively. "I'll have a cappuccino. Clark, want to try something new or you want your coffee?"

"I'll just take my usual too. Thanks, Lana," he affirmed. He glanced about the area practicing with his new empathy. While they seemed absorbed in their activities or conversations, he felt their varying emotions. Some seemed upset about a bad test or an expensive bill. A couple in the corner clearly reveled in their amorous feelings for one another. Pete wrestled in frustration with their common English text. Lex waited patiently watching and observing them.

Miranda coughed. "I'll get these right out to you. Thanks, Guys. Oh and, Clark?"

"Yeah?" he queried in surprise. He winced not wanting another fire and brimstone lecture.

She smirked. _It's okay, Clark. No lecture—just some friendly advice. Be a little more careful in how you use your new toy. Surprise! I'm a tele-empath as well. That goes for you as well, Boss._

Lana stared at her friend. _You know?_

 _I felt something from you earlier. Check your voice mails. It seemed pretty intense. Don't worry. I've got you back if you have mine. What are friends for, right? Mr. Luthor wanted to speak with you both,_ Miranda concluded before heading for the coffee machine.

Lana gulped. She resisted the urge to stare at her longtime 'lieutenant'/good friend. _She can do this too and I never knew?_ She led Clark back across the room.

 _Does she know about everything?_ the Farm Boy wondered to himself making sure not to refer specifically to his other gifts. He frowned anxiously wondering how much else the waitress knew.

 _Just relax, Clark. It's going to be okay,_ Lana reassured him. _It feels weird to say this but just act casual and normal._ Still she fought back the flaring emotions going off around them.

He sighed. _Can't believe this. Does everyone know? Should have remembered this is Smallville. Of course there could be others like us._ He composed himself just before they reached Lex's table. "Hi, Lex."

"Hi, Guys. Heard you had a great dinner. Anything on our common project front?" Lex queried as he motioned for them to join him.

"Actually yes, Lex. Clark's Mom suggested an apple walnut salad. We could go with an apple cake or a strudel. There's always mulled apple cider," Lana reported.

Lex nodded. "Now you see, Clark? This is what you've inspired." He held up a fresh gala apple and quipped, "With a single bite, you motivated the lady to great culinary heights."

Clark shrugged. "I just was eating lunch, Lex. Lana found her muse and went with it. I think you guys are going to be great at this."

"With support like that, how can we fail?" Lex supposed.

"We won't. Clark inspires in more ways than he knows," she concurred with a gentle smile. "By the way, if you're ready, Clark, how about that interview?"

"Interview?" Clark's mind swam for a minute before seizing onto her meaning. "Oh yeah. That!"

"Clark, if you need to prepare, that will be fine. In fact why don't we schedule something in a couple of days? That way we'll have a finished menu. Will that give you time to meet the charming Miss Sullivan's deadline?"

"Chloe's okay. We're more worried about Mr. Reynolds' deadline," she corrected him gently.

Lex smirked knowingly. "That man is nothing if not predictable. Piece of advice, Clark, I'll be happy to give you that interview. Still you might want some other sources as well." He motioned toward Miranda. "Take our intrepid waitress. She's from back east. Maybe she might have some memories?"

Remembering Chloe's lecture about a balanced account, Clark nodded. "I need to do some research anyhow. I want the interview to be worth your time too, Lex."

"I have no doubt that it will be, Clark. You don't disappoint," the billionaire assured him.

"Okay, everyone!" Miranda set a tall mug in front of Lana. Then she set an empty mug in front of Clark before filling it and Lex's from her fresh pot. "There we go. Anything else I can get you before I start closing the counter down?"

"I was wondering if I can interview you for the _Torch_?" Clark queried. Seeing her confused look, he added, "It's about the apple festival here. Lex mentioned you're from back east?"

"Yes I am although it's been a while," Miranda noted with relief. "Still I'd be happy to talk to you. Maybe tomorrow after school?"

"That'd be great. Thanks. I'm trying to get your viewpoint both as a waitress and from your childhood if that's okay?" Clark proposed. He picked up on a sudden burst of sadness but quickly shut that out for her sake. _Great. I just hit a nerve._

 _You didn't know, Clark. It's okay. Thanks though for not taking that for granted._ Miranda nodded. "I'll help however I can. Until then, keep up the good work." With that, she headed back for the front.

"Well we should all get some rest. You all have an early morning," Lex noted while standing up. "See you in a couple of days if not sooner."

"You bet! See you later, Lex," Clark expressed.

"Thanks, Lex!" Lana added.

The billionaire waved as he stepped out of the café and headed for his car.

"Want a ride home, Pete?" Lana offered.

"Yeah sure. Maybe we can make sure Miranda's okay? Sorry. I still have that whole deal last spring in my head," Pete accepted.

"I can deal with something like that. Thanks though, Pete. Maybe you all could help me clean up?" Miranda suggested. Seeing that they were by themselves, she snapped the locks shut. Then she started doling out the tasks at hand.

 _At least we're still part of a group…changes or not!_ Lana supposed as they all set to work.


	16. Morning Lectures

Chapter 16 [Next Morning]

[Kent Farm]

As first light glistened on the eastern horizon, the farm shook off its nocturnal slumber. The cows mooed softly seeking their feed. A few birds sang in the trees adjacent to the back forty. The bees buzzed about Martha's sunflowers.

And the residents puzzled through their own issues…..

[Barn]

[A/N: I guess since Jor-El's not yelling (or doing the all-order thing), I can drop the all caps for him here? Ya think? lol!]

Clark scraped a stall clean of its dirty hay and scooped it into a wheelbarrow. He felt glad for the regimen of chores to keep his mind occupied. Much as he had previously with the surfacing of his other abilities in their respective turns, he'd retreated to this sanctuary in order to work through the deeper issues.

 _I can hear people's thoughts?_

 _Lana can hear them too? She can *talk* to people like this?_

 _We both can feel what they're feeling? It feels like I'm spying. What is this?_ He carted the hay over to its designated dumping place and set it there. Then he pushed the wheelbarrow back for another load.

 _You are only experiencing Kryptonian communication, Kal-El,_ Jor-El informed him. _Good Morning, my Son._

"Jor-El?" Clark queried suspiciously. He rubbed his forehead wondering about the buzzing pressure in his head.

 _Yes, Kal-El, I am communicating with you as we would have on Krypton. I wish to reassure you. That is all. Our other matters still lay unresolved. However I am gladdened by your willingness to experience this facet of your existence._

"I really don't have a choice. Do I?" Clark pressed feeling constrained. "Did you do this?"

 _Did I…?_ The father spirit would have rolled his eyes if he floated in front of the Farm Boy. _Lara and I brought you into this life. The communication you're experiencing is as natural to one of our kind as verbal communication is to humans. Why do you think you did not speak as they did for years, Kal-El? You naturally sought out a communication like the one you're experiencing now. Your first word was 'Lara'. You cried out for your mother even as they made you communicate like a primitive._

"I'm one of them. Guess that makes a cave man. Doesn't it?" Clark posed defiantly. He deliberately scooped a pitchfork full of manure and held it up for consideration. Then he dumped it in the wheelbarrow.

 _If you insist on living in that manner, then yes, you are being like that. I never understand why you would do this to yourself. Kryptonians have been sent to Earth for centuries to understand the effects of primitive actions and emotions on our actions. Some of us were not as careful as we should have been. I admit that my transgression with Louise proved costly. The scars remain on this place._

"As you argue, their attitudes did it to them, Jor-El," Clark retorted. "We move on. Krypton's gone. I'm here. I have to change."

 _Yes we adapt to survive, Kal-El. Still you are what you are. You are still Kryptonian. Only when you are truly at peace with the totality of who and what you are will you come into your full potential, my Son. Besides, it now seems that you have another who needs your assistance with her own gifts. Will you repeat your earlier error?_ Jor-El challenged.

"Earlier error…? You drove me to that!" Clark assumed he meant the flight to Metropolis. His eyes narrowed and glowed red. His forehead burned before he could calm himself.

 _How little control you have. How much you need the training,_ Jor-El lamented. _Have you forgotten the wolf shape shifter? You head down the same path as hers._

"Wolf shape shifter? Kyla Buckwater?" Clark puzzled. "She died a good person."

 _She perished because she lost control. As her elder told you, she was beyond help. Because she was so torn between Earthly cultures, she was never truly accepted by either one. Add onto that the conflict you are feeling now between this world's culture and your natural one. Imagine that, Kal-El. She did not mean to do harm. You did not truly know her. Perhaps if you had, you might have been the difference for the Buckwater human,_ Jor-El explained.

"She never asked," Clark pointed out.

 _YOU NEVER NOTICE, KAL-EL!_ Jor-El snapped angrily before controlling his tone once again. _Open your eyes. You have responsibilities to any one of our kind as much as to the humans! She opened up to you. Your foster family's alliance with the Luthors destroyed that. Why do you think your feelings for Kyla Buckwater and Lana Lang are so strong, Kal-El? It is because they share our blood! Yes they are only half-descended but they have that lineage!_

"Then why do you keep stepping between Lana and me? Why didn't you accept Louise?" Clark insisted.

 _I did not sense Lana Lang's connection until last night. I did not know of Louise's connection until that same point. Even so, I could not have been with Louise. Your mother and I had promised ourselves to one another before my father sent me here. I could do that to you as well. I do have a contingency in place for that. I am glad, however, that I do not have to do that. I will admit that my error where Lana Lang is concerned has cost her and us a great deal. Through the way our catastrophe played out, you two have bonded. Use that bond._

Clark nodded feeling himself relax ever so slightly. "Use the bond? She isn't a play thing,"

 _Others of our world might consider her and Kyla Buckwater to be as such. I do not. I only meant that you should reach out to her. Help her with these gifts. Grow as you do so. I will promise you this. You have the ability to shape Lana Lang's road as she shapes yours. Neither of you can hide from your heritage. And her family's heritage is not one to be revived._ Jor-El noted allowing his own tone to become less caustic and more paternal. _If she wishes to know, I can tell you both. Open up to her. She is your road despite what those who'd usurp your destiny would insist on._

Clark felt himself relaxing. He breathed deeply while trying to assuage his nerves.

 _I would wish you to come to your understanding and believe in our culture. Just understand that the more you resist, the more harm you will cause. We shall speak again,_ Jor-El lamented before going silent.

Clark shook his head while finishing the last bit of the stall in front of himself. _I am trying. I just wish everyone could see that._ He dumped the remaining refuse in its pile. _I'm born on Krypton. I'm raised on Earth. Everyone wants me to be like what they want. Why can't I just be what I want?_ He exhaled in frustration while hefting a couple of hay bales over to the stall to replace what he'd just cleared out. _How can I focus on school and the Torch if I have to figure all of this stuff out too?_ He spread the hay across the stall's floor and patted it with his hand. _Most importantly, how to be there for Lana? Jor-El's right in that regard._

He led the horses back into that place, rubbed their sides down and offered them each a carrot for their patience. Then he locked the door and headed for the house.

Chores were done. Now for the day ahead…..

[Guest Room—Twenty minutes earlier] [A/N: And Jor-El back to the all-caps too…eyes rolling]

Lana stretched and blinked back the restless night. She'd struggled to keep her eyes closed…just to relax enough to recharge for the day ahead….

…try doing that with mundane responsibilities such as the Talon, _Torch_ and studies….

…try doing that while coping with heightened sensitivities…

…try doing that while putting up a front for the people around herself….

 _How does Clark cope with this?_ She sucked in a deep breath. Her mind swam in the emotional maelstrom around her. She heard and felt the insects, birds and other people around herself. She picked up on the variances in energy.

His moodiness struck her hard and right on cue.

 _Clark, you aren't responsible! I can help you too._ She shook her head determining to pull her own weight. _Since I can't sleep, I might as well be useful!_ She efforted herself into a sitting position. Her muscles slowly unstiffened. Her mind buzzed with the empathetic activity. She sucked in a calming breath and placed one foot on the oak boards underfoot. Then she let the other join it. Slowly she stood and crossed the room. _I should help with chores or something!_ She grabbed her black jeans and opened her bedroom door.

As she did, her mind picked up on Clark's discussion with Jor-El out in the barn.

 _Now what? Can't he just leave Clark alone?_ She frowned while walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. _No wonder he has so many hang ups!_ She quickly changed from her sweats into the jeans. Then she splashed some water on her face to stir a dose of realization.

 _IT IS NOT ALL ABOUT ENJOYING ONESELF,_ Jor-El lectured.

 _And good morning to you too._ She rolled her eyes. _We understand the duty part, Jor-El. We do have lives to live here as well._ She rubbed soap on her face and waited to allow it to deep clean her pores.

 _YOUR LIVES ARE ABOUT SERVICE,_ Jor-El instructed.

 _Our lives are about balance,_ she corrected him. _You're as bad as my Aunt Nell. She wanted me to marry some monied-guy…blah, blah, blah._ She rubbed her face in a soft pink towel. _This is America. We can pursue who we want._

 _AND YOU ARE DESTROYING YOURSELVES. YOU FORGET I HAVE BEEN AMONG YOU. I WATCHED THE CHAOS OF MY WORLD DESTROY TOO MUCH. IS IT WRONG FOR ME TO BE CONCERNED? IS IT WRONG TO WANT MY WORLD TO CONTINUE?_

She sighed deeply. _No. I wish my Mom and Dad would pull up in the driveway and we'd be on the farm next door again. That way, Mr. and Mrs. Kent would have their oldest friends back. I have my parents. Clark would have support there. Still that's just a dream. As Aunt Louise pointed out, the meteor shower disaster came from that destruction. Things changed that day. We all have to adapt._

 _YOU REALIZE THAT I FAVOR YOU. MANY ON MY WORLD WOULD NOT HAVE,_ he pointed out.

 _I appreciate that. Thanks._ She walked back to the guest room and placed the sweatpants on top of her suitcase. _I am not dissing Krypton, Jor-El. I simply wish to exist *here* and share in Clark's culture as well._ She looked her sweatshirt over to make sure everything seemed all right. _Can I have a rain check on that?_

 _RAIN CHECK? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND._

 _It's an Earth expression. We say that when we're out of time but want to resume a conversation later. We do need to talk about this. I just want to help the Kents and repay their hospitality. You can understand that?_ She pulled on a quilted flannel shirt and headed toward the stairs.

 _OF COURSE. WE SHALL SPEAK OF IT LATER._ With that the spirit went silent.

She exhaled a deep breath. _This is going to take some work._ She descended the stairs to find Martha slicing oranges for the morning's juice. "Good morning, Mrs. Kent. Is there time to help with chores before breakfast?"

Martha smiled as she looked up from her task. "Good morning, Lana. I think Mr. Kent and Clark have that under control. Maybe you can help with the table?"

"Sure. Sorry I overslept. I meant to be up earlier," Lana apologized.

"It's all right. Thanks though for being ready to help. I know Mr. Kent would really appreciate that," Martha complimented. "Tablecloth's fine. Just a minute." She washed her hands. Then she pulled down four plates. "Silverware's in the top drawer to my left. Glasses are to my right." She tapped the cabinet door there.

"Okay." Lana pulled the drawer open. She remembered how Nell liked her table set. Her heart pounded anxiously over the thought of belonging as part of the current arrangement. _Come on. You know the Kents! It's not like it's your first time here! It's not like I'm on trial or anything._ She picked out the appropriate pieces of silverware and set them in the places she recalled from previous meals there. Then she took out and placed glasses, mugs and napkins in their turns alongside. "Bowls?"

"Not today but thank you. That looks great," Martha complimented. "Have you taken your shower yet?"

"Uh no. I wanted to help outside. Do I have time before they come in?" Lana supposed.

"Certainly. Breakfast will be in fifteen-twenty minutes. Just get yourself ready. And like I said, Lana, I appreciate your being ready to pitch in," Martha noted while adding a warm smile to ease the situation.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. Be right down," Lana expressed. _At least that's easier than the other front. Jor-El could take some tips from Mrs. Kent._ She felt Clark coming toward the house in a really somber mood. _And I thought the day could be all right before school started. Tremendous._ She shut the door behind herself anticipating the shower before the day's trials began.

Still life was never boring. That day was proof of it…


	17. Suggestions for Moving Forward

Chapter 17 [6:47 AM—Smallville High School]

Lana admittedly felt better as she parked the blazer in its designated spot. Martha's breakfast and the connected conversation had eased her nerves. _Sol_ 's opening glory had painted the sky in a kaleidoscope of pinks, reds, yellows and oranges. A gentle breeze billowed through the open window. The reassuring twangs of classic country music put her mind in a reassuring place.

Being with Clark and everyone dealing with it topped it all off.

 _Clark…._

She glanced over toward him. Even though she focused on the road, she could feel his inner consternation. _Why won't he let me in? We're in this together! Jor-El was right in that regard. I wish I could get Kyla to come back and talk with us about this stuff. No offense to Aunt Louise but she'd understand._ She rubbed his hand. "Hey. You all right?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," he fibbed with a straight face. He collected himself before undoing the seat belt and reaching for his knapsack. Seeing the skepticism clearly etched across her face, he queried, "Did I miss something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah you did. You're missing the part where _I know the Secret now and can be included in things._ I'm getting it from Jor-El too, you know. I have to face the school assignments and the _Torch_ with you. Point is, Clark, you aren't alone anymore." She shrugged. "It's okay to reach out."

"I'm trying," he admitted. "It's hard when your inner programming says differently."

"I completely understand," she assured him. "Well…maybe not completely but I'm getting it. We just have to break our own ground and move forward together. Just don't shut me out. All right? Your parents are okay with me." She saw him slump his shoulders. "Is there something else I'm doing?"

He shrugged. "I wish I could do the mind thing like Jor-El and you are doing, Lana. Apparently Kal did it when he was running around. It…well…it's silly and stupid that I have this hang up."

"No, Clark, it isn't. You're trying to reestablish your identity after this summer. I _completely_ understand that. Your Dad isn't the greatest on dealing with the whole Kryptonian angle. He hasn't said anything but I can see it. It's like Jor-El said to me, maybe if we can be at peace with our Kryptonian heritage, it might come easier?" She shrugged knowing that it sounded almost impossible but it was the best idea that would come at the time. "Be patient. I wish it would all come together at once too. It's not." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I love you, Clark. I have faith in you. Have some faith in me too please?"

"I do." He frowned in frustration. "It's so overwhelming. It's like what happened with my heat vision. I set everything on fire. It's not that I have the ability. It's learning to control it. It's learning the boundaries and ethical limitations. Kal doesn't care apparently about that. Jor-El sees it as an everyday thing. We're learning now what kids in Krypton learn since they're babies. Kind of hard to play catch up."

"It is tough. Still it's easier when we can do it together. Right?" Lana insisted. "I'm happy to practice with you on that when we can. I'm pretty sure Jor-El and Miranda will too." She exhaled sharply. "I still wish we could include Chloe. I know why we can't. Still we need to look out for her too especially if Lionel's targeting her."

"We still can. I don't want to isolate her either. She's dealing with us being together though." Clark frowned. "That's what set off the argument in the _Torch_."

"Yeah I definitely get that. Mr. Sullivan's been great. Still she's been kind of hot and cold at the house." Lana bit her lip. "Maybe this trip will be great for everyone. When she comes back, we can talk and work things out? I don't know where else to go."

"I'm sure Mom and Dad would have a suggestion even if it means me sleeping in the barn," he noted before getting an eyebrow from her.

"Stop that! I'm not going to put you out of your bedroom, Clark," she half-lectured. "Maybe I could stay in the guest room and pay rent or something? I just don't want to end up at the mansion."

"Yeah. Lex is a good friend but I don't want him any more involved than he is," he agreed.

"Too complicated. Well let's table it for now. We have to come up with a strategy for the _Torch._ You have that interview with Miranda this afternoon. Maybe you might want to reschedule?"

"It's okay. I have a few questions ready to go. I also wanted to ask Principal Reynolds if we can do a call for reporters? I know Chloe considers it her thing but she does have friends. Maybe some folks might want to pitch in?" he supposed.

"Might be good. We should let her know though," she noted respectfully. She dialed her phone and waited for the voice mail. "Hi, Chloe. It's Lana. Hope you and your Dad made it all right to Denver. Clark and I wanted your input on some things related to the _Torch_. Principal Reynolds asked us to oversee things while you're away. Clark wanted to maybe recruit some new reporters? We didn't want to do anything without your seal of approval. Let me know what you think. Best to everyone and take care. Clark says hi as well. Thanks." She hung up. "Well we'll see what Chloe thinks."

"I hope she likes it. I just don't want Reynolds imposing his will on her. She needs her thing. You know?" he agreed.

"Precisely!" She grinned as they got out and headed toward the school building. "And we even have a few minutes to get ready." She smirked at him. "Maybe some things are looking up?"

"Hope so. That test tomorrow's going to kill us," he presumed. Then seeing Reynolds waiting by his locker, he sighed. "Correction. We might not make it to tomorrow."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Oh now what does he want? Didn't we go through enough with Jor-El this morning?_ "Remember, Clark, calm and collected."

"Yeah calm and collected," he parroted albeit half-sarcastically wondering if somehow Sheriff Adams, Morgan Edge or Lionel would drop in before lunch too.

She sighed deeply. "Good Morning, Principal Reynolds. How are you?"

"Good Morning, Miss Lang. You seem in a good mood. And you, Mr. Kent, I trust you are feeling better after your day of reflection and solitude?" Reynolds greeted.

"I am. Thanks. I got to think on some things all the way around. I'm going to do the article on the Talon's apple festival. Lana just texted Chloe for ideas about the _Torch_ ," Clark reported. "Otherwise I just read more _Three Musketeers_ and helped my parents."

"It sounds like a very fruitful day indeed," Reynolds assessed. "You aren't alone, Mr. Kent. I do hope you learn to strike a balance between your solitude and the world."

"You know Lex alluded to the same thing yesterday when he stopped by. It's great advice. Lana and I were just talking about that on the way over," Clark concurred allowing a range of motivations and agendas to soak into the response. Feeling Reynolds' discomfort over a certain billionaire's name, he fought back a smirk of his own. _Didn't like that, did you?_

"I had to drop off some things for the Talon and get her ideas for the menu," she jumped in. "She invited me for breakfast. I decided to give Clark a ride." She shot Clark a quick look. _You just had to get the Lex jab in there, didn't you?_

Clark squirmed while wishing he could reply over their link.

"Yes well it seems that inspiration can come from a variety of sources. Miss Sullivan did offer me a list of potential reporters if you'd be interested? I do not wish to intrude overly much. I just want the school newspaper to represent a greater group than just you three and Mr. Ross."

"Chloe does try to have her views out there, Mr. Reynolds. Maybe if the students would show interest too? She has run polls but not many have responded," she noted.

"True observation." He removed a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to her. "Here are those names. I will add for Mr. Kent's sake that with the exception of one case, Miss Sullivan directly suggested these people."

Lana skimmed the names and nodded in appreciation. "These folks are going to be great! I was also going to suggest maybe an outside person?"

"Oh? And who might that be?" Reynolds queried.

"A poetry section by Byron Moore perhaps? It wouldn't be a big deal but it would make him feel like he's part of the student life here. He's been home schooled because of his health condition. I wanted to offer him a chance at socialization. He wouldn't be writing articles officially. Still maybe a weekly poem might add something?" she elaborated.

"Again that wouldn't happen though without Chloe's go ahead," Clark chimed in.

Reynolds considered the notion. On a few late night runs to the former theater, he'd watched the teen crowd shun the somber poet. He had actually shared a table and enjoyed the conversation with Byron. "It would be a good thing. Mr. Kent, might I suggest another topic for an article?"

"Sure. I want to do the first one justice though," Clark agreed albeit hesitantly.

"Of course. I do appreciate that dedication, Mr. Kent. I am sure Miss Sullivan and Miss Lang do as well. Perhaps Mr. Moore might wish to do a guest piece on apple use in our culture? While I would normally wish that the _Torch_ would represent Smallville High School and its students, I would like your classmates to acquire an appreciation for Mr. Moore and his talents. Besides he can experience some collaborations as well?" Reynolds suggested.

"That would be really great if it could happen, Mr. Reynolds," Clark supported. "Maybe though if Chloe agrees, you could speak to his parents? They're really protective of him. Just to reassure them that everything's okay?"

"If it goes forward, I shall be delighted to do so." Reynolds checked his watch. "You both do need to be getting to home room. I'll be interested in hearing what you all come up with. Have a good day." With that, he headed off briskly down the hall toward his office.

"Wow. That went better than I thought," Clark noted in amazement.

"See? Straight forward and honest. Don't have to show all of the cards but we offer him enough," she declared. "See you in Geometry."

"Yeah see you there," he agreed while heading to his own locker and opening it. As he focused on which books to get, his concentration dropped momentarily.

Suddenly the empathetic maelstrom swamped him again. He perceived his classmates' emotional spikes, peaks and valleys. He could feel the teachers' determination to put forward the best day possible as well as their issues with respective students. _Stop. You can do this._ He ground his teeth and reset his own concentration. _I can do this._ After grabbing his books, he managed to get to his seat in home room just before the opening bell went off.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad….At least he hoped that….


	18. Power Lunch

Chapter 18 [Lunch Block—Cafeteria]

Clark bit into an apple while considering his situation. The morning's classes had proceeded fairly well. English's surprise quiz fazed him a little…but thankfully he'd done the reading on the previous day. He knew History and Chemistry would be tough but doable.

He'd focused on his concentration while trying to screen out people's emotions and their thoughts. Several times that morning, he'd fought to keep a poker face so as not to attract either the teachers' or his classmates' attention in that regard.

Lana, of course, kept sending him telepathic reassurances to support his progress.

 _How can I help her if I can't keep up? She seems to have it all together._ He took another bite while trying to let himself relax.

 _Clark, I don't have it all together. Okay?_ she replied. _Somehow this is falling into place for me. I don't know why but it is. You're handling my talking to you this way. Between us, I'm about ready to freak out over all of these emotions._

 _I wish we could just go home,_ he mused to himself.

 _I wish we could too._ She paused for two heartbeats before adding, _Wait! You did it! I heard you in my mind!_

 _I did it? Lana, you can hear me too?_

 _Loud and clear. See? I told you! I'm on my way to meet you right now. Wait for me?_ she requested.

 _I'll be here. See you soon. Love you,_ he told her.

 _I love you, Clark,_ she affirmed.

 _I can do that at least!_ He considered the interview questions. Reading them over to himself, he still felt there should have been more. _I wish I knew how Chloe does it. She makes it look so easy!_ He bit into his ham and cheese moodily. _I do have some practical questions. Others about the menu. Maybe something on Fall traditions? I want to write some on Miranda's background back east if it isn't too uncomfortable._ His mind flashed back to the Talon conversation on the previous night. _What happened to her parents that would make her so uncomfortable? Do I really want to go there?_

"Hey, Clark! You doing better?" Pete queried as he set his tray down and slid into the chair across from the Plaid One.

"All of this stuff is so overwhelming," Clark complained. "I just want to be on top of things so I can help Lana."

Pete nodded affirming that Clark's world still revolved around its pink-hued axis. "Yeah well we're all human. So are you, Dude." He leaned close and whispered, "Even if you weren't born that way."

Clark bristled at first before recalling his own earlier point to Jor-El. "Yeah well comes from growing up amongst the corn and cows. I'm balancing two worlds, Pete. Just when I think I've got the handle on this stuff, something else comes up." He drank from his milk and then set it back down on the tray.

"It seems tough." Pete shook his head wondering how his friend could even contemplate doing what he did. "And now Lana's stuff is on you too. Got to be the good boyfriend, right?"

"Always. She just seems to have it together. I wish I did," Clark lamented.

"It's a great act, Clark," Lana assured them as she joined them with her lunch in tow. "We just have to do our best, right?" She smiled at him. "Hi, Pete. Did you do all right with that quiz?"

"Wish I knew. Guess we'll find out tomorrow," Pete replied. "Saw Reynolds talking with you two earlier. Everything okay?"

"We were talking about the _Torch._ Reynolds still wants to see more than just Chloe's take on everything in there. I wish he'd leave her alone. It is her deal," Clark noted allowing a bit of frustration over Reynolds to seep into the response.

"He wants to see more variety. Chloe hasn't replied to my call. Maybe she sent an email or something?" she supposed.

"Maybe." Clark dialed his own cell phone and waited. When he got the recorded message, he replied, "Hi, Chloe. It's Clark. Just wanted to check in and make sure everything's okay. We're all trying to stand up for what you want with the _Torch_. If you can call, that'd be great. Hang in there and hurry back. Thanks!" He hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket. "I hope she's okay."

"Her Dad and she were concerned about her aunt," Lana noted. "I hope she's back on her feet soon so Chloe can come back."

"Yeah I know," Clark agreed. "She should have her place waiting when she comes back. At least she should get input. We are her friends. We owe her that much." Just then, his phone buzzed. "Just a minute." He checked it and grinned. "It's her." He answered it. "Hi, Chloe. You doing all right?"

"Hi, Clark. Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me. Dad and I just got in late last night. Did Mr. Reynolds give you the list?" Chloe replied.

"Lana's got it. You've got some great names down there. You should be here to rally us around the cause though," Clark assured her.

"I appreciate that, Clark. Thanks. Are you writing something for the next issue?" Chloe inquired.

"I'm doing something on the Talon's apple festival. I figured we'd talk about the inside scoop from Lex and Miranda. I'll see where it goes from there. By the way, we suggested that maybe Byron might contribute a poem or two every so often. Mr. Reynolds put forward the idea about doing a guest series on fall traditions? He's into the books so Byron might like that," Clark reported.

"Definitely go with that! That's really great, Clark. I'll shoot Byron an email this afternoon and see if it works," Chloe agreed; her voice picking up several octaves of cheeriness as she said it. "How's everything else? I heard about your situation at the Talon the other day. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just had a panic attack. Nothing major. Stress is a killer, you know?" Clark deflected.

"Combined with what you went through last summer, it's a potential killer. Sure you shouldn't see the counsellor? I'm sure Ms. Abernathy would be glad to talk things through with you?" Chloe suggested.

"I'll think about that." Clark rolled his eyes. _Wonder how Ms. Abernathy would handle the whole Kryptonian angle? That would blow the top off of the school's administration._ "Any word on when you'll be back?"

"Dad's hoping we can get my aunt settled this weekend and start back early next week. I might grab the bus back early. Maybe you guys can pick me up at the stop?" Chloe hoped.

"If you do it, count on us. Lana wanted to say hi too so I'll hand you off to her. Take care. Okay?" Clark concluded before handing the phone off.

"Hey, Chloe, how are you and your Dad holding up?" Lana asked.

"We're okay. Aunt Rachel's heading for the hospital today so we'll see how that goes. As I was telling Clark, I might head back early next week if he needs to still be here. Everything okay at home?" Chloe reported.

"Oh yeah. Everything's great. No problems," Lana assumed knowing she hadn't been back there since the previous night. _Clark, we'll have to check on Chloe's house. I forgot to stop there this morning. Maybe I'll do that while you're talking with Miranda_ , she added to him telepathically. "Does your Dad need anything done? Well other than the usual housekeeping?"

"Not really. Maybe vac the floor really quickly and keep the dishes clean? Otherwise you're fine," Chloe noted. "Dad'll deal with the windows when we come back." She wanted to make a crack about telling Clark to keep his boots off of the furniture but decided against it. Instead she changed the subject to the _Torch_. "Clark said that Principal Reynolds gave you the list. Can you talk to them? That would be so great if you would."

"Sure thing, Chloe. Maybe I can have them email you too? Even if you're there, you'll have input in the process," Lana suggested. "I wish Mr. Reynolds didn't force this whole deal on us."

"You and me both. Guess I should've known when Principal Kwan started on his thing, huh?" Chloe sulked. "So much for freedom of speech. I tried polls and that email comment form. Is it my fault that people don't care enough to submit feedback?"

"At least feedback you can use, right?" Lana recalled the verbal threats, spam and the attempted hacks.

"Yeah well…the administration wants what it wants. Guess I have to deal with it." _In more ways than one._ She collected her feelings once again before continuing, "The people on that list are folks who've talked to me about things. By the way, I would love to get Byron involved. I'll email him but I'm sure he'd love a visit from you guys."

Lana skimmed the list. "I know Samantha Cooper and Alicia Baker from our English class. Wait! Sasha Woodman's back in school? I thought she was at Belle Reeve."

"Apparently they let her out on good behavior. I've already talked to her. Trust me. I wouldn't be suggesting this if I thought she was still a threat to us. I say give her a chance. We all deserve a second chance, don't we?" Chloe noted.

"Chloe, she tried to attack Clark and me at the Talon. She really hurt Paul Chan and Felice Chandler," Lana pointed out.

"Paul really wants this to happen, Lana. Maybe it's a need to forgive or something? I don't know. Still Sasha's smart and really capable. If we can help her, maybe it might give us some insight into being friends with people of the meteor-gifted persuasion? It'd be kind of cool to have someone special on the staff like that," Chloe expanded on her previous thought.

Lana rolled her eyes and glanced at Clark. _I wonder how'd she take knowing about Clark or me for that matter?_ "Having Byron more in the public eye would force people to confront that. Speaking of special, I see you've got a 'Jasmine Bey' on there. Is that the exchange student?"

"If you mean the visiting Princess of Javalastan? That's her all right. She talked to me last week about doing a piece on multiculturalism. Principal Reynolds thought it'd be great. I think she's an awesome person to be around myself," Chloe clarified enthusiastically.

"And Martin Littleclaw? Didn't he just move here from New Mexico? He seems…well…kind of standoffish," Lana hedged.

"Yeah he is. Don't let that fool you though. Martin's quiet but he's really got some great insight. Besides he's got the whole Native folklore connection thing with Clark. And then there's _something_ about him. I don't know what it is but there's some other angle with him. Anyhow you can talk with him too," Chloe defended him.

"We'll definitely do that. Hey, maybe we can set up a conference call or something? That way you can talk to everyone? Want to say hi to Pete? He's sitting right here. Hang on," Lana handed the ex-jock the phone.

"Hey, Chloe! What's up? How's Denver? It's definitely not the same here without you," Pete greeted.

"That's really sweet of you to say, Pete. Thanks!" Chloe expressed. "I miss talking with you too. There's lots of awesome color up here. I took a break from helping my aunt to take some foliage shots. My cousin, Lois, is going to be here this weekend. She wanted me to go with her to the Fall festival in Edgemont this weekend. If it's all it's advertised, I'll send pictures. Thanks by the way for the emails. I appreciate it."

"No sweat. We all have to keep you in the loop. Right?" Pete supposed.

"You bet! You hang in there. We'll definitely need to catch up when I get back. Sorry I have to go but Dad needs me. Take care, Pete. Thank you and everyone for reaching out. I'll look forward to seeing what you all come up with! See ya!" Chloe concluded before hanging up.

"She's definitely biting at the bit to come back," Pete assessed while handing the phone back to Clark. "Dude, it's too bad we can't like do a road trip or something."

"Pete, I wish I could. If she knew then we could," Clark declined.

"You know how I feel about that," Lana reminded him allowing her disagreement to stand clearly across her face.

"I'm hoping one day we can. Sasha and Byron know about me. Would it be so bad if others did too if I can trust them?" Clark insisted. "I don't like keeping Chloe in the dark any more than I did with you both. My parents don't want me letting things out. I can't blame them." He checked his watch. "We've got that Art class in ten minutes. I'll meet you there." He got up and walked toward the door.

She frowned. "I wish this wasn't so hard to deal with, Pete."

"Welcome to my world," Pete noted somberly. "Go easy on him, Lana. Clark's got a lot of stuff on his shoulders. Now he's dealing with you knowing the Secret and your abilities. He's gotta work it out."

She nodded as they got up and headed for class. _Clark, I'm here. I just wish that it wasn't such a heavy load!_


	19. Interview with Miranda

Chapter 19 [Talon—After School]

Lana brooded as she parked her blazer in its designated spot. _Now I feel like I'm failing him! I had no idea how heavy this stuff is!_ She leaned back in her seat wishing the material would swallow her up.

Clark rubbed her shoulder. "It's all right. We both care about Chloe. And you're right. We have to deal with these things."

"To think I used to get on you about this stuff. This is a real reality check for me. Thanks for being so patient with me," she expressed.

"You're patient with me, Lana. I couldn't ask for more than that." He squeezed her hand gently in his. "I guess you need to be patient with yourself. And no, you aren't failing me. Not in the slightest." He grinned as they got out. "Maybe we might arrange a staff meeting?"

"As long as you get your article written, _Mr. Kent_. Chloe and Principal Reynolds are watching," she retorted with a bit of wry humor.

"Good point. Come on. Miranda's waiting," he conceded while leading her into the former theater. Seeing the quarter full café, he added, "Maybe we might have it here and help business?"

"Especially given Byron's situation, it might not be such a bad idea," she concurred as they headed for the counter. "Hi, Miri. How's everything?"

"Hi, Lana. How's your day?" Miranda greeted. "The usuals?"

"Absolutely." Lana glanced around. "Anything from Lex on the menu?"

"He said we should have something in place by tomorrow. By the way, Mr. Plaid, he's told me to tell you that you can drop by anytime for that interview. Meantime you study up for our discussion? I expect quality, you know," Miranda noted adding a few well-meaning jabs for Clark.

"I'll definitely do that. As for the interview, I wrote up a few questions. I'll make sure to respect your boundaries. I don't want to cause you any pain," he replied earnestly.

"I appreciate that. Talking about Mom and Dad actually helps. Tell you what. Sandra should be here in ten minutes. Let me get her set and then we can do that interview. Okay? I'll bring your drinks out then," Miranda expressed in appreciation.

"Sounds great. Thanks," Clark concurred. He returned to the corner booth where Lana awaited him. "She'll be ready when Sandra gets here." He noted her moodiness. "Are you all right?"

She shrugged. "I'd be better if I felt Chloe wasn't being steamrolled by Principal Reynolds. I just wish we could have a normal day."

"This actually is as normal as it gets. At least I don't have to deal with something other than an interview and writing this article," he noted.

"Maybe that quiz tomorrow?" she reminded him.

"Yeah that too. It's going to be okay," he assured her. "At least Principal Reynolds allowed Chloe to pick the new reporters. He actually encouraged Byron's participation. They're people she's psyched about. And I get to spend time with you. What's not to like?"

She nodded allowing him a warm sparkle in her eye. She definitely liked Clark's positive outlook and wanted to encourage it. "You're right. I just wish we could all go up to Colorado. I know it's like a four hour drive to Denver. Just wish your folks would let us do the road trip."

"They will be gone this weekend for the Grange Convention in Pittsburg. Why not?" he supposed.

She looked at him skeptically. _Switch to telepathy. We don't need anyone overhearing. Why not what? Remember what happened the last time your parents went out of town?_

 _Lana, I'm not talking about a party. I'm talking about us taking a drive there and back. I just want to get you out of here for a day. Dad does it when he drives to Kansas City and back,_ he argued.

 _Usually there's a day up there in between for most sane people. Maybe you could run us up there? That wouldn't take four hours,_ she suggested. _I need to back for a Sunday afternoon shift here anyhow._

 _So we'll be back. I just want to get us away from all of this stuff. We can just do something great like pick apples. I want to get away from the attitudes, the farm and stuff. Maybe Pete might stop by the farm just to make sure everything's okay? I can always run back and forth and double check on things too,_ he proposed. _You need a break._

 _It sounds like a great plan, Lana,_ Miranda chimed in. She set the caffeinated drinks of choice down in front of them along with a steaming mocha for herself. _I'll cover your shift on Sunday._

 _Miri, you wanted this weekend to yourself! I can't!_ Lana protested.

 _I don't have plans. What am I going to do? Sit in the apartment and watch cable reruns? Better I'm here. I can work it out with Sally and Jack so that each of us only have to pull a half shift each. Clark's running with the ball. I'm not going to let you stop it,_ the waitress insisted pointedly. She felt a strange vibe around the room. _Guys, you might want to talk more later. You feel that?_

Clark quirked his brow feeling perplexed. He glanced around the café but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Lana's eyes however drifted toward the source. She saw the tall and fairly well built Native American guy sitting in the corner and drinking a coffee. On the surface, she wouldn't have been able to tell that anything was off. Still she could feel the unusual vibe. "Mind if I talk to Martin while you two are doing that interview?"

"Sure. Maybe you can ask him about the _Torch_?" Clark noted as he gathered his notes up. "Did you need a few more minutes, Miranda?"

"We can talk here. Mr. Luthor okayed me taking a longer break for this. Fire away, Mr. Plaid," Miranda quipped.

"I'll leave you two to talk about those apples. You'll be great, Clark," Lana insisted before heading off toward their classmate.

 _Was Martin listening in? I didn't feel anything. Then again, I didn't feel anything from Miranda listening in either._ Hearing his interview subject clearing her throat, he jerked himself to his current situation. "Sorry. The head stuff again."

"You need to work on that, Clark, especially if you and Lana are talking out in the open," Miranda coached. "At least you're thinking about that. Now about them apples?" She sipped on her coffee.

"Okay. Here goes…First actual interview…." He cleared his throat. "So, Miranda, umm…kind of a dumb question. What are your favorite apple-themed desserts?"

"It's not a dumb question since it's relevant, Clark," she assured him. "I love apple pie especially with ice cream. There's apple strudel. My grandmother would make apple muffins at this time of year with bits of apple in them. Apple bread is awesome. There's also a drink with apple cider and ice cream in the blender."

"Any of those ideas getting onto the menu for the fall festival?" he followed up.

"I don't know about that. You'll need to ask Mr. Luthor. I did suggest all of them of course when he and the Boss asked us for input. Not to be a distraction but the apple bread and muffins would be right up your mother's alley, Clark. Maybe you might have her bake a batch at some point?"

He scribbled down the idea to bring to Martha later. "I definitely will tell her. Meantime is it all about apples? Or do we have a fall theme too?"

"Glad you asked that." She took another draught from her mug. "Harvesting apples is a part of the whole fall reaping. Back east, it's like the end of the whole deal. They don't have winter wheat like here. They have other fruit that comes out in the summer like blueberries and blackberries. There was corn too like here. But the apples along with the pumpkins bring up the end before Halloween, frost and then the snow flying. Maybe there might be hay rides?" She sighed allowing her a dreamy smile.

"Good memories huh?" He sipped on her coffee allowing her to relax and reminisce to her heart's content.

"The best, Clark. My uncle arranged a hay ride once. His friend up in the countryside somewhere ran a farm like your parents'. One night my parents met up with Uncle Dave and my grandmother. A woman and her son were there from out of town. Wish I remembered their names. Anyhow we rode around in the wagon under the stars. We had hay under us and a blanket on top to keep us warm. Mom brought marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers for s 'mores later." Her eyes watered. "That was some night. I know it sounds weird but…."

"No it's not. It sounds great to me. Dad's done stuff like that for us too," Clark noted with a big grin. He noted her experiences on his pad. "And where back east was that?"

"Massachusetts. Uncle Dave lived in this college town…Amherst. I wish I remembered more. There's this other place a couple of hours away from there my parents took us to." She sipped on her drink thoughtfully. "It was up in the hills near the Connecticut line…really old village. It had this neat general store. They made the best cheese! And there was this apple orchard on the hill heading away from the green. My family…used to pick apples up there." She smiled whimsically.

"That sounds awesome." He took another gulp from his coffee. "Sorry it's your story."

"Why are you apologizing, Clark? You and I are both orphans. You'd get it. So would Lana." She touched the beige sweater. "This was my aunt's. Even if I was too little for it at the time, I've kept it hidden for years…until now. Just don't ask. Okay?" _Pain_ shimmered through her eyes briefly.

 _Okay. That hit a nerve._

 _It's okay, Clark. I volunteered that info. It was before what happened to my family. I…I…just want to focus on the good stuff._ She bowed her head.

He offered her his handkerchief. "Take a minute. It's okay."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, Clark. Wow." She dabbed her eyes and sucked in a labored breath. She could see Lana glancing over. _It's okay, Lana. I'm dealing with stuff._

 _Okay, Miri. If you need me, yell_ , Lana replied telepathically before turning back to the conversation with Martin.

Miranda shook her head. "Listen to me. One girl buzz kill. Here you're doing a great job, Clark, and you're having to deal with me. And this is after I ripped your tail."

"Yeah well…I deserved it. That's why I stood up for you with Lex. I can't say what but there's a lot I'm dealing with. Since you said that, Lana and I have both been sharing more. So thanks," he conceded.

"Yeah…" She cleared her throat. "Getting back to the interview, anything else?"

"Are you sure?" He could sense her consternation and being upset.

"I'm sure. As I said, Clark, it helps to focus on the good stuff." She put the sweater against her face and inhaled deeply. Waves of warmth and love flowed from it through her psyche.

He sat back again allowing her the soothing moment of sanctuary. _Why can't I have that with Jor-El?_ Still he marveled at the intense love flowing between the garment, its maker (by extension) and the girl across the booth.

She dabbed her eyes once again. "Auntie used to wrap me up in this when it got cold."

"That's something to treasure, Miranda. Take all of the time you want to enjoy it," he assured her.

"I appreciate it. Family sustains us. We may fight but it's who we are. My stepfather thinks he can stomp it out. Fat chance of that." She gulped from her drink angrily.

He shuddered as he felt _Anger_ 's dagger shooting through her. Once again, he recalled Jor-El's lectures and how he'd run away because he couldn't deal with them. _And here she stood up to it without my strength or anything._ He bowed his head in shame. "At least you didn't run from him."

Her eyes flitted in his direction. "No I didn't and…." She narrowed her eyes as she perceived his emotions. " _That's_ why you flipped out last summer?"

"Great. Now I've done it," he groused.

"It's okay, Clark. Does Lana know?" she inquired curiously.

He switched over to the telepathy. _She found out last night. Sorry that's my situation. Yeah I couldn't deal with Mom losing the baby. Then there was a threat to Lana and my parents. I tried to stop it and failed. I…._ He shuddered.

She stared at him in damning realization. "Clark, I….wow. I'm sorry….I didn't know…"

 _As I said before, you were right. I should've confided in others. Problem is there are no others who can stand up to him_ , Clark declared while trying to collect himself. He gathered his notes up. Then he gulped down the rest of his coffee. He considered her eyes while feeling the tempest raging within her.

"Yeah. I know _exactly_ about that. Clark…." Miranda bit her lip while trying to shut out her own pain.

"Hey!" At that moment, Lana rushed across the room. In a heartbeat, she slid into the booth beside him. _What's going on with you two? I'm feeling really intense pain across the room._

 _Sorry, Lana. We did get a great interview,_ Miranda apologized. _It seems that Clark and I have more in common than you may think. Let's just leave it at that. We're helping each other through it. Did Martin…?_ She looked up in shock. "Where'd he go?"

"I didn't hear the door. Weird," Clark assessed. He sucked in a deep breath. "Maybe we can talk to Lex? I'd like to get that other interview."

"You sure?" Lana queried.

"Yeah…" He inhaled deeply. "Got to involve my friends, right? Besides I have you too. How'd it go with Martin?"

"He's definitely interested in the _Torch_. He told me to send him an email to set a meeting time," Lana reported. "You know…he is really intuitive…not like mind reading stuff…but he just seems to _know_."

"Meaning he feels auras?" Miranda nodded. "I could tell. That's why I told you both to be careful. It's also why Clark and I went on quiet mode for a while." She stood and collected herself. "Well back to the coffee. Got to keep up the effort. Right?"

"You sure you're okay? I can get Clark home and then come back," Lana offered.

"I'm sure. Doing this keeps my mind off of the other stuff. Thanks though for allowing me to remember it, Clark. That was great." Miranda rubbed his arm. "Not to step on Lana's coat tails but if you _ever_ want to talk about the… _you know_ …I'm here. You know I get it."

"Yeah I do. Thanks," Clark expressed gratefully. "Trust me. I wish I knew that last year."

"Knew what? Clark? Miri?" Lana inquired wanting to understand.

 _The reason why I was in Metropolis. She knows, Lana. We can talk in private. Come on. I want to get over to the mansion. Then my parents will need me at home,_ he advised.

Lana nodded numbly. "Okay. Then we can talk on the drive over."

"That'd be great," he concurred before they headed for the parking lot and that conversation.

Miranda shook her head as she cleared the mugs and brought them back up to the counter. _I never knew how much is going on with him. Why do I get the feeling there's more? I hope you open up to Lana, Clark. You need to before you explode again._ With that, she set to work on another fresh pot.

The _barista_ 's work was never done….


	20. Lex's Revelation and Proposal

Chapter 20 [Luthor Mansion—Fifteen Minutes Later]

Clark sighed as they drove up the mansion's driveway toward the granite fortress. He tried to wrap his head around the interview and Miranda's revelations. _What did she go through? What did her stepfather put up through?_ He grimaced while recalling her pain….

…dark and sticky like pitch…it adhered and would not let go….

"I had no idea," he whispered.

"About what?" Lana queried while parking the blazer by the door. Despite the efforts to engage him in conversation, he wouldn't rise to the bait. "What did you two talk about that got so intense anyhow?"

"She hinted about what she went through."

"Oh… _that_ ," she realized. "I don't know how she lives with that creep." She turned to him. "To deal with your family's murderer every day?"

"Jor-El threatened to do the same. He _tried_ to kill you. What does that make him? Sometimes I wonder what I am," he noted.

"You, Clark, are _nothing_ like that!" she protested. "Yes you cut us off and try to do too much by yourself. You think the rest of us are made of glass. But you're not that cold monster. Oh Kal is. He's proven that much. You care. That's why you're feeling Miranda's pain right now."

"I just wish there's something I could do," he lamented.

"Just keeping caring. I know she appreciates it." She undid her seatbelt and embraced him. "Meantime we're here for each other. Okay? Remember that."

"Thanks, Lana. You know how much having you knowing now means to me. Right?" he indicated.

"That you can _finally_ open up? Yes, Clark, I know. And we have friends to help us too." She opened her door. "Let's see what Lex has for us."

"Okay." For a brief second, Jonathan's and Pete's respective suspicions clouded his mind. _Lex isn't that bad. He has to deal with Lionel. Nobody can do that alone!_ "Just be careful what we tell him."

"Of course. Still you need to trust him. We can't just drive him away." She frowned. "I still wish we could tell Chloe and him."

"Thank Lionel for that," he groused while heading toward the door and knocking.

She sighed deeply. _Not only do we bear our own weight. We also have to deal with everyone else's._

[Library]

Lex reclined in his chair and studied the latest local plant's projections in front of himself. Since his return from the island, he'd wrestled and wrangled with the elements of his father's empire. He'd tried to be the good son to his father. He had wanted to be the good husband to Helen. He wanted to be the good friend to his neighbors here in Smallville….

…all met with rebuffs, lies and evasions….

…well not all rebuffs….He'd received another email from Byron Moore that things had improved for him.

 _At least he can date and enjoy his poetry. That's something at least!_ The billionaire took a gulp from his coffee and set it down on the desk. He smirked at the sudden upturn in the Smallville plant's sudden good fortune. _A lot of good work by everyone. I'll have to do something for those folks. Gabe, you're a miracle worker._ He smirked at the thought of his foreman busting his tail at all hours while trying to keep production up while keeping a pleasant countenance and cracking a few…well maybe more than a few…bad jokes in the process….

Still he had to wonder why his father's shadow fell across his path as well. _Why can't people see past Dad's influence? I'm more than that_. He glanced toward his left.

From its position on the west wall, Lillian's portrait considered him as well. Much as in life, her gentle smile lifted his spirits. Her firm posture beckoned strength. Her eyes imparted strength and yet empathy….

…hers was the cleansing yang to Lionel's rancid yin….

Almost in emphasis, the green pigments in her eyes glinted in the afternoon sun…

…flashes of emerald fire beckoning him back to service….

 _I get it, Mom. I know it's wicked but I wish you'd been spared instead of Dad._ He sighed deeply. His heart missed her even after the intervening years.

Then an expectant knocking interrupted his musings.

He saw Jenkins, the ever vigilant manservant, waiting for him to finish with his momentary thought. "Always there to bring me back, aren't you?"

"Always, Master Alexander. Mr. Kent and Miss Lang are here to see you. Might I see them in?" Jenkins affirmed dutifully.

"Of course. Then if you could refill the coffee and bring the items up that we discussed earlier?" Lex agreed.

"Very good, Sir." The elderly servant departed briskly down the hall.

 _It seems we're up again, Mom._ Lex smirked at the thought of more service. _I wonder what they'll uncover?_ He glanced out the window onto the grounds…toward the deepening yellows and reds in the trees beyond the lake.

"Something good, Lex?"

"A great view actually." Lex turned to find Clark and Lana watching him in turn. "How's it going? Are you both feeling better?"

"A lot better. Thanks, Lex. I appreciate you letting Miranda take a longer break so she could talk with me," Clark expressed with a warm grin. "It went great."

"I'm sure it was. I trust she had some insights for you?" Lex supposed.

"She shared some of her family memories from back east. She talked about apple picking, harvest festivals and a hay ride. It sounded awesome. Wish we could do something like that here," Clark revealed in bare detail.

"Who says we can't, Clark? One of the local farmers can break a couple of hay bales into the back of his wagon and volunteers a night or two to drive everyone around the woods and fields. Then we can have s 'mores or something like them by the fire. It's life at its best really," Lex proposed. "Mom and I used to visit some family friends back there."

"Miranda mentioned a woman and her son who shared some of those experiences back there. She talked of her parents but also her aunt and uncle," Clark allowed.

"She still mourns them," Lana noted. "Her Aunt Angie and Uncle Dave sound like really nice people."

"I can tell. We embrace and run from family. Kind of in our blood," Lex surmised. "Still those times in Amherst were something else."

"Lex, that's where she talked about," Clark realized.

"It's great country especially at this time of the year," Lex mentioned. "The leaves turning all sorts of colored shades…the night air crisp but not too cold….the last crops coming in." He glanced intently at the visitors. "I didn't know she was from around there. I knew it was somewhere back east. Interesting." He considered his mother's portrait again and shook his head. "I'll need to speak to her myself."

"Why? That's really painful for her, Lex," Lana pointed out.

"I don't doubt it. Just a minute," Lex agreed before seeing Jenkins come into the room with a cart laden with a fresh pot of coffee, three mugs and a tray of candied apples. "As always, Jenkins, you excel. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Young Masters and Lady." Jenkins bowed to the trio before stepping back out and shutting the doors behind himself.

"He's something else." Lex mentioned while considering one of the caramel coated treats on the tray. "Now back to what you were saying, Lana. Yes I've seen her dealing with things. Maybe I can help though." He shook his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"What is?" Clark queried.

"Our mysterious orphan girl might not be so mysterious after all," Lex declared. "Grab a candied apple each and let me know what you think. I think this might be enlightening." He opened a filing cabinet and pulled a file marked "Mom and Me" directly from the back. "These were from around 1991 or thereabouts." He produced some pictures and laid them across the desk.

The visitors studied the three pictures. In all of them, seven people posed against the side of a hay wagon. Most notably, they could compare Lillian's appearance there against the portrait on the wall. They also knew Lex could have been the red haired young man. A brown haired girl sat on her mother's lap.

"Lex, the woman on the right. She's wearing a sweater just like Miranda's," Clark pointed out.

Lex nodded. "That was Angela Dubois. Her husband, Dave, is on the far right." He sighed deeply. "There's a lot of history to this." He frowned while setting it back in the folder.

"We have to let her know!" Lana insisted.

"We will. I don't want trouble though." Lex rolled his eyes. He walked by the fresh coffee and opened his liquor cabinet. "If her stepfather finds out I have this picture, he'll literally try and kill us."

"You can't bury this, Lex," Lana pushed.

"I don't want you dead, Lana. There's a lot more to Hansei Arighatto than either of you know. Let's leave it at that," the billionaire clarified. "If he took Miranda from them, he must have gone through her uncle in the process. Trust me. Stick with the candied apples." He put the file away and poured himself a triple brandy. "I promise she will know. First though, I need a favor."

"Favor?" Clark wondered.

"Relax, Clark, it doesn't involve any high state secrets or anything. I have to head back east for a business trip this weekend. If you want to accompany me, we can get some apple research done around that area. You both need some quality apple picking time by yourselves. I know a few great places for your article, Clark. Promise you'll like them. We'll be back by Sunday afternoon," Lex proposed. He motioned silently toward the picture and then at them as if they could get the gist. He bit into a candied apple and savored the mixture of tastes across his tongue. "Mmm! These are good! What do you think?"

"Your staff did a great job on this, Lex," Clark complimented. "You might pair these with a robust coffee and do well."

"Now see? You bite into an apple and you're on a roll, Clark. Knew that would do it." Lex complimented.

Even as Lana bit into her dessert, her mind refused to let go of the discovery. She'd keep it secret for now but she'd definitely get some intel on the people in that picture with Miranda…and get some justice for her friend and her family.

And maybe even get a few more ideas for that menu in the process…..


	21. Confronting Roles

Chapter 21 [Thursday Evening]

[Kent Farm]

After Lana had dropped him off at home, Clark worked to get ahead on the weekend's potential tasks. He checked the back meadow's fence slats and posts at super speed to insure their quality. He changed out the animals' hay again. He unloaded and stacked the new load of feed along the barn wall. He swept out the barn floor rapidly….

…and that was in ten minutes….

Just as he set the broom down, Jonathan walked through the door and looked around the place. "Hi, Dad. How's it going?"

"Not bad, Clark." He shook his head. "This is one of those times I love that you have your abilities." He patted the feed pile in admiration. "Thanks. I thought this was going to take us a while."

"I was already doing other stuff. I figured I'd get ahead. I wanted to do some research for the _Torch_ article I'm working on," Clark noted.

"You mean the apple festival one?" Jonathan scratched his chin in consideration. "Anything come up?"

"I had an interview with Miranda Arighatto at the Talon today. She used to do a lot of stuff with her original family before they died, I guess." The younger man exhaled sharply. "It was kind of tough to talk with her about that."

"For both of you, I'd imagine," the farmer agreed while pulling on his gloves. "Is she doing all right? I know her stepfather's not the greatest person in the world."

 _Best he doesn't know what Lex told Lana and me about him,_ Clark noted to himself while recalling Lex's warning to Lana about the Asian businessman. "She was hanging in there. I told her if she wanted to talk about that stuff, I'm open. She said the same thing." He put his hands up. "Don't worry. I'm not telling her anything about Jor-El, Krypton or my abilities." _At least not the ones she doesn't know about._

Jonathan raised an eyebrow skeptically. "She hasn't found out about you. Has she?"

"Nope. I just want to be a good normal friend for her," Clark replied earnestly yet half-honestly. He wished he could tell Jonathan about the telepathic conversations but decided against it. "She talked about her old family's customs and traditions. I never knew there was so much to her, Dad."

"You're not prying with your new ability, I hope?" Jonathan queried expectantly.

"I've been kind of treating it like the x-ray vision, Dad. Just wanting to respect everyone's privacy," Clark assured him. _Best he doesn't know that Miranda actually did it to Lana and me. That would make him flip out._ "Besides I'm having a hard enough time keeping myself from getting overwhelmed by everything around us. I'm hoping at some point to get control of it."

"How's Lana dealing with it?"

Clark shrugged while peeling off his gloves. "She's in the same boat. She's been dealing with this stuff since the tornado apparently. She just chose to keep it to herself." He shook his head. "I put her through even more pain last summer than I knew." He glanced over toward the blood stain on the far wall; his heart lurching as he did so.

"Look, Son. It's like we said the other night. Yes you made mistakes. You hurt people. You're also facing those mistakes. You've either made amends or are trying to do so. It takes a _man_ to do that. Take pride in that." Jonathan rubbed Clark's shoulder supportively. "Sure you're going to be okay this weekend? You can go with us to Pittsburg if you want."

"I'll be fine. Next week's reading and this article are going to take all weekend. I might just spend a great deal of it doing this. If Lana wants to stop over, that's fine. Don't worry. We're talking about studying," Clark assured him. "Thanks though."

Jonathan nodded. "As long as we're not talking about another party."

"That was only supposed to be _a small gathering_. Lana, Pete, Chloe and me…that's it. Someone overheard and…" Clark rolled his eyes in disbelief at the memory of that chaotic night.

"It's okay. I remember the overflowed toilet _quite well_." Jonathan stifled a knowing cough. "Maybe a quiet weekend might be great for you. Maybe you and Lana can work on your telepathy?" He grimaced while thinking of how to ask the question. "You're not…you know?"

"I'm focusing on myself to screen out everything. I can feel the tension. No I'm not going to do like Jor-El does and butt in to everyone's thoughts. Use it as another form of conversation? Yes. Dominate? No," Clark assured him.

"As long as you remember that we'd still like you talking in Earth fashion," Jonathan interjected.

"Dad, what does it matter? When I learn to speak like that, I can speak to you across a room or across distances with my mind? Saves on the cell phone minutes," Clark retorted while fighting down his own consternation.

"Son, Krypton's gone! We don't do the mind thing! All right?" Jonathan pushed.

"Well maybe I do! All right? I…." Clark started.

 _KAL-EL! YOU ARE NEEDED AT ONCE! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!_ Jor-El commanded.

 _Terrific. Just what I need!_ Clark set the pitchfork down. "Now we've got someone at the caves trying to get at the symbols." Seeing the farmer's growing anger, he shook his head. "Sorry but I have to deal with this!" He zipped off toward the woods at super speed.

 _This is getting deeper and deeper!_ Jonathan tossed the gloves in disgust before heading toward the house in a huff…..

[Cowache Caves—Seven Minutes Later]

Clark stopped his distance blurring run within the main cavern. He saw little out of the ordinary standing out to himself. His ears didn't pick up on anything save a few dripping remnants of the last storm. "JOR-EL! I'M HERE! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?"

 _KAL-EL, BE DISCREET! DID I NOT TELL YOU WE HAVE AN INTRUDER?_ Jor-El lectured telepathically. _BE AWARE!_

Around the cave, the symbols began to glow faintly.

"What is this?" Clark demanded.

 _THIS PLACE IS ONLY MEANT FOR KRYPTONIANS AND THOSE DEEMED WORTHY!_

 _Clark, what's going on? I can feel you,_ Lana probed over their link.

 _We have an intruder in the caves. I'll explain later. I don't want them finding you so I'm going quiet,_ Clark explained before focusing on the issue.

 _Clark! Clark, come on! You promised! OOOH!_ she fumed before going silent herself.

Clark rolled his eyes. Bad enough he had to deal with Jor-El's attitude, his father's mood and whatever was lurking somewhere in this maze, he's have to soothe a miffed girlfriend's feelings as well. _It just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?_ He swept the cave walls and through them with his x-ray vision. He conducted a cavern to cavern search.

For several minutes his efforts came up with nothing….the caves betrayed nothing save their usual stories and secrets.

 _LISTEN, KAL-EL! LISTEN FOR THE SOUNDS AND THE SOUNDS WITHIN THE SOUNDS!_

Clark inhaled deeply and concentrated. He screened out the small natural noises. Any bird or insect mattered little to him at that point. He closed his eyes and simply _listened_ …

 _Listened with his ears and mind…._

Listened for any sound or presence….

Nothing….

Then a loud roar shook the granite behind him.

 _What the?_ Clark wondered where the sound came from. He suddenly picked up on an enormous heartbeat in back of himself.

Something whistled through the air hard and faster than the human eye….it struck Clark from the left and flung him across the cave.

He impacted the wall hard shaking the sacred caves once more. Thanks to his Kryptonian physiology and tough skin, he shrugged off the attack.

 _PAY ATTENTION, KAL-EL!_

 _A little busy here!_ Clark narrowed his eyes and wheeled around. As he did so, he saw the battering object streaking toward himself again. This time, however, he ducked under it allowing the offending object to speed by overhead. He stepped into the light and stopped dead in his tracks.

A massive Kodiak bear watched him in turn. Although not on its hind legs, the animal still loomed over six feet high from paw to its shoulder blade. The small black eyes glistened threateningly. A deep growl escaped its snout. The paws tensed ready to strike out once more.

"What is this? Another test of yours, Jor-El?" Clark queried tersely. He focused, letting his eyes glow. He fired twin heat vision beams at an empty space fifteen feet to the bear's left as a warning shot. Then he stepped into the light to get a better look at the squatter.

 _THERE IS SORCERY HERE, MY SON. PAY ATTENTION!_

The intruding animal recoiled in surprise. It took a step backward. It narrowed its eyes and hrunnged in confusion. It seemed to shimmer and quake. Slowly the blurring mass shrank in size. Its shaggy fur thinned and disappeared. Its claws retracted. Its snout flattened. Its muscle structure compressed the four legs. The dark brown hair streaked black only cascading down to now-buckskin clad shoulders.

"Martin Littleclaw?" Clark stared incredulously. "What? How?"

"I'd ask the same thing of you, Clark." Martin exhaled sharply as he stood. "Shooting fire from your eyes and communing with the sacred spirit of the cave? You are not Cowache. How can you….?"

"No I'm not. I'm…well… _different_ ," Clark hedged not wanting to spill all of the beans at once. Much like in a high stakes poker game, he considered the facts and wondered what to tell the other teen and how much for that matter.

"I knew that from the first day of school," Martin noted evenly. "Your aura stands out amongst everyone else. I've seen you in visions and during rituals. I felt your presence in these caves. That is why I've watched you and the others silently. I needed to know."

"And you? You remind me of a girl I knew last year. She could change into a wolf," Clark assessed.

"Really? I have known other skinwalkers. Our totem spirits determine our animal forms. My totem is the bear. I have known others who can be panthers, tigers, eagles or snakes. This girl…she was Kyla Buckwater, correct?" Martin mused.

"That's right! You knew her?" Clark confirmed.

"Sadly no. I remember reading about her last year after her death. I also saw you trying to help her, Clark. Perhaps if she could have reached out, she might have understood that she wasn't alone. I too know what it is like to balance worlds upon my shoulders. I walk my own path between my heritage and the contemporary world. I have my gifts and yet need to live amongst the population. We share that. Does Chief Willowbrook know of you?"

"He does. He keeps my Secret. Will you, Martin?" Clark queried.

"If you keep mine, I will keep yours, Clark," Martin agreed readily before shaking on it. "Such strength in your hand." He considered his classmate again and smiled in admiration. "I do not believe it. No wonder Chief Willowbrook would not reveal you when pressed by the other shamen or chiefs."

"Reveal me? _What?_ " Clark stepped back and looked anxiously at the other teen.

Martin put his hands up to reassure his new friend. "After what happened with his granddaughter, the others heard about you. They pestered Willowbrook as to your identity. They wanted you to assume the role of protector and take back our lands. Willowbrook said no. You have your own road to walk and would not reveal your name or location. So _that_ is why I was sent here." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Clark, can I offer you a coffee or something? I'd like to speak further. Perhaps Lana might be able to join us? I sense her energy about you and in this place. Besides it would be my honor to stand alongside you, _Numan_." He offered a small bow out of respect.

"Stop please. I'm just Clark. Please don't…" Clark protested.

"As the cave spirit would argue, I'm sure, you are _much more_ than just Clark Kent. I am more than just Martin Littleclaw. I am skinwalker, member of my tribe and a shaman." Martin clapped the other teen on the shoulder. "Be proud, Clark. Be proud, _Numan_."

 _LISTEN TO HIM, KAL-EL. THIS HUMAN UNDERSTANDS. A RARETY FOR ONE OF THIS PLANET,_ Jor-El complimented in spite of himself. _YOU SHOULD SPEAK. I AWAIT THE RESULT. BE AWARE, HUMAN, I AM WATCHING YOU._

"I understand. I shall stand alongside him. But, if I may, why do you call him 'Kal-El'?" Martin acknowledged.

 _IT IS HIS TRUE NAME. DESPITE THE OTHER LABELS YOU ALL WOULD GIVE HIM, HE IS KAL-EL OF KRYPTON. MUCH AS THE LEGENDS SURROUNDING YOUR NUMAN LEGEND, HE IS AS THEY DESCRIBE._

Martin stared incredulously. "Clark, you're an _alien_? I know of people like the wolf-girl you described who are descended from mysterious alien visitors or were exposed to the green meteors but you're _really_ one of them?"

Clark sighed deeply. He ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. _Jor-El, can't I just have a normal friendship?_

 _WE CANNOT AFFORD SUCH FANTASIES! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO LANA LANG'S ANCESTOR. MY INDULGENCE IN SUCH FANTASIES RESULTED IN HER DEATH._ Despite himself, Jor-El allowed a long heartfelt sigh.

Neither teen said anything. They really didn't have to.

The rare emotion…the _vulnerability_ …in Jor-El's voice at that moment…had summed up the spirit's feelings perfectly.

Clark bowed his head. "I promise. I will be more careful. Please however do not separate me from Lana." He frowned.

"Besides did you have allies, Mighty Spirit? I too respect your losses and value your counsel. Clark has friends and allies. We watch him as he watches out for us. Thank you for the reminders concerning safety and perspective," Martin added.

 _LANA LANG HAS PROVEN HERSELF WORTHY. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN, MARTIN LITTLECLAW. IF MY SON HAS TO BE IN THIS PLACE, I WOULD HAVE HIM BE WITH THOSE SUCH AS YOURSELF WHO ARE MINDFUL OF THE BALANCE BETWEEN ONE'S SELF AND ONE'S PLACE. GO NOW AND DISCUSS. MAY YOU CONTINUE TO PROVE YOUR WORTHINESS._

"Indeed I shall. Thank you," Martin acknowledged with a deep bow.

Clark sucked in a deep breath. While he respected his birth and adopted cultures, he wished that Martin wouldn't encourage Jor-El. On the other hand, if he had friends that Jor-El and maybe Jonathan and Martha could respect, he'd have more sanity in his life. Perhaps Lana, Pete and maybe one day Chloe might have someone who could give them insight into his struggles?

Maybe they could understand?

 _Maybe…._

"Hey, Martin, want that coffee? We need…." Clark looked around to find that the other had vanished. "Where'd he go? He was just here?"

 _DID I NOT TELL YOU TO PAY ATTENTION, KAL-EL? HE AWAITS YOU IN YOUR EATING PLACE_ , Jor-El lectured/jabbed. _HE HAS HIS OWN ABILITIES. HE HAS MUCH HE CAN TEACH YOU._

 _Is he like Kyla and Lana? Is he descended…?_ Clark wondered.

 _YES. I SENSE THAT ABOUT HIM. THAT IS WHY I WISH FOR YOU TO INCLUDE HIM. I DO NOT WANT HIM TO BE VULNERABLE. BE WARY, MY SON. BE WARY IN ALL THINGS…._ With that, Jor-El went silent.

Clark scratched his head. His mind buzzed with so many questions concerning his surroundings. _I take care of one situation and open up a thousand more questions. Why is this so hard? So much for that test!_ He sped off at super speed away from the caves and toward town.

For him, the journey had just taken another bend…More so than ever, he was not alone….


	22. Touching Base

Chapter 22 [Talon—Ten Minutes Earlier]

Lana sipped on a cappuccino testily at the corner table. She attempted to review her notes and _The Three Musketeers_ for the next day's quiz. Failing that, she'd parsed through a couple of trigonometry problems. She'd even tried to lose herself in French translations…..

…nothing worked….

…she was still more steamed than a wet cat….

 _Clark, you promised!_ She fumed and tapped her fingers across the varnished maple surface in _Frustration_ 's terse code. To say that she didn't understand why he'd shut her out at that juncture was an understatement. _How could you shut me out like that?_

 _HE DID NOT WANT TO. I TOLD HIM TO, LANA LANG,_ Jor-El informed her.

She rolled her eyes. _And here I thought this would be different than what the Kents would do! Jor-El, I can be trusted, you know!_

 _I HAVE NO DOUBT OF THAT. WE DID NOT KNOW OF THE EXACT NATURE OF THE THREAT. IT HAS BEEN DEALT WITH. IN FACT, HE IS ON HIS WAY TOWARD YOU. BE WATCHFUL,_ Jor-El concluded before going silent.

 _Be watchful he says. Terrific. I can't be trusted to watch. Then I'm told to watch. WHICH ONE IS IT ALREADY?_ She shook her head before swallowing a huge angry gulp and setting the mug down on the table.

 _Hard_.

She could feel everyone's awareness turning toward her corner. She grimaced. _Calm down! You're drawing attention!_ She took several soothing breaths to relax herself. "Wow." Then she felt her cell phone buzzed at her. _Now who?_ She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Lana? This is Mrs. Kent. Have you seen Clark?" Martha inquired.

"Not since I dropped him off, Mrs. Kent. Sorry." Lana collected her wits and ran her hand across her forehead. "I'm in the Talon so you understand why I don't say more right now."

"Absolutely. Thank you. Last we know, he ran from here toward the Caves. Apparently Jor-El wanted him to deal with something there. Have you felt anything?" Martha surmised.

"He hasn't said anything to me," Lana replied with a straight face. _That much is true at least._ "Mrs. Kent, can you and Mr. Kent do me a favor?"

"If we can. What is it?" Martha queried.

"Can you both talk to Clark about trusting me? I know he wants to. I just feel like whatever's going on, he's shutting me out. Please?" Lana requested.

"Absolutely. Just be patient with him. His Dad and I have impressed upon him the need to keep secrets to protect himself. It's going to take time for him to adjust. He wants to. He's uncertain about these changes with Jor-El and his heritage. Thankfully he has you and us," Martha advised. "We do trust you, Lana."

"I wish we could include Chloe and Pete," Lana lamented. She heard the door chime ring. She perceived an intense energy spike pass by her table and head for the front…..

…a spike which mirrored the brief empathetic 'glimpse' she got before Clark shut the link down….

 _Now what?_ She surveyed the entire dining area. Her eyes picked over every other patron and employee around herself. Her empathy struggled with the volume and range of emotions.

"Lana? Lana, what is it?" Martha asked with concern.

But Lana didn't acknowledge the anxious mother. She ground her teeth at the effort at sifting through the emotional frequencies around herself. She slowly progressed through the room; the unique energy teasing her at every turn…

…that is until she found its center right at the counter….

…or more specifically, her Native American classmate paying for his order at it….

 _Martin?_ Her eyes went wide. _He's the source?_ She collected herself and raised the phone back to her ear. "Mrs. Kent?"

"Lana, are you all right? What's going on?" Martha queried with increasing anxiety.

"I think it's going to be all right. There's something I need to deal with. Mrs. Kent, I would like to pick this up again soon. Thanks." Lana concluded before hanging up. _What the Hell?_ She stood and headed for the counter.

Before she even reached him, he turned toward her. "Good Evening, Lana. Might I offer you a refill on your cappuccino?" He picked up the two steaming cups in front of him.

"Umm…sure." She quirked an eyebrow at him. She didn't get how he hadn't said more than three words to her for the previous two months and now an offered drink?

He smiled reassuringly. "Relax, Lana. I didn't mean it like that. I only wish to talk. I have questions."

"Questions." She clearly felt his interest and deliberation. Much as Clark might have with his x-ray vision (if he was such a peeping Tom), she almost felt as if he was looking right through her. She shivered uncomfortably. "Such as?"

"Perhaps we might speak at your table? I don't think you want to talk _here_." He too was aware of how they were drawing attention. "I assure you. I did not mean to startle you. Just to talk."

"Follow me then." She led him guardedly back across the populated café toward the corner table. "You are aware that I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes. He and I just ran into each other across town. It was _quite enlightening_ for us both. But then you already know that, don't you?" he informed her as they sat down.

 _What's his deal? Is he threatening Clark or what?_ She sipped on the new cappuccino carefully. "How would I know? I dropped Clark off at home. Then I came here and been studying ever since."

He leaned close to her and whispered, "Ask the cave spirit. He'll reassure you."

Inwardly she rolled her eyes at herself. _I can't believe I'm having to do the lie and evade thing after getting on Clark about it._ "Cave spirit? Martin, you okay? Maybe you need some rest before that big test tomorrow?" She added a pronounced shrug and a seemingly relaxed sip of her drink for theatrical effect.

 _IT IS AS HE SAYS, LANA LANG. YOU MAY TRUST HIM,_ Jor-El interceded on Martin's behalf.

 _You trust him? Sure. Why not? The Kents are going to have a cow when they hear about this,_ she mused telepathically. Seeing Martin relax, she queried, "What?"

"I trust he just told you that?" he supposed in a very low voice. Again he glanced around to make sure nobody was listening in.

Before she could respond to _that_ observation, Clark hustled through the door. He made a beeline for the table. "Hi. Everything okay here?"

"Define 'okay', _Mr. Kent_ ," she replied curtly. Despite her concerns for his welfare, she shot him a very annoyed and catty glare. "Seems we've made _another friend_ tonight?"

"Uh yeah. He and I ran into each other out in the woods. Maybe we can get these to go and talk somewhere more private?" Clark suggested suddenly feeling apprehensive and defensive. _What did I do now?_

"We could try the farm but your Mom called. Apparently she and your Dad want to talk to us about your running off earlier," Lana informed him with an arched annoyed eyebrow.

Martin sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that my being in the caves was going to cause such a mess. I would be happy to go with you and speak with your parents, Clark. Chief Willowbrook will speak to my trustworthiness as well."

"Mom and Dad had their issues with him but they trust him at least," Clark conceded. "I'm getting a coffee. Then we'll have that talk. You both set?" He rubbed her shoulder. _Thank you. By the way, I am sorry about earlier. I was kind of under orders._

 _Clark, I really need to be included. Okay? I know Jor-El wanted you to protect me but I can stand beside you_. She looked at her watch. "It's getting on for 8:30. Maybe we might get going? They were concerned."

"I imagine they are," Martin concurred. He finished his coffee. "I'm ready when you both are."

"Get your coffee, Clark. Then we can face your parents," she advised.

"Right." He headed toward the counter and ordered. Less than two minutes later, he'd returned with the requisite coffee cup in his hand. "All set." He exhaled while trying to relieve his own tension.

One could cut the air with a knife it seemed…..


	23. Martin Meets the Kents

Chapter 23 [Kent Farm—Ten Minutes Later]

Lana stopped her blazer in front of the Kent Farm somberly. She exhaled sharply to break the silence. "Guess this is it." She smiled in an attempt to break the tension. "Everybody out."

"Chief Willowbrook said this was a great place. I agree, Clark," Martin complimented. "While there is tension, there is security."

"Thanks, Martin. My folks will appreciate hearing that," Clark noted anxiously. He gulped down the last of his coffee. "I just hope they're going to be okay with everything. It'll go a long way that you're considerate of my Secret."

"Both Earth and Krypton deserve consideration, Clark. We all have our ties to both as the cave spirit indicated," Martin offered.

She looked at Martin curiously. "Wait! You are…?"

"According to Jor-El, Martin also has Kryptonian ancestry." Clark undid his seat belt. "Guess none of us were as alone as we thought. Were we?"

"Wow." She blinked while trying to wrap her head around _that_ particular truth. "Guess not. Maybe we should figure out a way of getting your Dad to deal with that, Clark?"

"We should proceed carefully in that regard, my Friends. Even if we do have a valid case, we should respect both cultures involved," Martin advised sagely. "Each side feels its own view is the right one. We three were born and raised into multiple worlds and roles. We are the diplomats between them. We have to negotiate. You, Clark, have the heaviest role as the last Kryptonian survivor. We can support you."

"My feelings exactly," she agreed as they all got out and walked toward the house. Seeing Jonathan and Martha waiting by the door, she waved in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Clark cleared his throat nervously. "Everything's okay, Mom and Dad. The potential threat's gone." He motioned to Martin. "This is Martin Littleclaw, one of our new classmates. Martin, my Mom and Dad."

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. It's great to meet you both," Martin greeted. He strode forward and extended his hand. "My apologies if my being in the Caves caused any anxiety earlier."

The two parents exchanged curious glances between themselves. Frankly they didn't know what to expect after Clark had dropped everything and rushed off to deal with the apparent crisis. They'd spent the previous few hours worrying if Lionel had set a trap there or worse. The aborted conversation with Lana didn't help matters.

Despite his issues and consternation over the situation, Jonathan did respect the newcomer's attitude and consideration. He firmly shook Martin's hand. "Martin, thank you. You'll understand why we are well… _cautious_ …about certain things."

"Very much so, Mr. Kent. This is a precious secret. I completely understand your concern. I'd like to talk at some point about it," Martin proposed.

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow at the visitor and then at Clark. " _Wait._ When you referred to a 'secret', you are speaking about the cave. _Right_?" Seeing his son grimace, he added tersely, "What happened, Son?"

"I'd like to know as well," Lana chimed in. She folded her arms across her chest and shot the two guys a serious expression. "Sorry I cut us off earlier, Mrs. Kent. Martin wanted to talk."

"That's a relief. We were worried about you as well, Lana," Martha declared. "I have fresh coffee brewing if Martin and you would like to come in?"

"We'd be honored, Mrs. Kent. Thank you," Martin accepted earnestly before following the others into the house. His eyes scanned the entire area surveying every aspect and object in their frame of reference.

"Clark, you haven't answered my question. What did Martin mean before?" Jonathan pushed through the diplomatic pretexts and pressured for his desired query.

"Dad, Martin and I had a misunderstanding. It was dark in the cavern…." Clark hedged.

"I came up behind him in the dark. Not knowing who he was, I knocked him across the cave. Clark…." Martin started to explain.

"You… _hit_ Clark…across the cave?" Martha queried in disbelief as she set five coffee mugs out.

"He did," Clark admitted sheepishly.

"Then he got up which surprised me. He avoided the next blow with astounding quickness. Then he emitted heat beams from his eyes. I see no bruises," Martin continued.

"So you actually did that?" Jonathan repeated his wife's question.

"I did. But there's more to me than is readily apparent," Martin indicated. He stepped back into the living room and sized up the area. "This is about right."

"Right for _what_?" Jonathan pressed.

"Just watch," Clark advised while trying to keep himself collected. "He's like Kyla was."

"Kyla? She….?" Lana inquired while trying to grasp his point. Then she felt Martin's concentration and a surge from within him. "Martin, what's going on?"

"Watch," Clark reiterated.

Martin's form shimmered. In a direct reverse of the earlier process in the Caves, he gained mass. His hair took on the chocolate brown hue. His features changed from human back to the bear. He grunted from the effort as it occurred.

The bear sniffed the air and considered them all through his coal dark eyes. He growled softly before reversing the process again.

Lana stared incredulously at the scene unfolding in front of herself. Seeing Clark watching almost placidly, she wondered, _You've actually seen this before?_

 _Kyla did it. Martin's the same…different animal but same process. It's okay,_ Clark assured her.

 _Okay if you trust him, so can I,_ Lana relented while turning her attention back to their new friend.

"Now you can see why I value Clark's secret," Martin informed them evenly. "I am a skinwalker as well. I assure you all that I was not in the Caves as a threat. I sensed their energy on Clark repeatedly. I decided to investigate them for myself. The cave spirit…Jor-El…felt threatened. I imagine that is why he summoned Clark there."

"Even if I saw in her wolf form, it's still incredible to watch you do that, Martin," Martha acknowledged as she poured the coffee and set the cups on the table. "Maybe we might all sit down? You understand that we have questions?"

"Of course, Mrs. Kent. I have some as well. However I am willing to answer what I can. For the sake of the groups represented in this room, it would be my pleasure," Martin accepted as they all sat down. "May I?" He fixed his coffee and considered it. "Mmm….thank you."

Clark started to feel uncomfortable from his friend's show of respect. He squirmed a bit.

 _It is how one should address their elders, Kal-El, be they parents or foster guardians,_ Jor-El stated pointedly.

Lana sighed. _So not helping the situation, Jor-El._

 _It is the truth, Lana Lang,_ Jor-El retorted without giving an inch.

"Kids?" Martha asked not understanding Clark and Lana's respective actions.

"Jor-El is speaking to them," Martin declared evenly.

Jonathan bristled. "Clark, you're my son! Jor-El is dead. You're here!"

"Dad, we may be here but Krypton kind of lives on," Clark disagreed.

"Jor-El told me that like Lana and your friend, Kyla, I too have Kryptonian heritage," Martin indicated. "It is an honor to know _Numan_ and to be his friend."

"And now that name as well?" Jonathan seethed. "Martin, he's Clark not _Numan_ or Kal-El or whatever else! His mother and I raised him on this farm. We have…."

"Dad, we know that the world's a big place. It will need me …" Clark interjected.

"Maybe it will, Clark. Right now however you are still a teenager under _our roof_. We want you to be safe. These other people will wait a few more years," Jonathan emphasized. "Martin, while I'm sorry about what happened to your people, I won't let anyone encourage Clark to become a leader like that."

Martin shrugged. "You definitely did that, Mr. Kent. Nobody disagrees with you. Yet Clark has many responsibilities to the Earth and universe. Do you realize that many Native Americans want to know who he is? They want him to lead our people…to regain our lost tribal lands? Chief Willowbrook said no. He would not tell the other chiefs when they pushed him to do so where to find _Numan_ or of his identity. He said nothing of the Caves. He noted that the trail would have to be his to choose. I am here as a friend not to stake a claim on Clark's future. No more…no less."

"And the Chief told you who Clark was?" Martha asked anxiously.

"No, Ma 'am, he did not. I did not know until I felt Clark's aura at school. Tonight, you might say, confirmed it," Martin replied earnestly. He saw the bowl of apples sitting in the table's center. "May I?"

"Certainly," Martha agreed. As she knew Jonathan did, she felt alarmed at the interest in her son's future by outside groups. "Thank you for not looking at Clark as a chess piece or a tool."

"He is not that," Martin noted. He bit into the juicy red and green fruit savoring the treat. "Thank you. We are all in agreement to protect his legacy." While there was more he wanted to bring up, he decided to table further discussion for the time being.

"Just as long as we agree that he is here now," Jonathan insisted.

Sensing the brewing argument, Martha glanced at the clock. Seeing that it was after 9:30, she cleared her throat. "It's getting late. Perhaps, Martin, we might have you over for dinner next week? I'm sorry but Mr. Kent and I have to leave for Pittsburg first thing in the morning."

"Of course. I would be delighted to join you for dinner. If you could let me know, I'd be delighted to bring something for the table." Martin stood. He of course detected the change in the room's energy affirming Clark's earlier anxiety over this discussion. Ever the diplomat, however, he exhaled serenely releasing the tension and composing himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He shook hands with the two parents.

"How about a ride to your house?" Lana offered while getting up from the table herself. Admittedly she needed to get back to the Sullivans' and check on things before the next day's departure.

"I'd appreciate that, Lana. Thank you," Martin agreed. "Thanks, Clark, for trusting me. I shall not let you down."

"I know, Martin. Thank you," Clark expressed. "Make sure you rest up before our test."

"I'd say the same for you both as well. I shall see you tomorrow," Martin concluded. He pulled on his coat and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow in class, Clark." Lana smiled at her boyfriend. While she wasn't quite over the ruffled feelings, she did feel better about things….

….especially given how Jonathan had effectively squelched the discussion in its tracks….

 _How is Clark supposed to develop if each side wants to dominate and eliminate the other? This is so unfair!_ Still she maintained a calm façade for the hosts' benefit. "See you next week, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Have a great trip."

"We will, Lana. Thank you," Martha agreed offering the younger woman a warm smile. "You take care. All right?"

"We will," Lana agreed. She shot Clark a sideways glance before following Martin out the door into the Kansas evening.

Clark stood. "Unless you'd like some help with the dishes, Mom, I wanted to get some more studying done for tomorrow."

"That's all right. Make sure you get enough sleep. All right? Good night, Clark," Martha agreed.

"Martin seems polite enough," Jonathan assessed. "Still, Clark, I want you to be careful around him. He sounds like he might have a hidden agenda. Also where did he get his abilities? How well do we know him? I think he'd try something."

"Jonathan, you heard him! That young man was nothing short of courteous with us. He, Lana and Clark share that heritage. Of course he will have questions," she insisted.

"Some things are better left in the past. I remembered something in the barn." Jonathan got up and walked out the doorway.

"Mom, I'm sorry…." Clark started to apologize. Granted his father's attitude toward the whole other side of his ancestry irritated him to say the least.

"It's not you, Clark. Martin was polite about it. Let's allow this to cool off. I'll see what I can do on the way to Pittsburg. All right? Why don't you get to studying? I don't want you up too late. All right?" she assured him.

"Thanks, Mom." Clark grinned while heading up the stairs. "Good night!" he called in back of himself.

Martha wiped down the table and started bringing dishes to the sink. She could see both sides. On the one hand, she did share Jonathan's take on others' wanting to harness Clark's abilities for themselves and to satisfy their own agenda. On the other hand, however, she didn't understand why Jonathan felt so threatened by Martin expressing his views especially given the latter's diplomatic and polite tone. _He wasn't any worse than Chief Willowbrook. In fact, he didn't just stalk off at the first mention of Lionel._ Frankly she was in the teenagers' camp on that discussion. _Jonathan, we agreed to let go at a given point. Why can't you?_ She bit into an apple allowing its sweet and tangy flavors to coat her mouth as she worked in the sink and tried to soothe her own anxiety.

And so it would go…..


	24. Reaching Out at 25000 Feet

Chapter 24 [15,000 Feet Above the Great Lakes and Heading East—5:15 PM on the Next Day]

Clark leaned back in his seat in somber brooding. He sipped on a lukewarm cup of coffee while trying to pick his mood up….

…and by rights he should have been happy….

During his last period study block, he'd interviewed Martin Henderson, the head of Lowell County's cultural council, for his article. The conversation went extremely well. Clark surprised the elder official with his insightful queries. Henderson, for his part, gushed about how apples were essential to the county despite not being a native fruit. He presented Clark with historical tidbits and facts. Then he offered a few suggestions for places where the younger man might look next.

The _Torch_ 's next staff meeting was set for Monday afternoon.

Although it might have gone better, he survived the _Mohicans_ test. Seemed that day at home had paid off after all….

Martin, although disappointed by Jonathan's attitude, assured him that all was well between them…

They were going to see Miranda's home region and experience her memories firsthand….

He was streaking east on his friend's jet along with said-billionaire and his _barista_ fair for a well-deserved (if not covert) weekend away from the chaos. If all went well, he and Lana would be picking the freshest produce for themselves….

So why wasn't his heart just singing like a heavenly soprano?

Why was his head so muddled with guilt and concern?

His eyes meandered around the plane. They acknowledged Lex and Lana holding an impromptu business meeting. They glanced out the window toward the angry obsidian clouds underneath the streaking bird….

…a storm raging over its domains driving all toward cover…

…a storm to match the one brewing inside of himself….

He felt conflicted. Shouldn't he have told his parents he was leaving for this trip? Granted he did leave a note on the fridge _just in case_. Still his guilt bugged him that way….

And yet…there was Lana….

Shouldn't he be with her? What was wrong with picking apples? Weren't they entitled to a free weekend away from all of the everyday garbage?

He leaned back in his seat causing it to creak in protest. _What is the big deal with wanting to be who and what we are?_ He sighed deeply while taking an absentminded sip of his steaming java.

"Now _there_ 's a mood for the ages even for you, Clark."

His eyes turned abruptly to discover Lex in the seat across from him. "Oh. Hey, Lex. Sorry. Lot on my mind."

"Yeah. I can tell. Lana mentioned the trouble with your folks last night. Sorry to hear about that. Goes with the territory." Lex shrugged and sipped from his own mug. "Life's a balance between your individual self and your communal self. Kind of hard to know one when the other's beating your door down."

"You can say that again. It's like all sides are beating on each other. Each one's out to destroy the others. Each one strives to control you like a puppet on a string." Seeing Clark quirk an eyebrow, the billionaire nodded sagely. "Yeah I thought so. Welcome to the world, Clark."

"Yeah you would know with your Dad what it's like. So what did you do?" Clark asked in exasperation.

Lex shrugged with an almost forced nonchalance. "I don't believe in destiny, Clark. You know that. While yes, we do have to play the game to an extent, I believe we carve out our own paths. As Virgil said to Dante, 'I am your guide but the journey's your own.' Tell my father that though."

"Yeah it's like with my Dad. He wants to keep me in this cage," Clark complained. He wanted to vent more. A couple of years earlier, he might have done so. Still, given his recent history with the billionaire and the fact that he had Lana to think about at the moment, he only discussed the bare minimum. "Wish my parents and Mr. Reynolds would think that way. Where'd you read that?"

"It's from _The Divine Comedy_ , Clark. It was quite the journey for those characters through Hell, Purgatory and into Heaven itself. They interact with the whole range of humanity. They run from demons. Eventually though Virgil hands Dante over to his deceased love, Beatrice. She takes him most of the remaining way. Eventually Dante comes face to face with God Himself. Gives a lot of perspective." The billionaire gulped from his mug and glanced out the window. "Fathers and kids. Role models and kids. We all want to learn but take it in our own direction. They want us to do it as long as it's in _their way_."

Clark clearly picked up on _Resentment_ 's sudden surge within his friend. "Sorry I brought it up, Lex."

"You've done nothing to apologize for, Clark. I was thinking about Dad and Miranda's stepfather. Trust me. Your Dad's stifling. He's wrong of course but he wants the best for you. He loves you. That's the difference. It's not like my father or Arighatto where she and I are pawns in a chess game." He smirked. "I'm surprised he let you come to tell you the truth."

"Mom and Dad don't know. I left a note and took off. Pete's going to stop by and check the animals tomorrow afternoon. Miranda's said she'd stop by too," Clark admitted.

"Clark Kent endangering his boy scout status? Will wonders never cease?" Lex teased. "I'd ask what the cause of the Revolution is but I know what." The Smirk spread itself prominently across his face. "It seems our resident Dante's finally ready to be inspired by his Beatrice."

"Lex, stop." Clark blushed with embarrassment. "It's not like we're holding up a bank or anything."

"No. Your father might think this is worse. I mean dropping your chores to head east for the weekend? To spend time _unsupervised_ on a plane with _me_? Yeah heads might roll over this," Lex noted sarcastically.

"I did tell them I was going to work on the article. So, if we're picking apples and enjoying traditions, that's not lying," Clark defended himself. "Besides if I can help Lana, why not?"

Lex chuckled warmly. "Why not indeed? Even when he's being the bad boy, Clark Kent finds a way to keep his virtue. Don't ever change." He motioned toward the girl in question. "Speaking of helping, maybe you might check in? You've been brooding the entire flight thus far."

Clark sighed feeling disappointed in himself. "I guess the balance is harder than I thought. Thanks, Lex."

"My pleasure. Go ahead and inspire her," the billionaire urged with another motion of his head. "Maybe offer her a fresh cup while you're doing it?"

"I'll do that. Thanks, Lex," Clark expressed. "For _everything._ "

Lex smiled warmly. "Don't mention it, Clark. That's what friends are for. Just assure her. All right?"

"Yeah." Clark grinned at the sight of her. "I'll definitely do that." He got up from his seat and headed over toward where the coffee pot rested on its burner. Taking the pot with him, he proceeded toward his brunette _barista_.

 _Go for it, Clark. Don't let go!_ Lex smirked and sipped knowingly on his drink. He reclined and just contented himself with the resolving melodrama in his midst.

Lana sipped absently on a lukewarm mug. The school day had gone fairly well all things considered. She'd aced the English test. She'd talked about the _Torch_ over lunch with Samantha, Alicia and Martin. With the monitor's permission, she and Jasmine had talked about the paper during their common study block. Miranda would be overseeing the Talon's operations for the weekend. Lex was happy with the numbers from the café.

She and Clark flew toward their dream weekend in New England.

So shouldn't she be happy?

Much as with Clark, her mind still lingered on the previous evening's arguments over heritage and culture. _I can't believe Mr. Kent and Jor-El are really like that. To think I judged Clark so harshly before. I just hope Miranda's okay!_ She washed that thought down with a big gulp of coffee.

"Freshen your cup?"

She glanced up at her Plaid Prince who held the pot at the ready. Her eyes sparkled into his. "Turning the tables on me, _Mr. Kent_?"

He shrugged. "I figured you could use some attention. Besides cold coffee stinks."

She smiled and held her cup up. "Nice to see you following my example." She grinned mischievously as he filled her cup. "Are you doing okay?"

 _I'm still dealing with yesterday. Lot to process. You know?_ he replied telepathically.

 _Yeah. It's really harsh._ She motioned toward the seat across the table from herself. _Thanks for coming over. I know you were thinking about everything._

 _I feel bad for Martin. He wanted to defend native culture. Dad really harshed on him. Are you okay? He shot your question down,_ he queried.

 _I'm dealing with it, Clark. I really don't like your Dad's attitude. Jor-El at least accepts us as a couple. Your Mom wants to do the same. It stinks!_ she groused while fixing her coffee.

 _It's going to be okay, Lana. We'll beat this._ His lips brushed _Amor_ 's delicate feather strokes across her forehead.

 _Well…I could definitely get used to this!_ She managed a smile for his benefit. _Maybe we can have that hayride? I just wish Miri could be here for it._

 _Yeah me too. Maybe we can find out some stuff for her? I know it's kind of grim but maybe Lex can help us find her family's sites? It'd be kind of like what we do for your Mom and Dad. We can include them before heading to the orchard,_ he proposed.

 _That's a great idea! We can grab some shots with our phone and send them back to her!_ She embraced him affectionately. _Thanks, Clark!_

 _Don't thank me. As you said, I needed to open up and include you. I love you, Lana. Why not do it as a team?_ he assured her.

 _Why not indeed? Wise move, Clark,_ she concurred. _I'm still holding you to some foliage and TLC though. That and those apples! By the way, you should interview Lex at some point._

 _I was going to. He reminded me that you needed some us time,_ he remarked.

 _As long as you get his two cents in on the menu and the promotion. Maybe you can get an interview up here with some farmers or maybe if Lex can take us to that store in the hills? It would add a real twist to the article,_ she suggested.

 _Maybe Lex can arrange it? It'd be really cool!_ he agreed. _Hope he's got the hayride planned. Looking forward to a campfire._

 _Why, Clark, you're thinking like a romantic!_ She considered him anew.

 _Something wrong with that?_

 _No! Of course not. I like it! It's a surprise given how introverted you are in that sense. You're trying for me. I really appreciate it. Thanks!_ She pecked him on the cheek.

 _If it makes you happy, Lana, and the parents are okay, why not? I don't have to keep secrets from you any more,_ he noted. He saw the moon rising over the clouds and into _Nocturne_ 's gathering backdrop. _How about we enjoy the view for a bit? Just a sec!_ He hustled over (as fast as humanly possible) to the burner and set the pot back on it. Then he returned to his lady's side. Taking her hand, they pivoted their seats to face the window. _Hope this is okay._

 _Clark, it's perfect! Thank you!_ She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. The ardor burned brightly in her heart.

He squeezed her hand feather softly. As _Nocturne_ worked its magic along with Lana's presence, he felt himself relaxing.

Maybe one could have perfection after all…


	25. Cafe Confrontation

Chapter 25 [Next Morning]

The next morning dawned majestically over the northeastern countryside. _Sol_ shone through the broken clouds. A gentle yet brisk breeze rustled the multicolored foliage and propelled the cottony bales through their powder blue sea. Farmers mowed the grass and baled it in preparation for the winter ahead.

And at the resident five star inn, a certain trio had settled in preparation for the day ahead…..

[Hillside Café—Sunderland, MA—7:15 AM]

Lana sat in her wicker seat and savored her breakfast. The foliage-frosted landscape appealed to her. The warmed apple cinnamon muffin and fresh cider assuaged her craving. She smiled warmly at the rustic hubbub about herself. Much like a kid on Christmas morning, she held off her sleep to walk about with her phone and snap a few pictures for Clark and Miranda's consideration.

Besides the aforementioned Farm Boy would be back within the hour after deciding at 5 AM to super speed back to Kansas and check the chores for himself.

 _He is being responsible. I'll give him that!_ She sipped on her cider enjoying the tangy taste on her tongue. _Clark, how are you coming back there?_

A pleasant chuckle echoed back over the link. _I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just wrapping things up now. I'm actually craving some pumpkin bread. Mom didn't make any before she and Dad left. Maybe you can get some for me?_

 _Twist my arm, Mr. Kent. But you owe me a kiss for this!_ she snarked back playfully.

 _Okay. Just got the milk strained and put away! Give me a few minutes to shower and change. Then I'll be heading back. Give me forty five minutes?_

 _Sure. The scenery's great. Can't wait for you to see it! See you soon. Love you!_ she cheered.

 _Love you too!_ he concurred before going silent.

 _At least he's keeping up appearances. Can't fault him for that!_ She considered the menu at her table. _Forty-five minutes? You *really* know how to keep a girl waiting, Clark._ She rolled her eyes impatiently.

Then a chill went down her spine. She felt tremors and vibes from the area.

 _What the…?_ She surveyed the still quiet nondescript café. Her still-developing senses struggled to discern the developing dissonance. It buzzed at her tugging at her sensibilities. She looked around anxiously.

Whatever it was…it felt familiar.

 _Is this supposed to happen?_ She started to get up only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Something bothering you, Miss Lang?" Lionel supposed tersely. "Now _why_ would you be up _here_ when you have a café to run?" He slowly and deliberately sipped on something from his own mug.

"Clark and I are doing research," she replied honestly. She probed the arrogant industrialist with her senses while trying to discern the answers she needed. The iciness from earlier felt more palpable than before….

…it was now _two_ sources….

 _What? It isn't Lionel?_ She stared at him incredulously.

Lionel quirked an eyebrow not understanding the full context. "Is there something with my suit? You are staring and _drawing attention_."

"I'd say the same of you, Mr. Luthor. Lex…is here with us. We're researching an article. That's all," she asserted.

 _LANA LANG, BE AWARE OF LACHLAN'S SON. HIS FATHER KILLED LOUISE!_ Jor-El asserted.

 _As if I needed to know that?_ She winced and bit her lip. _Another thing that his family did? Really?_ Then she shivered hard. Her skin dimpled Static energy made her hair stand on end.

Lionel gripped his coat tighter. "Now you're making me cold. Stop that. I…." He looked past her and toward the back booth. His eyes went wide.

"Mr. Luthor?" she queried.

He froze and stared incredulously. His hand forgot about the mug in his hand allowing it and its javanated cargo to shatter across the floor. "My…God. You're _dead_."

She turned slowly. Whatever aura loomed behind her, she could feel a menace…a seething anger. Before she did the same thing as Lionel, she set her own coffee back on the table. She sucked in efforted breaths. _C…Clark!_

 _Lana? WHAT?_ Clark called.

 _Clark, we've got trouble! There's something bad here!_ She followed her senses and Lionel's eyes toward the booth in question. She saw a couple sitting there and just enjoying breakfast. At first glance, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Their auras jumped out at her….

 _The picture from Lex's library…._

 _Miri's sweater…._

The woman put her hand on her companion's forearm and shook her head. "Don't please. We don't need the scene."

The dark haired man adjusted his glasses. He spasmed noticeably before shooting Lionel the most vicious glare imaginable. Then he slowly stood and patted his female companion's hand. "I won't make a mess." He frowned and sighed through ground teeth. "Miss. Get behind me. You don't need to be dealing with the likes of _him_."

"Excuse me?" Lana queried incredulously. "And you're not threatening?"

"He's _insane_ , Miss Lang. I wouldn't trust him," Lionel pressed.

"And I trust _you_ , Mr. Luthor?" Lana supposed sarcastically. She slowly made her way across the room to where the auburn haired woman still sat. She could feel the other almost pleading with the strange man not to do anything….

…pleading telepathically much as she might have done with Clark….

"Good call, Miss," the strange man concurred. "Angie, just watch out for her."

"Dave, don't," Angie requested.

Lana shook her head. She picked up on something else….

…the strange man's aura…it was blurring almost like it was _changing…._

Lionel stood his ground firmly. "You won't scare me with your act, Dubois."

Dubois' eyes glowed at Lionel. "A'ter wha' ya put us through, _Lie Boy_ , ya'll wish Ah was jus' actin'! WHERE IS SHE? AH FEEL HER! YA KNOW WHERE HE TOOK 'ER!"

"Took her? Took…?" Lana wondered.

"She's dead to you." Lionel snorted disdainfully. "I should've known you'd survive." He narrowed his eyes to meet the other's. "Lillian favored you. I never did."

"Don' wan' yer crap! YA DID THIS!" Dubois spat menacingly. "Jus' GIT!" He wheeled around and stalked back toward the booth. Suddenly he glared over his shoulder and shouted, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MAH MIRI MA?"

 _Miri-Ma?_ Lana gaped as the realization hit her. _Could he be…?_

"I have no idea," Lionel lied coldly. "Tell him and invite worse trouble on your head and Clark's, Miss Lang. Have a nice day if he doesn't kill you first." He left abruptly determining to make a certain call at the first opportunity.

"Stinkin' coward!" Dubois hissed disdainfully. He stomped across the café pinning the few other patrons to their seats. He tersely grabbed the mugs before marching up to the counter.

A mediumly-built blonde woman in her early fifties filled the mugs. "Calm down, David. He's gone."

"Ah…I…know. Jus' so much. Stuff from 'fore." He glanced at Lana again…and through her….

…as if feeling a connection….

"Did he call ya, 'Miss Lang'?" Dubois pressed Lana.

She nodded anxiously. "That's right. That's my name…I'm Lana Lang. I'm visiting the area from Kansas."

Angie shot her companion a knowing look. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Lewis Lang, would you?"

"He was my Dad." Lana considered Angie. "And you? You're Angie Dubois?" She clapped her hands to her mouth. "Unbelievable!" She got up and made herself join the shuddering man at the counter. "She's alive, Mr. Dubois. I just saw her day before yesterday."

"WHA?" He turned around quickly and stared her in the eye. "Don' lie ta me!"

"Miss, please," the blonde waitress implored her as if not to set the angry man off further.

Lana raised her hand soothingly and reassuringly. _I'm not. If you're like her, you can hear me. You can feel her through me. Right?_ she supposed telepathically.

 _Yeah….I can. Yer also La…ura's kid. Ain't ya?_ Dubois deduced. He bowed his head. Tears of gratitude and relief streamed down his cheeks.

 _I am. Yes! Please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry to upset you_ Lana apologized. "Miri's never going to believe this! You're both _alive_! Wait'll Lex sees you! He's with me."

At that moment, Clark rushed into the café anxiously. He was braced for trouble of any kind. He glanced around in confusion. "Lana? I got here as fast as I could." He embraced his girlfriend in relief.

"It's okay now, Clark. Thanks though for getting here to back me up. It seems we have friends here," Lana assured him. "Meet Miranda's uncle and aunt." She motioned with her head toward the Duboises.

Clark stared at the couple not knowing how to take this moment either. He stuck his hand out toward the resident couple. "Sorry. I'm Clark Kent. You're really…?"

"I'm Angela Dubois. He's my husband, Dave. How did you both recognize us?" Angie asked as they all shook hands.

"Lex showed us a picture of you both with his mother and him by a hay wagon years ago," Clark explained. "And then there's other stuff." He continued on telepathically. _You have the same vibes that I felt on Miranda's sweater. Just…umm…don't hurt us._

"It's okay…now. You're not Lionel, Kids," Angie assured them. "Have you both eaten? We have so much to talk about!"

"I did have a muffin. Clark hasn't had anything yet. I don't think Lex has eaten either. Maybe he might join us for breakfast? That is…okay…right?" Lana replied albeit hesitantly.

"I'd _definitely_ welcome seeing Alex again. He isn't his father," Dubois agreed. "And I'm sorry too. Can't stand to see Lionel threatening friends…or children of old friends. Maybe we can do breakfast?" He shrugged and allowed an almost apologetic smile across his face.

"I'll get him. He's at the inn next door. Be back!" Clark rushed off not believing this turn of events.

Seems that morning was off to quite the start after all….


	26. Hotel Standoff

Chapter 26 [Lady Grey Inn]

Even as the drama developed next door, Lex sat at the desk and admired his room's antique furnishings. He ran his fingers across the varnished walnut dresser's intricately carved edge. The desk and the four posted queen sized bed matched it of course in material and luster. _Sol_ 's early brush strokes glinted off of them and the oaken floor underfoot.

Already the English style butler service had started offering tea, scones and a chipper good morning for his benefit.

He remembered Lillian's preference for this inn. Perhaps as a boy he didn't get it. As a man, however, the rationale came across loud and clear. He sniffed deeply of a vase full of white and red roses surrounding a sprig of lavender in its center….

…amazingly the senior butler still recalled her preferences even after the previous fifteen years….

 _Even now, Mom, you're remembered._ He allowed himself a wistful smile. _I'm glad those vacancies opened up. This is a great place for Clark and Lana to strike out and explore._ He sipped on his tea almost dreamily….

…he allowed himself the slightest slurp….

As if on cue, the light glinted a little brighter off of the vase.

In concert, a warm yet firm voice reminded, _"Alex, what have I told you about slurping your tea?"_

He sighed and wiped a bit of _Memoria_ 's mist from his eyes. "Sorry, Mom. Yes I know." He shrugged almost coyly. He saluted the vase with the fine white china cup. "I wanted the kids to have the same introduction you gave me to this place." He took a more genteel sip and nodded. "I wanted to hear your voice."

Pity the moment couldn't last.

A loud and persistent banging echoed from the door.

"At this hour? _Really?_ " He rolled his eyes. He knew Clark and Lana would be more discreet with their knocking.

"Lex! Lex! Open this door! _Now!_ " Lionel's voice demanded.

He rubbed his forehead in consternation. "Great. Just what the morning needed." He unlocked the door and threw it open to find Lionel glaring at him in a combination of anger and fear. "Dad, you do realize that it is the weekend. Right? You're yelling loud enough to wake up the dead."

"You may think you're being humorous, Lex." The elder billionaire looked about almost in paranoia before stalking into the room. Seeing the vase on the desk, he scoffed, "Reminiscing now? Son, you're being _weak_. Emotions distract us!"

"Actually emotions make us human, Dad. You really should try it some time. Tea? I hear it can soothe even the most savage of beasts," he jabbed.

"Lex, you do realize you've dragged _two minors_ across state lines. Right? Knowing Jonathan Kent, I'd say he'd be most upset with his son being here," Lionel reminded him.

Lex scoffed. "Nothing's happening, Dad. Clark's right down the hall. Lana's at the café having a muffin and a foliage moment. Maybe she might get some ideas for the Talon?" He shrugged.

"As long as she and Clark Kent aren't getting ideas of their own. Lex, you were a teenager! You should know better! While you're in your fantasy concerning your mother, they could be getting into all sorts of trouble. That means _lawsuits_ ," Lionel lectured.

"As if you haven't caused enough of those around Smallville? Dad, Clark isn't going to try anything with Lana. And it's not like a monster's going to pop up in that café either," Lex refuted.

"Lex, I…." Lionel hesitated. His nostrils breathed fire. His eyes glared like two lasers into his son's face.

"Very dramatic, Dad. I give it two stars instead of the usual half," Lex quipped. "What? It isn't even Christmas yet! Damn. If I didn't know better, I'd say something's hit you in the conscience. Didn't think that was possible…."

"Lex, I'm serious! _He_ was there! He survived Arighatto's attack!" Lionel snapped. "He confronted Lana and me down in the café not even ten minutes ago!"

Lex frowned. "Dad, I'm willing to humor you on _most_ things. What you did to Stuart's family runs below even your abysmal excuse for standards. We _buried_ them. And who are _you_ to remind _me_ of _that_? It sounds like you know something about Arighatto and my waitress." He set the cup down firmly on its saucer. "Come on, Dad. What's the _big secret_ that's got you all stirred up?" He chuckled darkly; his irises taking on a deeper violet shading. "Look at you. You're pale, sweating and have a _really_ bad case of the shakes. I can almost feel your pulse racing."

"Lex, this isn't a joke! All right? You know how dangerous David Dubois is! I…."

"Dad, Dave _died_ years ago. We buried him, his wife and their families. We…." Lex stared. "Don't tell me you sicced that bastard on them. Dad, _what the Hell_? You tell me this _here_? I mean _here?_ "

Clark rushed into the room. "Lex! Sorry but you really need to see this!" He urgently motioned down the stairs toward the café.

"Sorry, Clark. Can you give my Dad and me a minute? I'm pressing him on an old and vital matter," Lex apologized.

"Does it concern Miranda's aunt and uncle? They're with Lana in the café next door. He asked to see you," Clark explained.

Lionel snorted. "Thank you, Clark, for enlightening Lex to the _truth_."

"Mr. Luthor, whatever upset Mr. Dubois and his wife…you're at the heart of it. Everyone's still pretty shaken up by the scene you started," Clark pointed out.

Lionel cleared his throat. "As I recall, Clark, you've have certainly caused quite the scene at times yourself. Perhaps you might consider that before you lecture me?"

Clark squirmed. His suspicions aroused by the elder's not-so-veiled threat. Somehow the other knew the Secret….

…and had made the connection to what happened in Metropolis….

 _Does he know about Morgan Edge?_ His eyes stared deeply into Lionel's. He frowned.

Before the matter could go any further, Lex stepped between them. "Clark, they're dead." He stopped cold at his friend's set and determined eyes. "Damn! You're serious?"

"Totally. I shook hands with them. They invited you to join us for breakfast," Clark noted. "We…just might want to do it ourselves." He glanced at Lionel anxiously.

"I wouldn't care for the floor show anyhow," Lionel discounted. "As I told Lana, Clark, _do not tell_ Miranda about them. As far as she's concerned, they're to stay _dead_."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Luthor?" Clark supposed.

Lionel fingered his beard almost considering the possibility. He toyed with the younger man's feelings for a full second before smiling coldly. "Let's just say, Clark, you are a _very capable young man_. I know you can do a great deal. Hansei Arighatto is someone _not even you_ want to deal with. And as far as your new friends are concerned, be careful. It might open some cans of worms for Lana and yourself."

Clark stiffened. His jaw clenched.

While intrigued by his father's cryptic clues, Lex arched his eyebrow. "Dad, stop the crap. Now who's harassing _the minor_? I'd say cease and desist now."

"For now, Lex. Just be careful," Lionel concluded before departing for the elevator down the hall.

Clark leaned against the wall. He sighed in relief that Lionel hadn't said anything. Still, thanks to his telepathy, he had confirmation.

 _Lionel knew_.

 _We really should tell Lex and Chloe too. We need to keep it contained!_ Clark gulped.

 _DO NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE, KAL-EL. WE HAVE LET THIS GET OUT FARTHER THAN WE NEED TO!_ Jor-El emphasized.

 _I know._ Clark rubbed his temples in consternation. He sucked in a deep breath.

 _Clark, what is it? What happened?_ Lana pressed over the link.

 _Sorry. We'll talk later._ Clark sighed and collected himself. "Sorry, Lex. They're waiting in the café."

"Yeah." The remaining billionaire considered his friend carefully. _What's got Dad so intrigued, Clark?_ "Something you want to tell me?"

"Your Dad's trying to make things up, Lex," Clark supposed half-truthfully. "Come on." He walked back into the hallway.

Lex shut the door and scrutinized the Kryptonian anew. _What's the can of worms related to Lana and you, Clark? And what did Dad mean by him being 'very capable'? He was looking Clark over like a resource. What the Hell's going on?_ He followed the other down the hall yet his mind kept scrutinizing.

A bit of trouble in Paradise perhaps?


	27. Cafe Reunion

Chapter 27 [Hillside Café]

Lana finished her muffin and sipped on her coffee with care. She noticed that the café had returned to a semblance of its previous normalcy. The other customers had gone back to their conversations. Some had left the premises while others circulated in to replace them.

"It's okay, Lana. He doesn't bite," Angie assured her. She kept watch in case Lionel decided to return.

"I have to admit it looks pretty much that way," Lana presumed nervously. "What exactly did Mr. Luthor do to you?"

Dave shrugged. "The short version or the long version?" Getting a confused glance from the teenager not to mention her empathetic waves of anxiety, he sighed. "He and my Dad worked together three decades ago. Dad wanted some cheap land out in the country to build his cow chip palace. Lionel found him some foreclosed-on land." He sipped on some French roast coffee before switching to the telepathy. _It came with a ghost. Your Great Aunt several times removed to be precise._

Lana coughed as a gulp of cider went down her windpipe. "Excuse me?"

"Dave, don't totally scare her off," Angie chided.

"What? She asked. It's the truth. Her mother helped me research it," he reminded his wife.

Lana nodded recalling that he'd identified her as "Laura's Kid" in mid rant earlier. "You really knew her, didn't you?"

"She was a great friend, Lana," Angie recalled. She sipped on her coffee and sighed deeply. "I wasn't there when she and Dave met the first time. I do remember how kind she was to me during my later trips out to Smallville." She considered the teen's arm and left hand. "I see you still have the scars on your arm and hand."

"You know? I've had those forever," Lana indicated. She considered the couple carefully. _How much else do they know?_

"The burn on your arm happened during the meteor shower from a piece of hot steel. I dressed it as best I could out there. The one on your hand happened about the same time," Angie assessed. She shook her head directing her husband not to take any further.

"Your Mom was always the greatest and most loyal friend, Lana. She was an earnest person. She never backed down from anything especially when it came to her friends and neighbors," he complimented. "You look a lot like her." He offered a sad smile. "Quite a shame she didn't make it through the meteor shower. I'd say the same of your Dad."

"Thanks for the kind words," Lana expressed in deep appreciation.

"You're welcome. You should be very proud of your parents, Lana," he noted. He exhaled deeply. "Sorry. I guess I'm being the greedy uncle but…"

"You want to know about Miranda." Lana smiled. "Well she's about nineteen now. Maybe as tall as you are, Mrs. Dubois. She's a super hard worker and my best friend. We've known each other since she came to town. She works at the café Lex Luthor and I run downtown. I know she really misses you guys. She has your sweater, Mrs. Dubois. She brought it out for Clark and me to see the other day."

Angie wiped a tear from her eye and glanced at her husband.

He spasmed shaking the table noticeably. He sucked in a deep breath. Quick as a cobra, his hand snaked out and seized Angie's suddenly. Despite that however he made sure not to hurt his wife. "Thank…God she's okay." He wiped his eyes with a napkin.

As he did so, Lana perceived the "blurring" of his aura again. Besides the almost-fifty something man in front of herself, she picked up on a separate emotional _locus_. She shivered from the psychic chill. She clearly felt _anger_ , _rage_ and _fear_ from him but not from him exactly.

' _Lax. Won' hurt ya. Tol' Jon…a…than an' Martha Ah'd watch…._ a disembodied voice announced telepathically.

 _Jonathan and Martha? Mr. and Mrs. Kent? He knows them too?_ Lana looked around anxiously again. She recognized the accent from the standoff earlier but the source was different….

"That's my alter ego you just heard. And he wants Miranda back just as much as we do," he informed the visitor.

"That's an understatement from what you….I mean…he…bellowed at Mr. Luthor." Lana assessed him skeptically. "So…umm…don't get mad but…you're like what…MPD?"

"He's…well… _complicated_ ," Angie hedged. She frowned deciding not to talk further about that matter in public. "Sorry but we'd…well…we'd like a favor at some point." She turned to him and squeezed his hand in turn.

Lana smiled. Her eyes sparkled warmly. "I think _that_ can be arranged." She brought her cell phone. "I've got her on speed dial." She flipped the phone open and pressed the button.

"Oh, Lana! We don't want to cause any trouble if she's opening up your café," Angie doubted.

"No trouble at all, Mrs. Dubois. For this, I will _gladly_ deal with the issues." Lana waited for the phone to ring.

"Hey, Lana. Don't tell me Captain Plaid's boring you already!" Miranda's voice presumed over the phone.

"No actually, the trip's really _exciting_ so far. I got up early and walked around a bit. You should see all of the colors on the trees! There was some fog. Had some really great apple cinnamon muffins for breakfast. Miri, umm…" She sucked in an anxious breath. "Are you sitting down?"

"No. Why, Boss? I'm picking up on your nerves. What happened? Are you okay?" Miranda demanded.

"Miri, Mr. Luthor tried to confront me about a half an hour ago here in the café….I….umm…had some back up you might say. There are a couple of folks here who'd like to speak to you. Brace yourself. It's great news," Lana informed her friend. She handed the phone to him. "Go ahead."

" _Miri-Ma_?" he called into the phone while trying to keep his composure.

For her part, Miranda dropped the mug she was holding allowing it to shatter all over the floor. She immediately recognized the voice. Her mouth gaped in both shock and epic joy. "Un…Uncle Dave?"

"It's me, Short Stuff. Well I guess you're not so short anymore, are you?" He sucked in a ragged breath and rubbed his wife's shoulder.

"N…no I'm not." She collapsed into a booth. She wept overjoyed tears. "He bragged…he….said…he killed you."

"Almost. Your aunt and I survived by a miracle. We had help keeping things on the straight and narrow. We also searched high and low for you. Make sure he can't hear or see you talking to us. All right?"

"I know. Don't worry, Uncle Dave. I'm okay. You know me. Still tough as nails," Miranda assured him. "By the way, can _he_ still…you know…go poof? If it's okay with Lana, my co-worker, Polly, can keep things going until our next person comes in at 9."

"Just a minute." He looked to Lana. "Miri said that you have Polly there. Guess there's someone coming in at 9? She's going to miss her shift."

"Polly can run things. Sure. Why? Is she okay?" Lana panicked.

"She's fine. Just a minute," he noted. "Miri, I'm back and…." He felt a tremor and then felt slightly light headed.

In the corner by him, Lana made out a fleeting shadow. She jumped back as a pair of crimson spots resembling eyes looked back at her.

 _Ah'm lookin' at ya. Be right back. Damn! It's in Picture Place!_ the mysterious voice advised in her head.

 _Picture Place? And he's actually *real*?_ Lana mused to herself. Then the connection suddenly dropped. "Miri? MIRI! I…." She felt a sudden chill once again but from the back of the building. A sudden burst of negativity jarred her.

Then the trio felt the aura.

"What? It can't be!" Lana protested.

The Ladies Room door opened hesitantly. Miranda stuck her head out. "Uh. Oh… _kay_? I…" She saw Lana gaping at her. Then she saw the couple and jumped for joy. "Oh WOW! This is so AWESOME!" She hustled across the eating area like an advanced missile bobbing and weaving her way through the maze of tables.

Angie stared at Dave. "He did it."

"He finally found her." He stood and met her about five feet from the table. He embraced her tightly, ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of his niece's head. "I can't believe it! This is so great. We missed you."

"I know…I knew you'd find me. I never…lost hope," Miranda insisted while squeezing him and not wanting to let go. She kissed his cheek. "Sorry but Auntie's waiting." She rushed over and nearly tackled the older woman. "Oh, Auntie Angie!"

"You're the answer to a prayer, Sweetie," Angie assured her as they embraced. "It's been far too long." She added a kiss of her own to her niece's forehead. "We never lost hope either. Oh at least you were in Smallville."

Around them, the staff and other patrons stood and applauded enthusiastically allowing the quartet their moment.

 _Clark, you should see this! We did it!_ Lana cheered. She grabbed her digital camera and snapped several shots of the reunion. She waved to Clark and Lex who were just entering the café. "Hi, Guys! Look!"

"Miranda?" Clark scratched his head puzzling how the waitress could be at the Talon supposedly opening up and there too

"Damn." For the second time in twenty minutes, Lex felt his entire world being turned upside down. He stared incredulously. "Miranda, you're supposed to be back in Smallville. How…?"

"She had help," Dave noted. He smiled. "Good Morning, Alex. This is a moment Auntie Lillie would've engineered."

Lex shook his head and glanced at the sky. _Somehow, Mom, I know you're behind this. I don't care what Dad says. It isn't just sentiment. Thank you!_ "Absolutely. Come here!" He seized onto Dave. "Unbelievable! So how…?"

"Long story. Let's say Miranda's here because of a _certain someone_ ," Dave presumed. Then he looked over toward Clark. "I presume he got to remain with Jonathan and Martha then?"

"Yeah he did. We all hung in there." Lex embraced Angie as well. "Glad to see you made it too."

"As if Dave would be able to deal without me, right?" Angie supposed. "Great to see you as well, Alex. It's been too long. I agree with Dave. Your mother should be here for this."

"She is, Angie. Trust me on that. Nice to see Dave hasn't lost his touch," Lex noted dryly.

"Oh?" Dave arched an eyebrow.

"You're still turning old cafes and theaters on their ear. You even set a new record for pissing my father off." Lex chuckled with satisfaction. "You know he threatened Clark and me."

"What?" Miranda interjected. "Boss, what?"

Lana sighed. "He threatened to call…you know. He threatened me too."

 _Along with revealing my Secret,_ Clark worried while crossing his arms.

"I'll worry about that later. Right now we have you back, Miri," Dave decided before hugging his niece again. "Maybe we can give you kids some traditional autumn motifs?"

"That would be _great_!" Clark agreed with a warm grin. "Lana and I were kind of hoping to go apple picking. Maybe do a hayride?"

"And maybe some s'mores, Uncle Dave?" Miranda requested.

"Just try and stop us from doing that," her aunt assured her. "Alex, does that work with you?"

"You're both the local guides. I remember you all did a great job before. Let me know if I can help with arrangements. I know it's kind of last minute," Lex agreed.

The other patrons looked at each other before an elderly man slowly worked himself to his feet. "If you don't mind an old hay wagon, I'll let you use mine."

"Ray, that's great. I appreciate it," Dave expressed.

"Bring it to my place, Ray," an African-American male with salt and peppered hair chimed in. "I'll get the fire pit cleared out. We'll give this young lady a proper celebration."

"And some dinner at the tavern too," a dark haired slender woman interjected.

"Everyone…I don't know what to say. Thank you," Miranda expressed hesitantly while feeling unusually shy.

"Enjoy it, Miri." Lana advised. She grinned at Clark. _Isn't this great?_

 _It sure is!_ Clark felt elated at the unfolding reunion in front of himself. His heart soared for his friend's good fortune. He really wanted the whole experience to work out….

…still he had a sinking feeling that something wasn't going to go just right….

 _Not even Mr. Luthor would sink that low! Would he?_

That would be telling….


	28. Enter Arighatto

Chapter 28 [Silicon Valley, CA—Mitusama Industries Headquarters—6:45 AM Pacific Time]

[A/N: Dialogue in the is translated from Japanese. And we'll get right back to the main deal. Time to meet the other bad guy….]

High above the technological buzz stirring the continent, a slender yet well-built Oriental man deliberated at his desk over figures. At first glance, he didn't seem like much. The powder gray sports coat and slacks blended in with the other executives. His clean shaven face and closely maintained hair wouldn't stand out either. His amount of time at the office made him seem like most of his rivals in that place.

Still appearances could deceive….

A view of the man's inner sanctum revealed a place furnished with only a few modern pieces such as a desk and two padded chairs. Everything else had either been bought, borrowed or outright co-opted from across Asia and its various empires. Mongol crafts rested besides Ottoman scripted texts. Mughal art hung on the wall opposite to pre-modern Chinese painted scenes. A fountain sat squarely in the office's center. Its porcelain sides inlaid with mahogany and painted with scenes from Japan's feudal past attracted the visitors' eye. Water continuously spouted into the air before landing back into the pool to be recycled anew.

Single items of opulence in the midst of traditional simplicity.

Such was the life of the man within the sanctum….

Such was Hansei Arighatto….

On this morning he reviewed the latest stock figures from the Asian markets with disdain. His contacts in Singapore, Beijing and Tokyo had advised him of course. Still he pondered his next move. Wall Street wouldn't open again for two days. He still waited for the latest reactions to his company's presentations at the Nippon Delegation. _American fools! So simple minded and lazy!_ He sniffed disdainfully at western ideas of weekends and such.

Work, as he reminded his stepdaughter often, remained to be maintained and done. Discipline had to be maintained….

Yes, that one…Miranda….

The finest of his treasures…the one he'd ripped away from the demon child. The one he'd secreted in a town with layers much like his office….layers of secrets to cover his own….

He huffed and set down the reports knowing that his cronies would give him their synopsis on the following Monday anyhow. No, his attention had felt drawn for the previous few hours back toward the town in question…back toward Smallville….

Something had stirred there over the previous few days…something of great interest to him….

…an ancient mystery perhaps?...

For a split second, his skin seemed to give off a dark rouge glow. His eyes flashed a jade hue. Sparks like fire seemed to dance across his fingertips. He rose and paced about the sanctum's expanse allowing his mind to wander….to pursue….

…back toward the town in question….

Despite their attempts to hide in plain sight, Arighatto knew of Smallville's special residents. For years, he watched them either settle in or be born into the community. He'd observed the meteor rocks' effects on them with keen interest. He distanced himself from native shamen such as Willowbrook or the Littleclaw boy due to their connected difficulties. Lana Lang, Miranda's best friend, had some kind of magical connection, but from what, he knew not where. The visiting Princess of Javalastan, Jasmine Bey, could prove a potential target but she too was a looming threat….

…and then there was Clark Kent….

…or rather Alien from the Stars….

Arighatto sipped again from his cup. He chuckled at Jonathan and Martha Kent's naivety. _Did they really think they could conceal a boy with such power on that farm? Even before his rampage last summer, I knew of his potential. Luthor wants to play with the boy. As if I'd let him?_ A predatory smirk crossed his features. He'd allowed Miranda to linger around the Kent boy and the lost Lang girl so as to measure their potential.

Even the irony of letting his prize toil in that monument to the Lang girl's dreams didn't escape him. For Arighatto, it had another layer. He knew of the building's not-so-distant past and the blood which had spilled to keep it open….

 _If only Dubois knew that his precious burden lies right under his nose._ He gloated for a minute before setting his tea cup on the desk. Then he froze almost statuesque. His eyes narrowed in disbelief and anger. He felt a surge ripping through himself….

…dark feedback as the containment spells surrounding the Talon vanished….

…as the Child in question had entered the old theater…had reclaimed his niece…

…and thrown down the gauntlet….

" _NO!"_ The industrialist seethed and curled his lip in anger. His eyes glowed an even brighter shade of jade. His hand burst into flames before he managed to channel enough control to put it back out. "Damn Dubois! How?"

The phone buzzed at him from the desk expectantly intruding on his anger.

"Who now? I….LUTHOR?" Arighatto snapped up the phone. He took several calming breaths before his pulse rate had settled back into its normal groove. " _Koniechiwa, Lionel._ Forgive me but this is _not_ a good time."

"I imagine it is not," Lionel responded. "I made a discovery in Sunderland, Massachusetts which would be of interest to you, Hansei. If I'm right, it is related to your _discomfort_."

"You know better than to play games with me. Do share before I _run out of patience_ ," Arighatto retorted pointedly; the last words seething with an implied menace. "You knew Dubois was still alive?"

Lionel bit his lip and felt his pulse racing. Even if he normally didn't believe in sorcery and such matters, he'd seen the Oriental associate in action. He wanted to spare himself another such demonstration especially one directed at Lex or himself. "Not before three hours ago. I happened into a favorite café of my wife's from years ago. There I discovered Lana Lang taking in the scenery. I reminded her not to tell certain people about Miranda. The ensuing argument stirred attention. Dubois himself erupted on me."

"And yet you are still breathing. Given how strong his hate for you is, Lionel, that is a feat in itself. And to threaten the girl in front of him as well? Surely you are a fool. Granted a smart fool for passing along this information to me but a fool in any event. So the Lang girl is there, is she?" Arighatto considered the possibilities. "She more than likely spoke to Dubois and then called Miranda. That established the connection."

"But you said there were measures in place," Lionel recalled.

" _Were_ being the term. You do not understand the depths of your mistakes." Arighatto chuckled before taking an almost pompous sip from his tea cup.

"My mistakes? Now see here!" Lionel started.

"See what? Dubois himself would be a nonfactor had you not connected him with the Lang girl's lineage _several times over_. The foolish object lesson over that stupid theater brought the Boy out! We have the freaks there because of their combined effect and that damned witch's ghost! It was inevitable that they'd all find each other. That the Kent boy, our hidden alien, would reach out to the Lang girl. All because of your pride!" Arighatto snapped.

"You certainly profited from it," Lionel noted not skipping a beat and in defense of himself.

"I know how to _manipulate_ matters to my advantage without making a mess. I thought to have cleaned _your_ mess when I claimed Miranda. This time I will make sure of it. Perhaps it is a good thing it will be a slow weekend after all here. I can tend to the obnoxious squatter in my garden." Arighatto's eyes glowed as he discerned still more. "So your son defied you, did he? Pity."

"We have an agreement, Hansei…."

"No, Lionel. Lex broke it when he allowed this matter to go forward. He is a grown man. Let him account for his actions. Lessons must be administered, I believe. Let the children learn what it means to defy a master. Good day," Arighatto dismissed before disconnecting the call. "BAH! The fool plays with greatness. He is a mere peasant in imperial robes." He stalked over toward an ornate picture hanging to the fountain's left. He tugged on it sharply.

Three feet to his left, a section of the wall slid away. He strode into the hidden recess and considered the weaponry therein. He selected his favorite kitana and several daggers. He coiled an old leather bullwhip. Then he changed from his business suit into his ebon _gi_ and pulled his weapons onto himself. _Pity the fools!_ His eyes glowed again before he melted away into the darkness of that place.

Mischief was afoot or so it seemed…..


	29. Interview and Tradition Shared

Chapter 29 [Bauman's Orchard, North Riggleston, MA]

The morning progressed laying itself out in almost perfect fashion for the visitors. The remaining clouds drifted apart allowing. A gentle breeze rustled the foliage and the grasses in the meadows beyond the apple trees. _Sol_ shone brightly on his throne above lending a sparkle to the brook running along the tree line beyond.

As agreed upon in the café, preparations were underway. Still other matters would play out as well…..

Clark scribbled out some observations in his notebook. While they'd yet to get into the apple or the fall harvest angle, he'd seen the story's human dimension. As a farmer's son, he knew well how his parents and their neighbors worked together on various projects to get through the year.

Seemed that farmers in New England had that down as well….

 _Chloe'll love that touch._ He observed the few other passersby grabbing baskets and heading into the orchard. He saw parents kneeling down next to their toddlers and pointing toward the branches laden with red and green fruit. He saw an older couple meandering through the tree rows hand in hand and reminiscing about past harvests and good times more than likely. _People make the crafts Mom says._ He grinned.

"Some scene isn't it, Clark?" an elderly man supposed. He held out a cup of cider. "It's getting a bit warm. Figured you'd want to wet your whistle."

"Thanks, Mr. Bauman. This is some place you've got here. My folks would really love it," Clark accepted. "We're farmers out in Kansas."

"Then you really understand the flow of how things work here. The crops may be a little different. It is a little colder. The farmer's life is basically the same though with some variations," Bauman surmised. "Taking notes?"

Clark stiffened anxiously feeling at first like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Sorry I wasn't spying or anything."

"Nobody said you were. Are you a poet too?" Bauman inquired.

"I wish." Clark grinned while feeling himself relaxing ever so slightly. "I'm not like my friend, Byron. Now he'd out here taking notes and composing poetry nonstop. He's amazing. I'm actually writing an article for my school paper back home."

"An article huh? Mind if I ask on what?"

Clark shrugged. "Fall traditions. When I got the assignment, I was going to take my girlfriend up to Colorado and see the orchards along the edge of the Rockies. I wanted to see all of the varieties of fruit and how people use them. My Dad says it takes all different kinds to make a world."

Bauman nodded sagely. "That they do." He sipped on his coffee and pondered the meadow for a minute. Then he offered, "Would you like an interview?"

"Really? Is it okay?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Really. It's all right, Clark. I get reporters from Springfield, Northampton and Boston through here every so often. We talk, they go back home and spew out some semblance for the city slickers. I can tell though you appreciate the farm and our life," Bauman assessed.

"I try. I'm not like my parents. Wish I was," Clark lamented.

Bauman laughed warmly. "Of course you aren't! You're you, not them! We all follow tradition. My family's run this farm for ten generations. We all did it our own way. I'm sure you are too."

 _Wish Dad and Jor-El could hear that._ Clark resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. He sipped from his own coffee and pulled out his pad. "Mind if we start then with that? The family history angle?"

"Sure thing." Bauman scratched his head. "Ebenezer Rickerts had the first farm on this spot in the 1690s. He built that stone wall you're leaning against and the walls running the property's perimeter. Back then he only had some corn, beans and a few animals in a small log barn out back. His grandson, Abraham Bauman, planted these apple trees just before the Revolutionary War. His brother-in-law, Edwin, started raising horses down the road about the same time. Sure we had a smithy before then but nothing along the lines of what old Edwin had. Since then we've grown and branched out a bit. We've got some pear trees out back and blueberry bushes. We do some strawberries." He chuckled looking at the younger man.

Clark scribbled away resisting the urge to do so at super speed. "Wish I had you for history class, Sir. You're making it really interesting."

Bauman smiled. "I make it _real_. Most schools today want you to learn _their_ version and make it dry. A man once told me that history is just a series of stories about individuals. Every one of them deserves to be told." He ambled over toward the trees and patted one of the boughs. "If you listen, you can almost hear them tell their story."

"Wow. Wish I could meet that guy," Clark expressed.

"You did this morning. David Dubois said that to me when he was your age. It stunned me then as much as it seems it's doing to you now. But anyhow, what's next?" Bauman queried.

Clark nodded. Still he arched his brow. _I really should ask Mr. Dubois about that. Still why mention it and drop it so quickly? Strange._ "What kinds of things do you use the fruit for?"

Bauman smiled. "As you said before, Clark, a wide range of people make diverse products. Our fruit goes into jellies and jams of course which we sell here and at the general store in town. My wife and daughter bake pies like demons. We make applesauce and cider. In the winter, we head out there toward the maple grove. Right around the end of February, we tap those trees and collect the sap. That gets boiled down into maple syrup."

Clark nodded and his eyes sparkled as he could almost taste the real syrup on Martha's pancakes. "I wish I could see that…you making it that is."

"Well if you're here visiting again at that point, I can always use help with it. Maybe it could be a follow up?" Bauman suggested. "We do sleigh rides too."

"I'd definitely like that, Mr. Bauman. When we're done, maybe I can get your number? That way, we can talk when we get closer?" Clark accepted. "Lana and I have to clear it with the parents before coming back up here of course." _Even if we didn't this time…oh well…._

"You bet. I'd be happy to talk with them first." Bauman sipped again from his mug. "Where in Kansas did you say you were from?"

"Smallville, Sir. We're out in the western part of the state," Clark replied. "I imagine we're the first folks from there to visit. Well other than Lex and his mother…."

Bauman chuckled warmly. "You have no idea what a small world it is." He motioned toward the sign hanging over the orchard's entrance. "Two young men from there hewed out and put up that sign on a visit such as the one you're on right now. That was about twenty…twenty-five years ago."

"Really?" That tidbit grabbed Clark's attention. He scribbled down more information. "That would make a great angle. I'd love to hear more please."

"Certainly. It was your friend, Alexander's first visit here with his mother. Lovely woman, that one. Anyhow Mrs. Luthor brought two young newlywed couples with her too. Really nice people all of them. They came up here to support Mr. Dubois during his troubles with his parents. Anyhow, after that mess was over, Mrs. Luthor requested if we could spend the day out here. That group surprised me. Much as you asked to do, they pitched in with the maple syrup and chores in the barn. Even Alexander insisted on helping out." Bauman smiled warmly. "So anyhow, a storm blew down the old sign snapping it like a twig in the gale. I was preparing to go to town and get materials for it. I walked out toward my truck when I saw the two guys raising that new sign on these posts. It's still up there. Good and stout. Great craftsmanship." Bauman eyed Clark again who flipped a page and kept writing. "Kent…interesting…."

Clark inspected the sign closely. It almost seemed like a dead ringer for the one in front of the farm at home. "We try to be hard working out there."

"Those couples were. The redheaded lady could make cherry pie like nobody's business. I do remember that much." Bauman motioned to Lex. "Alexander! Clark and I were talking about that sign for that article."

"That'll make a great twist." Lex smirked. "Your Dad and Lana's Dad put it up actually, Clark."

"He… _what_?" Clark stared at the other two men.

"I think you scooped him, Mr. Bauman," Lex presumed wryly. "But yeah, Clark's Jonathan and Martha Kent's adopted son. Lana's the other couple's daughter."

"As I said, it's a small world," Bauman agreed. "And _that_ , Young Man, is how traditions get passed down. Each generation adds in their own way but we all have a bit in the story."

"Too bad there isn't a picture or something," Clark lamented.

Lex rubbed Clark's shoulder. "Actually, Clark, I have one in the archives somewhere. Mom kept it. I just have to find it." He sighed deeply. "I was just remembering her this morning. She'd love this."

"She always did. Too bad what happened to her," Bauman lamented. He patted Lex's arm supportively. "Quality woman, that one."

"Thank you," Lex expressed. "So how's the interview going?"

"Clark's a lot more insightful than the big city reporters that come through," Bauman noted. "I just mentioned the maple sugaring to him. Think maybe his parents might want to come back for a visit?"

Lex's heart jumped a beat at that thought. He so wanted to have a chance to remind the Kents especially Jonathan of how things had been before his mother's death. "They have the farm now so you know how that is. Let's see what develops. If they're okay with it, I'll definitely bring Clark, Lana and Miranda back for a visit. I know Dave and Angie would go along with it." He took a draught from a cup of apple cider and beckoned, "Maybe the next question, Clark? I'd love to hear it."

Clark nodded. "You all do a lot with crafts on the farm?"

"The Missus loves her corn stalk weavings. She puts harvest wreaths together. Next month she'll be starting the Christmas wreaths. She cuts the pine and hemlock herself. After we haul it back here, we share in putting them together. It's our big pre-Thanksgiving project every year. We've even won a couple of blue ribbons at Toppingham for them," Bauman revealed.

"Mrs. Kent practically owns the medal table in Hutchinson for her pies, Mr. Bauman," Lex noted. "Clark took the blue ribbon for his cow, Matilda, just last month."

"Lex." Clark blushed shyly. "I don't want to brag."

"Why not? You can mention it. You should," Bauman assured Clark. "Congratulations. How about your lady friend?"

"Lana won runner up in the triple jump equestrian event at last year's fair," Clark recalled while adding a proud smile for her accomplishment. "We used to do a lot of 4-H stuff too."

"Good organization. Maybe you should get back into it?" Bauman suggested.

"It would count as extracurricular credit, Clark. Mr. Reynolds would like it," Lex pointed out not so subtly.

Clark scribbled down a few notes in that regard but really would rather have gone the entire trip without being reminded of the hulking principal. Seeing the billionaire's smirk grow ever wider, he rolled his eyes. "So how does the 4-H group here tie into the activities?"

Bauman grinned. "Quite a lot actually. They pitch in on different projects throughout the year. They were here a couple of weeks ago helping with the harvest. They have a craft fair in Amherst at the regional high school next week. The farmers here do presentations on tools and machinery. We talk about crops and livestock. They also visit the local historical societies. We talk cooking. Thanksgiving stuff is coming up."

"And Halloween too," Clark remarked.

"Yeah it is. We don't do a lot of that around here," Bauman remarked. "Bad memories." He glanced at Lex.

"What?" Clark queried.

"I'll tell you later, Clark," Lex emphasized with a frown.

 _What's so bad about Halloween?_ Clark sized up the resident farmer and could feel the other's nerves flaring quite noticeably. He saw Lex glance at the ground. "Uh…okay. Moving on then…maybe we can talk about foliage stuff?"

Lex nodded offering Clark a smile to compliment how smoothly he redirected things effectively saving the interview.

"We're about to start the tours next weekend. Burroughs' Farm next door does hay rides like the one we're doing tonight. The 4-H group is sponsoring another around the area next weekend. They make delicious cider donuts too," Bauman reported. "There'll be some at the tavern tonight with dinner. Grab some before they're gone."

"I'll definitely do that," Clark agreed while scribbling down those notes too.

"Yeah well we can catch up some more at dinner if you'd like, Clark." Bauman finished his cup. "Sorry. I need to get to the feed store by noon."

"Mind a hand? Dad and I do it all the time," Clark offered.

Bauman got a nod from Lex. Then he accepted, "I'd be grateful for it, Son. Thank you. Alexander, if you could let the others know?"

"Definitely. Hey, Clark. Thanks for the memories," Lex expressed.

"My pleasure." Clark concentrated as he and the resident farmer walked toward the latter's truck. _Lana, how's the riding going?_

 _It's great, Clark! Sorry I'm taking so long. Winter's the best horse I've been on in a long time!_ she advised.

 _Don't worry. Mr. Bauman needs help with a feed run. I figured I could do that for him. I just wanted you to know,_ Clark informed her.

 _You can take the guy off of the farm but not the farm out of the boy,_ she teased. _That's nice, Clark. Sure. See you when you get back._

 _Thanks. Love you._

 _Love you more,_ she retorted.

Clark smiled. "Thanks for doing this, Mr. Bauman."

"My pleasure, Clark. Thank you for the pleasant conversation and help. This is just what I was talking about." Bauman started his old Chevy up letting it shimmy a bit until it reached full throttle. With a jerk of the clutch, he started their trip into town.

Lex nodded. He glanced at the orchard's sign and then at the truck again. _In this case, the apple didn't fall that far from the tree. Did it?_


	30. Louise's Insights

Chapter 30 [Back Pasture—A Half-Hour Earlier]

Much as Clark was doing, Lana walked about the farm surveying everything around herself. Despite the advantages of living with the Sullivans in town, her heart missed her parents' old farm. Even if her parents had only planted about a third of their total acreage and kept a few animals, she reminisced fondly about tottering after her mother to feed the chickens, milk the cows and pick berries….

…whether she ate more than she left in the bucket had been the question….

…or handed others off to a certain dark haired neighbor boy was another point….

…points that Lewis teased his fairy princess about good-naturedly….

 _I wonder if I agreed to do some chores and paid them rent if the Kents would let me live with them? I'd love to be back out there again. With the way, Jor-El's talking, Clark and I are practically engaged now anyway. What's another year and a half? Besides maybe Mr. Kent would let me keep Buttercup in the barn for extra rent or chores?_ She crossed her fingers.

A farm…her horse…a family and her guy….

…all in one place….

…just _maybe_ not in that order….

She rolled her eyes. "This is nuts. Our relationship isn't back on for a week yet and I'm already picking out rooms. But maybe it could work!" She took a deep breath and frowned. "I just wish that Nell didn't have to sell our farm! I really need to take Buttercup out when we get back."

"Buttercup?"

Lana turned to find the resident hostess ambling toward her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Mrs. Bauman. I didn't see you there."

"You were in your own world, Lana," Mrs. Bauman declared. "Just curious who's Buttercup?"

"Buttercup's my horse. Lex boards her at his mansion's stables. With my working in town, I don't get to take her on rides as much." Lana brooded. "I do visit every day or two though to make sure she knows I care about her. She likes her carrots."

"I'm sure she does. I know I'm being nosy but how well do you ride?"

Lana shrugged. "I've won a few ribbons over the years. Last one came last year at our state fair in Hutchinson. I was runner up in an event. Does a horse need to be taken out?"

"Actually yes if you don't mind." Mrs. Bauman glanced over toward the orchard. "It seems that Michael's occupying Clark's attention at the moment. With all of our work here and in town, poor Winter hasn't had a ride in almost a week. Maybe you'd like to take her out for a workout around the meadow?"

"Would I? That'd be _great_! Can I borrow a riding helmet and a saddle?" Lana accepted.

"Of course! Follow me. Dr. Dubois was going to take her out later after she and her husband got back from riding their own horses around the trail and back. They couldn't wait to take Miranda for a ride! I'd just ask that you keep Winter in the meadow in back of the barn please," Mrs. Bauman agreed.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't want to lead her into trouble or get lost." _Not that it matters since I can contact Clark or Miri whenever I want._ Lana smiled. "Speaking as her best friend, it's so exciting to see Miranda reunited with her family again."

"If you meet Brother Tony tonight…he's our local minister….he'll tell you of how hard it was for them. Miranda was such a sweet girl. She'd always come around with her parents to pick berries or fetch eggs. Still she could be quiet at times…almost like her uncle." Mrs. Bauman exhaled and released an involuntary shiver.

 _What is that about? Did he scare her or something?_ "Yeah. I saw this morning. He's so nice yet….what's his deal? Sorry I don't mean to accuse or anything," Lana wondered.

"It's a fair question. He had a tough time growing up across the reservoir. That's one place you don't want to go to, Lana. Some say he's cursed. It's a shame really. Alexander knew him back then. You might ask him." She eyed Lana curiously. "In the café though, he seemed to know you."

"He apparently knew my parents. It's so weird but…I feel like I should know him and Dr. Dubois too. I don't know why. He made reference to the Talon and Smallville like he knew them," Lana pointed out as they walked into the barn. _And why was she so scared about his old town? Does it have anything to do with this mystery great aunt of mine?_

Mrs. Bauman stopped and turned abruptly. She forced a smile onto her face. "Smallville?" She considered her guest for a minute. "You look like someone who came through here years ago. Funny. Sometimes Mr. Dubois would have friends from there visit. Other times, Miss Lillian would fly him out there to see them. That old theater should have been the death of him."

Lana braced herself against the side of a stall. The other woman's discomfort and downright _fear_ pierced her like icy daggers. _I'll have to get Chloe to research Mr. Dubois' connection to the Talon. Why is she so on edge about it?_ She ground her teeth. "Yeah well he certainly knew where it was this morning. Did you go to school with him then?"

"High school and a little bit of college. I also waited tables at the Cappuccino Express in Amherst with his sister for a while. See if Alexander will take you by there before you go back." Mrs. Bauman brought the saddle out. "I'm sorry. I'll think of it probably after you start riding. But I do want to thank you and Clark for being friends with Miranda and keeping her safe."

"It's our pleasure. I just hope Mr. Arighatto doesn't start trouble. That man scares me," Lana agreed.

Mrs. Bauman just sighed. "That man needs to be arrested." She rubbed Winter's sides down and then put the saddle on the horse's back. "But anyhow enough of him for now. What do you think of our silver mare here? She's quite unique." She slid the reins into place.

"I'll say!" Lana felt glad to leave the previous discussion topic behind. She rubbed Winter's flank. "Hi, Winter! I'm Lana. You seem like a good girl. Let's be friends." She put the dark helmet on over her head. "How about a ride around the meadow? You need a run."

The horse whinnied and nuzzled against the newcomer's shoulder.

"She likes you! That's odd. Usually she's really shy. Still that's great. She could use a friend," the hostess assessed while feeding Winter a carrot.

"Really? She seems like a real sweetheart." Lana climbed up into the saddle. "Let's see what you can do, Winter. Giddy up!" She gently touched the horse's back and rode out of the stable and toward the meadow beyond.

Mrs. Bauman shook her head. _What is it about that girl that seems so familiar? Weird!_ She stood at the fence and watched Lana take the mare through her paces.

[Meadow—Fifteen Minutes Later]

Free of her stall, Winter relished the opportunity to stretch her legs over the tall grasses. Her hooves flashed quickly over the expanse making quick work of the laps involved.

Lana, for her part, kept a loose hand on the reins. Save to turn the mare away from the wall and back toward the meadow proper, she allowed her new friend to work off the energy. She could also sense relief and frustration coming from Winter as well. "What's with you, Girl? Are you all right?"

The mare neighed gently. She slowed down and came to a gradual stop by the back wall. She tossed her head abruptly.

 _Winter seemed okay in doing her laps. Why is she so terse now?_ She glanced back toward the barn and house skeptically. "It's okay, Winter. Did I hurt you?"

A pointed neigh and a nuzzling of her arm by Winter's head reassured her on that note.

"Well that's good." Lana grimaced however upon seeing the mats and tangles in the horse's mane. "My goodness! You do need a combing out, don't you?"

 _Among other things._

Louise walked into view from the woods beyond the granite wall. "You're doing her a great service, Lana." She motioned with her eyes.

For some reason, Mrs. Bauman turned and walked back toward the house.

"Only Winter and you can see me. Now we can talk freely." Louise held up a brush. "Let's see what we can do for you, Winter. It'll be all right." She slowly started easing the wired implement through the mare's mane.

"How do they let it get so tangled? Shouldn't they groom her?" Lana wondered.

"Not everyone who owns a horse does proper service. At least you check in on Buttercup. While you should ride her more, she knows you care about her. Pity," Louise continued to ease the brush through the hair. "She enjoyed it here too by the way."

"Who? I hope Winter does," Lana presumed.

"At times. No. I meant your mother. She would take rides with David and Angela or their other friends. Sometimes she'd assist your hostess' mother-in-law with pies and cooking," Louise informed her. Seeing that the snarls and tangles were straight, she patted the horse's head. "There now, Winter. You look beautiful again."

"As if you ever weren't? Not where we're concerned," Lana assured the mare while stroking her side.

Winter grunted in appreciation at the attention.

"It seems those riding trophies are paying off, Lana. Very nice skill," Louise complimented.

"I'm rusty but thanks, Aunt Louise. I really appreciate that." Lana took a carrot out and fed it to Winter gently. "Wish I had more time with the Talon and school. But you rode?"

Louise laughed warmly. "Why yes! Your Great Grandfather's horses were some of the best Morgans in our part of the state. Rumrunner was my favorite. He and I rode across more of the meadows around town than I care to admit." She shrugged. "When things were terse with the family, he never judged me."

"Wish that Mr. and Mrs. Kent wouldn't judge me. I feel like between them and Jor-El, I'm under the microscope," Lana complained.

"Joe's already accepted you, Lana. He just wants Clark and you to respect Kryptonian culture. Mr. Kent needs to learn to do the same. And yes, your destinies are truly intertwined." Louise grinned and her eyes sparkled. "You two are like the great romantics I watched at your age!" She indulged herself in a twirl allowing her dark skirt to billow upward ever so slightly.

"I want nothing more than to be with him, Aunt Louise." Still she giggled at her angelic aunt acting like a crushing teenager. "I wish you were alive so I could know you now."

"But we do know each other. Treasure that," Louise reminded her. "You do resemble your mother when she and Lewis rode around this field back before you were born." Seeing the teen's eyebrow arch, she added, "Oh yes! They visited this area several times. In fact your mother was a waitress out on Cape Cod one summer when times were tough back in Smallville."

"So Mr. Dubois met them here?" Lana queried expectantly.

"No he accompanied his father on a business trip out there in 1981. That was the reference your hostess made to the Talon. It almost killed David. In fact it caused his condition to manifest." Louise sighed sadly. "Lana, I'll admit that I am here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Lana felt her heart beat faster. She steadied herself. "He's such a nice man. I hope he doesn't go crazy."

"The Child will not touch Alexander, Clark or you, Lana. You have met him before. You will discover the details when you're supposed to do so. Just be content in knowing you can trust him," Louise advised. She quirked her eyebrow Upstairs and nodded. "Clark wants to talk to you. I'll wait."

 _Lana, how's the riding going?_

 _It's great, Clark! Sorry I'm taking so long. Winter's the best horse I've been on in a long time!_ she advised.

 _Don't worry. Mr. Bauman needs help with a feed run. I figured I could do that for him. I just wanted you to know,_ Clark informed her.

 _You can take the guy off of the farm but not the farm out of the boy,_ she teased. _That's nice, Clark. Sure. See you when you get back._

 _Thanks. Love you._

 _Love you more._ She nodded. "I should be picking apples with him. I feel like I'm neglecting him, Aunt Louise."

"Everything in its time and place. Both of you are doing what you're supposed to be. Clark is helping your host. We're speaking and helping Winter. I am warning you, Dear Niece, of a threat. Trust in David Dubois and your new friends back in Smallville. You will need them. Lionel Luthor has carried through on his threat. Hansei Arighatto knows of Miranda's situation. He will be here to reclaim her. You all must be ready," Louise prophesized.

"Tonight? Really? That creep would ruin her big night!" Lana groused. She felt her spirits sinking.

Winter rubbed her arm with her nose.

"Thanks, Girl. I appreciate it." Lana rubbed her friend's flank in appreciation. "Other than the fact that Clark can't expose himself, he can deal with one guy. I know Mr. Arighatto's like super-martial arts but…." Lana doubted.

"He is more than that. Like David Dubois, Arighatto channels darkness inside of himself. They will battle each other. Please keep Clark away from it. Magic will hurt and can kill him. Besides if Arighatto were to harm you or David, others could get involved," Louise continued grimly.

"Others?" Lana gulped. Her fear chilled her backbone.

"Our ancestor, Anne Lichtenfeld, practiced dark magic in the eighteenth century. She's the ghostly great aunt mentioned this morning. She's already brought much misery upon all of us. We do not want her or her coven involving themselves tonight." Louise frowned. "Ask Alexander or David for more information but do so discreetly."

"Terrific. Do I tell everyone then?" Lana wondered in exasperation. "This was supposed to be Miri's day!"

"And it could still be so, Lana. Turn to your friends back home. They will come. Martin Littleclaw will be essential," Louise noted. "Forgive me but I must go. I will alert him as well." With that she vanished into the afternoon sunshine.

Winter snorted in confusion.

"Tell me about it," Lana concurred ruefully. "Be discreet?" She rolled her eyes and urged her friend back toward the stables.

They wanted a party…but like this?


	31. Article Talk with a Sprinkle of Romance

Chapter 31 [Talon]

[A/N: Okay. Admittedly we have a couple of chapters with the supporting cast (and a certain not so nice guy) to deal with. Clana will be back as soon as the chores are finished. LOL!]

The café traffic had let up slightly despite it being a nice Saturday afternoon. With most of the usual student traffic divided between the Crows' game with Granville, the local craft festival and the remaining harvest, only a quarter of the tables buzzed with activity.

Still, it held its share of characters on that day….

Byron Moore scribbled away on a stanza dreamily in his usual corner booth. Thanks to the new UV tinted windows, he imbibed his javanated pleasure, engaged his inner Muse and crafted yet another perfect masterpiece for his collection. Occasionally someone would say hello. Still, for the most part, he remained alone.

He glanced at his empty cup and sighed. "How the Muse doth consume her sweet nectar." He set his pen down and straightened his ascot. As he did so, he surveyed the café taking in the other customers around himself. _At least you can compose._ He wiped his mouth off with a napkin delicately and set it on the saucer.

"Good afternoon, Byron."

He looked to his right to see a fit Middle Eastern young lady sipping on a cup of tea. He offered her a pleasant smile. "Good afternoon, Jasmine. The day shines brightly yet the café's so empty."

She shrugged. "The others will return following their game. How is your latest poem proceeding?"

"The Muse moves with grace and speed on this day. Sandra will have her masterpiece by _Luna_ 's rise," he replied earnestly.

She giggled. "Oh, Byron! You outshine the finest poets in Javalastan by far. It is sweet of you to compose for her." She looked over her shoulder toward the blonde waitress wiping the counter down. "She is very nice, you know."

" _Amor_ pleasantly tints my view in that regard, Princess. I was about to ask for a refill. Perhaps I could offer you another cup?" he offered.

"Thank you, my Friend. I am content even if I'd rather you dispense with the title." She set the tea down and smoothed her dark hair which hung down her back in a ponytail. Her olive eyes had some purpose to them. "Perhaps I could invite you to join us?" She motioned toward a table across the room.

Martin and a trio of teenage girls waved enthusiastically at the duo. They motioned for them to come over.

"Thanks but I am content," Byron declined feeling somewhat shy about being with the others.

 _Oh come on!_ Sandra motioned with her head toward the others' table.

Byron pointed at the poem.

Sandra mouthed, "Take a break." She poured a coffee, fixed it and marched it out to Martin's table. She arched an eyebrow and looked pointedly toward Byron. Then she even brought a seat over for him.

"Seems your Muse has spoken, Master Poet," Jasmine gibed mischievously. "You are amongst friends. We are discussing ideas for the _Torch_ 's next issue."

"I thought Chloe Sullivan ran the newspaper? Surely nothing is wrong?" Byron supposed.

"She travels with her family. She will return next week. Did Mr. Reynolds not speak with you?" Jasmine assured him.

"He did so indeed. Chloe and I conversed on the virtual plane day before yesterday. We were to meet at the high school I believe?" he presumed. He gathered up his materials and slipped them into his leather valise. "Lead on then, Mistress Jasmine. Whisk me away toward our friends' pleasant company."

She coughed before taking another draught of tea. _If only he could see that I can really do that._ She started across the expanse. "Then follow my lead." She nodded to Sandra before taking him there.

Upon reaching the table, Byron noticed that Martin's rigid posture and distracted glance. "Are you all right? You are Martin correct? I am Byron Moore." He extended his hand.

"Martin?" Alicia Baker shook his shoulder. "What is with you?"

Feeling her touch shook him from his reverie. "Hmm? Oh I'm sorry." He grasped Byron's hand. "Good to meet you, Byron." As he did so, he felt a surge coming from the other guy.

Byron sucked in a deep breath while composing himself. His Other screamed indignantly at the intruding presence. "And you." He considered the Native American student carefully before taking his seat. "Forgive me. I am suddenly out of sorts." He sipped carefully on his coffee and looked about the table. "Chloe told me of each of you. I am most glad to meet you all."

"He really does live the poetry," Sasha Cohen realized while straightening her glasses. She managed a smile. "I'm Sasha. You know I've wanted to talk with you but you seem so focused. I hate to disturb that."

"Human contact does make the world go round," Sandra quipped as she came over with a fresh pot. "Refills?" As they (except for Jasmine) nodded, she began warming their cups. She instinctively inspected her poet supreme for signs of his unease. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I have reached _nirvana_ once again. My thanks for asking, O' Caretaker of the Warm Nectar Supreme," Byron expressed while looking deeply into the waitress' eyes. His eyes glistened. He grinned and raised her hand before kissing the back of it.

Sandra blushed and giggled giddily. Even if she sometimes thought his gestures went overboard, she definitely enjoyed the attention. "Glad to see you're back on your game." She looked questioningly toward Martin before heading back toward her post.

"Little thick there. Don't you think?" Sasha chided.

"Oh leave him alone. He meant no harm, Sasha," Jasmine disagreed. "I have seen chauvinists back home. Byron respects her. Leave it at that."

"I think it's sweet," the sandy haired girl chimed in with a dreamy smile.

"You would, Sam," Alicia teased. She shook hands with Byron. "I'm Alicia. She's Samantha. So you're the poet? I love your work."

"Chloe and I have let them see some of your art," Jasmine explained.

"Ah! Well I thank you all for the kind words. I express myself so that we might all enjoy," Byron assessed.

"It's great to meet another artist," Samantha indicated. "I play the violin." She shook his hand. "Maybe sometime we can compare notes?"

"That would be wonderful." Byron took a draught from his mug. "Now what can I do for you?

"Did Chloe mention the regular poem feature?" Martin wondered aloud.

"Ah yes! I would be delighted! She also mentioned a piece on apple culture?" Byron quirked his eyebrow. "Surely the adventure of Johnny Appleseed would bore the Common Core?"

"Oh brother," Alicia facepalmed herself.

"Hey. I thought it was funny," Samantha retorted.

"You would," Alicia replied. "Seriously, Byron, maybe consider it a challenge? A lot of people think history's dry. Maybe jazz it up with your prose so the dust goes away? You know?"

"Besides apples have a diverse outlook around the world," Jasmine added. "I would be interested to read your prose."

"I shall indulge your curiosity then," Byron reconsidered with a smile. He toasted the others with his mug before taking a hearty gulp of his coffee. He saw Pete walking toward them. "Good afternoon, Pete!"

"Hey, Byron! Everybody! What's up?" Pete wondered. Admittedly he felt a little tired from just helping with the Kents' chores. Still he was glad to help his friend out.

"Just having an informal _Torch_ meeting. Chloe thought it'd be great to have some ideas for Clark and Lana before Monday. By the way, where are they?" Jasmine queried expectantly.

Pete shrugged. "They're around. Clark's sprung a mystery trip on Lana. Gotta hand it to him! He's _finally_ stepping up for her."

"Sounds _wonderful_ ," Samantha sighed and averted her eyes shyly. "Maybe someday…."

"Alexander left the mansion yesterday afternoon for some business trip back East," Jasmine noted. She discerned bits of dirt and hay on Pete. "You've been helping with chores. Have you?"

"Uh yeah. I owed Clark after he helped me at my Dad's a couple of weeks back." Pete glanced over at Samantha. He clearly heard her wish. "Someday could come." He smiled. "Have confidence." He motioned toward her cup. "What are you drinking?"

"She just had it refilled," Sasha indicated pointedly.

Samantha gulped down her drink. "I appreciate that, Pete. I'm just having coffee." She handed over the cup and reached for her purse.

"Don't worry. It's on me. You know though…maybe…." Pete supposed.

"Yes?" Samantha asked almost starry-eyed. Her heart pitter-pattered in anticipation.

"My Mom left me these concert tickets for Brahms in Wichita next weekend. Maybe you could repay me by going with me?" Pete offered while holding up the tickets.

"That concert's been sold out for _weeks_! Oh wow!" Samantha exclaimed in excitement. Her feet tapped away on a ballet of their own under the table.

" _Pete, with your consideration dear/ And warmth to match the Sun/You soothe a heart near/T'was very nicely done_ ," Byron quipped and offered a toast.

"We all have our ways right? Hey, Sam, keep your chin up. Don't mope now!" Pete insisted before heading for the counter.

"You are so going to be a notch on his bedpost, you know," Sasha chided.

Sensing none of the usual emotions about Pete except for anxiety, Martin shook his head. "He looked as if he's been planning this for a while. Enjoy it."

"I agree. Don't ruin the moment. I would hope Pete would know better," Jasmine replied.

"It isn't like that. Okay?" Samantha put her chin in her hands and let out a long contented sigh. "I get to do a write up on the concert, the article on the music program _and_ a date with Pete! Finally."

Then they all saw Arighatto stride from the Men's Room toward the counter. He wore a trench coat over his _gi._ Without looking left or right, he pressed on for the counter.

"Hey! Isn't that Miranda's Dad? Where'd he come from?" Alicia realized.

"She said he would be in San Francisco until at least next week," Jasmine presumed. Her eyes watched the Asian carefully.

Likewise Martin felt the demonic magical aura emanating from him. He reached into his pockets where he had several totems and charms prepared. He also felt the anger and indignation rising from the intruder as well.

"Hey. Is it getting cold in here? Or what?" Sasha complained. She noticed how several of the worker bees in the theater were quickly leaving the corner. _What the Hell? Hey, what's going on?_

 _There is a disturbance, Mistress,_ one drone informed her as they hovered and alighted on the rafters.

Martin turned toward the corner in question. During his previous visits to the café, the building's vibes strummed a dark tune to him. He could feel a familiar source of pain emanating from the boards and plaster as if a ghostly energy resonated within them….

….an energy which had manifested briefly there earlier that morning if his senses were correct….


	32. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 32

Arighatto appeared in an ebon flash within the Men's Room morosely. He snorted at Lex's attempts to upgrade the facilities despite the structure's ancient plumbing. _It seems the boy thinks a bit of spit and polish will restore this relic._ He narrowed his eyes. _One day I will take great pleasure in reducing it to kindling!_ He sucked in a calming breath and pulled on a trench coat he'd picked up from home. _Best not to stir up too much attention._ He pushed the bathroom door open and headed out into the main eating area.

Immediately he noted the café's _faux_ -1930s décor. He took in the walls' garish pink hues and exaggerated murals. His eyes scanned the varnished stairs leading up to the balcony and the adjacent apartment. He dismissed the carnations in the strategically placed vases around the eatery. He sniggered at the sparse crowd on a weekend figuring on an easy scouting expedition to track where Miranda went. He closed his eyes and chanted something almost inaudible under his breath.

Around him, previously-invisible energies came into view. Dark sparks and energy trails coursed through the air like bottle rockets. Static electricity buzzed around him like gnats. Sulfur and ozone assaulted his nostrils. A residual chill dimpled his skin. The energies seemed to coalesce into portals with images of events and times gone by…..

Despite his efforts to conceal them, his eyes glowed florescent green. He snarled as he stalked across the floor toward the coffee bar. Fortunately the activity wasn't as cumbersome as it had been for the Kent boy days earlier. _The idiot let himself be exposed._

 _As w' ya'll, TWIT!_ a gravelly voice challenged telepathically.

He curled his lip knowing the grating tone well. He looked about the area again. _A damned trapped soul thinks to stop me? COME OUT!_

Silence deafened his ears in response.

Then he noticed Pete coming in the other direction to order something at the register. He felt the enhanced presences at a table not fifteen feet away. He noted Martin and Jasmine's presence immediately. Byron's darkness yanked at his senses. The other girls, he could tell, had their own special talents just from their auras….

Talents he'd snuff out one day…just not that day.

As he passed the table, he felt the group's eyes shifting toward him. _Stay away, Children. I am not after you…yet._ He saw Martin reaching into his pocket for something.

The shaman's concealed totems and their charge jarred him. Their pure heat irritated him for a minute before they stopped.

 _You will pay for that, Boy!_ Arighatto turned ferally toward Martin with a hateful glare.

Martin met the attacker's glance but never backed down. He stood slowly and moved in front of his friends. "Jasmine."

"I see him," she reiterated low. She shook her head ever so imperceptibly. "Is he…?"

"Yes. He's challenged me," Martin calmly accessed. He eyed the coffee counter and then the corner by the movie seating area.

Arighatto shook his head and pressed on. While keeping an eye on the shaman, Princess and their freakish friends, he had more important business to pursue on that day. And so he maintained his stride toward the serving area in general. As he did, he felt as if the air and walls themselves watched him.

A deeper chill pressed down on the area. Frost inexplicably appeared on the metal furnishings. A few stray bees skittered toward the children inexplicably. The other patrons shivered in response before grabbing their coats and hustling out the door toward the autumnal warmth outside.

The air's static charge burned his already irritated skin more. _QUIT HIDING, DEMON! COME OUT!_

 _GIT LOST, DIPSHIT! AIN'T GITTIN' NO ONE!_ From the shadows, a silhouette bobbed slowly into view. Its crimson eyes narrowed menacingly. It snarled low like an enraged pit bull.

Then a high pitched banshee wail shattered the remaining calm. Glass ware and furnishings rattled. The remaining students clapped their hands over their ears.

Arighatto endured the Scream knowing well its source from decades earlier. He knew it to be the annoying calling card of his adversary….the one he killed…

…the one who's damned phantasm floated between him and his targets….

"DUBOIS!" the samurai spat while dropping his trench coat. He slid his sword out of its scabbard slowly and deliberately. "I care little for a spiteful ghost!"

 _AH AIN'T JUS' A GHOST, STOOPID! AN' AH AIN'T BIG BRO! CHILD!_ The Phantasm threw twin dark fire bursts at its tormentor….

…the one who'd kidnapped and hidden his precious princess….

…his _Miri-Ma_ ….

Arighatto deflected the burst almost casually with his blade. "You see, Children? You see what Lex Luthor and Lana Lang preserve and stir up? THIS DEMON!"

 _LIE-BOY STIRRED ME UP…LIE-BOY AN' DADDY'S CRAP! 'EM AN' WITCHIE-POO AN' ISO-SMELL! AH PROMISED 'EM AH'D PR'TECT PICTURE PLACE!_ It melded into the floor stealthily disappearing from view.

Martin sucked in a pensive breath. The overwhelming darkness tore at him much as did Arighatto. _A demon haunts this building? That is the source of pain and darkness here?_ He frowned considering his friends and the predatory interloper halfway out on the floor.

"Any ideas?" Samantha queried.

"I'm open to suggestions." The shaman assessed them. "I know each of you are more than you seem." Seeing the doubt in their eyes, he sighed, "I will keep your secrets. We need to cooperate to get everyone from here."

"I have Sandra and Pete," Alicia volunteered. She concentrated and disappeared in an emerald flash of light. A second later, she appeared at the coffee bar. "Let's go."

"What? Where'd you come from?" Sandra gasped.

"Man, you're one of them? I…." Pete started before Alicia grabbed them both and vanished again from view.

Seeing Byron starting to change, Samantha shook her head. She pointed her finger and ground her teeth. "We're not getting you in trouble, Mr. Poet!"

Suddenly a breeze kicked up and quickly howled into a focused gale propelling the changing poet away from the conflict's source and crashing into the far wall.

"Sorry!" Samantha apologized sheepishly wincing from her overdo on the air effects. She turned and pushed Arighatto back with another wind burst. "You aren't hurting anyone!"

"Nice work!" Jasmine complimented. She squatted on the floor and touched its polished surface with her finger tips.

Energy flowed from her into the varnished boards…and into their molecular structure….

The wood along the strip between Arighatto and her turned dark and slick as it became oily.

 _NICE! AH LIKE IT!_ The spirit waited until Arighatto was thoroughly occupied between the wind and slick attacks to hit his enemy with another blast pancaking him against the wall. _GIT TH'S! AH AIN'T KIDDIN'! MIRI-MA'S NA' YERS! DON' EVEN TH'NK A' TOUCHIN' LEXIE, LA…NA OR CLARK! GOT IT! NOW GIT!_

Arighatto slowly climbed to his knees. He spat some blood indignantly. "You…will answer for this, _Baka_!" With that he disappeared in a dark flash.

 _STOOPID! NA' BA…KA! CHI…LD!_ The dark spirit rotated so that it faced the students. _NA GONNA HURT YA!_

"You're a _jinn_ though! A dark malevolent spirit!" Jasmine pointed out.

"But it helped us!" Samantha countered.

Byron lumbered toward the floating ghost. He growled at it.

"Samantha's right," Martin declared. "If it wanted to, it could cause us great harm. I wish I knew what its purpose is."

 _He is protective only, my Friends._ Louise appeared in the floor's center. She made sure to float above the still messed floor boards.

"Lana? But…but you're a ghost! And what's with the hair?" Samantha queried.

"LANA NA' DEAD! CAN' BE DEAD!" Byron bellowed not understanding.

"Lana's all right, I can assure you. As we speak, she's horseback riding. Clark assists their host with a task. My name is Louise. I was sent to help you all understand," Louise declared. "You five along with Miss Baker are needed at their side however."

"Arighatto will not be so easily discouraged, my Friends," Jasmine noted. "I will need to fetch some things from the mansion first."

"SANDRA?" Byron groused.

"And Pete? What of them?" Samantha worried.

"Hey! You ain't getting rid of us *that* easy!" Pete cracked from the balcony.

"You're okay!" Samantha cheered while pumping her fists enthusiastically.

"Like I'm going to let anything happen to him _now_?" Alicia yelled down mock-hurt. "Who's she? And where's the scary twins?"

"Both gone," Martin noted. He sucked in a deep breath. "But our friends will require assistance soon."

"And Mr. Moore needs to calm himself," Louise indicated. She walked over to the raging poet. "It's all right, Young One. Your friends and love are safe." She emitted a warm gentle light allowing it to bathe the dark poet.

Byron snarled and yelled. He grabbed at his head. He wobbled on his feet. Then he collapsed to the floor.

"BYRON!" Sandra panicked before rushing down the stairs and over to his side.

"Uhh…." Byron blinked his eyes open. "Sandra, you've returned."

"Someone has to watch over you," the waitress sassed him with a warm smile. She helped him to his feet.

Louise assessed the regrouped teens. "As I was saying, you all will be needed. This will be the first test of the united group…or _Legion_ …to support our friends. Arighatto lurks up there as we speak. In addition other dark threats loom close by waiting for their opportunity. Still our friends enjoy themselves for the moment. We know of the items you require. They will be provided when you need them."

"We?" Samantha queried.

Louise motioned toward the ceiling. "Yes. He provides in His Mercy." With a pair of hand motions, she locked the doors and shut the lights. "Now to Massachusetts with you all." She made the entire room wash over with light teleporting them all away from the café…and toward the waiting party in the north…

…how big of one remained to be seen….


	33. Clark and Lana's Observations

Chapter 33 [Bauman's Farm]

Clark leaned back against the time-worn cloth and leather-trimmed passenger seat. Despite that he was away from his parents' farm on that day, he enjoyed the simple ambiance of the errand at hand. The ride into neighboring North Agenston had offered him a cornucopia of New England town life. Homes of stout wood boards rested under slate roof tiles radiated outward from its center. The village common, despite not serving as a grazing area as it had in centuries past, served as a place of meditation and tranquility for the residents. The whitewashed church's tall spire soared high above the street below in reaching for its Master. Even Richmond's General Store and Feed had offered Clark a dose of the simplicity. He bit into a Macintosh's dichotomy enjoying both the sweet and tart flavors.

As they turned into his driveway, Bauman glanced over at Clark. "Enjoying the moment, ain't ya?"

"What's not to like? Nice farm. Good people. No games or anything. This is how _it should be_ ," Clark admired. He breathed deeply of the country air and smiled. Over the link he could feel Lana enjoying her ride on Winter. While he knew they would need to return to Smallville eventually, he could also imagine them being there as well.

"You so remind me of him, you know," Bauman noted warmly as he turned the truck onto the dirt driveway from the state highway.

"Remind you of…?" Clark wondered not sure to whom the driver was referring.

"Your Dad. You both don't know the definition of taking it easy. Good thing if you ask me," Bauman complimented.

"We both live for the farm and to help our friends. It's how a body gets through life he says," Clark supposed with a grin. "Besides what else is there when you get to enjoy this scenery and the simplicity."

"It is something. Isn't it? That, Clark, is why I would never move to town for a city job. Some years can get a bit rough but one gets close to nature." Bauman stopped the truck beside the barn. "Thanks for the help."

"We can get this unloaded…" Clark offered while undoing his seat belt. Seeing Lex approaching them, he waved, "Hey, Lex! Sorry but I figured I help out."

"That's what I heard. That's you, Clark. Never leave a friend in need." Lex smirked before grabbing a feed sack. He efforted it onto his left shoulder. "Lana's almost done with her ride. Maybe you might show up and watch?" He headed for the barn door.

"We can do this together and get through it quicker," Clark pointed out.

"Alexander and I can handle it. The apple orchard's waiting for you two," Bauman noted. "We've got this."

"Okay. Just yell if you change your mind," Clark relented before walking into the barn. He could see Lex's bag forming the first part of the soon-to-be growing pile's foundation. _I don't know what the big deal is. Lana loves riding and would do it all day if she could. She understands I'm helping our host._ He sighed as he hung a left and headed along the stalls toward the back door. He could see several cows munching away contentedly. Four empty stalls with open doors sat waiting for their horses who enjoyed their rides at the moment. He nodded before pressing on. He pushed the door open and approached the fence.

The sight in the meadow took his breath away….

Lana and Winter galloped away carefree around the meadow. The early afternoon sun cascaded down on them lending an almost serene glow to them. The wind puffed gently billowing both the rider's chocolate brown locks and the mare's white mane respectively.

For her part, Lana's eyes sparkled. Her heart's concerns had lightened with this distraction from the real world and its burdens. Her eyes sparkled with infectious almost child-like wonder. She seemed to laugh with each of her new friend's antics/

He pulled out his camera and snapped a couple of shots of this magical moments knowing full well they'd want it later. _I haven't seen her like this since before Nell moved to Metropolis. Wish that Lex could find a way to get that horse for her. Can't see how Mr. Bauman would give up such a pretty horse just because we want it. Allow Lana this magical moment._ He leaned up against the fence and contented himself to watch the magical ride in progress.

A few minutes later, Winter noticed Clark and slowed her gait. She grunted at Lana.

"What is it, Girl? We…?" Lana glanced over toward the fence to see her Plaid Prince watching them. "Enjoying the show?"

"Lex is helping Mr. Bauman. I figured I'd come and find you. Glad you're having a great time," he noted. "Sorry I took off. I know you haven't been able to ride lately."

"You're helping a friend. You know I'd never find fault with that, Clark. It's really great. I'm giving Winter her workout. Poor girl here hasn't had a good run in a while." She frowned. "She just needs attention. I don't know what Mrs. Bauman's deal is. She's nice enough but she doesn't give Winter enough attention. Aunt Louise said the same." She coaxed Winter into a canter back toward the fence.

Winter groaned in disappointment.

"Maybe we can ride tomorrow before I leave? I'm not going to just disappear without another visit. I promise," Lana assured the horse while rubbing the latter's neck. She dismounted by his side. "She's really gentle. Just give her a minute. She's a little skittish and shy."

He slowly raised his hand allowing the mare to see it. Then he gently rubbed her side.

Winter whinnied in appreciation.

"There! You see? We are your friends," Lana assured her. She took the other's reins and led them back toward the barn. "Let's check on your hay and get you a carrot for a great ride." Once in Winter's stall, Lana removed Winter's bridle, reins and saddle. "Give me a hand with these please, Clark?"

"Sure. Glad to see you're both enjoying yourselves," he agreed. He picked up the saddle and carried it down the hall to where the others sat. He placed them there. "Kind of weird though to see her like that."

"From what Mrs. Bauman said, Mr. and Dr. Dubois are out riding with Miri in the woods. Mrs. Bauman, I think, had stuff to do in the house. Oh well, I'm glad she invited me to take Winter out. It was a lot of fun," Lana observed while trying to remain upbeat.

Despite the attempted positive attitude, he could clearly feel the disappointed and almost angry vibe from her over how such a beautiful horse could be left behind like that. He decided not to pursue the point. "Glad you could have that moment. Town's nice too."

"So that's what you were doing? How'd the feed run go?" she wondered while taking a couple of carrots to their friend.

"North Agenston's just has a small center. You see meadows like this for a while along the road. Then houses spring up for about three or four miles in each direction before you hit the town's center. There's a church and a big general store right there. Richmond's has a post office, the feed store and basically everything we could want." He shrugged. "It feels like something out of one of those old shows Mom loves to watch."

Her eyes twinkled. "That's because this is like the town time forgot, Clark. It's really awesome that way. And how was Mr. Bauman for riding with?" She allowed Winter to sniff and then gently take the carrot into her mouth.

"He's really nice. We talked about farming. I wish I could do it more often. He knows so much! I wish he was closer. Mom and Dad would definitely enjoy speaking with him again," he indicated.

"Well you _could_ run us up here. We'd have to figure out a cover story. How long did it take you to run here this morning?" she proposed.

"About an hour. I don't have a problem with it. Mr. Bauman's invited us back up here this winter," he told her.

"That'd be great! Maybe Lex can help? We could get the others to come too!" She gushed with excitement. "Too bad Byron can't see this. It'd really help with his article too."

"How about we snap some pictures while we're out walking?" he suggested while giving her hand a squeeze. His eyes twinkled into hers.

"Oh?" She allowed him a smirk to make Lex proud before tossing an apple up playfully in the air. "For the article or the scrapbook?"

"Who says we can't do it for both?" he inquired hopefully.

"Sounds good to me. Glad you're figuring all of this stuff out, _Mr. Kent_." She bit into the fruit with a hard crunch while walking up to Winter and checking her stall door. "We'll be back either tonight or tomorrow. You hang in there, Girl. Great ride. Thanks!"

Winter neighed lamenting her impending loneliness again.

"It'll be okay. Thank you," Lana reassured. She stroked Winter's nose gently once again. Then she took Clark's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready." He grinned and waved to Winter. Then he led her toward their destined appointment with the orchard beyond…..


	34. Clana Bliss Rudely Interrupted

Chapter 34 [Apple Orchard—15 Minutes Later]

After the couple picked up a basket from the barn's entryway, they crossed the dirt driveway toward the waiting trees beyond. Once within the trees' embrace, the rest of the world seemed to fall away. The boughs' rustling in the stiff autumnal breeze droned out even the adjacent traffic on the state road. Much as in the case of a leafy maze within a Renaissance garden, they appeared to be hemmed in by the trees themselves.

"So what do we look for, Mr. Farmer?" Lana smiled saucily.

"We just need to make sure the apples have both red and green on them…at least these do," Clark explained. "I guess some apples are supposed to be all red, some are all green and some are yellow. I googled Macintoshes. They're both red and green." He inspected a tree to their left. "This looks good." He gently tugged one and held it up for her purview. "No blemishes. No dark spots. Can't see any worm holes."

"And that makes it perfect. Guess there's one way to find out?" She snatched the small fruit away from him and bit into it. She chuckled as her mouth savored the tart and sweet symphony on her taste buds. Her eyes sparkled softly into his. After she swallowed, she pronounced, "Yeah. That one's good."

"So glad you think so," he laughed. "You owe me for that."

"Oh _really_?" she supposed with a light lilt to her voice.

He grinned mischievously. At super speed yet remembering to be gentle, his arms encircled her middle and pulled her to him. "Really."

"I'll bet this is going to be something else."

"Uh huh." He locked lips with hers exchanging both romantic and empathetic energies with her. He'd allowed his passion to bloom within the enchanted grove. His eyes met hers in the glow of the lingering afternoon light.

She gave it right back tightening her grip on him as well. Despite not being as strong, her lips returned their counterparts' blissful favor to them. She reveled in the feeling of the soft flannel against her. She felt the world fall away. Fireworks exploded in her mind. Her heart leapt for joy….

…Nothing else mattered….

Nothing but each other….

For a full minute, they kept the contact up. Only when their lungs burned from the effort did they break apart again…and only because of that….

…despite their hearts' protests….

"Did _that_ pass your rigid inspection process?" he cracked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm….I don't know." She peered longingly into his eyes. "Maybe we could try again?"

"Twist my arm. I…mmm…." Her lips cut off his gibe in midsentence. They added another intricate layer to _Amor_ 's latest masterpiece. Now sufficiently recharged, their lungs supported their hearts' renewed entreaties.

After they came up for air again, she teased, "You are so _greedy_."

"Me?" He stared aghast and laughed in amusement at her. "You nearly tackled me on the last one."

"Well you started it," she retorted with an almost naughty glint in her eye. She grinned at him allowing her perfectly white teeth to glint at him in the sun. "Guess we _should_ start picking sometime this week, huh?"

"Oh _now_ you want to pick the apples?"

"Yeah well _that is_ what we're here for. Right?" Her eyes sparkled teasingly into his. "Just at _normal speed_ please."

"Fine. _Be that way_ ," she giggled. "Just take that side. I'll take this one. Maybe we can take a few apiece. I don't want to fleece Mr. Bauman's orchard."

"Sounds great to me," he concurred almost playfully. He grabbed two suitable targets for their basket.

"What you can get, I can too!" she retorted warmly snatching two others from their leafy canopies and setting them in the wicker's embrace.

For about fifteen minutes, this game continued. Then, as the fruit reached the halfway point in the basket, they felt an icy vibe on the edge of their senses' range.

 _Lana, wait!_ He advised telekinetically.

 _Clark, what is it? I…._ Then she felt it too. _Wait. Here?_ She surveyed their surroundings in complete disbelief. _Wait! Behind us!_

They spun as one ready to confront the threat at hand. They tensed prepared to respond accordingly.

Arighatto smirked sarcastically. His eyes glinted in a fashion taunting their romantic moment. "So _this_ is where you are. I will find her…."

"Stay away from her, you _beast_!" she snapped.

"And who will make me? You and _whose army_? I will be back, Young Fools. Enjoy your moment. It will be your last," the abusive parent threatened while taking a step toward them. Then he felt the familiar vibe from the Talon. "And here too?"

"Here…what?" she wondered. Then she saw the scar on her hand starting to glow. "What the?" She felt it tingling and starting to burn. "Why is it doing this? Ahhh!"

"Lana, what?" Clark stared at the mark. He felt something dark stirring within her. Then he turned to Arighatto. "Stop it!"

"It isn't me, _Alien._ It's her heritage." The intruder frowned. "His presence triggers it. Damn it!"

"His…what?" Clark's mind scrambled to deal with the cryptic explanation even as he comforted her.

"It…it hasn't done this since the meteor shower, Clark. I…." she started.

In response the shrill Scream from the Talon disrupted the peaceful country din.

"HEY, BUTTWIPE! WHAT ARE YA? STOOPID?"

Clark arched an eyebrow. He turned to see Mr. Dubois stalking toward them from the orchard's opposite end…

…or rather it looked like him…but he sure wasn't acting the same….

Miranda's uncle lumbered with an exaggerated limp. His hair lay in a rumpled mess on his head. His right eye remained closed while its left counterpart seemed to glow bright neon yellow at his adversary. He hissed softly yet menacingly. His ragged breathing more closely resembled an angered animal rather than a man. His mouth twisted into a harlequinesque half-smile/half-frown. The scar on his right hand cast an emerald glow on its surroundings. Dark fiery sparks shot from his hands. "GIT LOST!"

"Mr. Dubois, you don't…." Clark started while stepping into his path.

Arighatto sniggered and shook his head. "Such power and no brains to go with it. _Either of you!_ "

"SHADDAP!" the enraged man-child snapped angrily. His left eye turned toward the teens. "GIT OUTTA 'ERE! AH GOT TH'S!"

"Clark, can't you…you know?" She motioned toward them. "Mr. Arighatto will kill him."

"Indeed, Child, I will!" The intruder drew his kitana and charged the other man….

…only to find himself floating about ten feet off of the ground….

"Ah wan' yer butt! Hav' Ah wanted it!" He threw a dark fiery blast right into the interloper's midsection eliciting a shrill scream. He chuckled darkly. "Ya e'en whine like a GIRL!" He motioned with his head.

Arighatto flew through the air across the barnyard. Caught in the telekinetic vice, he was unable to stop. He endured a face first dragging through the mud. The manure pile stained his clothes and delicate skin. He banged several times against the wall before being pulled before his adversary again.

As the 'show' went on, the two teens stared aghast at it. What had been a gentle yet sad aura in Miranda's uncle was now replaced by the dark malevolent and angered entity exacting his revenge.

"Mr. Dubois, DON'T KILL HIM!" she implored.

Arighatto spat indignantly on his tormentor. "Even now…you are despised by…those you protect, Demented One. Just…give her to me!"

"NAH! AIN'T BIG BRO! AIN'T DEM'NTED ONE! YER LUCKY, WUSS! WON' KILL YA! AH'M CHILD! DEAL W' THA'!" The Child flung his adversary to the hard gravel.

"You…should have. I won't stop." Arighatto disappeared from view.

"WHA'VER!" The Child turned slowly to face the two teens. "Ah told ya. Ain't gonna hurt ya. Gonna watch…Miri…." He disappeared in a dark flash.

With the two enemies' disappearance, her hand returned to normal. She gasped and rubbed it to try and deal with the remaining pain. "Clark, I…don't understand."

"I don't care at the moment. Are you okay?" he demanded caringly. He cradled her within the protective harbor of his arms.

"I'm…okay now. Just…dealing with this. I wish…I wish I understood," she insisted. _Does this have anything to do with that aunt from around here? What was my family into anyway?_

"Let's get these apples inside and have your hand looked at," he insisted while taking a guarded look around. He grabbed the basket and walked with her toward the house crestfallenly. Their bliss lying abruptly shattered by the brewing situation around themselves.

What to do now?


	35. Comparing Notes

Chapter 35

[Behind the Barn—Ten Minutes Earlier]

Even as Clark and Lana had still enjoyed their romantic interlude, Louise and the Legion members appeared in the meadow behind the barn.

"What? Where are we? I…ARRGHH!" Byron recoiled from _Sol_ 's burning rays.

Sandra shook her head while pulling him back into the open barn.

"They're both close!" Martin assessed. He turned toward Louise.

"Indeed. Be alert, my young friends." The angelic guide turned toward the orchard. "No! He's found them! Lana!"

"Found who? Like where are we?" Pete demanded as he stood protectively beside Samantha.

"Arighatto. Somehow he has found his way here as well," Jasmine deduced.

Once more they heard the Scream tearing at their ears.

"Now _that thing_ again?" Alicia queried.

Sasha rubbed her forehead. "Guys, I need a minute." She focused on their surroundings and the woods beyond. Slowly she probed seeking out every remaining hive. _I need your eyes, my friends. Please. What is going on?_

From the barn, a frantic yellowjacket streaked fearfully toward her. It stopped in front of her. _Strange ones are within the trees. They battle over two of your kind, Mistress._

 _Two of our kind. A dark haired guy and a brown haired human woman?_ Sasha supposed.

 _Yes. They…._ The yellowjacket stopped its report and flew as if Hell were on its tail for the woods beyond.

A loud crash echoed against the barn shaking the structure and eliciting frightened responses from the animals therein.

"What did it say?" Martin asked.

"The report was that there's a fight going on in an apple orchard that way. Clark and Lana are in the middle of it. We have to help them!" Sasha reported while pointing toward something on the other side of the barn.

"Jasmine, you and I will make for the orchard. The rest of you get to the house. Make sure everyone's all right," Martin instructed them.

Grabbing onto a pitchfork, Jasmine nodded and hustled after the shaman.

"The darkness coalesces. You understand now why I brought you all here? It is not for me to battle him. Even now, the one whose projection you saw in the Talon fights in his full form," Louise noted. "Watch yourselves now." With that she disappeared from sight.

"Pete, we can't risk…." Samantha argued seeing her new boyfriend tensing.

"Man, that's crazy! I'm not leavin' Clark like that!" Pete disagreed. "Come on! Hey, Alicia, can you…you know? Poof us there?"

"I'm not dropping us blind in a fight between those two creeps we saw at the Talon," Alicia countered. "You heard that angel lady. The others will need us at the house too. And there's Byron in the barn. I've got to get him under better cover." She rushed into the barn.

"Ahh!" Pete disagreed pointedly. He grabbed Samantha's hand. "Let's make sure they're okay. Sasha?"

"Right with you both," Sasha agreed as the trio let themselves out of the fenced in meadow. She rushed with Pete and Samantha around the east side of the barn. There they found their friends slowly coming up the dirt driveway.

Even as he comforted Lana, he kept looking back toward the orchard; his eyes scanning _warily_ and _almost fearfully_ back toward the trees.

Sasha stared incredulously. Granted she respected the worker bee's report. Still she remembered her own run ins with Clark a year and a half earlier. While he'd shown concern at times, she never saw him with that expression.

"Damn! Dude, what happened?" Pete demanded as he rushed toward them.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Clark almost snapped.

"Just backing you up. That spirit lady brought us here to help you," Pete explained.

"Spirit lady? Clark, Aunt Louise must have brought them here," Lana realized. "Sorry, Everyone. This was going so well too." She bowed her eyes sadly.

"Take heart, Lana." Jasmine exchanged cautious glances with Martin and the others. "We will not allow this to tarnish your weekend." Despite her own trepidation, she maintained a mask of confidence for them. "Byron's in the barn and…."

At that moment, Lex and Miranda sprinted toward them anxiously.

"Guys, how'd you get here? Jasmine, what?" Lex demanded.

"Please. Explanations can come later. Right now, we should make sure everyone's all right. Arighatto appeared at the Talon earlier," Jasmine stopped the billionaire abruptly.

"He was stalking us too," Lana reported. "He just appeared out of nowhere."

"He can't just…" Lex doubted.

"He does that, Mr. Luthor," Miranda informed him.

"And what happened with your uncle, Miri? He was like…totally _berserk_ ," Lana inquired.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Was his right eye closed and he had that guttural accent?" He sighed. "Great. Arighatto made him change."

"We saw a dark _Jinn_ fighting him in the Talon," Jasmine reported. "So he is possessed?"

"More like _split_. Uncle Dave has…well…two personalities. There's him and then there's the Child. He's cursed," Miranda clarified. "It isn't his fault. The Other's dark but he only wants to help people."

"He certainly scared us back there," Samantha noted anxiously.

"Try dealing with what he's dealt with," Lex declared morosely. He sighed heavily. "We can talk more about this later. Let's get you all in the house." He looked anxiously at the sky tracking _Sol's_ path toward the western horizon.

Talk about still more kinks in the pipeline….


	36. Jor-El's Advice

Chapter 36 [An Hour Later—Lady Grey Inn]

Lana reclined in her bed somberly. _What did we do wrong?_ If she'd had Clark's heat vision, she would've burned holes into the ceiling with her moods. She sighed with disappointment.

The weather was perfect….

They couldn't ask any more of the scenery, people or, in Winter's case, animals….

Clark wasn't being secretive as per his promise to her….

Miranda finally had her family back….

So why did everything have to go south like this?

 _Is this what Clark goes through?_ She studied the scar on her right hand. _No wonder he keeps everything to himself._

 _Not everything, Lana Lang,_ Jor-El interjected. _You may not believe this but I am glad you are unharmed._

 _Thanks. I think._ She arched an eyebrow at the assessment. _I just wish we didn't have so much to deal with. Everything went so well before Mr. Luthor and Mr. Arighatto got involved._

 _Unfortunately, that is the way with your race. You humans lust for what others have. Others are damaged just trying to hold onto what they have. You see what overreaching oneself can do. Your ancestor did much the same centuries ago setting things in motion,_ Jor-El pointed out.

 _My ancestor? This great-aunt everyone keeps referring to?_ She rubbed her head while trying to stop the headache therein.

 _I know not of that one. I speak of one across the Great Sea to your east. She tried to usurp dark sorcery and combine it with Kryptonian knowledge and power. She even tore the fabric of time itself before she was stopped by your friend's uncle,_ Jor-El continued.

 _Wow. I'm sorry I…._ She grimaced. _So was she the one who combined our families then?_

 _Yes. As you humans might say, that was a silver lining to the affair. I have faith in you, Lana Lang. Master your own issues as you stand beside Kal-El,_ he pressed on.

She nodded and reached for an apple. Biting into it, she savored its tartness. _I won't betray Clark or you as my ancestor did. I'd rather die than hurt Clark._

 _I do realize that. I thank you for reaffirming your duty however. Much as Louise has done, I have been watching. You inspire much, Lana Lang. Even as you strive to enjoy, your insight allows you to feel the weight of your family's deeds. Do not judge yourself by them,_ he expressed.

 _Well…I'm not. It feels like we just stepped into this situation. I wish Nell or my Mom could've told me. But Miri…Miranda…she knew about this?_ she queried.

 _About which details? Your ancestors? She knew of the sorceress close to you. She knew of her Uncle's curse. But she did not know of your links to them. One reason I allowed Kal-El and you to accompany Lachlan's descendant to this place was for you to learn a valuable lesson. One should never crave power for its own sake. In addition the pain from such activities extends far beyond our years. For tonight, be strong. Share in the celebrations with an open heart. Be aware of our lineages, however. Be watchful,_ he advised before raising his voice, _KAL-EL, YOU MAY ENTER. DO NOT SPY ON OTHERS!_

Clark slowly opened the door and walked in with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "It's kind of difficult when you two are having this discussion on our shared link." He shut the door and held up some freshly cut white roses and lilacs. "Found some of your favorites. Hope they'd make you feel better."

"Thanks, Clark. I really appreciate this." She smiled broadly as she sniffed deeply of the blooms. She floated on the fragrant scents therein. Jor-El was catching me up on my family's role in what's going on out there. It's really heavy."

"Yeah. Sorry, Lana. I wish we could have a better time. Lex and the others are concerned," Clark apologized.

 _You have done nothing to apologize for, my Son…at least not on this day. I was relaying to Lana Lang about her family's history in terms of our culture and today's events. As I told her, share in the celebrations with an open heart yet a mindful eye. Do not invite trouble where there is none yet be ready if it does appear,_ Jor-El assured him.

"If it appears? If what? Mr. Arighatto? Lionel Luthor? This ghost? Mr. Dubois' dark side?" Clark supposed incredulously.

 _Dubois and his alter ego will not harm you, Kal-El, unless you provoke them. I was speaking to the threats tied to your current surroundings. Use your senses. Rely on your allies as well. That is all, my Children,_ Jor-El concluded before going silent.

"I wish things would lighten up," Clark groused while sitting on her bed.

"Clark, I want that too. Everyone does. Problem is it's kind of like what Mrs. Bauman said to me earlier. There's bad stuff around here to go with all of the great stuff. Let's focus on the good and keep the bad away," she reminded him.

"We shouldn't just ignore the bad stuff. Mr. Arighatto and Lex's Dad are still out there," Clark pointed out.

"Everyone knows that, Clark. And guess what? You don't have to be the Lone Ranger. You've got _us_. You've got _me._ " She grabbed onto his jacket and tugged him closer to herself. "It's going to be okay."

"Lana, don't be so sure. It's…" he started to argue.

Her lips clamped tightly onto his mouth shutting any and all arguments down in their tracks. For a dozen heartbeats or more, she pressed her point. When she released him, she smirked confidently. "Any questions?"

"Uh…no."

"Good." She bit into the apple rather loudly before tossing the remains in a trash can. "Mom and Dad managed to enjoy themselves up here, Clark. Lex has great memories despite the dark stuff. Why can't we? If we're careful, we can do it."

"And if it follows us back there?" he queried in exasperation. "Lana, I…."

"Sounds like it already has," she supposed. "Clark, we're never going to be _normal_. All right? We can't just hide from the world on your folks' farm…as much as they'd want us to. Let's enjoy life. Granted we can watch for trouble. Still we can celebrate. You have an article to write for the _Torch_ as well." Her eyes flashed 'Gotcha!' into his. "I wouldn't think you'd want to disappoint Principal Reynolds."

"Why is _everyone_ bringing him up?" Clark queried in exasperation.

"Just keeping you on the straight and narrow, _Mr. Kent_." She rubbed his arm. "I'm going to take a shower. Meet me in half an hour? Then we can meet the others." She sighed. "I wish Chloe could be here with us."

"Yeah. Me too. We can give her the highlights though." He kissed her cheek before letting himself back out. "Thanks, Lana." He grinned at her.

"Don't mention it. Hey, Clark."

"Yeah?"

She smiled dreamily and let her eyes sparkle. "I love you."

"And I love you." With that he closed the door and headed for his own room.

Lana sighed deeply. She held her hand up considering the scar for a minute. Then she imagined how her mother went ahead with things despite the inherent dangers. _I'll be watchful but I won't stop living!_ With that, she headed for the shower.

Life wasn't about to wait….


	37. Lionel Gets a Lecture

Chapter 37 [Half an Hour Later]

Clark inspected himself in the mirror with a careful eye. He smoothed his light blue dress shirt and dark khaki pants. He combed his hair for the second time. He just wanted to do his best and seem the part. He shrugged conceding the point to his nerves. _I just want this to go perfectly._ He sucked in a heavy breath to compose himself. Then he retraced his steps from earlier and rapped on Lana's door.

She opened the door slowly. Seeing him standing there brightened her face. Her eyes glistened in the off-white lighting. Warmth exuded from her gentle smile. She wore a beige sweater and a pair of dark slacks. She carried an off-white coat over her left arm. "Hi, Clark. Not bad." She nodded in admiration.

He grinned before granting her cheek a chaste kiss. "You definitely look great yourself. Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Jor-El's advice earlier really helped," she noted. "And then there's you too." She kissed him quickly. "I'm so glad we can share the evening together, Clark."

"Me too." His heart started skipping anxiously with excitement. "I still can't believe this is happening. Sorry but…."

She giggled inciting the butterflies to bump around in his stomach yet faster. "It's really okay. I just hope that Mr. Arighatto stays away and that the ghost business does the same."

"Tell me about it. I don't want you to worry, Lana." He drew her into a secure embrace.

"And I don't want you having to think about playing hero tonight either. This should be about us enjoying a night with our friends. This is about Miri celebrating with her aunt and uncle," she declared.

"Not to mention Pete getting a girlfriend? I'll believe it when I see it," he observed incredulously.

She quirked an eyebrow before giving him a gentle slap on the arm. "At least he's trying! Samantha's trying too. I think it's great."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that. I just hope he doesn't hurt her. I've seen how she looks at him."

She smirked rather impishly. "Maybe you should lend her your telescope since you don't need it anymore."

He bowed his head. His cheeks turned scarlet.

"It's okay, Clark. I know why you kept your distance. Maybe we could do some double dates with them?" she suggested.

"Maybe Lex might help with a run to the country store or something? Something simple," Clark supposed.

"Now that's what I was thinking about." She rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Come on. We have to meet Lex downstairs."

Clark looked around anxiously. _I'm with her. I just hope the bad stuff stays away!_

[Lobby]

Lex checked his watch and perused the _Daily Franklin Times'_ Features section for any autumnal entertainment going on that weekend. _Ashfield has their craft fair this weekend. Old Deerfield's recreating seventeenth century harvest traditions. I'll have to run those by the others. Definitely might have some ideas for the Talon. If for nothing else, Clark and Byron will get some help for their articles._

"Still slumming, Lex? I would've expected you to be partying in Boston perhaps."

Lex chuckled to himself. He glanced up from the _Times_ to see Lionel standing about five feet from him. "Hey, Dad. I'm actually shocked you'd still be here in the sticks. And actually Clark, Lana and I are going to a celebration dinner in Miranda's honor. It's going to be quite the event."

"That is if any of you get through it alive, Lex. Arighatto knows what's going on," Lionel pointed out.

Lex coughed sarcastically. "Actually, Dad, he's _already_ been through the Talon and here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, _right_?" He raised an eyebrow at the elder man.

"Son, you have to understand…."

"I have to understand _what?_ Is this where you lay the speech on me about not interfering in the relationships between parents and kids?" Lex snorted. "You've done such a _great_ job in that regard. Look at what Arighatto did up here! He _destroyed_ the Dubois family and kidnapped Miranda. You do know he caused trouble in Smallville _and_ here today. Both times he ran into Dave's resident pit bull."

"I've heard that Dubois lapsed in public. The man is dangerous, Lex!" Lionel countered.

"Oh I agree. If he's pushed, he could be. But again, _why_ would that be? Maybe if you hadn't interfered and stirred up the soup, he'd be normal? You found that land. You opened that can of whoop ass on him. And now the gift seems to be reaching out still further. He "lapsed" as you put it because Arighatto attacked the kids. You should have stuck around to watch him and his wife with Miranda, Clark and Lana today. It's been great. The uncle and family friend, you know?" Lex pointed out.

Lionel coughed sarcastically. "Someday, Son, you'll understand why things are the way they are. Go ahead and play philanthropist. As I've told you before, no matter how hard you try, you're _not one of them_. Dubois isn't either despite your mother's misconceptions. I'd tell him that myself." He shivered from a sudden chill in the air. He rolled his eyes.

"Depends on your point of view, _Uncle Lieonel_ ," Dave cut in from behind them. He leaned up against the white wallpapered wall. "I'd listen to Alex if I was you. Pity that you don't share in Auntie's so-called _misconceptions_. You were never worthy of her. She and my grandmother should be canonized for putting up with Grandpa's, Dad's and your garbage." He let out a heavy breath before taking a draught from his coffee cup. He considered the glowing scar on his hand. "Now see what _you_ stirred up?"

"What I? You can't control yourself!" Lionel disputed sarcastically.

"Newsflash, _Lie Boy_ , my darker side hasn't had to announce himself publically like that in fifteen years! Yes he's apparently gone off looking for Miranda. Fine. He's maybe hung out in Amherst just like Angie and I do on occasion. Okay. I go and put flowers on the family's graves. But I'm not the one who ripped the cover open on Pandora's Box. Nor is he. That is on YOU, Lionel. You found the house. You and Dad brought me out to Smallville in the first place. You linked us all to the dark past garbage. Auntie tried to warn you. But oooh noooo….you wouldn't listen. Too many deals. Too many people to screw over. Your own personal remake of the _Great Gatsby_. _Et tu, Gatsby?_ "

"Gatsby?" Lex queried.

"Seems I'm not the only one with a dark skeleton in the closet. _Am I?_ " Dave sipped purposefully on his drink again. "I'll tell you in private later, Alex."

Lionel ground his teeth. _How did this bastard find out…?_ "I too have secrets, Dubois. And I know _others' secrets_."

"Yeah I can imagine you do." Dave sighed. "I actually have carried certain secrets around with me concerning my friends for decades. I would have thought, Lionel, you'd know that." He motioned up the stairs. "If I'm feeling the vibes, you can bet Lana is too. And all because you had to incite Arighatto further." He shook his head. "This is kind of like what happened at Dad's Christmas party back in '79. You stirred things up there too. Nearly killed Karen Montoya and me with your poison aphrodisiac. All you did was bring Nightmare Annie to the hospital. Same thing at the Talon. That mess this afternoon out there—your doing. Remember my insight to you concerning the giant wasps? As I said back then, don't assume because you're all big and bad that you can just storm into a foreign place and just keep going. The environment could kick back in a very nasty fashion."

"Yes more fairy tales," Lionel deflected.

"Funny how you ignore the victims, Lionel. Instead of bugging us today, you should have been at Center Cemetery. Maybe you should go and see Auntie since your horror show killed her." Dave pressed on before finishing his drink and pitching the cup into the trash with an edge. "Tonight is for celebration and good will. Tonight is not for Lex and me. It is for Miranda, Clark and Lana not to mention their friends. It's in _memoria_ for Auntie, my grandparents, Laura, Lewis, Randy and Terri. I'm praying that everything stays on the straight and narrow tonight. I just want your glee squad to stay away. If they don't, I suspect it could get _tres-ugly_ real fast." He peered into Lionel's eyes and asserted telepathically, _And yeah, I know you know about Clark's secret. So do I, Dumb Ass. Touch that kid and you'll deal with me._

Lionel looked at his former partner's son with fear and disgust. "Lex, he just spoke in my head!"

"Funny what exposure does. Isn't it, Dad?" Lex supposed. "I'd leave now if I was you."

"This isn't finished, Dubois," Lionel vowed.

"It never is with you. You're not welcome at the tavern tonight, Lionel. The innkeeper's well aware of your odiousness. I'd go drop in on a brothel or something more on your level," Dave dismissed before heading toward the stairs.

"You let him talk to me like that? Lex, you should know better!" Lionel scolded adamantly.

Lex chortled sarcastically, "Dad, he didn't say anything that isn't true. He's right about the legacy stuff. Mom and Janet Dubois would've wanted this for the kids. I'm behind him one hundred percent. And before you say he isn't family, Mom sure as Hell thought he was. So do I. Have a nice night." With that, he followed the other man toward the stairs.

Lionel scowled and stormed from the inn. For once even he had no words or threats to counter his ouster.

One could hope that would remain the case…..

Lex allowed himself a minute to compose his thoughts and feelings. He exhaled a calming breath. Then he sauntered over in a relaxed fashion to where Dave was speaking with Clark and Lana. "Ready, Guys?"

"Lex, what was going on with your Dad?" Lana queried.

"Nothing worth mentioning, Lana. As Mr. Dubois told Dad, tonight's for you and your folks. Shall we?" Lex assured the teens as they all left for the parking lot.

As they walked out, Clark looked around anxiously. While the growing twilight seemed peaceful enough, something seemed out of place. _Now what?_

Once more Jor-El's directive came to mind….

Nothing was easy now was it?


	38. Problems En Route

Chapter 38 [Twenty Minutes Later]

Lana watched the developing backdrop in awe. The rows of corn stalks and hay bales still in the fields imparted security. She loved the historic houses and barns with their stone walls lining the route. She observed a few people getting their wagons ready for hay rides either that night or on the morrow.

As he passed dominion to _Luna_ for the evening, _Sol_ painted a kaleidoscope of brilliant shades and hues across the sky. Streaks of red, orange, yellow blazed above contrasting with the brilliant autumnal fire against the Berkshires to the west.

 _It's so beautiful. I can see why people enjoy it at this time of year._ She sighed deeply and sipped from a coup of cider as Lex turned left off of the main state road. _I can also understand why they're also fearful of this time of year too._ Her hand, particularly the scar, burned. She felt static in the deepening nocturnal air. Her ears discerned indistinct murmuring intermittently.

Clark rubbed her shoulder. "Hey. Are you all right?"

"Sure. This is so scenic! Lex is a great tour guide," she complimented. "I definitely understand why you wanted to ride in with Mr. Bauman this afternoon."

"I only give the best for my friends, Lana," Lex quipped from the front seat. "Still you sure you don't want an aspirin or something? I know how it is." He held up his own hand allowing his passengers to see a mark resembling hers.

"You have one too?" she wondered in surprise.

"Oh yeah." Lex sighed heavily. "And we both got it from the same source too."

"That ghost?" Clark supposed.

"That's correct. Let's hope she and Dad both stay away. I want to enjoy tonight. There's a lot to see here. I love the history and the culture. Lots of tradition. By the way, my Mom brought your folks to the tavern we're going to twenty years ago. As I recall, Clark, your Dad really loved it," Lex noted.

"Really?" Clark queried admittedly feeling confused. "He's not into history."

"He is into tradition though," Lex rebutted. "Much as you were with Mr. Bauman today, Clark, he did the exact same thing. Miranda's aunt and uncle both can talk about the architecture and landscape. Your Dad might not be the greatest at 'book history' but _living history_ is a different matter altogether."

Clark nodded. "I wish we could ride through the woods here, Lana. Bet the trails are great."

"I imagine they are. I just want to do it during the day though," she accepted conditionally. She glanced out the window at _Nocturne_ 's dominion. She ground her teeth anxiously.

Something _watched_ and _was tracking_ their progress across the historic route.

"Lana, you sure you're okay?" Clark pressed with concern. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and gently hugged them. "I'm here."

She nodded. "I know, Clark. Thanks." She shuddered and leaned against the comforting harbor of his embrace. _Miri?_

 _Hey, Boss. I'm feeling your vibes. You too?_ Miranda realized.

 _How's your uncle doing? Lex and I are doing the glow thing,_ Lana reported.

 _That's why Auntie Angie's driving us. Uncle Dave's on high alert at the moment. You feel her too. Don't you?_

 _It's like someone's watching us. Odds are it's the stepbastard or that aunt of yours. Tell Captain Plaid to watch out. Same for Mr. Luthor. Got it?_ Miranda deduced. _That goes for you too, Clark._

 _I've got it,_ Clark agreed.

 _Anything happens to the Boss and I kick your ass. Got it?_ Miranda advised tersely.

 _Don't worry. I said I got it,_ Clark emphasized letting his annoyance be known.

 _Martin, be aware,_ Miranda advised.

 _I am,_ the shaman replied. _Thanks to Alicia, we're already here. Be aware, Everyone._

 _We've got it. Thanks, Martin,_ Lana noted. She leaned back and sucked in an efforted breath. "Lex, how far to this place?"

"Next bend in the road. That burning you worse?" the Bald One supposed.

"It's getting more intense—yeah." She sighed and rubbed her hand. Then she glanced back toward the rear view window. "So's Mr. Dubois." She looked into Clark's eyes pleadingly. "Hold me?"

"I'm here." Clark hugged her shoulders cradling her against himself supportively. "I'll make sure everything's all right." He glanced back toward the minivan's lights trying without success to discern the residual emotions. _Should we be here? It's awesome but…._

 _Life among the humans is like this, Kal-El. You should realize this,_ Jor-El advised in a softer tone than normal.

Clark frowned and embraced her tighter. He felt his own heart beating faster. "Lex?"

"Hang on. We're here," Lex turned into the tavern's lot and quickly pulled the car into a parking space. He saw Martin rushing toward them. Waiting until the other teen reached the car, he lowered the window and called out, "Hey. How'd you get here? The others are just pulling in."

"I have my ways, Mr. Luthor, of getting to places. Forgive me for being rude. Clark, how is she?" Martin cryptically explained. He leaned in and clearly felt her distress. "She suffers from the energy much as you, Mr. Luthor."

"And you know this _how_?" Lex queried curiously.

"The mark on her hand gives off negative energy. Your mark does the same even if you do not say so, Mr. Luthor. I feel these things as a shaman," Martin clarified. He took a small bag out of the pouch at his hip. He chanted softly over it.

"And what's that?" Clark queried while getting out. He helped her from the vehicle.

"It's something to numb the pain," Martin assured him. He considered the landscape around himself. Then he sprinkled the bag's contents into his open hand and held it out to his friends. "You both could use a pinch of this. No wonder Chief Willowbrook had me bring this."

"Willowbrook knows about you?" Lex asked skeptically.

"He is who he says, Lex," Lana asserted. "I trust you, Martin." She held her hand out and received a pinch of the medicinal herbs.

 _Mom and Dad are so going to kill me_ , Clark panicked to himself.

 _It's going to be all right, Clark,_ she assured him despite her own misgivings. She swallowed the herbs. Immediately she started to feel better. "What is that?"

"These are blessed herbs for the darkness around us. They will counter the darkness both within and without," Martin explained.

"I trust you, Martin." She held her trembling hand out to him.

"Lana, should you? You don't know," Lex asked skeptically.

"He really is what he says," Clark noted.

"Yeah well…before I take it, I want my own expert. Sorry, Martin." He motioned to Dave. "The kid says he's a shaman."

Dave shrugged. "His aura seems to indicate that." He wrinkled his nose. "And those herbs smell like the stuff Chief Willowbrook gave me back in the day. Martin, can I see please?"

"Of course. They are not strong enough for your darkness however," Martin cautioned as he poured a pinch into the elder's hand.

Dave poked at the herbs. He felt a sharp numbness shoot through his head. "Yeah he remembers this all right." He handed the medicine over to Lex. "Take it. It's good."

"Lana's Mom told my mother that it made you sick back then too," Lex reminded him.

"Because it reacted with the stuff I had taken already. Take it, Alex. We have enough crap to deal with out here," Dave argued albeit gently.

Lex rolled his eyes but dry swallowed the pinch. He grimaced at the bitter aftertaste.

"So now what? Mr. Dubois, you feel anything else?" Clark wondered.

Angie cleared her throat and interjected, "Now, Clark, we go in and celebrate." She rubbed Miranda's shoulder. "We deal with the other stuff as it comes."

"Don't worry. I'm prepared. You enjoy yourself," Dave advised as they headed toward the tavern.

 _They're prepared. Everything's so wired it could explode out here. Why then do I feel like we're sitting on a powder keg?_ Clark wondered to himself as they headed for the 300 year old building.

Seems some things could not be taken for granted….


	39. Confrontation at the Tavern

Chapter 39 [Dining Room, Riverbend Tavern—Ten Minutes Later]

For the entire group, the rustic tavern had an insulating effect. Warmth exuded from every grain and knot in the oaken beams and floor. Antique paintings and furnishings provided links to the past. Lace doilies added a decorative touch. A fire burned strongly in the fireplace along the western wall. Beside it pleasant smells wafted forth from the Dutch oven. Red and orange cloth streamers dipped along the walls. Dried corn stalks leaned up against the room's four corners.

In the room's center, the staff had pushed several tables together covering them with fine white tablecloths. White candles burned under glass covers framed with hemlock sprigs and berries. Place settings of white China dishes, polished silverware and burnt orange mugs lined its length.

"Hope you're taking notes, Clark," Lana reminded him with the playful jab.

He nodded. "I can't believe how this looks."

"Believe it, Guys. This place prides itself on authenticity," Lex advised them. "Nice to see some things don't change." His eyes inspected every angle, nook and cranny. He nodded thoughtfully allowing a dreamy smile to form on his face.

"Great memories?" she queried.

"The best. Mom loved this place. I think you can see why," the billionaire assessed. "Shall we take our seats?"

"Think they'd mind us taking pictures?" Clark inquired. "This would be great for my _Torch_ story."

"We can ask. I can't see why they wouldn't like the good press," Lex supposed as they took their seats.

"Chloe will love this!" Lana agreed enthusiastically. "Let's hope they do." She pulled the chair out with effort and sat down.

Taking that as their cue, the wait staff dressed in eighteenth century finery followed them into the room. They took their places along its edge waiting for their leader's cue to begin service.

A tall woman cleared her throat almost regally. Her sandy brown hair hung down her back in a ponytail. Her white linen blouse held nary a spot. Her dark skirt reached down to almost touch her black shoes. Her eyes took in every she clapped her hands. "Good evening, Everyone. I'm Anne, your hostess. Ms. Richardson let me know you all were coming. According to her, we have a special occasion. Which one of you is Miranda?"

"That'd be me, Ma 'am." Miranda waved her hand.

"Well then welcome. This should be an _extra special_ occasion," Anne noted pleasantly. She clapped her hands. "Shall we get started? We have a choice between the turkey and roast beef. For sides, you can choose between sweet potato, baked potato, stuffing, cranberry sauce and cornbread. We can get your drink requests as we circulate for your main dish choices." She started around the table looking over each guest in turn. Her hand brushed against an arm or something of theirs.

Even as she did this, the other staff members made no effort to move. Their eyes stared into space as if entranced.

 _KAL-EL, LANA LANG, SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT THERE!_ Jor-El advised over their link.

Martin glanced at Lana and then at the head waitress. He felt as if something wasn't quite right about Anne. Still he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _Lana, you feel anything?_

 _No. I…wait…._ Lana felt a charge as the waitress in question brushed past her. Almost as if she'd stuck her finger in a light socket, a burst of energy ripped through her. She rubbed her forehead.

"Lana, are you okay?" Clark whispered while looking her over with concern.

"I'm…fine," Lana lied. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene. She kept her eyes locked onto Anne as the latter finished the circuit of the room and headed toward the door.

As Anne went to brush past Angie and him, Dave slid his chair out abruptly. "Excuse me, Anne. Might I have a word?"

Anne stopped abruptly just before the door. "Sir, I do have orders to put in."

"You didn't _take any orders_." Dave arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Where's your pad and pencil?"

"Sir, I do have this to do." Anne's eyes gravitated toward his glowing scar. Rather than being unnerved or scared by it, she narrowed her eyes almost in annoyance as much as anything. Her voice slid down several octaves and took on a menacing almost gravel-like tone. "Don' be such an _impertinent child_."

The voice stirred something in Lana. For some reason, it rang indelibly in her mind. _Why would I know her? We just met!_

Lex, however, stiffened knowing full well what he was dealing with. His eyes went wide. "Dave! She's…."

Dave spasmed noticeably. He nodded before turning his attention back toward the supposed waitress. "You've done enough damage over the years to folks in this room. You never learn. Do you?" He let his eyes glow into hers. A low snarl escaped his lips before he reestablished a measure of personal control.

"Ye hasn't changed. Have ye?" Anne scoffed.

"Neither have you. You know better than to be sizing up my niece or friends like a vulture before dinner. I wouldn't want you missing any _sweet things_. Now _would I_?" Dave put his hand in his pocket. He quickly took it back out and dropped an orange colored ball on the floor.

The ball exploded emitting a cloud of green herbal smoke.

Anne choked and coughed. She glared through watery eyes. "This ain't done! Mark mah words!" She screamed and seemed to vanish before everyone's eyes.

Less than a minute later, the staff looked at each other and then at the assembled guests in confusion.

"Mr. Dubois, what'd you do?" Jasmine demanded.

"There was something off about her," Lana noted. "Who was she? I felt this weird energy about her."

"Her energy matched that outside," Martin assessed. "Hence why he used certain blessed herbs of his own to both expose and expel her from this room." He shook his head. "If it's safe, I will insure she can't return."

"She won't. Once he uses that gas on her, she's gone for a while," Angie recalled. "Thanks anyhow."

"But how could she just do that?" Clark asked.

"That's because she used a spell to appear in her corporeal form," Dave explained. He collected the ball's fragments with his hands and dumped them in a wastebasket in the corner. " _That,_ Folks, was the witch in question. Her name is Anne Lichtenfeld."

"I thought you said she's a ghost," Clark insisted.

"She is," Miranda groused. "We were warned and she still fooled us. Unreal."

Lana trembled. She ground her teeth and spasmed. Despite the herbs she'd taken outside, more energy surged through herself. "I'm sorry. Is it hot in here? I…." Her eyes glowed a golden hue.

"Lana, what?" Clark inquired.

"Miri, I'm sorry. I can go back to the inn. You should have your night," Lana apologized sheepishly.

"We're all friends here, Lana. Nobody's judging you. Take a second," Miranda assured her. She got up and walked over to one of the wait staff. "Would you all like to take a minute as well? It's okay. My aunt and I have waitressed. We'd be happy to help you serve the meal."

"We'll be fine, Miss Dubois. Thank you however," an African-American waitress named Mattie declined politely. "I'm grateful though your uncle was ready. The last twenty minutes are foggy."

"Maggie never came in," a blonde haired waiter remembered. "Then that woman, Anne, showed up. After that, I don't remember anything until now."

Dave exchanged glances with Martin, Jasmine and Lex. "Can we check the food? It's not her usual style but I've learned not to put _anything_ past her. No offense to anyone here."

"None taken, Mr. Dubois. If you'd like to follow me into the kitchen, we can test the food," Mattie agreed. "I can call Ms. Richardson and let her know."

"We know it wasn't your fault, Miss," Lex indicated.

"I appreciate that. Still Ms. Richardson needs to know about this," Mattie insisted. "Nells, if you can throw out the coffee and open a new bag of beans? Please brew a fresh pot for our guests?"

"At once." With that, Nells headed for the kitchen himself.

"Robert, Michelle and Jocelyn, please start taking the orders between turkey and roast beef. We'll be back. Mr. Dubois, if you and your young friend would like to follow me?" Mattie continued before departing the area.

Looking at Lana curiously, Clark felt more anxiety and fear coming from her. "Hey! I'm here. It's going to be all right."

"Why can't I remember? What is it about her?" Lana pressed.

"That woman was a powerful sorceress to appear in physical form," Jasmine assessed. "And how would Mr. Dubois know her?"

"That woman has caused us all a great deal of harm. She and I first met when I wasn't much older than you are now," Angie stated. She rubbed Lex's shoulder supportively. "My apologies, Alex."

"It's the truth, Angie. Thank you though for your consideration," Lex expressed gratefully. "And as for your question, Jasmine, he's known her since he was four years old. Thanks to my father, she's killed several loved ones." He sighed heavily. "Sorry, Guys, after we eat, I'm flying us all back. I don't want you all exposed to this stuff any further."

"But, Mr. Luthor!" Samantha protested.

Pete nodded. While he didn't understand why, he could read Lex's body language. He saw the fear on the other's face. "It's cool, Sam. I usually don't trust Lex. This time, I definitely get it."

"Thanks, Pete. That means a lot," Lex expressed while motioning to Robert. "Can you bring me a double Scotch please? I really need it." He slumped into his seat and rolled his eyes. "Especially after that deal with Mom and the meteor shower, I can't believe she got by me like that."

For all concerned, it was a sentiment bringing spirits down all around…


	40. Lana's Nightmare

Chapter 40 [Next Morning—Smallville]

 _Sol_ rose a few minutes later than expected as if stealing a few extra minutes under _Nocturne_ 's covers. Fog hung low over the October landscape. A brisk chill billowed down from the north.

As if certain residents needed reminding…..

[Kent Farm]

Clark sat at the kitchen table feeling frustrated by the previous day and a half's events. He'd enjoyed touching base with the Baumans and Miranda's relatives. His time on the apple farm had proven relaxing especially with the links to his parents and Lana's.

 _Lana_. He bit broodingly into one of the apples from the trip. _She really deserved a great break from the Talon and the stress around here. She really had fun riding Winter around the meadow yesterday. We were having fun in the orchard too._ He sighed recalling how great everything had seemed….

…if not for Arighatto, Lionel and that ghost-witch…whatever….

He read through his interview notes with Mr. Bauman and the store manager from the previous day. He tapped his fingers on the kitchen table tersely. His finger tapped and pulled against the laptop's mousepad scrolling through his digital pictures. Fortunately he'd been able to forward some to Byron for his article. _It isn't fair. Why can't we spend more time without someone trying something? It's so awesome! Lana needed that._

"Indeed she did, Clark."

He nearly jumped as Louise appeared beside the window. "Ms. MacCallum! Sorry."

"Given the night you all just had, it's all right," she assured him. "Forgive me for disturbing you."

"No. You're okay. Thanks for looking in on us. I'd rather have you here than that ancestor we met last night," he expressed with relief. "Everyone seemed so out of sorts about her."

"Aunt Anne deserves that trepidation, Clark. She has caused nothing but trouble for those around herself. She made Miranda's uncle what he is. In addition, she murdered Alexander's mother and Lana's parents." She glanced up the stairs anxiously. "What was done for her sake is coming apart. Clark, she will need you."

"Whatever she needs. You know that," he agreed readily. "What do you mean 'what was done'?"

"Lana's memories were 'edited' you might say. Before last night, she had no memory of our aunt or her role in previous events. Those memories are coming back now."

 _CLARK!_ Lana screamed over their link.

 _I'll be right there!_ He motioned up the stairs. "Sorry. I…."

"Go to her, Clark." With that Louise vanished.

 _Hang on!_ He rushed up the stairs.

[Guest Room]

For much of the night, Lana had thrashed about in her attempts to sleep. She struggled to get more than twenty minutes worth of sleep at a time. Her chest heaved while trying to suck in tortured breaths. Sweat beaded across her face and drenched her clothes. Her covers lay in a rumpled pile half on and half off of the bed.

For the first time in years, the Nightmare haunted her dreams….

Yet this time, it seemed different…..

Usually she would have seen her parents walking toward her from their truck. Then, things blurred for a few seconds. The first big meteor would smash down and then nothing….

She had no memory of how the burning scar had come before….

Now it was different….

As the blurring cleared, she saw her mysterious ancestor appear in the space between her parents and herself. She felt her hand burning as the intruder did something to it.

 _A reminder of where ye come from! the witch bragged._

 _Lana screamed in pain and indignation from the ghost's actions._

 _Then the ghost yelled something at Laura before reaching for the sky. She sang a weird song of sorts._

 _In response, the emerald hail began its deadly pounding of the town…._

… _the gigantic fragment smashed down on Laura and Lewis…._

" _MOMMY! DADDY!" the little princess screamed._

 _Lichtenfeld sniggered darkly. "Remember, Little One, there are no such things as happy endings!" She disappeared from view._

" _She gone! WHA? WAAAHHHH!" Lana cried as Nell tried to comfort her._

" _Who, Lana? What did you see?" Nell demanded not being able to see the murdering spirit._

 _Still Lana had the memory seared onto her consciousness…._

Lana sat up hard in bed. Her eyes opened wide and yet blankly into space. "No! Stop! STOP!" She pointed indiscriminately.

From the hand, a dark energy burst shot forth scoring the doorframe right next to where Clark stood.

He stared anxiously at the blackened spot. _What? How did she…?_ "Lana! Lana, it's okay!"

She blinked in shock while trying to collect her wits. She managed to calm herself. Her heartbeat returned to normal. "Clark? What?" She saw the burned spot. "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm…good. What happened? I felt that nightmare through our link. I…" He walked across the room warily. "It's okay. Whatever happened, it's past. We're back on the farm. Alicia brought us back last night." He forced himself into a stoic role as he embraced her.

"I wish…I wish I understood how this is happening." She buried her face into his chest. "Now I know how you feel when one of your abilities is coming out. How do you deal with this?"

"My folks help a lot. They'll do the same for you." He rubbed her back. "It's okay. We'll figure it out."

"Did I just use magic? Clark, I…don't know any of it. How?" she wondered aghast. She stared at her hands. "What did that ghost do to me? Clark, can I be around you? I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me. It's going to be all right," he emphasized. "Maybe you'd like some breakfast? Then we can talk to Lex about this."

"Clark, I don't want to risk you exposing yourself in the process," she urged.

"Don't worry about me. Let's make sure you're okay first," he noted. "Meet me downstairs when you're dressed. We'll get over to the mansion. Meantime I'm going to call Lex and make sure he's up." He walked out the door. "Call over the link if you need me in the meantime."

"I will. Thanks, Clark," she expressed in relief.

He nodded and waved to her before heading down the stairs. He felt glad he'd taken care of morning chores before sunrise. Now he could get the business at hand attended to.

She looked in the mirror. Even though the reflection still looked the same, she wondered what was changing inside of herself. _What's going on? Can I deal with this?_


	41. Deliberations Before the Conversation

Chapter 41 [Luthor Mansion]

Lex tapped his fingers tersely in a Morse code of aggravation across the desk's oak surface. Much as with Clark and Lana, _Disappointment_ burned at his craw. _After all of this time, Dad just can't resist causing the garbage!_ He shook his head over the previous night's chaos….

…the revelation of Martin's and Alicia's respective secrets…..

…questions surrounding Jasmine in addition to Clark and Lana….

…Arighatto blazing through the Talon and the orchard….

…Lichtenfeld, his mother's murderer, taking yet another shot at them….

…his oldest friend and brother of sorts having to deal with his rogues' gallery again….

 _It isn't fair! Dave and Angie finally come up for air. Then Dad stirs up the crap again!_ "WHY?" He brought his fist down on the desk rattling everything in its fury. He tried to sip on his coffee but its acidity burned his mouth and throat. _And what's the deal? Martin Littleclaw is a shaman? Alicia Baker is a metahuman? And how does Jasmine know about magic?_ He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and gazed at his mother's portrait. "Mom, I'm sorry….I'm sorry I brought the kids back into it."

"Alex?" Jasmine queried. She knocked at the door urgently. "Forgive my intrusion. I heard a loud impact in here. Are you all right?"

He snickered incredulously. "I just faced my mother's murderer yesterday, Jasmine. Our friends are more than what they seem. Miranda's reunion with her aunt and uncle just went up in flames. I don't know where Clark and Lana are right now. David and Angela Dubois, I'm sure, are beside themselves. I was going to head over to the Kent Farm and check on things."

"Your reaction to yesterday is a normal one. Between the Talon, the farm and the tavern, I'm trying to understand your friend and his links to Miranda's stepfather and the sorceress. He has a monster inside of him," she pointed out. "That thing is a _jinn_."

"The Child is but he's a protective entity." He sucked in a deep breath. "He's protected this town. Yesterday was just another example of that."

"So the angel said as well," she recalled.

"Angel?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Lana's great aunt she called herself. She was the one who brought us up to Massachusetts yesterday," she noted. She took a measured sip from her tea. "I am glad Byron retained control."

"I'm glad he didn't confront Arighatto yesterday either here or up there," he assumed.

"We kept them apart." She frowned not liking the fact that he knew of her involvement in such things. "Alex, there are things…."

Before she could continue, the phone rang.

"Give me a minute. We'll pick this right back up," he excused himself. He spoke into his cell phone. "Lex Luthor."

"Lex, it's Clark. Sorry to bug you but we have a situation," Clark replied.

"That's the understatement of the morning. Where are you? Is Lana with you? What do you mean situation?" Lex pressed.

"Alicia dropped Lana and me at the farm. I've been up all night. Lana's had bad nightmares and…well…I don't want to talk about this over the phone. Did everyone else make it back okay?" Clark wondered.

"Jasmine's here with me. Byron is sleeping in the guest quarters. You might text Pete to see where he and Samantha ended up." Lex rolled his eyes. _What doesn't he want to talk about over the phone?_ "Clark, would you like to talk about this here or at the farm?"

"Is the library clean? I trust you, Lex. I don't trust your Dad. Sorry but…." Clark inquired cautiously.

"It's okay, Clark. Given what Dad put us all through yesterday, I completely understand your question. I want you to trust me," Lex assured him. "As soon as Lana's ready, bring her over. I'll have coffee and rolls ready for our talk."

Clark gulped and nodded anxiously. He couldn't believe where his mind was leading him. _The Secret almost came out yesterday. Is it best if I tell Lex now or wait until he finds out? How will that blow up our friendship?_ He glanced up the stairs with trepidation. _Mom and Dad are going to have a cow._ "Lex, let's say I've also been thinking too."

"You're finally going to let me on the Kent Family Secret?" Lex supposed eliciting a raised eyebrow from Jasmine.

"Yeah it's time." Clark grimaced. _Mom and Dad are really going to kill me. Just remember, Lana, I love you._

"I wish it had been earlier but thank you in advance. I promise no prejudice or blowing up. I just have an open mind. See you both soon," Lex concluded before hanging up.

"Kent Family Secret?" she queried expectantly.

Lex shrugged. "One thing about Clark is his secrets. He has his share of them."

"We all do," she insisted.

"Yeah but not like his. His parents act like the FBI or CIA over him," Lex replied. "It's almost like there's something hidden in the attic."

"Some things are better left unsaid or hidden away. Focus on your friend first. Maybe on Lana's ancestry. Angels and demonic sorceresses?" she rebutted.

"Lana was born into the middle of it, Jasmine. She's no sorceress. Just like Dave, she didn't ask for what happened," Lex pointed out. "You didn't see the scene at the Talon in 1981…the day that witch cast her spell against him. Or right after the meteor shower when he stood against her monster there." He shuddered.

"He brought her here," she presumed.

"No, Jasmine, his father and mine brought her here. Give him and his wife a break. They've lost enough," Lex responded evenly. "Lex Luthor."

"Mr. Luthor, this is Martin Littleclaw. I wanted to make sure Jasmine, Byron and you returned safely," Martin noted.

"We're fine. Are you available? Clark and Lana had something else happen apparently. They're on their way over here to talk," Lex indicated.

"I have one stop to make. If the conversation is what I believe it to be, there is someone else who needs to be included…that is if you can protect her from your father's influence," Martin noted.

"Martin, this is a serious conversation. I don't want the entire world knowing. Clark's actually opening up," Lex argued.

"I know how heavy his secret is, Mr. Luthor. I am speaking of Chloe Sullivan. She deserves to know if I can secure a promise to keep the Secret safe," Martin countered. "We will be there shortly." With that, he hung up.

"Terrific." Lex hung up. "Martin Littleclaw knows as well? Wonder why Clark can trust them but not me?"

"Maybe Martin found out on his own. He can read auras. Clark stands out, Alex. I don't know what he is but he's not human," she deduced.

"Not…? Jasmine, really?" Granted he had his own theories but that took the cake. "He's probably a metahuman like the others."

"Alex, Alicia, Samantha and Sasha are your metahumans. Martin has his own sense of things. Your friends, the Duboises, are different still. Lana, I suspect, will tell us that she is struggling with her own heritage. Besides, while we're keeping secrets, there is one I wish to share before the others join us. You can keep it even from Papa?" she explained.

"You pick up on all of these things?" He gulped his coffee on that note.

"I am trained for such things. Your answer, Alex. Can you keep my secret?" she pressed.

"Certainly."

She picked up an empty porcelain mug and considered it intently. "Porcelain, right?"

"Jasmine, no games today."

"I have a point." She sighed and glared at the mug. Her eyes glinted slightly in the sunlight.

The mug shimmered in her hand and then sparkled like crystal….

…which it now was….

"Your mug is crystal actually," she quipped while handing it to him.

He stared incredulously at her. "You're a metahuman too?"

"A mutant actually. I was born with that gift. I've kept it from Papa and the court. I have no wish to be executed as a witch, Alex," she clarified.

"That's insane! You're not casting spells!" he protested.

"That isn't how Papa's ministers would see it. Alex, besides the fact that Miss Lillian said I could trust you, I have found I can blend in here," she declared.

"Of course. You have a home as long as you'd like it here," he agreed. "I can't believe your father would judge you like that. He really cares for you and your sisters."

"He does but he cannot know about this, Alex. He'd see us as possessed much as your friend, David, is," she pointed out.

"Us?" Lex sat down in his desk chair. His mind spun with the impact of the secrets crashing into his sensibilities. "Your sisters too?" Seeing her hesitate, he reiterated, "You have my secrecy, Jasmine."

"I don't know of the others, Alex. Rasniya is different too. She is constantly looking over her shoulder. I was about to send for her as well. Papa wanted her to experience this country as well," Jasmine revealed anxiously.

"Mom died trying to keep Dave sane. She wanted a stable home for him as much as she would've wanted that for you or your sisters," he noted.

"I'll take your word on that based on her kindness, Alex. Forgive me but I wish to wash before our conversation. Thank you as always for your concern." She smiled before heading out toward her room.

Lex shook his head. _The fun doesn't stop, does it? Terrific!_

This was going to be some talk….


	42. Accidental Exposure

Chapter 42

[Fifteen Minutes Later]

Clark parked his truck in his usual spot beside the mansion. He leaned back against the seat reclining against its softness. Despite his Kryptonian physiology, he felt a crushing weight pressing down on his shoulders. His head rang from Jor-El's admonitions and lecturing. His own internal butterflies and anxiety over Lana's situation drove him further toward distraction as well.

"Clark, you're not the one who's on trial," Lana assured him.

"You don't know Lex. He's going to crucify me for lying to him," he worried while rolling his eyes.

 _HE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW, KAL-EL!_ Jor-El admonished again.

 _Take it down an octave or fifty, all right?_ she pleaded in search of relief. She grimaced from the burning inside of herself. "The lies are drowning us. As long as we keep things contained, it can't hurt."

"Tell that to my parents," Clark dreaded anticipating Hurricane Jonathan's wrath.

"They'll have to deal with it and…." Lana heard a tapping at the window. "What? I…Chloe?" She lowered the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Thank our resident shaman guy, I guess. I knew Martin had secrets and was pretty amazing. Still, when he just shows up in Colorado, yeah that's awesome. He did some dream portal thing and we're back here," Chloe noted. Then her eyes narrowed. "And what the Hell happened last night? Martin told me you all ran into Lionel, Miranda's stepdad and some ghost witch? What were you thinking? Are you okay?"

"Chloe, please," Clark insisted while putting up his hand. "This is a mistake. I…"

"Damn it, Farm Boy! Enough with the stupid 'we don't need to know' crap!" Chloe held up an apple. "Let me make this easy for you. Apple of Knowledge, right?" She bit into it. "Okay. I committed. Now I get to know before it kills me."

"That really isn't funny, Chloe," Lana retorted with a roll of her eyes. "We met the harpy that murdered my parents and Lex's mother last night. That's why we're here. She did something to me too." She spasmed. Her eyes glowed.

Chloe floated up into the air and hung about ten feet off of the ground. She stared down at the truck. "Uh, Guys? What is this?"

"Oh great! It's happening again1" Lana lamented. "Clark, can you get her down?"

"Lana, I…" he started to protest before realizing she was right. _I just hope Chloe can deal with this._ He got out of the cab and walked around the truck. "Chloe, brace yourself."

"Clark, I'm floating up here! What else can happen that would be more earth shattering than this?" Chloe supposed sarcastically.

He swallowed hard. "Trust me?"

"Of course! Clark, you can't get me down! Lana's dealing with pain…Okay?" Chloe doubted.

He flexed his legs and jumped. His momentum carried him past her level…and higher than the mansion's rooftops for that matter. He ground his teeth. _Can't I do this right? As if we have enough to deal with?_

"Clark, what the Hell?" Chloe gasped in awe and shock. Her eyes stared as wide as saucers. Despite her current situation, her mind was being blown out of the water _again_ ….

….there was more than Plaid to Clark Kent, it seemed….

…a hell of a lot more….

On his way back down, Clark reached out and snaked his arms around the floating reporter yanking her from the magical field. He twisted in midair placing himself between her and the approaching ground. He took the impact cracking the driveway underneath them.

"Clark, hey! Are you okay? I…." Chloe gasped.

"Yeah I am." He got up as if he'd simply tripped over her shoelaces and dusted himself off.

Chloe blinked three times. Even with all of her training in the world of the weird and meteor paranormalism, this blew her mind to say the least….

…her two best friends were closet metahumans….

… _really_ ….

"So this is what happened in the Talon last week?" the reporter managed to ask.

"Something like that," Lana noted gingerly as she slowly opened the door. "Sorry, Chloe. I…can't control this stuff." She efforted her feet one at a time onto the asphalt.

"Yeah…you're like the witch. Clark meantime just jumped into the stratosphere before cracking the pavement without a scratch himself?" Chloe sucked in a calming breath. "No wonder Martin wanted me here to hear this." She supported her housemate. "Maybe we can head inside?"

"That might be a good idea. I can't wait to hear your explanation for this, Clark," Lex interjected from the doorway with an arched eyebrow. "Martin and Jasmine are waiting in the library."

"Them too?" Clark sighed.

"Might as well come out in front of everyone, right?" Chloe supposed.

"This isn't funny, Chloe," Clark groused while rubbing his forehead to deal with the tension headache. _Martin, you really didn't need to bring Chloe into this. So much for me maintaining the illusion of a normal life!_ He rolled his eyes. "Lex, before we go any further, it wasn't my idea to keep secrets from you."

"I imagine it wasn't. It still doesn't make it any easier. I can't wait to hear the whole thing. Don't worry about the driveway. I'll get it patched. Chloe and you are both okay, right?" the billionaire queried allowing _Annoyance_ to flavor his response.

"No, Lex, it really wasn't…just like you not telling us about my ancestor lurking around up in Massachusetts," Lana just about hissed through grated teeth. She spasmed again. "Dammit! Not again!" She released a dark fiery burst.

Clark sped into its path taking the impact before it struck the mansion's outer wall. He patted his chest while trying to put out the flames. "AHHH!" He rolled on the ground while trying to put out the flames.

"Lana, what?" Chloe wondered.

"I…I…" Lana gasped. "I wish I could just say…fire die…or something."

Martin rushed out the front door along with Jasmine. "Great Spirit, help us!" He chanted and pointed at the burning clothes.

Almost instantaneously, the shaman's spell snuffed out the flames.

Clark writhed on the ground in agony. Fortunately his clothes had taken the bulk of the damage. Still his arms, torso and legs sported dark angry burns. Sooty remains sprayed from his hair.

"Clark, no! What have I done?" Lana gasped while forcing herself to his side. "I…"

"I've heard of magic being strongest with a full moon but this is ridiculous," Chloe quipped.

"We need to get him to a hospital. The talk can wait and…." Jasmine noted. Then her eyes went wide. "By the Prophet! Look at him!"

Almost on cue, _Sol_ broke through the overcast shining down on them. His healing beams grew stronger almost by necessity and definitely by the minute. His light glistened upon the Kryptonian's damaged skin kickstarting the healing process.

On their own, the burns glowed and faded from dark streaks to reddened blotches. Within a few minutes, they'd disappeared completely.

"Damn." Lex gasped. "No wonder my father is so interested in you, Clark."

"Yeah. That's why my parents kept this such a state secret, Lex," Clark replied tersely. He struggled to stand. "What can happen next?"

"Maybe you can get some new clothes, Clark? As much as you let everything…umm… _hang out_ …this is a little much," Chloe noted while grimacing and turning around quickly. "Wow."

"What? I…" Clark looked down at himself. He rolled his eyes at seeing that only his pants remained…and barely enough to cover himself so to speak. "Just great. Be back." He ran off toward the farm at super speed.

"Not exactly the way either he or I wanted this conversation to go," Lana sighed while running her hands through her hair in consternation.

"Considering that I probably did hit him with my car, yeah, I suspect so," Lex presumed. "So how long until he…well…comes back?"

 _Clark, are you okay?_ Lana called out.

 _Just getting changed. Give me a minute!_ Clark responded.

"He's getting dressed," Lana informed the others. She rolled her eyes. "What's going on anyhow?"

"I presume we'll find out soon," Martin deduced. "He's coming back."

Less than a second later, Clark stopped his return rush right into their midst. He now wore a sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. "You have that coffee, Lex? I'm going to need it."

"As I said on the phone, it's waiting in the library. Shall we?" Lex agreed while leading them all inside of the mansion.

"No going back now, Clark," Lana advised while squeezing his hand.

 _Tell me about it,_ Clark noted while dealing with his own trepidation.

The parents were really going to have a cow now….


	43. Past Revealed

Chapter 43 [Lex's Office—Ten Minutes Later]

Clark stood against the far wall away from Lex's desk while trying to put everything into perspective. He'd thought the weekend was supposed to be about doing research for an article and getting everything on track with Lana….

…Funny what Life would do to throw a curveball into even the most set of plans….

 _Why did that girl with the cell phone *ever* have to be in the Talon that day? WHY?_ he groused.

 _Why didn't Lex tell us about Aunt Anne, Clark? As I said outside, it isn't your fault. It isn't mine. Love these details,_ Lana noted over the link. She gulped from a coffee.

"It will be all right, my Friends. We can all keep your secrets here," Jasmine assured them. She glanced at Lex who argued with someone on the phone.

"It's not like I'm going to put this in the _Torch_ ," Chloe pointed out. Seeing her friends' lack of belief in their eyes, she rolled hers in turn. "You _really_ thought I'd do that? GUYS? COME ON!"

"You _were_ working with Lionel to dig stuff up on me, Chloe," Clark reminded her.

Recalling the previous week's debate in his barn, Chloe grimaced. "And how many times do I have to tell you, Clark? He caught me in a WEAK MOMENT. I never told him anything HE DIDN'T KNOW. He took all of his donated computers back when I REFUSED TO DO ANY MORE FOR HIM! All right?"

"Weak moment?" Lana asked in confusion.

"She saw us kissing in the Loft after Lex's engagement dinner," Clark clarified in exasperation. "Great." He rubbed his forehead. "Now I'm really getting a headache."

"And I suppose it's like you two are married or something?" Chloe supposed half-seriously.

" _Something_ like that, Chloe," Lana indicated. "If it makes you feel any better, this past week's been like a secret revealed every day. Clark and I have been dealing with things. Martin's deal is one of the secrets. My ancestor. My lineage." She ground her teeth. "Wish I could have something stronger than coffee right now."

"Lineage?" Chloe queried. "That was last spring. You didn't…."

"As I said, it's been a secret a minute," Lana reiterated with a pained sigh. "Chloe, I'm sorry. Clark and I realized our feelings and we thought we were alone up there." She shook her head. "What a moment."

"You can say that again," Lex concurred seriously. He hung the phone up. "That was Miranda's uncle on the phone. He knew your situation was a possibility, Lana. Given what he and your mother unearthed about your family, I'm not surprised." He uncorked a bottle of brandy and poured himself a double.

"Uncovered? You mean there's _more_?" Lana looked at the billionaire skeptically. "My aunt many times removed was a witch. What else?"

"Secrets suck, don't they?" Chloe supposed tersely while sipping on her coffee.

"Some of us keep secrets for a reason. All right?" Clark insisted. He embraced his girlfriend. "I guess this is when I say it's going to be okay?"

"I'd have to say nice try, Clark. Thanks though," Lana replied with more than a bit of skepticism. "Lex, what do you mean by there's more? I heard about some mysterious ancestor back in time beyond my aunt."

"Try that ghost's great, great grandmother," Lex noted. "She apparently was a real demonic high priestess." He sighed. "I never saw her. Still her ghost caused enough trouble here and back east." He frowned.

"Great Grandmother? What, Alex?" Jasmine demanded. "You said the one we saw last night was from 1720. That would put the older one in the early seventeenth century."

"1572-1604 to be precise," Lex clarified. "She appeared once in the Talon. Fortunately Mom didn't let me near there on that night. Dave, your mother and two other aunts of yours were in there, Lana."

"Aunts? You mean Nell?" Lana wondered.

"No. Actually you have an Aunt Clarise up in Quebec City, Lana," Lex noted evenly. He sighed heavily and gulped from the glass. "And then there's your Aunt Heloise in Paris."

"Two aunts? Lex, why didn't you ever say anything about this?" Lana demanded.

"Because they asked me not to, Lana." Lex rubbed his forehead. "It's the same reason why the Duboises never came back here after the meteor shower. They didn't want Clark and you involved with these things." He took a deep breath and refilled his glass.

"Wait! They knew about me too?" Clark stared in exasperation. "Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Wait for it," Chloe quipped almost sarcastically.

"They know about these things. Again we were all sworn to secrecy," Lex insisted. "Nell didn't want any of the 'funny business' as she put it around you, Lana."

 _Your Aunt Louise said your memories were blocked,_ Clark added telepathically to his girlfriend.

 _They were WHAT?_ Lana stared at him in shock.

 _That's what she told me this morning. Sorry. With all of the stuff going on, we haven't had a chance to talk and well…._ Clark explained while dealing with being on the defensive all of a sudden.

 _I'm sorry too. This is so overwhelming_. Lana rubbed his shoulder supportively. "And here Clark was so worried about his secrets. Guess none of us should be judgmental?"

"I guess not," Lex conceded. While he still felt angry about the lies and secrets, he had to concede that he'd been just as bad in his own right. "So, Clark, I guess the question is…did I hit you with my car on the bridge?"

"Yes." Clark bowed his head. "I also pulled you out."

"What? Lex, you _hit Clark with a car_?" Chloe gasped.

"At 75 miles per hour to be precise," Lex clarified. "There was a bundle of barbed wire lying in the road. I swerved to avoid it. I didn't see Clark until the last minute." He nodded. "So you're invulnerable except to magical fire, can run really fast and are super strong. That's quite a package you've got there."

"Yeah it is," Clark agreed.

"And the heat vision?" Chloe interjected. She rolled her eyes. "Clark, come on. You were in all of the places where those fires were taking place last year."

"You set the fire in the Talon?" Lex inquired.

"Accidentally," Clark admitted. "It was kind of like what happened with Lana setting me on fire this morning. Hormones set it off."

"Hormones?" Martin wondered.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Most guys go through a growth spurt or get some body hair. Your eyes shoot heat beams. Nice." He chuckled. "And I suppose that the burned marks in the alley from the other day are yours too?"

"Yes," Clark conceded again.

"Lex, that's why I took him home. I was just as stunned as everyone else when I saw it," Lana interjected. "I also didn't want Sheriff Adams causing another situation." She rolled her eyes. "But still, Lex, we can deal with Clark's stuff more later. I need to know more about _my situation_. Sorry but this is kind of important."

"Actually they both are," Martin presumed. "You're descended from a late medieval sorceress and have the gift yourself. Clark, you have super strength and shoot fire from your eyes."

"Sounds like the legend of _Numan_ from your local folklore," Jasmine deduced.

"I am actually…or we think I am," Clark indicated. "Seriously though, Guys, Lana needs help. We still have our articles to do. There's a bigger situation lurking in the northeast. We can talk about these things when we have everything else under control."

"Oh we will," Lex noted. "Still, Clark, you've summed the situation up aptly." He exhaled deeply. "Just promise me that we'll talk with your parents at some point. I just want them to know that I'll keep your secrets." He held his hand out.

Clark shook it eagerly. "That's all I've ever wanted, Lex. You have to believe me. My parents didn't allow me to tell anyone. We've had some near misses the last two years."

"Yeah including Roger Nixon, I'd imagine," Lex presumed. He walked over to the safe and opened it. "Lana, on your front though, there's a book Mom acquired from the Sorbonne just before she died. In 1615, a writer named Edrinoux chronicled your family's ancestral region in France." He pulled a thick mahogany tome from the third shelf and blew dust from it. "There are only ten copies of this in the entire world. How's your Old French?"

"I can kind of read French. What do you mean 'old French'?" Lana queried.

"He means seventeenth century French," Jasmine clarified. "You actually have a copy of this, Alex? Astounding. There's a picture I've heard about."

"Yeah that." Lex opened a desk drawer. "Dave would insist I wear gloves. For this, I agree." He pulled on a pair of white gloves. "I never thought I'd look at this again." He frowned. "There are two pictures actually." He opened the text with great reverence.

"And this has to do with my family?" Lana queried expectantly.

"If your ancestor is the Vendee countess of that time, it has _everything_ to do with it," Jasmine insisted.

"You know this story, Jasmine?" Chloe asked. "Some of us don't do ancient languages really well."

"Vendee countess?" Lana queried.

"The Thibidoux family ruled the region from the time of the Crusades until 1604," Lex explained. "At least that's what your aunts said. In December 1604, your ancestor, the Countess Isobel, pierced the veil of time. She cast a spell bringing a girl back to her own era in order to set a trap." He sighed deeply. "Two people died in Amherst, Mass on the same date in 1983. Miranda's uncle confronted the murderers…or should I say _the Child_ …confronted them. From what I heard, the ghost we saw last night and her father fought him too. He was thrown back in time."

"He's the demon Isobel conjured," Jasmine realized.

"Demon? Wait! You all know who Miranda's family is?" Chloe jumped in.

"We found them yesterday morning, Chloe," Clark informed her. "So what happened to Mr. Dubois?"

"The locals thought he was a witch or worse. They captured him and tried to burn him at the stake," Lex continued.

"His darkness exploded, I imagine," Martin guessed.

Lex held the book open so that everyone could see. " _That_ is what happened."

The teens saw the reproduction of a charcoal drawing. In it their eyes beheld a dark black form with red eyes emerging from fire. At its feet, two men lay dead.

" _Le Puer Malefique du Vendee…Le Destroyer_ as he called the creature," Jasmine recalled. "Mr. Dubois seems like too kind man to be so cursed."

"So what happened after that?" Lana insisted. 

"The creature stormed the castle. It dealt with Isobel and her coven. Two others—a knight and a mysterious warrior woman—followed him in there. They and _Le Puer_ vanished just before the village mob took the castle for themselves. The mob quickly tried and executed the Countess and her coven sending her to the same stake that they'd tried to burn Mr. Dubois at hours earlier. Her heirs however disappeared into the night never to be seen again," Jasmine recalled.

"That was the point where we were all sworn to secrecy," Lex noted. He closed the book and placed it on the desk Then he dug through the top drawer and found a yellowed envelope lined with creases. 'I never thought I'd open this." He took his letter opener and slit the top. He produced a small slip of paper from it.

"That looks like it's decades old, Lex," Chloe guessed.

"That's because it is. Let's hope the numbers are still current," Lex informed them. "Meantime, Lana, maybe you might text Miranda?"

Lana nodded and got her phone out. She started to type a text message but decided to go the telepathic route instead. _Miri?_

 _Hey, Boss. Are you okay? I'm picking up on a lot of crazy vibes from you all out there._

 _Well yes and no…._ Lana grimaced and glanced at the others. _Is there any way you can call or do Skype or something?_

 _Okay, Lana, what's going on? You're scaring me,_ Miranda insisted. _Clark, you haven't hurt her. Have you?_

 _What? NO! We found out together. Lana's made a discovery about her heritage. In addition Lex just showed us your uncle's situation back in the 1600s,_ Clark informed her.

 _Back in….? Clark, this isn't funny. Uncle Dave's been in a lot of weird stuff but not back in time,_ Miranda doubted.

 _Lex says so. He's showing us some history book putting his alter ego back there,_ Clark clarified.

 _And what does he mean discovery about your heritage, Lana?_ Miranda pushed.

 _He means I'm a witch too. I made Chloe float. I burned Clark earlier by accident,_ Lana admitted. _Lex just talked to your uncle about this. Can you let him know about what Clark just said please?_

 _I'll do that. You are okay. Right?_ Miranda supposed with an edge to her voice.

 _Startled but yeah…I'm okay. Hopefully you can come back soon,_ Lana insisted.

 _Just a sec._ Miranda went silent for a minute. Then she resumed, _Uncle Dave says that Mr. Luthor should call two women who know about this stuff._

 _Aunts Clarise and Heloise supposedly. Does he know them?_ Lana queried.

 _Auntie and he both do apparently. We'll be there tonight. I can't wait until Clark's folks hear this. They're going to hit the roof._

 _Don't remind me,_ Clark lamented knowing that would indeed be the case.

 _Maybe you can stay out of trouble for a few hours, Captain Plaid? Okay. You both keep under the radar. We'll be there, I guess, soon. Thanks. Take care, Lana. Hang in there,_ Miranda concluded before cutting off the link.

"Guess zoning out is part of this?" Chloe supposed.

"It can be if one needs to think," Martin replied. _She doesn't need to know about their telepathy._

Lana glanced at her phone. "Miranda and her family will be here tonight or in the morning."

"That's what he said to me too. They're heading for the airport shortly," Lex concurred. He dialed his phone and waited.

" _Bon Jour,"_ a heavily accented female voice answered.

" _Bon jour, Madelyne. C 'est Alexandre Luthor,_ " Lex replied. "I need to speak to Sister Clarise."

" _Une moment_ ," Madelyne bade.

A minute later, a more authoritarian voice picked up, _"Alexandre,_ it has been a long time. I trust this is a true emergency?"

"Yes, Sister. And good afternoon to you too," Lex replied almost irreverently. "The heiress knows about the past."

"Does she now? Measures were taken to insure that would _never_ happen. And the alien boy? Does he know of _his_ heritage?"

" _Oui._ They know the _whole_ thing. You knew Clark was an alien?" Lex queried.

" _Oui._ You did not need to know. Your father could be tapping this very conversation, _Alexandre._ Are you _that_ foolish?" The "sister" tapped her fingers on the _armoire_ to her left. "Let me speak to her please. I would greet her personally. Has Heloise been told?"

" _Non_. She was going to be my next call," Lex noted.

"I will do that. _Merci beaucoup_ for the information, _Alexandre._ If I may ask, you did not take the children to Dubois' region, did you?"

"Yes. Yesterday we ran into my father, Arighatto and…your _other_ niece. No sign of the Puritan though," he reported.

" _Idiot!_ Let me speak to her _now_. We shall speak again shortly. _Au revoir_!" she demanded.

Lex frowned and rolled his eyes. "As charming as ever." She held the phone out. "Lana, your Aunt Clarise wants to speak with you."

Lana gulped anxiously. She crossed the room with trepidation before taking the phone. _"Bon jour, Aunt Clarise."_

" _Bon jour, Lana._ Thank you for speaking with me," Clarise replied while softening her tone.

"You know who I am?" Lana queried feeling very creeped out by the situation.

"Of course. It is a genuine pleasure to finally speak with you. You will have to pardon my sister and myself if we have remained aloof until now. We wanted you to have a normal life," Clarise explained. "It is not that we did not care. We supported you from behind the scenes."

"And you've known about me how long?" Lana wondered.

"Your coming was foretold decades ago, my Dear. Your friend's uncle heard it from the ghost then. I have not been allowed in your life since the great disaster fifteen years ago. It seems that Fate has now wished that to change. You have the magic now. Do you not?" Clarise explained.

"It seems so. I felt the intense burning yesterday in Massachusetts. Then this morning, I woke up with these abilities. Can you tell me what's going on?" Lana insisted.

"I can. Magic is a family birthright. Several have used it for darker ends. How you use it remains your decision. If you wish, we can help you to understand it," Clarise pointed out.

"Do you…have it?" Lana queried. She watched the sparks dancing over her open palm in wonder and anxiety.

" _Non_. Your Aunt Heloise however does. We both however hold experience with such matters you might say. And your friend, Clark…he is there?" Clarise supposed.

" _Oui_. He is. Why?" Lana replied in confusion.

"When we come there, I would want you to speak with his foster parents and you both. I do not want any more secrets, Lana. Lord knows, there have been enough of them for several lifetimes. I will be in touch soon. In the meantime, may you and Clark look out for each other. Take care and thank you for speaking with me. _Au revoir._ " Clarise hung up on that note.

Lana handed the receiver back to Lex with a shocked look on her face. "I…have family?"

"Yeah you do. They helped me to keep the Talon up and running at times." Lex hung the phone up. "I take it they're coming?"

"So Aunt Clarise says. They know about Clark too somehow," Lana reported.

"How?" Clark queried.

"They were in on the adoption? I wish I knew." Lex shrugged. "Those two have always been kind of standoffish. Trust me though, Lana. They aren't in it to use either of you. Neither will David Dubois. There are others who would do that."

"Others?" Lana asked while eyeing the volume on Lex's desk.

"Yes, Lana," Jasmine noted. "There are others who have sought power who would use you both. We should be careful."

 _Careful she says. Terrific!_ Lana grimaced while embracing Clark closely. _Why is it that nothing's easy?_


	44. Lana's Issues in the Talon

Chapter 44 [Talon—3 PM]

Despite everyone's admonitions to the contrary, Lana insisted on going to the café for the afternoon. Admittedly with everything going on, she felt confined out at the farm. She wasn't sick for crying out loud…

Granted she still felt a little on the weak side to be busing tables or taking orders at the counter. Still she could plan the harvest decorations. She looked over the pictures from the tavern, general store, the Hillside Café and the Bauman Farm. She admired the pumpkin and dried corn stalks. She'd decided to speak with Lex about the mums in the displays…

…that is after they redid some of the paneling and added minor touches following the previous day's skirmish between the Apparition and Arighatto….

 _Wish Mr. Luthor would have left well enough alone!_ She sipped on some lukewarm mulled apple cider she'd brought with her. _I should be grateful that there wasn't more damage._ She frowned at what she'd heard from the others. _Miri's so happy with her aunt and uncle. That monster should leave them be!_

"Afternoon, Miss Lang. You feeling better?" Sheriff Adams supposed intently. She sipped from a hazelnut cappuccino while considering the co-owner.

"It's been a grueling week." She turned to the official in surprise. "How are you, Sheriff? Everything okay?"

"Other than what happened here yesterday, yeah. Really strange. You need to fix your air conditioning," the Sheriff noted.

"That's what some of the customers said yesterday. Kind of weird, huh?" Lana reported. Even if she knew the exact cause, she wouldn't go on about it at that point.

"You might also leave a note if you have to close up real sudden-like again like that. It looked real suspicious. People reported a loud screeching noise from here. The customers tell you that?" Adams continued.

"Uh no. Might have been a sick cat or dog out back," Lana fibbed. _Great. That dark thing attracted attention yesterday._ "I heard Hansei Arighatto was in here yesterday. Maybe you might ask him? Meantime we're going to be starting our autumn promotion in here soon. Some of our friends from back east sent us some ideas. Maybe you'd like to try some mulled cider or our apple and pumpkin breads? Mrs. Kent was going to try and make some things too."

"That sounds mighty temptin'. So Arighatto was here? Been lookin' for that man for a while." Adams pulled out her pad and began jotting down notes.

"I heard that. I wasn't here myself. Sorry, Sheriff," Lana clarified while adding an apology.

"That's fine, Miss Lang. We all need a day off now and again. Just keep your eyes peeled. If you see him, call me quick. Don't you or Mr. Kent be playing hero with him. He's dangerous," Adams advised pointedly.

 _After yesterday, not a chance!_ Lana shuddered. Before Sheriff Adams could see it, she stuck her hand in her pocket. She grunted out a couple of breaths. "Wow." Her skin suddenly burned all over with tiny pinpricks.

Her sudden actions and paleness weren't lost on the official. "Miss Lang, are you all right? You look like you need a doctor."

"I don't…understand." Lana rubbed her forehead with her left hand rather than her right. She exhaled sharply. "Maybe I might just head home."

"Or maybe the Kent Farm? I'd be willing to drive you there, Miss Lang. You ain't fit to be doin' that at the moment," Adams offered. She saw Lex sauntering in and whistled to get his attention.

"Afternoon, Sheriff. Can't say I'm used to being called over like that. One might think I was the new taxi driver," he quipped while trying to mask his annoyance. A quick look at Lana however turned his mood completely around. "I get it. I'll get her some help."

"I might use you as a _trash collector_ if you keep runnin' your mouth like that. Ask Mr. Kent about that," Adams threatened not so subtlely. "Just see the young lady back to the Kent Farm if you would? Thanks."

"I remember how the vest clashed with his usual attire." He arched an annoyed eyebrow at the bothersome sheriff. At the moment, his attention remained fixed on Lana and getting her out of sight before another magical mishap happened. "If you'll excuse us, I'll see her back there."

"You do that, _Lex_." Adams squinted menacingly before stalking back out the door.

"Public Nuisance Number One," he groused while gathering up Lana's things. "Pushing your luck, are we?"

"Lex, I can't be just cloistered like a nun. Come on!" she protested.

"You're having enough issues today. To be here with the history ingrained in the walls is really asking for trouble," he insisted. "Sandra will be in shortly. Maybe she and the others can help set things up while we remotely direct?"

"Lex, I'm staying."

He pulled his cell out. "Maybe Clark might have something to say? I could get him to tag team with Chloe on your case?"

She rolled her eyes knowing she'd never have a chance against all three of them. "Fine. I want to be involved. All right?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else running the operation. We just can't have anything else happening," he reminded her. He glanced anxiously toward the plaque in the corner. _Last thing we want is a floor show right now!_

She reluctantly gathered her materials and slid them into the knapsack. Then she powered down the laptop and set that in its carrying case as well. "There." She pulled on her beige coat. "I just wish I knew why that feeling just came on again."

"Let's say this isn't the best place for you right now," he mentioned while helping her out the door toward his Porsche.

Some things were best avoided, it seemed…..


	45. Clark Attempts to Smooth Things Over

Chapter 45 [Kent Farm]

Clark leaned back in his chair with consternation. He'd completed all of the chores in the barn and around the house. He'd bought a few odds and ends at the local Dillons. Remembering Martha's technique, he'd prepped a macaroni and cheese with ham in the crock pot. He'd even put a basic salad together of lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, red onion and bell pepper and set it in the fridge for later.

Anything to cushion the blow of their reaction to the news…..

 _At least they can see I've kept things up this weekend despite being in Massachusetts. I didn't let things go. There's no party. I didn't let the toilet overflow. Nobody got hurt…at least not that I'm willing to admit._ He grimaced from the skin's pain.

He wondered what was worse….

…absconding to New England without permission….

…doing so with Lex….

…being exposed in front of the other students (especially Chloe) not to mention Lex….

…running into Arighatto and Lichtenfeld….

…meeting up with Miranda's uncle and his alter ego….

…reviving the links to the meteor shower….

…Lana now coming into her own as a sorceress….

…All of the above?...

 _I'm going to be grounded for a year at least._ He rubbed his forehead while trying to assuage the pounding therein. He could feel Lana's growing distress from the Talon as well. _Not another attack._

 _YES, KAL-EL. LANA LANG EXPERIENCES THE DEVELOPMENT OF HER ABILITIES. WE SHOULD GUIDE HER,_ Jor-El noted sharply.

 _Surprised you're not just going to burn her at the stake or something,_ Clark retorted defensively.

 _DID I NOT TELL YOU OF HER DUAL HERITAGE, MY SON? I KNEW THIS WAS A POSSIBILITY MUCH AS DUBOIS DID. I HAVE OBSERVED HIS PROTECTIVE ROLE OVER YOU AND THE OTHERS. FOR THAT, I AM GRATEFUL,_ the father spirit noted.

 _He doesn't have to be so brutal though,_ Clark disagreed.

 _CAN YOU NOT FEEL HIS PAIN, KAL-EL? EVEN WHEN I LOOK THROUGH YOUR EYES AS WELL AS LANA LANG'S, IT IS OVERWHELMING,_ Jor-El pointed out. _THE DARK SPIRIT WITHIN HIM HAS PROTECTED YOU BOTH IN THE PAST AND NOW._

 _Lex said he protected us then._

 _HE DID, KAL-EL. PATIENCE, MY SON. FOR NOW, OUR COURSES ARE ONE. BE WATCHFUL,_ Jor-El advised before going silent.

 _Great. We have a dark guardian angel. Wonderful. How do I ask Mom and Dad about him if I don't want them knowing about the weekend?_ Clark sighed and walked over to the counter. He lifted the pot's lid and sniffed deeply of the cooking meal. He stirred the dish with a wooden spoon slowly and sampled the contents. "At least that's working out." He replaced the lid and returned to the table.

By now, Lana's pain stabbed at his sensibilities through the link.

 _We definitely need to get her some help. I can't let this overwhelm her. I won't lose her to this. I won't!_ he insisted to himself.

Almost on cue, he heard a vehicle coming up the driveway. He glanced out the window to see his father's truck parking near the front walk. _Great. Act natural. Act natural._ He sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey, Guys! How was Pittsburg?"

"Hi, Son! It was great. Help me get the bags in the house," Jonathan replied with a big smile.

"Maybe Lana can bring some things from the Talon or we can get some chicken?" Martha suggested.

"That's okay, Mom. I got it all taken care of," Clark assured her as they embraced. "I broke out your crock pot and made some mac and cheese. Salad's chilling in the fridge. I even got some cornbread."

The two parents looked curiously at each other. While they knew Clark was very responsible, he wasn't a chef.

"How was it this weekend?" Jonathan queried expectantly.

"Okay. Lana and I researched that _Torch_ article. We had fun picking apples. Lana even got to go horseback riding. Pete's got a new girlfriend. Byron's working on an article about apple history for the _Torch_. Chloe's happy with the new reporters. Chores are done. Dinner's coming along. The house is one piece. As I said, it was good," Clark recounted carefully picking out which parts of the weekend to tell them.

"I need to see this." Martha hustled into the house. The meal's cooking scent enticed a broad smile onto her face. "All right. Who are you? What have you done with my son?"

"Mom, it's not complicated," Clark pointed out.

"Son, what happened?" Jonathan queried expectantly.

She opened the fridge and saw the salad greens waiting for their dressing. She noted the cornbread. "I agree with your Dad, Clark. Maybe you'd get a pizza but to make this? Don't get me wrong. It's great. Are you sure everything happened as you said?"

"Everything happened that way," Clark insisted while keeping a straight face.

At that moment, Lex's Porsche careened to a halt beside the truck.

"Great weekend, huh?" she supposed while walking out quickly from the kitchen.

"Lex, what are you doing? You nearly hit my truck!" Jonathan criticized loudly. His blood pressure soared as he stalked out in his wife's footsteps.

 _Nice timing, Guys. Really nice timing._ Clark rolled his eyes knowing that the preparation he'd put into easing the Parents into the events was about to get flushed down the proverbial toilet.

 _Clark, I'm sorry! I didn't think it would do this,_ Lana called over the link.

 _Terrific. We've got trouble._ Clark hustled outside to find Lex helping a trembling and shaking Lana out of the car. He could clearly feel the burning energy soaring inside of her form. _I knew her going to the Talon was a bad idea. I just knew it._ He sucked in a deep breath to compose himself. _It's all right. We got you home. It's going to be all right._

 _Th…thanks, Clark. I…_ She trembled. Her eyes glowed bright canary yellow. She flexed her arms.

An energy burst bowled Jonathan and Lex over knocking them twenty feet back from her.

"What was that?" Martha gasped. She noted the glowing scars on Lex's and Lana's hands. "JONATHAN!"

"What in…?" The farmer stopped cold at the scars. "This wasn't supposed to happen again!" He wheeled around to face his son. "Okay, Clark, _what happened this weekend? REALLY?_ "

"Everything I told you _did_ happen, Dad," Clark insisted. "There were a _few things_ that I didn't mention." He grimaced knowing that the jig was indeed up.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, maybe we should talk." He slowly climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Everyone, I think, needs to be caught up."

"Lex, this is between Clark, Lana and us," Jonathan pointed out.

"Mr. Kent, with all due respect, it concerns me too. We went north this weekend," Lex told them.

Jonathan frowned. His face turned crimson as he pulled himself from the gravel. "Hope you're all hungry. We're going to talk all right." He stormed into the house.

"Lex, you know they shouldn't…" Martha started while glancing toward the teens.

"Mom, umm…that's not all," Clark started to admit.

"What? I…." Martha looked at Lex who exhaled deeply. "What else happened, Lex?"

"The old stuff came to roost. I…also know about Clark," Lex admitted. "I've sworn to keep the Secret. Rest assured of that."

"Mrs. Kent, I…I'm sorry. It's …" Lana grimaced.

"It's not your fault, Lana," Clark assured her. "We didn't know. It started out so great."

Martha rolled her eyes. She sighed deeply and motioned toward the house. "I want the whole story. Inside, everyone. _Now._ "

"We _finally_ have this talk. About time," Lex declared before starting for the farmhouse. Even if he wanted to be respectful, the Kents' attitude frankly grated on him. "And, Mrs. Kent, remember, I _was there too_. All right?" He marched briskly into the house letting the screen bang shut behind himself.

Lana sobbed anxiously between spasms and tremors. She leaned on Clark for support as they walked toward the farmhouse.

Clark bowed his head. His attention remained split between his mother and girlfriend. His mind frantically trying to put everything together.

So much for putting a positive spin on things…..


	46. Filling the Parents In

Chapter 46 [Five Minutes Later—Kent Dining Table]

Clark sat by the couch; his nerves flaring a mile a minute. His trembling right hand wiped a cool damp cloth across the forehead of his beloved _barista_. His jaw clenched anxiously. His heart beat frantically. _You won't go dark, Lana. I won't let you._

 _I know, Clark. It's okay._ She slowly blinked her eyes open. "Maybe some water?"

"Right here." He supported her shoulders with one arm while holding a half-filled glass to her chapped lips with the other. "Hope it's cold enough."

She gulped down four mouthfuls before gently pushing the glass back. "It's…great. Thanks." She managed a smile for his benefit. She coughed. "We just need to…have faith."

"I'm not letting anything happen," Clark resolved. He sighed deeply.

"Nor are we, Son," Jonathan concurred. "We've all lost enough to this business." He rubbed the younger man's right shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Lex and Martha talking away on their respective cell phones.

…and, as Lionel had on the previous day, he was having enough issues dealing with the fact that the Duboises were alive after their death had been reported years before. _What happened? Why didn't they talk to us? We would've helped them! Even if they couldn't be here, we certainly owe them enough._

"We figured it was just _apple picking_. Lex said it would be great. Mr. Bauman's farm was awesome and…." Clark started to explain.

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow as he snapped out of his reverie. "Bauman? You mean Michael Bauman?" He exhaled deeply. Despite the situation, a smile broke through his frustration. "He's still up there, is he?"

"I spent a good deal of yesterday with him. He's really nice. He gave me an interview about his farm and life up there. I helped him with some chores and went with him into town on a feed run. We did some work together. He told me how Mr. Lang and you built the sign at his farm's entrance. It's still there," Clark informed him hoping that the elder man would see his rationale.

"And the stuff with Lana? What happened?" Jonathan queried expectantly.

"I…don't know." Clark shook his head. "Jor-El said it's something to do with her heritage and…."

"Jor-El?" Jonathan bristled at the mention of the Kryptonian ghost. "Clark, did he set anything off?"

"What? No, Dad, he didn't! Besides being half-Kryptonian, Lana's descended from some really powerful dark sorceress. One of her aunts appeared last night before Mr. Dubois dealt with her," Clark noted.

"S…sorry, Mr. Kent. I'm…causing trouble," Lana whispered.

"No, Lana, this isn't your fault," Jonathan reassured her. "It's something that we'd buried and hoped it would stay that way." He ran his hands through his hair. "I really wish you'd run this by us first though, Kids."

"You would've said no," Clark presumed.

"And you see why right in front of you, Clark." Jonathan collected himself. "Look. You know I'm all for you being around farms and doing the apple picking. It's exactly the type of thing we and Lana's parents did up there back in the day. The problem isn't that, Son. The problem is the situation up there. Twenty years ago, David Dubois was sitting on that old couch of yours in the Loft brooding over life much as you're doing right now. He was dealing with the darkness inside of himself much as Lana is right now."

"If it wasn't for Lionel and Mr. Arighatto, it would've been okay. They stirred things up not us!" Clark groused. "Besides that stuff can follow us, right? Being here doesn't keep us from it."

"You're more right than you know," Jonathan conceded. He glanced up the stairs. "That ghost's been in this house. And how Mr. Dubois dealt with her, he used a smelly herbal gas, right?" Getting the teen's stare at him, he nodded. "That's exactly what he did upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Clark turned toward the staircase.

"Indeed she was," Lex agreed after putting his phone away. "They just got into the airport, Mr. Kent. I'm having my driver bring them right over."

"They who, Lex? I don't want this situation getting further out of hand," Jonathan retorted firmly.

"I meant the Duboises and Miranda. This is on my father and Hansei Arighatto for provoking a situation. Lana running into Dave and Angie yesterday was a happy accident. Miranda has her real family back. Clark and Lana _were_ having fun and researching things. The others were back here at the Talon talking. That was before…well…." Lex started.

"Before what?" Jonathan demanded.

"Before Mr. Arighatto made…a scene in the Talon. He threatened our friends. The other…appeared," Lana recalled from Miranda's recollection. "They fought here…then they fought in…the orchard. Sheriff Adams was…asking questions earlier."

"She's the last person I'd want around Dave," Lex pointed out. "Mr. Kent, I didn't think the issues would still be there. I was just trying to give Clark and Lana a nice experience like what Mom organized for us. I didn't know Dad would be there."

"I appreciate that, Lex. We want to do that for Clark every day. Still we need to be careful. Speaking of being careful, did anyone see Clark using his abilities?" Jonathan queried expectantly.

"Before this morning, I guess Martin was the only one," Lex indicated. "Today well…"

"I accidentally made Chloe float in the air. Clark…jumped, got her down and kind of crash landed," Lana admitted. She sat up and slowly swung her legs around.

"Hard to hide from the crater in my driveway, Mr. Kent," Lex quipped almost in satisfaction.

"Chloe and Jasmine saw what happened. Other than that, nobody else was there. Pete, Martin, Byron and Sasha Cohen all knew before," Clark explained.

"And Jasmine…is that the Princess that's staying with you? How do we know she won't tell her father?" Jonathan supposed.

"I trust her implicitly," Lex assured them. "We have to now."

"Mrs. Kent and I would still like to talk with her," Jonathan chimed in. "Just…to make sure everything's all right."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Lex conditionally agreed.

"She seems so nice. I hope you're right, Lex," Lana presumed. "Too bad though. It was great to be walking in Mom's footsteps yesterday."

"She took some big risks, Lana. They caught up to her. I don't want the same to happen to you," Martha insisted. "Neither would she or your Dad."

"I know, Mrs. Kent. I just feel I have a responsibility to both sides. You know?" Lana considered the scar on her hand.

Martha shrugged and shot her husband a shushing look to stifle criticisms. "You two are a pair."

"Responsibility is a key element, Guys. Just take care how you pursue it. We want you both around," Lex argued.

"Don't worry, Lex. We've got our eyes wide open," Clark assured them. Just then he heard a vehicle coming up the driveway. "I think your car's here."

"Oh?" Martha queried. She walked over to the door and opened it. As she saw the passengers getting out of the limo, her mouth dropped in awe and wonder. Her eyes watered with happy tears. "Jonathan! _It's true!_ "

Jonathan shook his head in amazement. "It's a miracle. Come on," he agreed while hugging his wife. Then they walked out to greet the long-exiled guests.


	47. Visitors' Arrival

Chapter 47 [Five Minutes Earlier]

Despite being ready to give her aunt and uncle a tour of her adopted town, Miranda felt disappointed by the limo's circuitous route from the airport to the farm. She'd hoped to treat them to a special drink or something at the Talon….

 _I've never gone this way._ She considered her phone. _Hope Captain Plaid likes the extra pictures._

"Something bothering you, Miri?" Angie asked curiously.

"No…nothing," Miranda fibbed.

"Miri, it's okay," Dave assured her as he disconnected the call. "I don't want to go through downtown until I'm ready. We have enough going on with the Kents." He exhaled a pained breath.

"Can it be that bad, Uncle Dave? The Talon…I mean," Miranda queried. "I know it's probably got a few ghosts in it but…."

"I know its history better than most, Sweetie," he noted. "There's a reason the Big Kid showed up there yesterday."

"Best caution first, Dear," Angie advised. "We'll get there. Besides we do get to spring our surprise. Think about that."

Miranda smiled. "I can't believe those people agreed to do that stuff by phone."

"They understand the circumstances. As you saw at the Baumans', their folks made a great impression back in the day. Mr. Bauman really appreciated Clark's attitude up there toward things. That's what people do for each other," Dave explained. He closed his eyes and smiled. "The turnoff's just ahead."

"That's right," Miranda realized with surprise.

"We've both been here back in the day," Angie explained. She grinned as they passed under the familiar wooden sign. "They've never paved this."

"It's the country. Why would they?" Dave queried. He spasmed. "Lana's dealing with stuff. Terrific." He ground his teeth.

"Yeah she has. What's the deal with that?" Miranda wondered.

"Her abilities are manifesting themselves. We hoped this would never happen. Just be patient with everyone," Angie advised as the limo pulled up in front of the canary colored farmhouse. Much as was the case with her family's farm in New York State, she could see that things still looked the same. "I can almost see the graduation party. Remember that, Dave?"

He chuckled warmly. "Yeah." Seeing the questioning look on his niece's face, he explained, "I had this vision that all of my friends across the board could celebrate together. The Kents volunteered to host it. Alex's mother catered most of it. Your aunt, Lana's mother and Mrs. Kent did their share of baking. What a night…." He allowed himself a dreamy smile.

"You can say that again," Angie sighed. She leaned up against him. "That made getting the cold shoulder from my classmates almost worth it. You all sure looked out for me."

"You more than earned your place in those days. Never doubt that," he assured her adding a kiss to her cheek for emphasis. "Well shall we?" He opened the door and stepped out onto the dirt surface. Instantly he felt a relaxing surge of warmth. "Yeah he knows." He held his hand out to the two ladies.

"He does?" Miranda queried with more surprise.

"This was one of his refuges," he indicated while helping them both out. Then he turned to the driver. "Mr. Richards, thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Sir. Allow me to get your bags," the driver declared while popping the trunk.

"Thank you," Angie expressed. Then she saw the resident couple coming out of the house. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent! Good afternoon!" She waved eagerly toward them.

"Angie! David! It really is you!" Martha exclaimed as she rushed toward them. "They said you both died!"

"Sorry. Dr. Swann thought it was necessary…not to say it wasn't almost the truth," Dave explained as he embraced her.

"Don't remind me," Miranda complained.

"We're glad it isn't the case," Jonathan agreed while shaking their hands firmly. "Thank you for looking out for the kids yesterday."

"As if he and I wouldn't? You know that, Mr. Kent," Angie insisted. "You all have been such great friends."

"One has to be a great friend to have great friends," Jonathan noted. "David, you were always good for chores in a pinch."

"As if I was going to turn down Mrs. Kent's cooking? Not likely," Dave declared. "Sorry for just showing up. We wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"We have a situation. Maybe we can get your bags and head inside?" Martha informed the guests.

Lex came out and grabbed a couple of the duffels. Jonathan took two more. Dave carried the last one toward the house.

As soon as they walked into the house, Dave looked around and nodded. "Nice to see some things don't change. Sorry if we're intruding."

"You have _never_ intruded. We like things as they are," Martha pointed out. "Maybe though you can help Lana?"

Miranda bit her lip. She could feel the magic burning through her friend. "What can you do, Uncle Dave?"

"Absorb the darkness." Dave walked toward Lana. Her magic burned at him. "Wow. Just relax." He opened a brown duffel and produced several varied herbal sprigs. "I brought this when Miranda told me what was going on."

"What's that?" Clark queried guardedly.

"It's something to regulate the magic," Dave noted. He broke off a couple of the sprigs' leaves and handed each to Lana in turn. "Take these. It'll help."

"Uh…okay." Lana chewed and swallowed each of the plants. As she did, she felt the burning subsiding a bit more. "So did that take it away?"

"No. As Heloise will tell you, the magic is a part of you now. It's your heritage. You have to deal with it much as Clark deals with his stuff too," Dave told her. "You all right otherwise?"

"Other than exposed secrets, we're fine. I had an accident at the mansion this morning," Lana explained.

"The others will keep the secrets," Clark assured them. "Is… _she_ …around?"

"I don't feel her presence. Let's hope it stays that way," Dave replied.

"Yeah well…let's hope," Clark concurred. "I was just making some mac and cheese in the crock pot. I hope I made enough. I was only planning for four people."

"With the cornbread, we can make it stretch, Clark. Don't worry," his mother assured him.

"By the way, Clark, we have some stuff for you too." Miranda held up her phone. "I took some more pictures for you today before we left. We went to Sunderland for their craft fair."

"We brought some pictures from our family albums too. Think someone can digitize them here?" Angie noted.

"And there are some folks who would like to talk to you for your traditions piece," Dave added.

Clark stared at the visitors. "Sure! Chloe can do help with the scanning! Meantime I'll call right after school. I…don't know what to say. Thanks!"

"As I said outside, good friends help each other," Jonathan reiterated while offering the guests a grateful smile and twinkle of the eye. "Let's have some of your cooking, Son."

"Hope it's good," Clark worried as he helped Lana to the table.

"I'm sure it will be," Lex indicated as they each took a plate. "It smells great."

"And I'd like to ask questions more questions about my parents if that's okay?" Lana interjected.

"Sure, Lana. That'd be fine. We'd like to visit them at some point while we're here," Angie agreed.

"You bet!" Lana agreed while starting to ladle up a portion of Clark's masterpiece to each person in turn. "Maybe somebody can get that cornbread?"

"I'll do that." Martha took a knife from the drawer and began slicing squares into the cornbread. "It's clean." She heaped several pieces onto a serving dish. Then she carried them to the table. "Let's get that salad dressed and it'll work just fine."

"It's been so busy I haven't had time to do something at the mansion," Lex apologized.

"Not everything has to be fancy, Lex," Martha advised. "As your mother said, the company and the cook make the best food. She'd consider this a luxurious meal."

"Indeed she would," Lex agreed as they all sat down to eat.

 _Nice, isn't it?_ Clark supposed as they all dug in. He relaxed as the flavors seemed to flow pleasantly over his tongue.

 _It is. Could use some salt though,_ Lana retorted playfully before offering him a reassuring rub of his left arm.

Clark leaned back. Despite the weekend's circumstances, it was ending on a fairly good note. And that was all he could hope for….


	48. Reflections

Chapter 48 [Two Days Later—Smallville High]

Clark stood at his locker on that slightly overcast morning in a determined mood. Perhaps the Sunday dinner helped. The great conversations with the farmers around Hampshire and Franklin counties probably spurred things on. The link that he and Lana shared with their parents thanks to the trip might have spurred things on. Maybe the knowledge that they'd helped Miranda to find her long lost family helped too….

His mind practically swam with all of the details, pleasant stories and anecdotes surrounding New England traditions and backdrops. He still couldn't believe Miranda had taken those pictures for him…especially given the interchange two weeks earlier in the Talon.

 _Funny how these things all work out._ His finger traced an outline around Lana's picture which hung prominently once more on the inside of the door. His butterflies beat against the sides of his stomach. A warm rush billowed up his spine lightening his mood. His lungs released a heart-felt sigh.

"Now that is a welcome sign. Good morning, Mr. Kent."

Clark turned to find Principal Reynolds watching him. "Good morning, Principal Reynolds. How are you, Sir?"

"I'm well, Mr. Kent. I was curious as to how you were progressing with your _Torch_ piece?" Reynolds queried.

"It's coming together. I really had a great weekend thanks to Lex. He helped Lana and me do some research," Clark started.

Reynolds furrowed his brow. "Mr. Kent, this is _your_ article. I do not have to remind you about journalistic integrity, _do I_?"

Clark gulped but forced himself to stand his ground. "No, Sir. Other than some pictures that Miranda Arighatto took for me, it's my work. I've done several interviews. Lex brought us up to this country town in Massachusetts. We got to go apple picking, meet some of the farmers up there and talk about their traditions. I thought the comparisons between there and here would be great for it. But I did the interviews myself both there and on the phone here. It also allowed us to make some real life connections too."

"Really?" Reynolds scratched his chin clearly intrigued by Clark's detailed explanation. "Such as?"

"We were in a place where my parents and Lana's folks had been twenty years ago. Miranda found her aunt and uncle who also happen to be old family friends of ours. Theirs is another link between Smallville and up there."

"Interesting. And I trust things are better between Miss Lang and you?" Reynolds supposed.

"We're finding out what's important to each other. I've been helping her with various things. She's been really great in helping me too. We're finally breaking down some of those walls." He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Sorry. Probably more than you wanted to hear."

"No, Mr. Kent. It's precisely what I did want to hear. You are taking some strides forward. I am anticipating your article. Do not let me down. Have a nice day," Reynolds noted before walking back toward his office.

 _Don't let me down he says. Talk about no pressure!_ Clark exhaled deeply.

 _KAL-EL, BE FIRM! THE DARK SKINNED HUMAN WAS ASSESSING YOUR SITUATION. HE OFFERED PRACTICAL ADVICE ESPECIALLY FOR ONE OF HIS RACE. APPLY IT,_ Jor-El lectured.

 _Apply it. Great. Anyone else?_ Clark shut his locker and secured it.

 _I thought it sounded great too. We should be talking more, Clark. Relax,_ Lana added.

 _I know. Thanks,_ Clark expressed. _You feeling better?_

 _Definitely! Whatever that stuff was from last night's helping me to deal with my issues. Thanks for asking, Clark. Got to get to home room. Love you!_ she told him.

 _Love you more,_ he rebutted albeit more playfully than he probably felt. _See you at the Talon later?_

 _I'll be there! See you then!_ she concluded before going silent.

 _Here we go on another day!_ With that, he hustled (at least for a normal human) toward home room and the academic gauntlet…..

[Talon—2:45 PM]

Lana poured out a cappuccino and handed it to her latest customer. After the chaotic weekend, the return to routine felt really nice for her. _At least everything wasn't totally blown up or worse!_ She wiped down the counter taking a few of the residual coffee stains.

To her surprise, the apple-themed specials proved a hit. The customers loved both hot and cold apple cider. Angie's apple cake and Martha's turnovers ran out within the first three hours. People asked if they could keep both on the menu permanently.

She watched her decorating team revamp the café right before her eyes. She really appreciated how Chloe, Byron, Pete, Samantha, Alicia, Sasha and Martin all pitched in to make it more memorable. She really liked how the dried corn stalks looked along the staircase and in the corners. The orange and brown paper chain on the walls added some festive spirit without going too overboard toward Halloween.

 _Halloween…._ For the first time, the event brought chills up and down her spine. She had seen her long dead great aunt in her nightmares for the past two nights. She definitely understood why the people in Sunderland had been so careful. For some reason, she felt closer to that tipping point in the Talon than anywhere else.

"It is something, isn't it?" Martin supposed. "The decorations, I mean."

"Yeah it is. How's your day going?" Lana queried with a smile.

"I'm well. I survived the English quiz. We got through the weekend in one piece…no mean feat considering what we were up against," he noted. His eyes remained fixed on Miranda and her relatives who were sitting by the stairs. _Miranda's uncle. His Other is so keyed into this place._

 _Yeah I can feel it too,_ she concurred while looking toward the trio. _The energy burns. Still Miri's really enjoying herself at last. Don't ruin it. Okay? Mr. Dubois' not going to hurt anyone._

 _His demon might,_ Martin disagreed.

 _As Aunt Louise said, if we don't give him a reason to, he won't. I'm trusting in that._ She prepped a mocha and squirted a dose of cherry syrup into it. _Watch but don't provoke. Okay?_

 _Fine. But I will be watching. Thank you, Lana. Can I get a coffee when I get the chance?_ Martin requested.

 _Of course._ Lana sprayed on some whipped cream and took it out toward Miranda and the elders. "How are your drinks? Figured you could use a refill on the mocha."

"You sure know my mind, Lana. That's the mark of an excellent waitress," Dave complimented while accepting the hot drink. "How are you doing?" He glanced toward Martin. "And what's with him?"

"I'm hanging in there." Lana sighed. "The background static in here though is really tough."

"I can imagine," Angie presumed. "Lana, please sit down for a minute. You need to get used to these things."

"I've worked here enough. I used to come in here all the time when I was younger," Lana disagreed. "It shouldn't bother me."

"That's before this weekend, Boss. Listen to the Uncle and Auntie," Miranda insisted. "I'll get our refills and do a round of the area. You sit, Lana. Capesh?" She hustled for the counter.

"Miri!" Lana moped. "I feel like a heel. I promised her the afternoon so she could visit with you both. What is it today? The air has a cold charge to it. My scar's not…you know."

"It doesn't matter." Dave glanced at the plaque. "Your ancestors' spells here make it Ground Zero."

 _Wait! Ancestors?_ Lana asked telepathically.

 _Lichtenfeld AND her great grandmother both cast spells here,_ he informed her. _The Big Kid's tied permanently to this theater._ His phone beeped at him. "Just a minute." He glanced at the text screen. "Well that'll be something."

"What?" Angie wondered.

"Sister Clarise and Heloise will be here tonight. I'll bring them by. It's okay, Lana. They just want to help," he assured her.

"I hope they can," the _barista_ lamented wishing that the residual tingling would go away. She saw Clark walking in. "Excuse me." She headed for her boyfriend's side. "Hi! How'd everything go today?"

"I'm fine. I got by Mr. Reynolds, right?" Clark supposed. "I was going to start working on the article. I just took care of chores. The parents know I'm here. I wanted to get some writing done." He noted her anxiousness. _Why the nerves?_

 _Aunt Clarise and Heloise are coming tonight, Clark. I don't know what they'll think! I just don't want to deal with the fight like what you get with Jor-El and your parents,_ Lana explained.

 _It'll be all right. They're coming to help. We need that. Maybe they can give us some more answers._ He kissed her cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"When you say it, Clark, I believe it. Thanks," Lana expressed. "I'm going to give Miri a hand on the floor. Maybe we can talk later?" 

"I'll be up in a little while for some coffee. I'm going to hang out, write and wait for them to get here," Clark proposed.

"That'd be great. I'd like that. Thanks, Clark, for the support." Not caring if anyone saw, she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Then she took off for the counter herself.

After a quick wave to the visitors, Clark settled into a corner table and began organizing the pending piece for the _Torch_.

Such is the way it went…..


	49. Pleasant Dinner

Chapter 49 [Three Hours Later]

Clark sipped absently from his coffee mug before setting it down on the table. He'd poured over his notes intently. He reminisced about the high points of the previous week's events carefully screening out all of the residual weirdness around himself….

… a feat considering where he in fact was….

About forty-five minutes in, the writing began.

He sketched out the lead allowing his mind to gallop along with Lana through the Baumans' back meadow...

He erected an outline much like the work he did with Mr. Bauman….

He crafted his prose carefully. His mind drifted on _Memoria_ 's breeze; her gentle puffs urging his recollections on. His hand wrote to that gentle melody reciting of the autumnal pleasures.

 _It's farm work but different from around here. Mr. Bauman was right. I know Dad agrees with that._ He finished his mug and set it down on the table.

He heard a plate and a bowl being set in front of himself and coffee flowing into his mug. His eyes glanced up in surprise to find Lana considering him with the half-filled carafe in her hand. "Thanks…I'd about run out of coffee."

She giggled. "You were _bone dry_ , Clark. Besides your Mom called and asked me to get you a sandwich. You've been working at that for a few hours now. Time to eat."

He glanced in shock at the nocturnal backdrop through the windows. He couldn't believe it was already 7:00. "Wow. Time flies."

"It does when you're busy. I'm about to get off. Mind if I join you?" she replied hopefully.

He grinned and motioned to the chair across from himself.

"That's what I thought. Eat that chili while it's hot. I'm getting myself a bowl. Be back in five," she advised him caringly.

"Okay. Hey, Lana?"

"Hmm? Yes, Clark?"

"Thanks for being you."

She blushed ever so slightly. Even if on the inside, she was jumping up and down for his noticing her, she kept a (somewhat) professional countenance. "It's my pleasure. Thank you for noticing." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Her eyes sparkled into his. Then she hustled toward the counter and the time clock behind it.

He set the pen down. He pushed the legal pad off to the side. Taking up the spoon beside it, he gently stirred the turkey chili. His nostrils savored the spicy scents of her heartfelt offering. His lips curled into a dreamy smile. He scooped a small spoonful of meat and beans and put it in his mouth. Admittedly he kept his coffee close in case of emergency.

The chili, however, was perfect.

 _This definitely needs to be on the menu all the time. Maybe I can get Mom to cook something like this?_ Then he sighed to himself. _Dad would never go for it. Oh well._ He treated his taste buds to two more such experiences. He chased it with a gulp from his coffee. Then he saw the chicken salad croissantwich sitting beside it with the accompanying pickle wedge and bag of kettle potato chips. _And the great sandwich too. You're one in a million._

 _I do try but thanks!_ she cracked over the link while heading toward him. She had her own backpack on her shoulder; her coat tied around her waist and a tray with the chili, cappuccino and croissant in her hands.

"Hey. Let me help you." He sprang out of his seat and met her just before she got to the table.

"Always the hero," she teased as they sat back down. "Seems you've been busy!"

He shrugged not feeling exactly worthy of the assessment. "I got a good start. Chloe wants about 1500 words. I'll have to see how the rest of it goes." He bit heartily into the croissant taking in its special taste as well….

…even as a bit of it escaped the flaky confines and fell into his lap….

She giggled. "Seems the sandwich went for your pants." She wet a napkin and handed it to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He wiped the mess up quickly and crutched the napkin in his hand. "And it was going so great."

"It still is. Really? I've seen you do worse." She put a spoonful of chili into her mouth and motioned toward his. "Eat up. It's okay."

"Really?" he wondered.

"Really. Style points are deducted at the door of course," she cracked. "So what do you think of our festival decorations?"

"It definitely stands out. Very creative. Maybe you might want to think of something for every holiday?" he declared before taking another caffeinated draught.

"Maybe I will. That wouldn't happen to be a challenge. Would it? I might need some creative assistance from a certain dark haired boyfriend," she supposed with a smirk.

"That's what the Loft's for, right?" he replied without hesitation. "View's something else too."

"The sunsets are nice. You wouldn't be suggesting we come up with something for Thanksgiving. Would you?" She ate another mouthful with a hopeful mood attached.

" _Maybe_. We'll just have to see," he offered with a playful shrug.

"I've created a monster. Haven't I?" she realized.

His eyes sparkled into hers playfully. "You'll have to see." He finished the sandwich. "That's different than Mom's. Both are great though."

She grinned. "Nice save, Clark. Very diplomatic way of complimenting both your Mom and me. Maybe you are learning after all."

While he wanted to rebut that point albeit in the same lighthearted manner, somehow he knew not to ruin the moment. "Maybe. And I'm trying to get in a bit with Winter and you. You two looked great together."

She felt her mood deflating recalling how she had let her new friend down. _I didn't even go back to say good bye as I'd promised._ She frowned.

"What? I can pull that if you want," he replied not getting the gist of her melancholy. Not getting a response, he tapped her on the hand. "Lana?"

"Huh?" She jumped slightly. "Clark, sorry. I just feel bad about not going back to visit Winter as I promised."

He sipped on his coffee again musing over what to say. His brain and tongue somehow recognized the exposed shoals in this passage. Perhaps against his natural inclination, he didn't just rush right ahead into the breach….

…on the other hand, he avoided that pitfall much as he would've with kryptonite….

She frowned. "She's so lonely. I know she's not getting ridden. It's not right, Clark!" She wrung her hands forlornly. "I wouldn't treat her like that."

"I know. I'm sorry, Lana. I wish we could do something," he tried to comfort her. He of course remembered when he'd broken Ryan out of Sommerholt. _I don't feel like having the FBI on my parents' case. Somehow I don't think Lex would be willing to stop them._

"If it wasn't for my ancestor, you could run us up there. Guess we can't do that," she groused. "I know you'd do something if you could." She rubbed his hand in appreciation. "Thanks, Clark."

"Sometimes I feel so helpless," he complained.

"We do what we can," she conceded before taking another spoonful of chili. At that point, a text message appeared on her cell phone.

"What is it?" he queried expectantly.

She typed away on her phone. Then she looked up at him. "That was Lex. My aunts' flight will be landing in forty-five minutes. Guess we find out what's next. Don't we?"

"Guess so," he concurred while scraping the last spoonful from his bowl. _Wonder what they'll be like?_

The mystery had just overwhelmed the occasion, it seemed. While the budding article and trip-related issues had seemed important moments before, the latest visitors' arrival had just pushed everything else onto the back burner.

Never a dull moment….


	50. Meeting Lana's Family

Chapter 50 [Smallville Regional Airport—An Hour Later]

[A/N: Any dialogue in "" is translated from French.]

Lana leaned over in the chair's worn padding. She forced herself to breathe deeply. She grimaced at the burning feeling in her stomach. Her skin endured a series of shocks playing hop scotch on it. She kept her hand buried in her pocket. _How do people deal with this?_ She sulked. _My aunts are going to think I'm pathetic._

Around her, Lex, Dave, Jasmine and Martin talked amongst themselves. Their eyes wandered up to the clock every so often. Then, much as kids might be watching out the window for the overbearing grandparent to arrive, their attention turned toward the dark landing strip outside.

 _I'm back to being that fairy princess again. I'm the commodity everyone wants to use,_ Lana groused to herself.

 _Stop that,_ Louise chided. She appeared next to her great niece while offering the latter a very pointed look. _Aunt Clarise and Heloise are not here for that! They want to help you, Dear. Everyone does. We all want you to see your potential. You have a tremendous gift._

 _Easy for you to say._ Lana sighed. _It hurts._

 _Only because you haven't figured out how to manage it. Think of it like a horse. Do you want to try and break it? Or would you rather be friends and figure out how to make each other happy? Think of how Winter is. You two have more in common than you think,_ Louise advised.

Lana moped. _I know. I'm sorry I didn't get back to see her again. I was telling Clark earlier that I let her down. She's alone up there._

 _She knows you care, Lana. You did what you could. Sometimes that's all we can do,_ Louise noted. She hugged the younger woman's shoulders. _Look at what you're doing here for everyone. You more than play your part. Let the others help you. For so long, Nell held you back. Let us, your family, be here for you. Let Clark and his family be here._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Kent are great. I care about them too. I just want to fit in like you're saying, Aunt Louise,_ Lana expressed.

 _Then accept your place and hold up your end. You can do it, Lana. Once you figure out your magic, you'll be considerable. Just be patient with yourself. We have faith in you,_ Louise concluded before vanishing again.

 _Glad she sees something._ Lana held her hand up to the light. She noted the scar's faint glow. For a brief instant, she could see tiny sparks jumping across her fingertips almost like fireflies in the summer night….

…tiny beacons to good or evil depending on her own intent….

 _How can I measure up to such a gift? How can I practice? It's not like I have a spell book or something,_ she wondered to herself.

 _We can make it up as we go along?_ Clark offered. He sat down in the chair Louise had just vacated. In his hands, he had a pair of Styrofoam cups. "I went to the concession stand. I had to bribe the guy to get the mini marshmallows. Figured you could use them and the extra whipped cream." He held one out to her.

She chuckled. _Here I am feeling down and Clark's thinking of me._ "Thanks." She sipped on the chocolate ambrosia allowing its warmth to soothe her jangled nerves. _Is this what you go through with your abilities, Clark?_

He shrugged. _Some times. We all have to practice, Lana. It's like walking and talking. We had to learn them. Not only do we have to learn to use these skills, we also have to figure out how much to use._ Seeing her confusion, he pressed on, _With my strength, I can toss a tractor or twist a steel beam. I don't have to do that with your hand though. I grip just enough for you to feel my fingers but not enough to hurt you._

 _Right amount of skill for the job,_ she surmised.

 _Right. See? You've got this. We can help you,_ he insisted echoing Louise's earlier sentiments. _You aren't so different from me. This is why I used to keep secrets and not let you in. I deal with these feelings too. I'm so glad though you know now. I can share with you._ He gulped again from his cocoa inadvertently allowing a bit of cream onto his nose.

She rolled her eyes and wiped the offending matter from his face. _Just keep it in your cup. I think we're beyond the wearing our food stage._ She grinned at him and squeezed his hand. _Thanks, Clark._

 _Don't mention it. Remember you are never alone,_ he assured her.

She nodded. _I appreciate that. Once again it makes me realize what you were going through. I want to be there for you too._

 _I know you do,_ he noted. Just then his ear perked to the air. "I think the plane's coming in." He stood and glanced toward the window.

In the darkness, the small business jet's lights came into view against the stars. While at first indistinguishable from their surroundings, they grew bigger and more refined. Then the plane's silver hull reflected the facility's lighting as its wheels hit the ground and gracefully braked to a halt.

"Wonder which approach we're going to get?" Lex queried to Dave.

"Modest opulence," the latter noted. Seeing Lana quirk her eyebrow, he continued, "You have a billionaire and a nun traveling together. They'll probably split the difference. No three piece band or anything there."

 _Billionaire? Our family has money? Why didn't Nell tell me that?_ Lana frowned. She saw the airport employees rushing a set of stairs toward the door and secure it there. _And how can two sisters be so different?_

The airplane door opened allowing two female figures to descend the stairs guardedly in turn.

 _They're here._ Lana felt the butterflies bouncing around in her stomach. _I hope Aunt Louise is right. I hope they're here to help and not try to control me._

 _It's a balance. Hopefully we can get them, my folks and Jor-El to all play nice,_ Clark indicated telepathically.

 _We can hope so,_ Lana declared. Admittedly she felt on pins and needles at that moment. _Let's head for the door. I want to be there when they walk in._ She took his hand. _Be there with me?_

 _Try and stop me._ He gladly took her hand in his. _Let's meet them together._

 _Together!_ She felt her heart lighten from his companionship.

The two travelers walked through the tarmac door and into the reception area. They looked about expectantly at those waiting to receive them. The slightly shorter of the duo adjusted her cassock and head covering. Strangely though, she did not wear a cross around her neck. The taller traveler straightened her blazer eradicating the flight's wrinkles from the cloth.

"It has not changed very much," the nun presumed. "Even with everything that has happened."

"Some pay the price, Sister," the businesswoman noted. She turned to Lex. " _Bon soir, Alexandre."_ She extended her hand out.

Lex shook it firmly. " _Bienvenue, Heloise."_ Despite his own anxiety over their being there, he forced a smirk onto his face. "Trip go okay?"

"The flight from Canada was long. I would have preferred to _go direct_ ," Heloise insisted albeit cryptically.

"Appearances and all that, Heloise," Dave cut in. "I'm glad you and the good sister are here."

"Dubois, you do stir things up. Why am I not surprised to find you in the midst of this?" the nun supposed sarcastically.

"Before last weekend, my wife and I weren't involved at all. Lex brought the kids up on a field trip. We accidentally ran into each other at a café. The rest is history, Sister Clarise," Dave clarified. "You haven't changed either."

"The benefits of immortality, I fear." Clarise could almost feel Lana's energies jumping out at her. "And that is my niece. _Non_?"

"That's her," Dave noted while switching to English. "Lana, this is your great aunt many times removed, Sister Clarise Thibidoux. Sister Clarise, Lana Lang. The dark haired young man beside her is Clark Kent."

For some reason, Clark felt anxious as he extended his hand toward the nun. "It's an honor."

"And for me as well, Mr. Kent. _Oui_. I know of you—the one who fell from the heavens in a barrage of fire. We shall speak at length, I assure you. I am grateful by His Grace that you watch over Lana as you have," Clarise replied evenly as they shook hands.

"Thanks…I think. I just do my best, Sister," Clark concurred hesitantly.

"I can't believe you came all this way, Aunt Clarise. It's a pleasure," Lana expressed. "Do you mind a hug?" As with Clark, her enhanced empathy picked up on a unique…if not _empty_ …aura in the newcomer.

"Of course," Clarise agreed. She embraced the younger woman affectionately. Even as they did that, she could feel the other's telepathic probing. She leaned close and whispered, "I am different as you are, my Dear. It is all right."

Lana jerked back. _Could she know?_

" _Oui_." Clarise's eyes glinted canary yellow at them both. "As I said, it is all right." She motioned toward Heloise. "And this is your Great Grandmother many times removed, Heloise Gregoire."

"Great Grandmother?" Lana stared at the woman in the business suit approaching her. Seeing that the latter visitor appeared to be no more than in her mid-forties at most in age, she had a hard time believing that statement. "Aunt Clarise, are you…?"

" _C 'est moi, Lana_ ," Heloise affirmed with a firm smile. "You have the gift." She considered the glowing scar. "And the mark, I fear as well." She exhaled deeply. "It is something we shall discuss once your aunt and I are settled."

Lana clearly picked up on the sadness and dread in her ancestor. "Am I damned then?"

"No! Of course not! What you are represents a choice. You have the gift. What you do with it will define you." Heloise pointed to Dave. "Take him. He was cursed. Darkness festers in him. However he chooses to fight it. Within him is a demon. He will not let it assert permanent control…even if it takes control from time to time. Even your consort here, he has chosen you and his Earth path rather than the alien one. Such battles have been witnessed within our family over the centuries. But enough of that for now." She turned to Clark. "It is a pleasure, Mr. Kent, to finally meet."

"You know me?" Clark queried while taken aback. As he could from Lana, he clearly felt the same type of energy within Heloise.

"By reputation. I have kept an eye on this town. When looking in on my niece, you are never far from her side. It is all right. I know your intentions are honorable," Heloise assured him as they shook hands. "As Sister Clarise has said, we shall speak further on such matters. I do have some advice for you as well, Mr. Kent."

"For me?" Clark gulped.

"Yes. But this is not the time," Heloise declared while giving him a brief firm look. "Now I believe I know most of the others here." She walked over to Jasmine. "Princess, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

"As it is for me, _Madame Gregoire_ ," Jasmine replied evenly as they bowed to each other in due reverence. "This is Martin Littleclaw. He is…"

" _Oui_. I know," Heloise concurred. She sized up the shaman both with her eyes and senses. She could feel his power and emotions. _"Monsieur Littleclaw_." She extended her hand politely allowing them all to see her own scar.

"Ms. Gregoire, thank you. Forgive me. I do not speak French," Martin replied politely as they shook hands. As with Dave, he clearly felt her power. _Can I trust her?_ He glanced over toward Clarise. Unlike Clark and Lana, he recognized the nun's empty empathetic signature. _Another night creature to go with his demon? What madness is this?_

 _Don' be sassin' 'er, Boy!_ the Child's grating voice snarled at him from thin air.

Martin turned toward Dave. He saw that the latter was engrossed in conversation with Sister Clarise. However he still felt that something watched him. His eyes scanned the room further….

…until he found a dark shadow floating in the corner; its eyes glowing bright crimson at him.

 _Na' a threat to ya'll o' o'hers! Ah ain't the pro'lem. Tha's ya, DUM'ASS!_ the Image chastised before melting away into the shadows once more.

Martin backed away defensively. He stifled the urge to go for his own amulets to deal with the dark creature….

…a fact more emphasized by Heloise shaking her head at him from across the room….

"Martin, it's okay," Lana insisted. "Don't start anything."

"Lana, that thing just threatened me!" Martin argued pointedly.

"I heard him too. He was pointing out that your attitude is the problem not him." Lana sighed. "Nobody's saying just buy into what they're saying. We hear what they have to say. Then I can decide what to do. I do need help. Okay?" She shrugged and headed back toward Clark.

"Is he okay? What was that about?" Clark wondered.

"Martin has his doubts about our visitors… _all of them_. Apparently Mr. Dubois' alter ego overheard him and told him off. That who the gravel voice we just heard was. It never gets any easier. Does it?" she explained.

"No it doesn't. Wish it didn't cause such headaches," Clark complained.

"For you and me both." Seeing the others getting ready to leave, she tugged him gently so as to follow in their wake.

Even in welcomes, tensions could rise easily it seemed….


	51. Several Visits on a Sleepless Night

Chapter 51 [Kent Farm—2:30 AM Next Morning]

With everything stirring through his head, sleep eluded Clark on that evening. He stared at the darkened room's ceiling and shook his head. _Why can't Life just leave us alone? Lana and I just want to enjoy things. We're willing to take on the challenges. We could just live on the farm and be able to raise a family. It'd be great._

 _IF YOU WERE HUMAN, YOU ARE NOT, KAL-EL. YOU STAND AT A CROSSROADS. EVERYONE WAITS ON YOUR CHOICE. THE HUMANS SEEK TO CONTROL YOU…AND LANA LANG,_ Jor-El pointed out.

 _I was wondering when you'd show up again,_ Clark groused. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He reached out in the dark toward the chair where he'd thrown his jeans and old brown flannel shirt on the previous morning. _Martin doesn't trust anybody._

 _THE LITTLECLAW HUMAN IS CAUTIOUS AND DISTRUSTFUL. HIS TRAINING DENOUNCES DARK MAGIC AND DEMONS. LANA LANG'S ANCESTORS ARE BOTH, I FEAR._

 _You told me to trust Miranda's uncle. He has a demon too as Ms. Gregoire pointed out,_ Clark argued.

 _YES BUT BOTH ENTITIES HAVE PROVEN THEMSELVES REPEATEDLY TO US, KAL-EL. LANA LANG'S ADVICE TO LITTLECLAW APPLIES HERE AS WELL. WATCH BUT DO NOT ENGAGE. BE CAREFUL, KAL-EL. THE FUTURE HANGS IN THE BALANCE,_ Jor-El noted. _THEY ARE ALSO OF THE MIXED HERITAGE._

 _Because they have that direct line, they're okay? That's awfully big of you_. Clark rolled his eyes as he got dressed. He stepped out of his room and descended the stairs.

 _IN A STRANGE WORLD, KAL-EL, ONE LOOKS TO ONE'S OWN KIND FIRST. THE TWO WOMEN…THEIR SIRE WAS KRYPTONIAN. THEY ARE OLDER…MUCH OLDER…THAN THEY SEEM. AS I SAID, BE WARY, MY SON_ , Jor-El concluded before going silent.

 _Nice to see he can be *so* open minded!_ Clark shook his head while taking a pitchfork and raking out each stall. As he cleared each one, he sped up to the loft and grabbed a fresh hay bale to replenish each animal's place. _We have the article, Lana's magic, all of these newcomers and the questions. Then there's my Secret being out there. Glad Dad's still asleep. I don't need the lecture right now._ He heard a creaking noise close by. "Hello?"

"You should be more cautious, Mr. Kent. I just about had the drop on you as you Americans say," Clarise lectured from the stairs. "Fortunately, _mon Ami_ , I was out before sunrise." She considered the barn. "Your parents have kept this place much the same as I remember. Heloise will be pleased as well."

"Excuse me? This _is_ where I live, Sister," he defended himself.

"Yes. Still that did not stop Morgan Edge or even that boy with the hunting complex earlier this year. Now did it?" she reminded him tersely while descending the stairs. "One always seeks out one's kind."

"You aren't human," he noted with certainty.

She shrugged. "Once I was a half-breed, the daughter of an alien whose true name I know not and a mortal woman. I took my vows to get away from her darkness. Still I had to escape the outcome of her crimes against Our Lord. It was in New France…Canada…that I became what I am now."

"Your father must have been Kryptonian, Sister." He furrowed his brow recalling the previous year's history class. "You said New France? Canada's been Canada since like the 1700s."

"1763 to be precise. I'm older than that, Mr. Kent." She rubbed her forehead. "Much as Lana feels, I did not ask for this darkness to fall upon me. The one who made me immortal…who brought me across into the dark world…left me with an insane hunger. Fortunately _Alexandre_ had provisions on hand."

"Provisions? Of course he has food."

She coughed. " _Non_. I require blood." Her eyes glowed at him. She floated into the air overhead.

"So you're like…a _vampire_?" He stared at her.

" _Oui_. I've been such for the past four hundred years. I drink animal blood now. As I said, I've had my fill. Your stock is in no danger," she assured him while descending to the floor. "Even if my link to you is technically drained away, we are both of Krypton. I am your friend. So is Heloise. We are not our mother, sister or her descendant who you met last weekend." She extended her hand again.

"Thanks. Sorry. Lots going on lately." He shook the other's hand guardedly. "I'll feel better when we get to know each other. Hope that's not insulting."

"Not at all. I am glad for that caution. Be watchful of my niece. _Merci_!" With that, she flew away into the starry night sky.

 _Unreal. No wonder Martin's spooked._ Clark finished the stalls. Then he milked the cows. He took the milk toward the house.

At least he could save Jonathan some work…..

[Three Hours Later—Kitchen Table]

Clark sipped broodingly on his coffee. _Who else is out there? Should I even bother to try and sleep?_ He scratched his head while scanning his efforts on the laptop. He sighed while combing his notes and then comparing them to what was on the screen.

For some reason, he felt as if the pieces needed something more…something with punch….

 _I've got the deal with the apples. I have the farmers here and there talking about their harvest traditions. There are going to be some awesome pictures with everyone there. Why do I feel this way?_ He shook his head. _Maybe I should just let Chloe proof it. She wanted 750 words. I have a thousand. She'll have to make cuts. At least I can give her extra stuff. That'll keep Reynolds off my back as well._ He typed away on an email and attached the article file to it. Then he sent both off. "That's done at least." He slid the chair back with a heavy creak across the floor. He trudged over to the coffee maker and prepared a fresh pot knowing that his parents would want some with breakfast as well.

"Clark? You down there, Son?" Jonathan called as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry. It was a long night," Clark apologized. "Couldn't sleep."

"What's the matter? Everything okay with Lana?" Jonathan supposed.

"She's dealing with her heritage and the new abilities much like I do," Clark noted. He pointed to the coffee maker. "New stuff will be ready in a few minutes. I did the chores. Milk's in the fridge."

"Did you get any sleep?" Martha queried pointedly from the middle of the staircase.

"I tried for a few hours. There's too much stuff going on. I need to just take a step back and think," Clark replied. "Since I couldn't sleep, I took care of things. As I just told Dad, I did the chores. I sent the article off to Chloe just now."

"That's nice. I'm sure Chloe will enjoy reading it," she assured him. "Thanks for getting the milk. I'll get that strained later. How about some pancakes?"

"I'd love them, Mom. Thanks." Clark stifled a yawn. He fixed himself another cup of coffee.

"So how are they, Clark?" Jonathan asked expectantly.

"How are who?" the farm boy inquired in confusion.

"Ms. Gregoire and Sister Clarise. Lex said they were flying in last night. They'll be here for dinner tonight," she informed him.

"They're really intense and strange. Martin was put off by them much as he is Mr. Dubois," Clark informed them.

"Martin has his own agenda as well, Clark. We know Mr. Dubois. Sister Clarise and Ms. Gregoire have helped us in the past. All of them need chances to prove themselves," she declared while pouring batter into her greased skillet.

"Yeah considering what Sister Clarise is. We talked early this morning," Clark informed them.

"So she told you?" Jonathan exchanged curious glances with his wife.

"You both _know_?" Clark stared at them incredulously. "I mean… _vampires really exist?_ "

"She does at least." She frowned. "We'd hoped to break that in slowly. You can ask more questions at dinner. As I said, she has helped us in the past. Back before the meteor shower, that ghost you all ran into up in Massachusetts caused all sorts of trouble here as well. The two ladies you met last night helped to deal with the situation." She flipped the pancakes.

"So that's how Mr. Dubois' been down here?" Clark trucked his coffee back over to the table. "I'll set the table, Mom, since you're doing that."

"Thanks. His involvement's a longer story than that," Jonathan remembered. "Some of it you've heard. The rest of it is really better left back in the past." He grabbed his coat. "I'll be back in a few minutes for breakfast. Just want to get some air." He walked out and closed the door behind himself.

"What did I say?" Clark wondered both in fear and amazement.

"It's not you, Clark. It's not the easiest thing to deal with. Your Dad and I both hoped it would all stay buried after all of these years," she noted while setting the first finished cakes on a plate and pouring out another batch.

He nodded while putting the place settings in place. He had the feeling that breakfast wasn't going to be easy either. With a purposeful bite, he started in on a juicy Granny Smith. _Vampires, witches and demons? Really?_

Seemed there was more to the world than he'd previously believed…..


	52. Jasmine's Advice to Lana

Chapter 52 [Smallville High Cafeteria—12:30 PM]

After a listless night and a struggle to get through the morning, Lana set her tray down on a table with relief. Much as with her Plaid Knight, _Morpheus_ had eluded her on the previous evening. She'd stared at the ceiling in consternation wondering how things were changing.

…that she was actually descended from Kryptonians and witches….

…that she actually had attributes of both….

…that both sides were deigning to involve themselves at that point after years of distant spying….

…that rifts were developing between her friends….

 _Why can't it be easier?_ She frowned while considering her chicken strips and fries. _Figures that I forgot to make some tuna for lunch._ She cut at a fried strip, dipped it in the honey mustard sauce and stuck it in her mouth. _Just get through chemistry and Art. Once you get to the Talon, you'll be okay._ She followed that with a fry chewing on it absently. She could still feel the static working across her skin. Despite the fact she kept her sweater pulled over her hand, the scar's emerald glow still attracted attention. _This must be how Rudolph felt with his nose._ She rolled her eyes at the memory of her favorite childhood Christmas special. _Hope Clark and I don't have to go through what he did._

"Lana, are you all right?" Jasmine queried with concern. She carried an insulated bag and a thermos in her hands. "Can I join you?"

"Sure. Thanks. Sorry just dealing with my new stuff," Lana agreed while adding the apology at the end. She glanced around to make sure nobody was listening in. "Now I know how Clark feels."

"I'm sure. When new attributes appear, it isn't easy to deal with them," Jasmine concurred. She shrugged and opened her lunch. She produced a rather large chicken salad sandwich and a sealed cup from the insulated bag. In the thermos, the scent of beef broth tickled the air. "My father's men insist I eat a four course meal every minute. Would you care for some?"

Lana glanced down at the rubbery strips and dry fries. "That's really nice, Jasmine, but I couldn't!"

"It's more than I can eat. I usually end up throwing half of it out sinful as that is," the Princess assured her. She broke the sandwich in two before handing her friend the other half. Then she reached under the table and somehow produced two Styrofoam cups. Into them went some soup and an apple-smelling dessert. "And there we are!"

"Wow. Thanks!" Lana peered under the table curiously. She quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Not to question you but where did the cups come from?" She bit into the sandwich while savoring the chicken bathing in a mix of mayo, honey mustard, celery and fresh spices.

"As I said, Lana, attributes are not easy to manage. We should be careful how we use them. As for the cups, I just pulled them out of thin air." Jasmine shrugged and spooned some soup into her mouth. "Can I borrow your napkin?"

"Sure." Lana handed over the half used paper to her friend. "Sorry it's already messed up."

"Not a problem. Thank you." Jasmine gripped the wadded paper firmly in her mind and concentrated. Then she reached back over to her friend. "There you go. With my thanks."

Lana stared incredulously as the now-silken handkerchief in her hand. Somehow she remembered to keep her composure. "Where'd you get this? I can't take some heirloom piece."

Jasmine bit into her sandwich matter of factly. When she'd swallowed the bite, she continued, "As with you, I have my own _extra attribute_. Let's just leave it there for now."

Lana nodded numbly while concealing the handkerchief in her pack and away from prying eyes. "Wow. No wonder you understand about us. So how does your father feel?"

"He does not know. I've been very careful. My sister, Rasniya, and I are like this. When this and _certain other things_ came about, I knew I had to leave. Papa is a good man but one set in the old ways. If he knew, he'd confine us to the harem at best. At worst, he'd have me executed as a witch." Jasmine frowned. "It's easier to be his ambassador here, Lana. And I am thankful that Ms. Gregoire assisted my efforts to be here. Alex is always so welcoming…more like his mother than father. May the Prophet be praised for that."

Lana blinked in disbelief. "He'd _execute_ you? _Really?_ "

"Such are the laws and traditions of my people. In their defense, your ancestor caused enough problems centuries ago. At the time, measures came about to deal with those who would abuse your gifts." Jasmine frowned. "I would leave that tale to Mr. Dubois and Ms. Gregoire. She has asked me to allow her and Sister Clarise to speak with you themselves."

"But you know who that was?" Lana supposed.

"Yes. Again, Lana, she has asked not to say any more than that. I have promised my silence. My apologies. Still I can say that you should be careful. Clark should be more careful. I hope to finish high school here." Jasmine sighed and ran her hands through her hair in consternation. "Then I can apply for asylum and citizenship."

"You'd give up your title and family?" Lana bit into her sandwich and swallowed hard.

"To be myself, I may have to. I don't want to. My people need me too. Yet I am only the seventh in line to the throne. My brother, Mehmet, and I do not relate well. He would not object to my exile. If I go back there, I'd be forced to marry one of his viziers. I would not be allowed to use my gift and would have to surrender my rank within the court." Jasmine grimaced. "Such are the costs of duty. As with your Aunt Nell, Papa would not approve of my heart's choice. I know that."

"Maybe if you take him to meet your father, he might?" Lana countered.

"I doubt it. When that person appears, they will not meet with his approval for several reasons. Let's leave it at that. How is the sandwich?" Jasmine shifted the conversation curtly.

"It's great! Thanks again. It definitely beats these warmed up chicken strips. It's great that someone understands what I'm going through," Lana expressed.

"My pleasure," Jasmine noted allowing her friend a warm smile. "Now relax. We still have the rest of the day."

Lana rolled her eyes at that thought. Still she thought about Jasmine's revelations.

Maybe she didn't have it so bad _after all_ …..


	53. Clark Gets Food for Thought

Chapter 53 [Talon—After School]

Clark yawned over the Algebra homework in front of himself. He stretched his arms toward the ceiling. He flexed his neck. _This is ridiculous. I wish I could've slept last night._ He took a deep draught of his double-shot mocha-espresso and frowned. _How does Chloe drink this?_

Despite his enhanced physiology, the drink elicited some shakes and tremors.

He bit into a warmed apple muffin savoring the alternating sweet and tart chunks amidst a light mist of cinnamon therein. _Mom has to make these more often!_ He nodded with satisfaction while taking another bite before setting the treat back on its plate. Then he worked through the last problem and put the homework away for the present.

"Your mother's cooking always has that effect on the masses, Clark," Lex cut into his interlude.

Clark looked up to see the billionaire considering him between sips of a cappuccino. "Hey, Lex! Figured I'd see you later. How's everything?"

"Day's all right on the business front. Just getting ready for our big dinner tonight." Lex slid casually into the seat across from his friend. "How's that feature story coming?"

"I sent it off to Chloe this morning. It's weird though," Clark reported before taking another buzzing sip.

"What is?" Lex queried.

"I thought it was going to be so hard to write a story like that. I actually found myself having to _cut_ and _choose_ what I wanted to say," Clark noted curiously.

"That is what all good bards do, Clark. You put the time in. You experienced a different culture last weekend. That exposure obviously colored your perspective. Byron's having the same epiphany with his apples article," Lex assessed sagely. "I told Chloe to save me a copy of the _Torch_."

"If you want to be bored, Lex."

Lex arched an eyebrow. "You may not be Hemingway with your prose, Clark, but I doubt you're boring either. Give yourself some credit. Everyone needs to start their momentum somewhere, right? As much as I hate to admit it, maybe that's why Mr. Reynolds challenged you. He wanted to see some confidence. _Carpe diem,_ Clark."

"Yeah well…I'm trying," Clark declared defensively.

"And actually doing a great job. You're building a circle of trusted allies—myself included. You're coming to terms with things. You're expanding your horizons beyond the farm and Smallville. You and Lana are building a life together…a life accepted by all sides. Sounds like you're on the right track to me," Lex supposed before taking another sip. "Take a look over toward the corner."

"What?" Clark turned toward the back wall by the old seating area. There he saw Dave and Angie considering the old plaque on the wall. "He's into history, Lex. I figured he'd want to see it."

"He and I are the reason that plaque is there…and this building's still standing, Clark. Thanks to her, he's putting his life together." Lex shook his head. "Now there's a case of father definitely not knowing best. I've actually pulled a few strings."

"Strings? To get them down here permanently? Lex, I don't think folks here will accept him," Clark doubted.

"See? There you go again. It'll be okay. The old timers around here know about him. Mr. Dubois' done a lot for this town. Maybe an article in the _Ledger_ about local history might remind people why he's the way he is. The dark stuff they don't need to know about. Who knows? Maybe Lana and you can help with that? Time will tell. But yeah, with Wayne Richards retiring at the town library, he'll fit right in. His wife will fit right in at the hospital." Lex sipped again thoughtfully on his coffee. "While I agree with your Dad that caution is good, people also have to be out there as well."

"And so are people like your Dad, Morgan Edge, Mr. Arighatto and Dr. Garner, Lex. They want to exploit us," Clark pointed out.

"Very true. Still we can't just stay in a bomb shelter for the rest of our lives either. I don't know why you acted out in Metropolis, Clark. Still if that taught you anything, it's that discretion is a great trait to have. You brought that attention on yourself," Lex insisted. "I won't ask why. I figure you'll tell me if you want to. Just remember that we're all here to help you just like you help us."

"That's why Lana's relatives are here. Sister Clarise came by the farm very early this morning." Clark shrugged. "I couldn't sleep so I was doing chores in the barn."

"She said she was there before sunrise. She's quite a lady, isn't she?" Lex smirked while taking another gulp from his cup. "You'll hear more at some point but she's been through Hell too. Besides she now your family."

"She's that all right," Clark agreed. Just then he saw Lana scooting around the busy café. "I just hope Lana's okay. She's got so much on her plate."

Lex nodded. "Yeah she does. She has one thing in her corner though." Seeing the younger man's brow quirk, he added, "Support. She's realizing that she doesn't have to go it alone. She also has people around her that can relate, can advise her and that care about her for _her sake_. That includes her relatives, friends and a certain plaid wearing Atticus that we both know. Sounds familiar?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lex, I love her. Okay? Part of that is supporting each other. It's not all about me. Guess I'm finding that out."

"And that's a great discovery in itself," Lex agreed.

"Hey, Guys. How are the drinks?" Lana queried caringly.

"Mine's great. I think Clark's really getting a charge out of his though," Lex noted dryly. "How are you doing?"

Clark clearly felt her churning emotions. Her magic burned at him through their link. Rather than say anything about it, he deflected, "I need the spark. I'll sleep tonight."

"As long as you don't sleep through three days again, Clark," she cracked with a warm chuckle for her boyfriend.

He nodded while conceding the point. "I won't. Thanks though. Seriously you hanging in there? Just remember I'm here if you want to talk."

"I'm making it. Kind of nervous about this dinner tonight with everyone. Still we have to get know each other. Right?" She shrugged anxiously.

"Nobody's treating you like their property, Lana. I was just telling Clark that," Lex assured her.

"I hope that's the case, Lex. Just wish that they'd been around more often for us. I mean Mr. Dubois' situation I get. Being here isn't easy for him. Still being back there isn't either. But look at him and his wife. Since they met us, they've been so great. Miri's so excited. I just wish that Aunt Clarise and my great Grandmother could've been more involved."

"They were, Lana. As I've said, they've watched over you. They helped where they could. Nell refused their support in most cases. They worked behind the scenes you might say," Lex explained. "Just hear them out. Okay?"

"Okay. I have to get back to it. Want another one, Lex? Maybe something slightly lower test for you, Clark?" She smirked.

"I'm good. Why?" Clark wondered while trying to save face.

"Nothing. You seem about ready to light the place up on your own for the next week," she teased pleasantly. She held her hand out with her fingers wiggling pointedly. "I'll get you something that won't have you on edge at dinner tonight."

"Uh okay," Clark relented while handing the cup over to her.

"Part of the girlfriend credo, right? Just watching out for my guy like he does for me. Be right back," she mentioned pleasantly before heading back toward the front with the cup in question.

"I rest my case, Clark. The world's your oyster. Seize the day already," Lex affirmed.

Clark mulled that point over in his head. _It could come together if the world would just leave us alone for five minutes!_ Seeing her return with a warm mug in her hand, he asked, "Surprise?"

"Waitress' choice. It's the cider. Figured you'd be ready for something like that," she indicated.

He enjoyed the tangy tart taste washing through his mouth and down his throat. "You definitely called it right." He flashed a grin at her. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Clark. Just holler if you need anything else. Lex?" she pointed out with a grin.

"I'm good. Thanks." Lex watched her go to the other customers. Then he smirked at Clark and took another sip from his cappuccino.

 _If only it could be that easy,_ Clark doubted to himself while taking another sip from his cider. Yes everything was in motion. Still he remained on pins and needles.

Why couldn't anything be easy?


	54. Lana's Background Explained

Chapter 54 [Banquet Room, Luthor Mansion—7:00 PM]

Lana gazed out the large chamber's eastern window at _Luna_ bright visage against _Nocturne's_ backdrop. She bit her lip anxiously. She breathed deeply trying to channel an element of calm into herself.

Still her magic burned at her. Whatever was in Martin's herbs had worn off…..

 _Why can't I get control of this? No wonder it drove my ancestors to do horrible things._ She glanced toward the Kents, Duboises, Jasmine and Lex who were talking across the room. Occasionally she'd see one of their eyes drift toward her. _I know I'm attracting attention by standing like this. Still how can I risk being around anyone? I just managed to make it through school and work today._ She spasmed.

A soft yet strong hand massaged her shoulders. _Lana, it's going to be okay._

She instinctively relaxed ever so slightly even if her butterflies didn't. She squeezed her Plaid Knight's hand gently allowing everyone to see the glowing scar. _Clark, I feel like I'm going to burn with this fire inside of me._

 _We'll control it. That's why those ladies are here to help you,_ he reminded her.

 _I can hope._ She turned slowly to see his eyes assessing her plainly. She saw no hint of judgment or anger therein…

…only concern and support for her….

She buried her face in the soft flannel over his chest allowing it to swaddle her and temporarily assuage her fears. _Thank you._

 _You're welcome. I'm always here,_ Clark assured her. His lips gently laid a kiss on the top of her head. _It's just like one of my abilities. We'll get through it. You'll see._ He saw the two visiting sisters entering the room. _There. Sister Clarise and your great-grandmother are here. It's going to be okay._ He grinned to reassure her. _Maybe if you eat something, you'll feel better?_

 _Maybe._ She didn't know honestly if she could keep anything down with the nausea she felt there. Still she determined to try. _Can you help me over to the table?_

 _Sure_. He slowly supported her across the chamber's expanse allowing her an easy pace in the process. _Just take it easy._ He slid her chair out and helped her into it. _There you go._

 _Thanks. I feel so pathetic._ Lana rolled her eyes at herself.

Heloise walked over to them with a half full glass of water. "I have something for you." She held out a handful of herbs. "Perhaps like what your friend, Martin, gave you, I imagine?"

"Thank you. I know I should have more control." Lana accepted the crushed leaves and flower petals. In four mouthfuls, she chewed and swallowed the bitter combination before washing down the remainder. She grimaced at the taste yet felt the burning and pinpricks subside almost instantly. "Wish that would last."

"Alas it is only temporary. At some point, we should work on mastering your skill in this regard. I have no doubt you will do so, Lana. You have already survived a great deal in your young life. You will overcome this hurdle as well," Heloise noted sagely. "Remember you are not alone."

"I appreciate that. I just don't want to be some…excuse me…crazy witch like Morgana le Fay in King Arthur or something," Lana expressed before taking more water.

"Morgana was complicated," Dave interjected. "She was portrayed as evil and crazy by the scribes and storytellers who passed those tales down to us. She was the High Priestess of Avalon. As such she was charged with protecting her order's sacred relics and traditions. Camelot was torn between God and her goddess. The truth of the matter is that Arthur foreswore his oath to the druids to go with Christianity. Merlin played politics and turned traitor arguably. Avalon thought he did at least. That war between the two sides brought the kingdom down." He shrugged. "Sorry, Heloise, I know that was for you to say."

"You made the point very well. Just because you were denied the priesthood due to your situation, Dubois, does not make you any less knowledgeable about the matter. Not everything is as clear as black and white," Heloise complimented.

"On that note, before we hear the rest of the story, maybe we should eat? I want to make sure we're all comfortable," Lex urged motioning toward the trays being wheeled into the room.

Seeing the turkey, cornbread stuffing, steaming hot vegetables and chopped salad raised a few appetite levels. And so they dove in…..

[Forty-Five Minutes Later]

The scrumptious meal and warm apple cobbler seemed to relax everyone's nerves around the table. While still worried for Lana's sake, the guests seemed to take a breath and look forward to what would be said later.

Still Lana could almost sense that they were sitting on the edge of a large Pandora's box. _What does everyone know that I don't? I almost feel like Lex is buttering me up for something. But what?_ She sipped anxiously on her coffee. She considered the others around the table. While they were all talking about other things, she could feel the underlying tension in the room.

"It's going to be okay, Lana," Clark reassured her.

"You don't know. What is it?" she wondered.

"I heard some of it last night, I think," he revealed. Seeing her look at him in surprise, he put his hands up defensively. "Sister Clarise was in the barn with me last night. She mentioned some things."

The nun nodded. "We wanted to tell you, Lana, together."

"It's a lot to take in," Martha admitted. "Even for some of us who lived through the last time."

"Last time?" Lana asked.

"It was a generation ago. I was dealing with that ghost and trying to hold myself together," Dave explained. "My father and Lionel released that hag. I had already endured her for over a decade and a half before the manure really hit the fan out here."

"Pardon me, Mr. Dubois? Which ghost?" Jasmine queried with interest.

"Anne Lichtenfeld, the one from the tavern last Saturday night. She's only one of several ghost-sorceresses in that family line," Dave clarified.

"Indeed," Heloise agreed. " _Alexandre,_ may we borrow your whiteboard?"

"That's what it's there for," Lex indicated. He grimaced at the memories from the past. Perhaps in emphasis, his left shoulder began to ache. "Seems none of us can forget."

"What's the deal with your shoulder, Lex?" Clark asked.

"That's a story for another time, Clark. I'd rather keep it focused on the genealogical question," Lex redirected. He popped a couple of pills and chased them with some coffee. "Lana deserves that much."

"Indeed," Sister Clarise agreed. She picked up a spiral bound booklet and a mahogany colored tome. She carried it over to the whiteboard with her with great reverence before setting them down on the end table beside herself. "As you have said, Dubois, there are several such dark sorceresses in the family line. Your account lays them out clearly. They all served an unnamed fire demon. They all utilized the same spell book. And they all faced you and _Le Puer_ at one point or another. The first was probably the most powerful. That was the Countess Isobel Marguerite Thibidoux. Her importance comes from three factors. First she established the threat and servitude to the darkness. Secondly it was she who married Pierre LaRoche, a mysterious traveler and had five children with him. Thirdly her downfall brought our family to America."

"In addition the Countess had sent agents throughout the world looking for special artifacts. Several of these men crossed into my father's emirate. Fortunately they never found what they had sought. That failure on their part led to the family's exile as Ms. Gregoire alluded," Jasmine interjected.

"Wait. Ms. Gregoire, did you say _your family?_ " Clark queried in confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Kent. As I mentioned last night, Isobel and Pierre sired Heloise and me. He was one of your race. Mama murdered him after she got from him what she wanted. Unfortunately for her, Mama's own machinations brought her down. Her second husband, Bertrand du Dijon, led us children across the Atlantic and into Canada," the nun continued. She drew five lines from Isobel's name. "There were five of us children. Heloise is the oldest. Our brother, Michel, comes next. Our sister, Elaine, was the third. I am the fourth child. Therese was the youngest. Heloise, you and Therese established the two important lines of descent."

" _Oui_ ," Heloise noted. "I married Jacques Gregoire in 1613. Due to my service to my goddess, I have immortality. Before I committed to this service, I had a single son, Rene. You, Lana, and your Aunt Nell, are his and therefore my last remaining descendants." She drew a line under her own name and wrote in Rene's name, an arrow under it and then the two aforementioned women's names. "Therese, on the other hand, continued Mama's demonic path. For centuries, her path remained hidden until Dubois exposed her activities." She held up the spiral tome.

"I had my reasons. Therese made it to South Carolina where she lived out the rest of her life as a merchant's wife. Her granddaughter, Rebecca Lichtenfeld, survived the Northfield, Mass massacre of 1688. She was the head of Salem's coven in 1692 and managed to get them all out of town before the trials started. She and a mysterious dark wizard conceived a daughter, Anne. She was the last of that line captured and executed in 1720…but not before cursing me in the process," Dave continued the account.

Heloise scribbled the names as he recited them on that bough of the family tree. "With Mistress Anne, the dark line ended. As seen by Therese and myself, Lana, you clearly have a choice. You can serve the Light or revert to the darkness. You have already seen Anne's malice with your own eyes. How you practice your craft will go a long way toward your destiny."

"I want to help people. I think that's important. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone else," Lana asserted. "Can you help me, Grandmother? I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

"Of course I shall. And _merci_ for calling me that. I hope to be worthy of your trust and Clark's. We shall practice together," Heloise expressed graciously.

"Lana, please do take what she's saying seriously," Jonathan cut in. "We've all seen enough trouble for a lifetime." He rubbed Martha's arm protectively to emphasize the point.

"You don't have to remind either Dave or me," Lex concurred.

Dave spasmed. He grasped the sides of his chair while resisting the Child's attempt to assert control. "That is an understatement. As Princess Jasmine just said, the Countess' machinations affected her land. They also extended over here. I confronted her myself in Amherst, Wabash, NY, Hawaii and in the Talon itself. The Child battled Therese's ghost in Virginia. He squared off with Rebecca's ghost in Northfield and Danvers. We can't list all of Nightmare Annie's unwelcome intrusions."

"I can't believe that there's so much darkness there," Lana lamented. She considered the somber expressions around the table. "I just want to redeem this gift."

"That attitude, Lana, is a tremendous first step. We shall endeavor to help you," Heloise noted supportively.

 _You know I'm here,_ Clark vowed enthusiastically.

"You're never alone, Lana," Martha added without hesitation.

Lana exhaled deeply. Granted she faced a huge hurdle between honing the gift and using it properly. However she knew with work and practice, she could accomplish the task at hand. Unlike her relatives, she would not have to fear authority even if discretion would still be a key tact. "Thank you, Everyone." She embraced her boyfriend's shoulders and grinned feeling lighter in the process.

The first step, it seemed, had been taken…..


	55. Louise's Advice

Chapter 55 [Next Afternoon—Talon]

Clark puzzled over his latest set of math problems over his coffee. His mind spun over the facts presented at dinner over the previous evening making it almost impossible to concentrate on anything else. _How can someone like Lana be descended from such evil?_

 _How can someone like you do Earth things when you're descended from Kryptonians, Clark?_ Louise queried expectantly. She walked up to him while sipping on a cup of coffee. Her eyebrow quirked at him expectantly. "May I join you?"

He surveyed the entire scene anxiously. "Ms. Potter, umm…what are you doing here? What if anyone recognizes you?"

She shrugged. "We're making sure I'm not noticed, Clark. Mind?" She motioned toward the empty chair across the table from him.

"Sure." He nodded in ascent. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to be sure you weren't letting the issues get between Lana and you," she noted. She admired the café and bustling scene around herself. "It's too bad the owners didn't have a place like this attached to the original theater. They would've made a mint!" She took a gulp from her coffee. "Mmm….better. Your father managed to enjoy himself here too, you know."

He blinked in shock. He couldn't imagine Jor-El being in the café much less relaxing there or finding it tolerable much less pleasurable. "He…did?"

She giggled. "Oh, Clark! You have no idea. Yes, Joe was bound up in his duty and obligations. Too much so. Still we did see _El Cid_ when it showed in here." She blushed scarlet and allowed her eyes to sparkle. "He was so taken with Sophia Loren! Oh my!"

His coffee went down the wrong way upon hearing that. He coughed almost sarcastically. "Joe actually….? _Seriously?_ "

"I hate to bust your bubble, Clark. Surprise! Your Dad was an actual thinking, breathing, red-blooded _man_ under all of the Kryptonian visage and powers. He wasn't that much different than you. He struggled against your grandfather's expectations much as you deal with his and Jonathan Kent's. He sought to balance duty and love much as you are now. Lana's trying to figure out the same thing," she informed him.

"Wow. I never would've imagined him like that," he admitted with equal parts curiosity and shock. "Lana knows I'm here for her." He glanced toward the counter where his _barista fair_ kept the caffeinated flow coursing through the resident palates. _Keep up the great work! Love you!_

Lana smiled back at him. _Love you too. Hope Aunt Louise's coffee's okay. Can you ask her please?_

 _Everything's fine, Dear,_ Louise cut in. _Clark and I are having a nice visit. As he said, keep up the good work._

 _Okay. Thanks, Auntie_ , Lana replied while feeling better before heading back for her next cappuccino.

"There. You get my point?" Louise queried purposefully. "We all can do roles to balance our lives in this world. You work around the farm and go to school like any Earth person. Lana can balance her life too. Question is are you going to stop fighting who and what you really are?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean fighting?" he inquired curiously.

"Admittedly your two Dads have you fighting between the Earth and Kryptonian sides of yourself. Newsflash, Clark, _you're both_. Lana is Kryptonian, Earth woman and a sorceress. She's _all that_. You can have those things and love each other. You two have something already that Joe and I didn't have," she pointed out.

"What's that?" He gulped several more mouthfuls of coffee to allow his brain to deal with those facts.

"Other than your Aunt Nell, everyone supports you both. Granted there are different reasons involved. Still as long as you honor and respect your total heritage, that's between Lana and you. Just don't chase love away, Clark. Lana can accept it just like you need to accept her path too. Support and be good to each other."

"I want nothing more than that, Ms. Potter. Believe me," he concurred.

"Then just get through high school and pursue that dream," she affirmed. "It's really not that hard. As your friend said before, _carpe diem_." She finished her drink and got up from the chair. "Thanks for the chat. Remember to give your father a fair hearing. All right?" She walked across the room and into the bathroom. From there she vanished from the building.

 _If only I can._ His eyes wandered toward the plaque on the back wall. He noted that it glinted in the sun normally enough. _What was it that Mr. Dubois didn't tell us about yesterday? Should we be concerned?_ He scratched his head while trying to wrap his head around the facts at hand.

His heart of course still belonged with Lana. No questions there…..

Still he wondered about the nature of their situation…..

Seemed nothing ever got easier….


	56. Dealing with Darkness

Chapter 56 [Sullivan House—9:45 PM]

Lana sipped listlessly on her coffee and sighed heavily. While she had hoped to do some reading on her break at the Talon, the customer traffic and two call-ins had preempted those efforts. She'd struggled to maintain her own pace and quality standards. Worse yet, she'd had to retreat twice to the back room in order to deal with the sudden spasms and burning sensations.

Thankfully Clark was there…Her resident superman worked with Miranda to keep the coffees coming out while she dealt with things.

She shook her head. _So many concerns…._

She tried to lose herself in _Last of the Mohicans_ hoping that Hawkeye's struggles on the Colonial American frontier would both distract her from and give her insight into her own situation….No such luck….

Not to mention the other issues….

 _Time management…_ caught between a relationship, the Talon and school….

 _Identity_ …caught between being a normal teen, a Kryptonian and a sorceress….

 _Her relationship…_ much as Clark did, she worried that the other factors were impeding her ability to be fair to him….

 _Her location_ …She felt grateful for a place to live. She appreciated Chloe and her Dad putting her up. Really she did….

Still her heart pined to be back at a certain yellow farm house with her plaid-clad love and destined in-laws…..

In the dimly-lit room, the scar cast an emerald hue over everything. _Is this what it's like for Mr. Dubois? How does he deal with this? I can't keep bandaging my hand. What happens in the summer when I can't wear a sweater or sweatshirt?_ She sighed dejectedly.

A knock came from the door.

Chloe stuck her head in. "Hey, Lana. Sorry to bug you. You have meteors in here?" She looked at the other girl's hand. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"All part of my abilities, I guess. It started last weekend back east. From what Lex and Mr. Dubois say, my Great Aunt's ghost burned it onto me the day of the meteor shower. I'm just trying to deal with this stuff," Lana theorized. She considered her glowing hand anew only to see something else….

….crimson and onyx sparks danced across her fingertips almost like drunken fireflies….

"Is that part of it too?" Chloe queried with equal parts anxiety and journalistic curiosity. Granted she'd felt outside of the loop since these developments had occurred during her stay in Colorado. Now she wished she had been back there both to be briefed and to help her friend.

"I wish I knew. Clark would know how to deal with gifts like these. I feel so overwhelmed," Lana admitted.

"It's okay. You aren't alone. Remember? We're all here to help you," Chloe reminded her adding a hug for emphasis. "We'll get through this."

"I know…I…." Suddenly Lana shuddered. A surge of dark energy shot through her much as if she'd stuck her finger in a light socket. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Chloe! Get…away! I…." She flexed her arms.

A mystical burst knocked the reporter back across the room and against the wall knocking her out cold.

 _CLARK!_ Lana called in desperation before her mind seemed to shut down. She murmured and ranted almost incoherently. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She floated in midair.

The makings of a crisis…..

[Five Minutes Earlier—The Loft]

Clark sat on the old couch allowing the faded fabric and worn springs to comfort his mind. Granted he felt better with another quiz and the _Torch_ article behind him. Having more super powered allies offered some buffer against the burden. Even having his whole inner circle of sorts knowing the Secret almost feel as if he could float on air….

…it's too bad that the parents and Jor-El didn't agree….

 _They're not going to tell anyone! I wish Mom and Dad would ease up. It's not like *everyone* knows!_ He rolled his eyes sarcastically. He got up and trudged across the well-worn path toward the glinting telescope by the door. He pointed it at the heavens and then slightly to the east….

…toward the red star standing out in the field of white ones….

…toward Rao…..

…as Kyla had shown him….

 _IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THAT AT LEAST, MY SON._

Clark sighed. _No, Jor-El, I haven't. I am interested in both cultures. I am an ambassador for both sides. I figured you'd like that._

 _YOU ARE STILL KRYPTONIAN EVEN IF YOU WERE FOSTERED ON EARTH. SUCH DISTRACTIONS DELUDE YOU FROM YOUR GREATER PURPOSE._

 _Such as going to the movies with Ms. MacCallum? You did have some fun in the Talon,_ Clark jabbed the father spirit.

 _WE HAD A FEW TIMES THERE. STILL I KNEW I HAD TO MOVE ON. YOU AT LEAST ARE LOOKING TO THE FUTURE, KAL-EL. STILL YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION. FOCUS ON YOUR SURROUNDINGS. YOU…._

Almost on cue, Clark shuddered from the sorcerous feedback over the link. Much as he had that afternoon in the Talon, he felt the burning from Lana's magic….

…only this was much more intense….

 _MY SON, YOU MUST GET TO LANA LANG IMMEDIATELY! SHE IS…._

 _CLARK!_ Lana screamed over the link.

 _LANA!_ Clark panicked momentarily. His heart beat frantically like a jackhammer on steroids. The emotional tidal wave swamped him paralyzing his ability to think and speak.

 _HELP HER, KAL-EL! STOP LETTING EMOTIONS CRIPPLE YOU LIKE A HUMAN! GO! NOW!_

 _I am human! DEAL WITH THAT!_ Clark sped off toward the Sullivan house at top speed…..

[Sullivan House—Two Minutes Later]

Clark sped to a stop in front of the door. He still felt Lana's psychic tremors and pain. He knocked on the door. "Lana? Chloe? You there? It's Clark. Open up please."

No answer came.

He knocked again with the same result.

 _Mr. Sullivan will just have to understand!_ He crumpled the door knob in his fist like so much tin foil and stepped inside. "LANA! CHLOE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

 _USE YOUR SENSES, KAL-EL! YOU CAN FIND HER THROUGH YOUR CONNECTION TO HER!_ Jor-El snapped.

 _Git a grip, Glowy Boy! We've got this!_ the Child's telepathic growl cut the construct off. _Git up here, Boy! She needs ya!_

Not knowing what to expect, Clark sped up the stairs. He followed the glow down the hall and into the bedroom in question. There his eyes went wide as he took in the scene.

Chloe seemed to be sleeping on Lana's bed.

Lana floated in midair still muttering the same things.

Heloise was drawing a circle of some sort with a piece of white chalk underneath her struggling niece.

The Child scrutinized everything through his open left eye. Like a crazed watchdog, his head snapped to and fro at the slightest sound, aura or spark in the room. "'Mon!" he snapped at Clark.

"What is it? What's going on?" Clark demanded fearfully.

"My descendants' demonic master attempts to possess Lana. We need your help to stop it!" Heloise pressed.

"Martin could help us. We could…." Clark started.

The Child snorted. "That one won' trust us! 'Mon! Quit bein' yellah!"

"I'm not scared like that! I want everyone here!" Clark retorted fiercely. He felt stung and insulted at any insinuation that his love wasn't the strongest force in the room. He charged toward his struggling love. _Lana, hang on. I'm here. Lana!_

"Give me another minute, Mr. Kent," Heloise instructed while finishing the circle. She lit four candles for each cardinal point. "There! Please grasp her hand. I will need your love to help drive the darkness from her."

Without further ado, Clark grasped his struggling love's hand desperately yet as delicately as he could manage under the circumstances. _Come on! I'm here! Jor-El, help us!_

 _I AM HERE, KAL-EL. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU ALL. DO WHAT YOU ARE. I AM DOING MY SHARE AS WELL,_ Jor-El emphasized.

" _Merci beaucoup,_ " Heloise expressed. She closed her eyes and began to chant. Much as pebbles start a crescendo leading to an avalanche, her lips whispered pleas to the universe and goddess for her descendant's relief. Gradually her volume and intensity increased in ferocity. White energy burned in her hands.

The furniture and items shook throughout the room. Some possessions fell to the floor. A kaleidoscope of harsh orange and crimson light covered the area. A sudden sharp wind knocked still more items askew.

Lana shuddered and screamed.

"HEAR ME! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AS YOU DID MY MOTHER! GET OUT, DEMON!" Heloise commanded. "Mr. Kent, now." She motioned toward Lana. "She needs your love or all is lost."

"Ya 'eard 'er," the Child growled in a grating tone. "Git it out. Then Ah'll deal w' it."

Clark gulped. _I can deal with things I can touch and see. How can I defeat this?_ He recalled his struggles with the Traveler. While in Sara's dream, he had no power until she and he both had faith.

…faith in what he was…what he would be….

 _I have to!_ He set his jaw putting _Hesitation_ and _Doubt_ aside. He squeezed his love's hand. _Lana! Lana, I'm here! Fight! Fight for us! Fight for me! Fight for yourself!_

Lana seemed to laugh but the tone wasn't hers.

 _FIGHT!_ Clark pressed while willing his feelings through the link in one big push.

Lana jerked. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. Then she fell toward the floor….

…but landed instead in a pair of flannel covered arms….

From her chest, an obsidian energy ball flowed forth and rose into the air. It began to float about the room looking for a new target.

"Na' 'gain! Na' 'ere!" the Child spat. He charged the possessing entity. Before it could retaliate, he seized onto it in a bear hug taking it into himself. He spasmed demonstratively and grimaced.

"Where is it?" Clark demanded.

"Ah took care a' it." The Dark One glanced at Heloise. "See ya back at Lexie's?"

"Indeed. Thank you," the priestess expressed with a grateful bow of her head.

"Watch 'em, Boy!" the Child demanded before disappearing in a dark flash.

 _YOU SEE, KAL-EL? DESPITE BEING FROM DARKNESS, DUBOIS AND HIS DEMON HAVE THEIR USES. THEY HAVE PROVEN WORTHY OF TRUST,_ Jor-El insisted.

 _Yeah I get it,_ Clark relented. At that moment, he understood the deeper issue at hand. Despite diverging heritages and their agendas, even the most apparent contradictions could come together at time of great need. One should never turn a helping hand away at any point….

 _Boy do I get it._ He picked Lana and Chloe up in an arm apiece. "I'd feel better having them somewhere where I can watch them. I could stay here but I don't think Mom and Dad would like that. Not that I would try anything but…."

"You wish to be respectable." Heloise nodded somberly. "Speaking as the watchful grandparent of sorts, I appreciate that, Mr. Kent. Thank you. Give me a minute." She reached into her pocket producing a handful of branches. She chanted over them softly. "Can you use your fire sight on these please?"

"Fire sight? Oh…yeah." His eyes glowed spewing bursts of heat causing the sticks to smolder and smoke in her hand. "That all right."

"Indeed." She walked about the room. From her lips, a song seeming both serene and intense simultaneously warmed the air. Her hand waved the branches and smoke about the area for several minutes. Then she stopped in the room's center. "It is done."

"What was that? What did you do?" he wondered.

"I purified this room against the demon's presence. It was only possible after it had been driven out. As Dubois' demon told you, your love is instrumental in that process. Much as she boosts your self-belief, you do the same for Lana," she explained. She offered him a helpful smile. "I can feel your doubt. You played your role well. Sometimes we accomplish what we need to without great feats of physical strength. Sometimes all we need is in there." She pointed at his chest. "You do have a hero's heart, Mr. Kent. Remember that."

"I just do my best, Ms. Gregoire. Thanks," he expressed hesitantly.

"And sometimes that is all we can do. In this battle, it was for Dubois and me to deal with the threat. Yours was the supportive role. As I said, you played your part," she continued. She waved her hands in a circular fashion.

The remaining smoke in the air flowed toward a central point. It collected into a thick cloud above that spot forming into a pillar and then into a portal.

"What's that?" he queried in confusion.

"A way to your parents' farm house. Walk into the mists and find yourself back there." She arched an eyebrow at the doubt knitting his brow. "I'd rather Lana and Miss Sullivan not be out even at your rapid running pace. Do not worry. I would not endanger any of you."

He frowned again feeling the need to see and touch the way in order to comfortably proceed down it. Still he understood that this was Smallville….

…and especially there, not everything was as it seemed….

"They'll be okay. Stop by and check on them? I'll need help explaining this to Mom and Dad," he requested.

"Of course. Just ask. Thank you again, Mr. Kent. Go on now. I will attend to things here. We shall talk again," she advised urging him toward the portal.

He nodded and stepped albeit hesitantly cautiously carrying his friend and lady fair into the fog. Much to his surprise, he found himself back at the farm. "Weird." As softly as he could manage, he eased Chloe onto the couch. As best as he could with one hand, he pulled his Mom's rouge afghan over her. Then he quietly crept up the stairs with Lana so as not to wake the parents. He eased the guest room's door open and slipped in. Softly he placed her on the bed. Gently he pulled the covers over her allowing her to sleep serenely without further harm. "I'll be down the hall if you need me. You're safe now." He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you." With that he edged out of the room quietly shutting the door behind himself. He went back downstairs to find Chloe still out cold. He propped her head with an additional pillow and insured that she was snugly covered. "You're safe too." He settled into his father's easy chair and looked toward the ceiling.

A hero's work was never done it seemed….even in supportive ways….


	57. Parents Involvement

Chapter 57 [5:15 AM]

Fresh off of a good night's sleep, Jonathan descended the stairs toward the front door and the barn beyond. With the fences needing mending in the back pasture, he wanted to get an early start on chores. He whistled a happy tune to himself as his feet stepped onto the oak floor boards.

The coffee aroma wafting from the pot snapped him back to full alert.

His eyebrow quirked defensively. _That wouldn't have been on all night!_ He headed for the counter to turn off the coffee maker. As he did, he noticed Clark lying fast asleep in his chair with the red comforter from his own bed wrapped around himself. He also saw Chloe sleeping on the couch. On the end table next to the Plaid One, a half-drunk coffee cup awaited his next sip.

The farmer turned off the coffee maker with concern. _What the Devil's happening now?_ He and Martha still hadn't gotten over Clark's impromptu trip with his friends to the northeast. He had a good mind to call Gabe Sullivan at an appropriate time. Still, before worrying his friend about the latter's daughter and boarder, he'd get some explanations of his own. He walked back over to his son and rubbed his arm. "Hey, Clark…Clark…wake up, Son."

"Hmm? Dad? I'll get to the chores…I'll…." Clark's eyes snapped open in alarm. "Dad, I….wow. I didn't do anything."

Jonathan frowned. "Nobody said that _yet_. Anything else happen that I need to know about?"

Clark squirmed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked away the residual drowsiness. He looked at the ceiling while trying to think of how to tell his father about what happened.

"Clark, come on. What's Chloe doing here?"

"Chloe _and_ Lana actually," Clark admitted while rolling his eyes. "Is that coffee still going? I'd like some."

"Chloe _and_ Lana? You know you should ask your mother and me first," Jonathan pressed.

Clark plodded half-asleep toward the coffee maker. "Let's talk in the kitchen." He motioned Jonathan toward the table and away from the sleeping reporter. "Nothing happened like… _you know_."

"Glad to hear that much," Jonathan noted with a measure of relief. "So where's Lana?"

"Sleeping off her magic fit in the guest room upstairs. Something happened last night, Dad. I was in the Loft thinking about things. Lana called me in a panic. By the time, I got over to Chloe's house, she was doing this weird floating thing. Chloe was out cold against the wall. Ms. Gregoire and Mr. Dubois were there trying to help Lana. Well…he had _changed_ into… _you know_." He poured the coffee pot out into the sink and refilled it with fresh well water. Then he changed out the grounds and started the new pot brewing. "Guess we'll have to wait a minute."

"Plenty of time while you keep going, Clark." Jonathan folded his arms shooting his son the firm 'you're not out of the woods yet' look.

"From what they said…."

Jonathan nodded. "They? Meaning Heloise and David?"

"Yes. Them. Sorry, Dad. Like I said, they were already there helping Lana. All I did was support Lana during the ritual Ms. Gregoire performed and…."

Jonathan put his hand up. "Before we go any further, I'm getting your mother down here. She needs to hear this." He rubbed his forehead while trying to deal with the throbbing in his temples. _Wonder if all teens do this to their parents?_ He headed back up the stairs…the fences in the back pasture all but forgotten….

 _We're so dead._ Clark sighed forlornly. He rose from his chair and walked back over to the coffee maker. While the device normally perked away at its assigned task quickly, it seemed inexorably slow on that morning. _Can you go any slower already?_ He walked back over to Chloe. Much to his relief, her breathing didn't sound as shallow and subdued as it had hours earlier. His fingers touched the side of her neck ascertaining that her pulse was faring about the same. _At least she's just asleep._ He walked back up the stairs hoping to check on Lana as well.

Fortunately his parents' bedroom door was closed. Still his ears picked up on the animated discussion going on in there.

 _Yeah…we're dead. Is it our fault that Lex didn't warn us about the ghost or other stuff?_ Clark stopped in front of the guest door. He knocked softly belying his own internal anxiety. _Lana? Are you okay?_ Receiving no answer, he quietly turned the knob and peeked inside.

Still exhausted apparently from her ordeal, Lana lay sound asleep under the rumpled covers. Her breathing was soft yet agitated. Her face twisted in discomfort from some unspoken pain inside.

 _You're safe now. I love you._ Knowing the cow Jonathan and Martha would have if they caught him in there at that point; Clark just as quietly closed the door again. He now saw that the aforementioned bedroom door was open and all was quiet there. _Great. They're already downstairs. Let's get this over with._ He tromped back down the stairs and over to the kitchen. "At least Lana's sleeping all right upstairs."

"That's good," Martha affirmed with a serious look on her face. "Your Dad just told me that something happened. What's going on, Clark?" She handed him his coffee.

"Thanks, Mom. Sorry. It was a long night. I had started to tell Dad about what happened," Clark noted while taking a satisfying draught. The hot caffeine provided a welcome jolt for his system. "Chloe's sleeping off whatever happened. I was going to call the mansion before leaving for school. I wanted to get Dr. Dubois out here to look at her and Lana. Last thing I want is for the med center to find out about the weird stuff."

Jonathan nodded. "Given what happened out here before with the Duboises and Lana's relatives, we agree with that. Still I wish you'd gotten us up last night. What would've happened if Chloe had bled out last night? How would we explain that to her Dad?"

"We had to get them away from the house so she could cleanse it," Clark explained. "It happened so fast. I figured they'd be safe here. It was after midnight. I kept an eye on everything and didn't try anything with them. Honest."

Martha exhaled heavily and drank an enormous gulp from her own mug. Then she cleared her throat. "We know that, Clark. When you say 'cleanse,' please don't say you were part of an exorcism."

"I don't know. Ms. Gregoire did something to help Lana. Something dark and nasty came out of her. Mr. Dubois absorbed it or something. As I said, all I did was to support Lana. That's all. Was I supposed to let her suffer?"

"Of course not. At least you had people there who know how to deal with these things, Son," Jonathan declared. "We just don't want you getting swept up in these things too. Not after what happened before…."

"What happened? Was that stuff here too?" Clark now turned the tables on the elders. He'd heard multiple references to some unmentioned past event. He also knew well when they were keeping something from him.

"Yes. If we're right, that ghost you all ran into in the tavern, she was upstairs. She was after David…Mr. Dubois…back then. He got rid of her." Martha trembled and bowed her head. "I still see her tormenting him in front of the Talon that day. She was egging him on to kill his father. Lex and I stopped him, Clark. Still it was a very near thing."

"So you know his Dad?" Clark queried wanting more information. He remembered some of the references and unspoken sentiments concerning the father and son up in Sunderland on the previous weekend.

"Unfortunately," Jonathan admitted. "Look, Son, your mother and I are just trying to protect the girls and you from that. We want you to be safe."

"Yeah well…safe's not going to help Lana unless we support her. Maybe Ms. Gregoire can help her get her magic under control. I don't want her turning into some dark witch," Clark worried.

"We'll do what we can, Clark. I know you'll support her," Martha noted. "Meantime I'll call the school and let Principal Reynolds know you three are staying here for today at least."

"And here I wanted to get that edition out." Chloe labored from the couch and toward the trio. "Need some of that coffee first."

"Of course. You all right, Chloe?" Martha inquired as she went to get the guest a cup of the hot nectar.

"Dealing with a headache but yeah, it'll take more than that to get me." Chloe sighed heavily. "How's Lana? She was having some sort of fit and…."

"Ms. Gregoire and Mr. Dubois dealt with it apparently," Jonathan informed her. "After that, Clark brought you both here to be safe. Glad you're on your feet, Chloe. We'd still like to get you checked out though. Meantime we're about to eat. Care to join us?"

"I'm starved. Stomach's growling just as bad as my head's pounding," the reporter indicated tersely. She rubbed her belly. "I'd never turn down Mrs. Kent's cooking."

Clark offered his classmate a brief smile feeling relieved that she seemed on the road to recovery. Still his mind drifted toward the guest room and his heart's other half. He worried that she would be lost to him.

 _Clark? What happened? Are we at your house?_ Lana asked over the link.

Clark jerked himself out of his seat. He clearly felt how drained Lana felt. He discerned her anxiety. His ears picked up on her heart's frantic pounding. "I'll be right back." He hustled up the stairs and back toward the guest room not knowing what to expect…..

[Five Minutes Earlier—Guest Room]

Even as Clark descended the stairs toward where his parents and Chloe waited, Lana grimaced and slowly willed her eyes open. Every inch of her body stung. Her skin burned. Her limbs weighed like lead. She shivered from some residual chill. Her mind scrambled while trying to digest what had happened.

Almost like a tidal wave, a frigid force had swept over her. Almost like someone had hit her with a crowbar, she'd blacked out…the last thing she remembered was Chloe trying to help her and calling out to Clark….

…then nothing….

She slowly raised her hands to her face. _What hit me?_ She groaned while rubbing her eyes. Slowly she blinked her surroundings into focus.

Instead of her room at the Sullivan house, she saw her preferred guest quarters at the Kent Farm….

Her mind buzzed with Clark's consternation and anxiety over something that had happened. _Was he there too? So he heard and came to rescue us._ She sucked in a deep breath to relax herself. _What else happened though?_ She rolled her eyes and peeked under the covers to find herself still dressed. _Clark? What happened? Are we at your house?_ she called out over the link.

His peaking anxiety slammed into her from the other direction jarring her and confirming that she was indeed there as well.

An insistent knocking came from the door.

 _Can I come in?_ he asked.

 _Yes. I'm decent…I guess._ She rubbed her eyes. _Even if I don't know what hit me or was inside of me. What was that? Can I trust myself with these powers?_ She saw him staring at her with concern. She simply held her arms out to him. Her eyes watered with deep relief.

No further words were needed between them.

He rushed across the room. Within a heartbeat, he'd enveloped her within the safe haven of his arms. His forehead touched hers affectionately. His eyes gazed warmly into hers. For several minutes they remained in the embrace. Then he assured her, "I've got you. You're safe."

"But what happens if I go off again? Clark, I…."

He shook his head. Granted he felt anxious about such an outcome. Still he wasn't about to unnerve her further. "We'll figure it out together, Lana. I don't care. You have us all. You have _me_."

Her heart warmed. In spite of the insecurities involved, his constancy buoyed her up. His harbor steadied her inner ship. _Confidence_ sparked once again inside of her. "Thank you."

"Never thank me for doing my duty, Lana. All part of loving someone. Besides you stood by me in the past. We should do that for each other." He softly brushed _Amor_ 's strokes across her lips with his. "Mom's making breakfast. Would you like some? Then maybe we can get some answers."

She nodded. "I'd like that." She reached out with her hand. "Walk with me?"

"As if you need to ask?" He grinned at her while taking her hand in his.

His grip strengthened her resolve and stamina. She willed herself to stand. "Let's get some of that great cooking." She offered him the best smile she could manage under the circumstances.

"Mom will understand. Come on." He guided her with slow and considerate yet cautious steps down the hall and stairs. As they rounded the corner toward the table, he could see that Martha had already set the extra spots for everyone. "She's ready for breakfast and company."

"Hi, Everyone. Sorry to worry everyone. I wish I understood more," Lana lamented.

"As long as you're okay, Lana. It's a relief to see you on your feet," Jonathan assured her. "Take a seat and have some breakfast."

"We're going to be late though. I don't want to get you and Chloe on Mr. Reynolds' radar, Clark!" Lana fretted.

"I just called the school and left a message," Martha informed her. "I mentioned that you three aren't going to be there. Let's eat these pancakes. Then we'll see if we can get some answers over at the mansion."

Lana nodded. Even if her attendance streak was about to go up in smoke, she knew the older woman was correct in her assessment. She needed answers. That quest merited missing a day of school. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent. I appreciate it." She looked apologetically at Chloe. "Sorry if I hurt you, Chloe. I didn't mean to."

"Whatever happened did that, Lana. Besides I'm tougher than I look. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Chloe bit into an apple with a flourish.

Still Clark wondered what would happen next. _Are we going to like what we hear?_ With each bite of buttermilk cake, his trepidation deepened.

Such was the quest for answers and opening of Pandora's Box….


	58. Confronting Lana's Situation

Chapter 58 [An hour later—Luthor Mansion]

Lex sipped thoughtfully on his Viennese blend coffee. His eyes scanned the early returns from the Tokyo exchange. With a crucial board meeting three days away, his mind culled the data in front of himself while trying to stay ahead of the curve….

…or perhaps to distract himself from the renewed situation in his backyard….

He tapped his fingers somberly across the oak desk. In his younger and wilder days, he would've simply taken off for Barbados or Nice and partied until the matter had vanished again. He wouldn't have cared if people were hurt or otherwise….

…That was then. This was now…..

He (along with the rest of the mansion) had stirred over the previous night's incident at the Sullivan house. He'd helped Angie and Heloise to calm the Child and coax him into a deep sleep. He'd argued with Jasmine not even twenty minutes ago about being safe and away from the issues at hand.

The Javalastani wanted to stand with her allies.

Lex, on the other hand, recalling his vow to Sultan Mahmud, wanted her safe.

He glanced up at Lillian's portrait. _You called this, Mom. You knew Dad's greed and stupidity would bring this doom down on our heads. Hopefully Dave's headache won't be too bad when he wakes up. Unreal. To think that stuff's still out there after all of this time._ He set the coffee mug down on its coaster. Then he got up and strode purposefully toward the west wall or more accurately, the mahogany case sitting there….

…or the medal hanging from its frayed ribbon under the glass in said case…

…one of three souvenirs from that day in front of the Talon….

 _And here I thought I was giving the kids a nice weekend up north._ He shook his head. _Granted Miranda and her family are together again. Still Lana's suffering and Clark's more exposed than ever. Who knows what's going on with Chloe? Hope Reynolds is happy with that damn article. It cost us all enough._ He studied the nicks and scrapes in the medal's surface wondering if it was his own escapades or _Tempus'_ design that put them there.

"Ah the crying over spilt milk! How pathetic at any hour it is!"

Lex rolled his eyes. He turned to find Lionel pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Awfully early for a social call. Isn't it, Dad?"

Lionel shrugged nonchalantly. "Never too early for a father-son chat. Is it, Lex? What was the saying? Oh yes. The early bird gets the worm or some such thing." He sipped from the cup. "Kind of like your trip to Massachusetts last weekend. Got up early then too."

Lex chuckled incredulously. "Maybe if your horror show wasn't still running up there, we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. _That_ is the reason you're here." He shook his head. "Maybe I should have Heloise Gregoire or Dave give you a piece of their minds on the matter? Seems we had another close call last night."

Lionel bit his lip in disbelief. "Son, when will you stop with the fairy tales? The land isn't haunted. There's no…."

Lex's eyes flashed cobalt fire at the elder. "No what, Dad? _No such thing?_ Mom's dead! Lana Lang had _another_ ordeal! Dave is suffering this morning because he had to clean up _your mess_. _Again_." He snickered. "I wonder what Jonathan and Martha Kent are going to do when they find the girls sleeping at their house?" The thought of dealing with the farmer's meteor level paranoia made him grind his teeth.

"Pity you didn't think of these things before you brought the trouble upon your head. Sow the wind, reap the whirlwind, Lex," Lionel countered without batting an eye. He'd heard these arguments and incriminations decades before of course. He'd endured his wife's rantings before burying her. He'd sent Lex away to boarding school. He even had unleashed Arighatto on his former partner and the latter's family to wipe the slate clean….

…or so he'd thought….

"Funny. I thought that was my advice of the day for you." Lex finished his cup and returned to the coffee maker. "You found the land for Stuart. You arranged for him to pay for it with that blood money. Like I said, if you want that tact, I'll get Dave up. He's in a really _swell mood_ this morning."

"The freak should be dead. I'm not your mother. I never understood why she favored him," Lionel growled menacingly.

"She wanted him to be normal…to give him some balance and sanity. It isn't that hard to understand. Is it, Dad?" Lex offered. "She wanted me to be human instead of just the conquering emperor you envisioned. One thing you did reap from sending me out here, now I'm a man of the people. Bet you never saw that coming."

"Letting your emotions play you will only merit trouble," Lionel argued impatiently before a rude snort interrupted him. He turned to find Dave glaring at him from the hallway. "And I see the ever self-entitled guest is about to bite the hand which feeds him again."

"Bitter grapes and moldy bread, Lie Boy. Angie and I took Miranda to see the family before we flew back here. Nice stuff all around, you know?" The taciturn guest tromped into the library with a plate containing five croissants. "By the way, I found these by my bed this morning. Guess Heloise took my other half for breakfast along the Seine." He set the offering on the table. "Never say I come _empty handed_." He poured himself the last of the coffee and set the pot on its coaster. "So what manure patch are you out to roll in today?"

"Clever, David. I'll give you a star for that witty response. I'm surprised Arighatto hasn't returned to reclaim his daughter yet," Lionel scoffed.

Dave's eyes glowed yellow. A low snarl escaped his lips. He spasmed hard. "Let him try. And he's her _kidnapper_ not her _father_. Randy was that." He slurped with loud annoyance on the coffee in his hand. "You know what? Maybe we should all take a trip to the Kent Farm. I wonder what Jonathan and Martha Kent would think of your role in this mess with the kids?" A smirk worthy of the Grinch spread across his face. "You want to talk about being responsible? Okay. Let's go."

Lex shrugged from where he observed the spitting contest. "I'm game if you are, Dad." Before it could go any further, he saw Rivers walk briskly into the room. "Yes, Rivers?"

"Pardon me, Masters. I thought you should know that the Kents along with Miss Lang and Miss Sullivan are waiting in the hallway. Should I bring more rolls and fresh coffee?" the butler inquired and arched an apprehensive eyebrow.

"That would be most splendid, Rivers. I unfortunately have a meeting…" Lionel started to excuse himself.

"No. You _had_ a meeting. Time for a lesson in toxic cleanup," Dave disagreed pointedly. "Plant it. This will be educational."

"Bring the rolls, Rivers. I'll see them in," Lex concurred. After the butler rushed off toward the kitchen, he rolled his eyes at the librarian. "Educational, huh? That's one word for it. Just a minute." He strode out into the hallway to greet his newly arrived guests.

"You will get nothing from this, Dubois. I promise," Lionel hissed.

Dave shook his head. "Maybe I should let that notion soak down with some _Talon coffee_. You think?" His eyes narrowed. "Now remember, the kids are watching. We do want to at least _appear to be_ a good role model. Don't we?" He coughed sarcastically before turning toward the door. "Hi, Folks. Good to see everyone doing all right this morning."

"Wish it were better. Clark was telling us about some things that happened to him, Lana and Chloe last night," Jonathan replied.

"Terrible matters when one meddles in forces they don't understand," Lionel presumed.

"I don't think you're one to talk about such matters, Dad," Lex interjected. "Heloise told me about it. I'll go and get her. Meantime, Chloe, maybe we can have Dr. Dubois check you over as well? I want to make sure you're okay."

"She was going to stop by the farm," Dave noted. He took another bite of croissant and washed it down with coffee. "These are fresh. Mr. Rivers is getting other pastries. Want some?"

"We ate, Mr. Dubois. Thank you," Lana expressed. She turned her attention to Lionel shuddering as she saw him. "What did you do, Mr. Luthor?"

"Excuse me?" Lionel acted indignant. "Miss Lang, whatever are you getting at?"

"Careful, Lana, we don't have _all week_ ," Chloe interjected tersely. "Knowing our illustrious host here, he did something to cause this." She frowned at the industrialist. "Before our episode last night, I did some research online and in the _Ledger_ archives. Seems December 1981 had plans for tearing down the Talon."

"What?" Lana asked.

"Yes…you can ask Clark's parents since they were there." Lionel glared at Dave. "Perhaps you might want to wax poetic about the whole thing? You're being awfully quiet."

"He shouldn't have to dredge it up again, Lionel," Martha cut in. "It was bad enough the first time."

"Especially for some of us who were there as you put it, Dad," Lex agreed where he stood with Heloise and Angie. "History does provide for interesting insights as you're always reminding me." He motioned Rivers into the room with the snacks and coffee. "Thanks. That'll be all for now. Please shut the doors." He waited for the doors to close. Then he pressed on. "Guess the question is, did you call Hansei Arighatto on Saturday morning?"

"I do call him on occasion. He is one of my investors and a business partner," Lionel defended.

"You threatened us though, Mr. Luthor. You warned me to be careful of what I was getting involved with. That if I told Miranda about her aunt and uncle, it would have consequences. Not even a few hours later, our friends are attacked in the Talon. Then that monster showed up in Sunderland," Lana pointed out.

"Sounds kind of like what you were pointing out in the hotel room to me," Lex agreed.

"And there was a whole restaurant full of people who will attest to that, I'm sure," Angie chimed in from where she was checking Chloe over. "It's interesting that we've managed to live under the radar without a single incident for over a decade. Then you show up and everything goes to Hell, Mr. Luthor. To think I once thought you were this great person. What did Miss Lillian ever see in you?"

"What do you see in David? Some might view him as a menace," Lionel groused.

"A menace you helped to create," Jonathan reminded the industrialist. "Lionel, did you call Arighatto to let him know about Miranda and the kids? I want an answer."

"Are you threatening me, Jonathan?" Lionel stood firm and narrowed his eyes at the farmer. "As I recall, LuthorCorp holds the deed to your farm. You might wish to be careful."

Jonathan nodded with certainty. "Every time I think you've gone as low as you can go, you break through to a whole new level. Unreal." He clenched his fist for a minute but opened his palm again. "You aren't worth it."

"Arighatto is her father!" Lionel snapped.

" _KIDNAPPER!"_ Dave shoved the arrogant industrialist against the bookcase. "You thought we were all dead. If not for some powerful friends, we would be. Miranda knows who her _real family_ is. She always did…by blood and by choice…much as Angie and I do. We have endured that time without her. Okay? The kids should've had a fun weekend up there. Okay. They should've cleared it with Angie, me and the Kents first. Fine. Heloise could have helped cloak their presence from Nightmare Annie and her creep master. Great. But you stirred up the slop, Lie Boy. _Again!_ How many people have to die before you learn? Auntie rode you about this point too. I know she did!" He brought his fist down on the table with a resounding bang. He shuddered and spasmed.

"She put too much stock in that rubbish. I told her as much!" Lionel snarled. He slapped the other man across the face. "HOW DARE YOU?"

Lex frowned darkly. "Dad, it killed her too. That's what he's getting at. Take some responsibility here. That's all everyone wants. Proper business practice, right?"

"Why don't you ask the good witch over here?" Lionel cracked sarcastically. "I've had enough of this. Good day!" He stormed out of the room and toward the stairs beyond.

"He never understands what he does! Why? WHY?" Dave groused before slumping into a chair. He wept into his hands.

"Because he can't deal with the consequences of his decisions, Dubois," Heloise interjected finally choosing to break her silence. "Forgive me. I felt you all were making fine enough points. I learned decades ago not to engage that man in discussion. His ignorance prevents greater understanding." She exhaled sharply. "How is Miss Sullivan, Angela?"

"No sign of a concussion. Chloe's going to be fine," Angie assessed before closing her bag. "I'm concerned about Lana as well. What happened last night?"

"Our family's bane attempted to possess her. Fortunately the Child, young Mr. Kent and I were able to stop that process," Heloise assessed. "As was said earlier, Alexander, your trip, while of noble intent, was ill conceived. It put Lana and young Mr. Kent back in the demon's sights again."

"Again?" Clark worried.

"I kept Lichtenfeld from claiming you both right after the meteor shower, Clark," Dave clarified. "That's why the town was cleansed. Angie and I had to stay away from here. Hopefully that shouldn't have to happen again. I'm not going to exile myself from my niece again."

"That would not help in any event," Heloise disagreed. "What would help is for Lana to work with her abilities."

"Work on my abilities? I have school and the Talon. How?" Lana supposed while trying to deal with the time management issue.

"We must find a way. Observe Mr. Kent. He has had to master his abilities between farm work, school and your friendships. You, my Dear, have to do the same. If you do not, the magic will consume you. I can work with you. You will need another waitress in your holiday off seasons. We shall train intensively," Heloise explained. "Please, Lana. I only wish to help you bear this gift responsibly. Do not end up as my mother, sister or my great niece, Anne, did. Certainly the scar on your hand would remind you of that."

"Your mother died trying to protect you from her, Lana," Martha insisted. "Certainly we can all pitch in and help out while you're doing this."

"And I can help you practice. Granted I'm not like you but…." Clark volunteered.

Lana smiled. "You have the insight and experience, Clark. Besides I need _someone_ as a training dummy. Now don't I?" she teased mischievously. Still she considered the sparks dancing anew across her fingertips as well as the scar on her hand. "Miri can basically run the place when I can't. " She nodded. "I'll do it. I have to balance all of these worlds with my star traveler."

"A wise decision, Lana. We shall begin when you're ready. Even if David and Angela are not here, they can aid our efforts from Sunderland…at least until all is ready for them to join us here," Heloise agreed. "In the meantime, much as your friends do, you will maintain the appearance of normality. Work, go to school and live your life as normally as you can manage. We shall work around those things."

"Just don't go burning down any movie screens or jail cells," Chloe quipped at Clark's expense.

Lex sighed. "I know a few people who will be great waitresses. Well now that's settled, maybe we can have some coffee?" He brought out the cups. "Might as well start this off on the right foot."

And for the assembled group, that was all they needed to hear…..


	59. Wrap Up and Launch Ahead

Chapter 59 [Two Days Later— _Torch_ ]

With the Kryptonian, sorcery and heritage issues at least being dealt with, school presented itself as the teens' primary challenge once again. Papers loomed along with the usual quizzes and reading assignments. For some, extra-curricular activities provided still further challenges.

Yet the rewards when all came out in the wash seemed pretty sweet indeed….

Chloe beamed with pride at the _Torch_ 's extended autumn edition. While confident that her friends would craft exquisite prose embellished with detailed photos, the final product exceeded her expectations. In addition to the usual news about the cafeteria's 'mystery soy' and the next week's career fair, Clark's article on fall traditions, Byron's apple history, Samantha's hay wagon experience in Granville and her own reflections on the Colorado craft fair elicited likes and positive feedback on the website.

"Careful, Chloe, your feet are floating off of the ground," Clark sassed.

"And if they are, I'm entitled, Farm Boy," the reporter teased. "This is my thing. You all helped me to make it shine."

"It's all good," Pete supposed from where he and Samantha sat in the corner. "Love that Byron could get involved too."

"Glad we could leave the dark stuff out. That'll make my Great Grandmother happy," Lana noted. "That definitely doesn't need any more press."

"And you'd know as our resident Morgan le Fay, right?" Chloe indicated. Seeing Lana bristle, she shrugged. "Lana, I don't see Morgan as evil. She was loyal to Avalon. Both sides in the Arthur stories had right and wrong. It's okay."

"As long as we all remember the implications of our actions," Martin chimed in. While he felt hurt at being left out of the loop when it came to Lana's training, he supported her efforts to bring her talents under control. "We all need to trust each other. That's something I guess for all of us."

"We want to protect everyone else. My parents drilled that into my head," Clark interjected. "And when we think we know everything, that's when we end up getting in trouble."

"Such as our trip," Lana agreed. "I'm glad I don't have to be secretive with you all. As I told Clark, when we hold back, we could miss out on something really special. At least we can support each other. Right?"

"Exactly," Jasmine concurred. "On a global note, Papa reminds our viziers of that every day. We should reach out and support each other no matter what."

"We're all members of our own hive, right?" Sasha supposed. "At least we can support each other and remind ourselves when we're overcompensating."

"Precisely!" Chloe noted with perhaps a bit more saccharin in her voice than she really needed. (Still nobody cared at that point.) "Well we got some great responses so we'll have to start brainstorming for the next issue. Just start thinking of things and …."

A firm knocking interrupted her train of thought.

She quirked an eyebrow and went over to the door. Opening it, she found Principal Reynolds standing there. "Mr. Reynolds…hi! We're having a staff meeting to wrap this issue up and start brainstorming about the next one."

"An excellent idea, Miss Sullivan. Might I take a minute?" Reynolds queried although it really wasn't a request.

"Sure." She retreated to her seat not knowing what to expect from the hulking administrator. She bit into an apple anxiously.

Reynolds stepped into the newsroom and shut the door behind himself. "I wanted to compliment you all on a fine edition. While there are still some rough edges, I was impressed in the ingenuity and perspectives presented in the articles. I hope you continue this trend. Mr. Kent?"

"Yes, sir?" Clark queried anxiously not wanting to be on his radar again.

"Continue to impress me. This is a nice beginning. Keep it up. Thank you all. I leave you to your preparations. May the sequel follow this issue's quality. Have a pleasant evening," Reynolds assessed. With that, he wheeled about and disappeared down the hall toward the front office.

"Wow. I never thought I'd hear a compliment from him…much less one for you, Clark. Nice," Pete declared.

"We all did the work and held our own against the dark forces as well. As we were saying, perhaps we should help each other?" Jasmine suggested.

"We're a team. What Mr. Reynolds said about the _Torch,_ it applies to each of us too," Alicia insisted. "We each need to work on our abilities and be at our best. That way we can best back each other up."

"A chain's only as strong as its weakest link," Samantha chimed in.

"And we can watch for each other too," Lana agreed. She squeezed Clark's hand. _Never forget that I'm here for you no matter what._

 _I am too!_ Clark concurred with a returned gentle squeeze of her hand as well.

"And Byron would be happy to chime in too. Lex said that there's a new sunblock for him. Maybe we can try some daylight exposure for our resident Longfellow? Sandra would appreciate the assist," Chloe offered.

"Absolutely! Whatever we can do! Right, Guys?" Clark offered.

The others nodded.

"And that goes for the Talon too, Lana," Alicia indicated. "Sam and I talked to Mr. Luthor about working there as part time. When you have to go train, we can maybe pitch in more? Just wanted you to know."

"And I can wash dishes as needed too," Pete offered.

"I appreciate this and I know Miranda does too. Thanks!" Lana expressed with relief.

"Chief Willowbrook would like to speak to us at some point if that's acceptable. We might learn something from his experience in that regard?" Martin suggested.

"Kyla made some mistakes but she was a great friend. None of us should feel so isolated or alone," Clark noted. He remembered the skinwalker both as the great friend and the headstrong zealot. "I'd be willing to speak to him again."

Seeing nods from the others, Martin nodded sagely. "I shall arrange a meeting for us. Thank you, my Friends."

"Perhaps we can benefit from my Great Grandmother, Jor-El and Mr. Dubois too? They all have something to offer?" Lana added.

"As Reynolds just said, perspectives are good. We just need to keep our secrets safe," Pete insisted while shooting Clark a reminding glance in that regard.

"On that note, Gang…I say this meeting's adjourned. Be thinking of article ideas. Maybe email me with ideas for the next issue? I want to sample the Talon's latest enterprise," Chloe told them. She powered down her computer and grabbed her coat.

"The stuffed turkey sandwiches are good," Lana mentioned. "Come on. Lex wanted you all to try one each and get your thoughts."

"Free food? Can't beat that!" Pete exclaimed in spite of his feelings toward Lex. Seeing Clark grinning at him, he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sam. We've got some great food."

"I'm right there with you," his girlfriend agreed.

"As we all are," Sasha insisted as she and the others followed them out.

From the adversity of deadlines, conflict and overly-anal administrators it seemed, the basis of teams were born….a team for heroes, reporters and teens on the road to life….

And such things are important…important indeed…..


	60. Lana's Surprise and Some Summations

Conclusion [Two Months Later]

The weather grew colder across western Kansas. The first snowflakes fell but melted fairly quickly. The winter wheat raked in a record harvest for farmers fueling a little boom of sorts across town. Tulip bulbs and grass seed went into the ground for the following spring.

The school year's first two quarters offered opportunities for growth and challenge. Some met with leaps and bounds. And others showing the need for improvement…..

The Talon's Veterans' Day and Thanksgiving-themed menus proved a big hit around town as well. With the rotating menus, the regulars came back early and often to sample the café's latest creations. Pumpkin pie, gingerbread and a "yule log" combining chocolate cake and Italian sweet cream tempted customers. Afterwards, suggested cinnamon cappuccinos and cherry-flavored mochas were available to wash those treats down.

The Legion's bonds grew firmer as time progressed as well. With mutual work/school/employment /relationship time, the teens spent increasing amounts of time together. They combined to bring out enhanced _Torch_ editions. They met to get advice from their senior observers. They trained together as needed. And of course, they pitched in with each other's families when needed. They learned to trust and grew together as a unit.

And so…as the clock turned to December, thoughts turned somber and more introspective…..

[Cowache Caves]

Clark studied a newly discovered passage with excitement. He scribbled a few notes down on his notepad making sure to keep them in Kryptonian code for privacy's sake. While he still had some tension with Jonathan over the heritage issue, he'd worked out some space to balance the two sides of himself. _Let's just hope the peace continues._

 _AS LONG AS YOU HONOR OUR CULTURE, I WILL NOT ARGUE,_ Jor-El concurred as his spirit form appeared in front of his son. _I SEE YOU ARE TAKING IN THE PASSAGE I HAVE OPENED FOR YOU. PERHAPS YOU ARE READY FOR YOUR TRAINING?_

 _Training?_ Clark asked almost dreading what this would mean.

 _YES. JUST AS YOU HAVE YOUR HUMAN EDUCATION, THERE IS YOUR KRYPTONIAN EDUCATION. CONSIDER WHAT LANA LANG IS UNDERGOING WITH HER ANCESTOR. SHE LEARNS OF HER ENTIRE HERITAGE. I WOULD REQUEST THAT YOU CAN DO THE SAME. EVENTUALLY I WOULD ASK HER TO DO SO AS WELL._

 _The priestess training is driving her nuts as it is. Jor-El, we have to live too!_ Clark complained.

 _COMMITMENT IS IMPORTANT TO ONE'S DEVELOPMENT, MY SON. I OFFER THAT FOR YOU TO CONSIDER._

 _Wisely presented, Joe,_ Louise noted as she stepped into view from the shadows. "Hello, Clark. You seem to be embracing the Kryptonian side of things."

"It is where I'm from, Ms. MacCallum. How are you?" Clark queried almost getting used to the fact that he was addressing an angel.

"I'm well. I'm glad you're embracing the totality of your heritage and working with the others on the Legion. Thank you for supporting Lana as well," she expressed.

"That's my pleasure. If I can help her, that's great. I just want everyone to get along. We should all be able to co-exist," Clark pointed out.

 _IN A PERFECT UNIVERSE, WE WOULD ALL KNOW WHERE WE FIT IN, KAL-EL. ALAS HERE WE HAVE TO MAKE DUE. YOU BOTH WILL NEED TO EMBRACE YOUR KRYPTONIAN SIDES AS WELL._

 _And they will, Joe. Patience. There's only so much a mind can take in at once!_ She perked her ear as if listening to something. Then she smiled. "Best wrap it up, Clark."

"Huh?" Clark flipped his pad closed and put it in his backpack. Then he heard Lana call, _Clark! You have to see this! Get back to your parents' farm! WOW!_

 _Lana, what?_ He looked at the two spirits who weren't reacting save to watch him.

 _JUST GO TO HER SIDE. IT WILL BE CLEAR SOON ENOUGH._

 _I'll do that. Thank you!_ Clark rushed away from the central cavern, running toward his parents' farm at super speed.

"He should enjoy this. Thank you, Joe, for working with us on this. I appreciate it," Louise told him.

 _FOR YOU, IT IS A PLEASURE. LET US GO AND WATCH FOR OURSELVES._ With that, the two spirits vanished from the caves in search of a prime observation point of the unfolding events.

[Loft, Kent Farm—About Ten Minutes Earlier]

With its residents off doing their errands, the Loft remained quiet on that late autumn afternoon. An icy draft cut through the seemingly stout walls. With sunset approaching, the lighting dimmed accordingly. Only the sounds of the stock below could be heard.

In the corner by the old couch, a few wafts of mist floated into view. Others joined them forming first an amorphous cloud, then a pillar and finally, a portal of sorts. A bit of wet mist and rain dotted the floorboards from the invasive formation.

Lana slowly stepped through the mists and onto the welcoming floorboards below. She wiped _Concentration_ 's sweat from her brow and smoothed her white novice robes. "I did it! I'm back!"

"Of course you did," Heloise assured her. She stepped into the Loft as well. "Close it now, my Dear. We do not want anything following us. Now do we?"

"No we don't." Lana inhaled a deep breath. She waved her hands and clapped them together.

On cue, the mists dissipated, floating away on _Natura_ 's stiff breeze.

"Well done," Heloise praised. "You learn quickly, Lana. Remember though not to be overconfident. The demon can seduce any of us through our pride and human frailties."

Lana nodded numbly. She wanted to simply give a 'yes' response to please the elder woman. Still she remembered all too well the demon's previous assault. She definitely did not want to go through that again. "It's getting dark." She touched a candle wick and focused. Her eyes glowed briefly.

A flame burned on the wick lighting a small area.

Twice more she repeated the spell. Then she used a candle to light three others throughout the Loft. "It's still tiring."

"You haven't built your stamina yet, Lana. Give yourself time. Especially for your limited study and training, you're pressing ahead at an astounding pace," Heloise told her. "If you press, you're vulnerable. We can do more when you're ready." She looked around hearing a couple of vehicles approaching up the driveway. "Others approach. Hold still." She waved her hands casting a disguising spell.

Lana blinked as she saw herself appear to be in her white blouse, dark jeans and parka. "I really need to get used to that."

"We have no time to change. Follow my lead." Heloise led her charge down the stairs and out of the barn. There she saw Lex's Porsche cautiously parking before the barn. Behind that, she noted a truck with a horse trailer attached. _"Bonjour, Alexandre!_ Is that a new horse for the Kents? Quite the noble holiday present."

"Clark didn't say he was getting a new horse," Lana recalled. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Hi, Ladies. Have a good afternoon together?" Lex replied after getting out of his car. He motioned to the truck's driver to do the same.

"We did. I'm certainly learning a lot!" Lana cheered.

"That's the way with our grandparents. It is always enlightening to share in our family customs and traditions," he agreed. "Thanks again for doing that for her, Heloise."

"You're welcome. Perhaps we can help with this new animal? We can get it set up in a pen until Jonathan returns," Heloise offered.

"Actually the animal in question is a _she_." Lex smirked. "Lana, Christmas is early this year you might say. I could use your help though." He led her around the trailer's back. "Help me open it up?"

"What? Lex, what's going on?" Lana opened the door. Her jaw dropped. She stared aghast before her mouth bent into a smile. "Oh gosh! WINTER?"

The white horse whinnied and snorted. She took three steps toward her new owner and rubbed her nose against the side of Lana's face gently.

"I can't believe this! Oh wow!" Lana stroked her friend's side. "I can't believe this!" _Clark! You have to see this! Get back to your parents' farm! WOW!_ "Lex, how?"

"The Baumans had some debts to settle. Thank Mr. and Mrs. Dubois. They reminded Mr. Bauman how much Winter likes you and that it's mutual. He worked out a deal. We collaborated with Heloise to get Winter down here. Besides there's a new colt in her former stall," Lex explained.

"You knew?" Lana inquired of her ancestor.

" _Oui._ Dubois informed _Alexandre_ and me of the opportunity. Both of you benefited from your weekend together last October. I know you can take care of her. Just balance everything within their own time," Heloise reminded her.

"She was wasting away up there." Lana patted her friend's flank. "You won't be left alone here. I promise you that, Girl." She turned to Lex. "Thanks. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"With everything that happened up there and back here, it's the least I can do. Everyone's happy. You're a great partner for the Talon. As long as Clark and you are happy, that's fine with me," Lex insisted.

Clark came around the back of the barn. "Hey, Lex, what's going on? I…" He stared at the horse trailer. "Did Dad get a new horse? Lana, what's going on?"

"No, Clark. I did. Hope your folks would be okay with me keeping Winter here," Lana explained. _That's why I called you here. I can't believe it! Isn't this great?_

"As I was explaining to Lana, The Duboises, Heloise and I collaborated on this Christmas present. We got her down here to surprise Lana. Hope your folks won't mind. I can help with feed," Lex offered.

"I don't see them minding it. We'll just have to tell them about it. At least Lana and I can do our horseback rides again?" Clark noted with a hopeful upturn at the end.

"We'll have to squeeze them in between everything else but I don't see a problem. Say, Guys? Maybe we can get Winter into her stall? I don't want her out here too long if you get my drift?" Lana suggested.

"Sure. I've got just the stall for her." Clark walked up to Winter. "Hi, Girl. Glad to have you here. We'll have you in a stall in no time. Okay? I've got some great hay and we'll get you fed and watered." He patted her side. "Great to have you."

Winter whinnied gratefully feeling glad for the attention.

"Come on. Give us a minute, Folks," Clark advised. "Ready to show her the new place?"

"You bet!" Lana led her friend up the remaining stretch of driveway and into the barn. "Which one?"

"She can go in next to Buttercup. They can keep each other company," he directed. He streaked up to the Loft, grabbed a hay bale and came back down in the blink of an eye. "Just a minute." He hauled the bale into the empty stall and broke it open. He used a pitchfork to spread the warm cover evenly across the concrete surface. "Okay! Bring her in here."

"How's this? Huh? This is so great!" She led Winter into her new stall. "Everything's so clean! Sorry we can't ride today. I'll see what we can do for tomorrow. And you have some friends too. That's Buttercup. She gets lonely here as well."

Winter snorted and nodded.

Lana took a carrot from the bucket by the door. "Wow. We even have a treat for you!" She held the carrot up for Winter's consideration and slowly fed it to her friend. Then she walked out and shut the stall door behind herself. "Welcome home." She hugged Clark's waist. "Who would've thought we'd be where we are now?"

"Both of us embracing both sides of our heritage? You a sorceress? Miranda finding her aunt and uncle? You asking my folks to board Winter here? Pete and Samantha still going strong in their relationship? Chloe actually staying at the mansion? You being here too? It's been really something else." He considered her in the flickering light taking in how it reflected in her eyes. He admired how the air blew her hair about. "It's the basis, Lana. As we said, no more secrets. We can build a life and on our common heritage."

"Our common heritage," she sighed and grinned at him. She took his hands in hers. "Our life."

Winter stuck her nose through the stall door and nudged Lana right up against Clark. Then she added a demonstrative snort.

"Guess she's trying to tell us something?" he supposed.

"Could be. Kiss me already," she suggested shooting him her more impish grin.

He gladly complied locking lips with hers in _Amor_ 's ecstasy.

Outside Lex, Heloise, Jor-El, Louise and Chloe, who'd just driven up, simply watched and silently admired.

Still Clark and Lana didn't care about the audience. They only knew about their love in that moment and their bond….

And so, once the battles had ended, the secrets had vanished and the basis for common life had been laid, they could enjoy each other's company. They knew it wouldn't always be easy….that there'd be sunshine as well as rain for them on the way….

Still now they could simply _be_ ….without questions and doubts….without lies….

Just to _be themselves_ ….

And wasn't that what Life's about?

THE END (for now)


End file.
